Negro y púrpura no se mezclan
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Él no pidió sentirse de esta forma, y él tampoco pidió que todo estuviese relacionado con ella, pero, ya sea por suerte o por desgracia, estaba obsesionado con la chica Hyuuga. Si ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, bueno, ese no era su problema. Beta: Karen Hikari
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kishimoto**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **Juri . DP** y esta historia fue beteada **Karen Hikari** del Team Beta Readers.

xxxxx

 **Parte I**

xxxxx

Decir que él era consciente de las complejas emociones dentro de él, hubiera sido darle demasiado crédito al joven Uchiha. Los retorcidos e intensos sentimientos que tenía por ella, los tenía desde podía recordar, una mezcla de desprecio y fascinación.

No podría haber imaginado que sería diferente con ella.

Él nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría algo que ver con ella.

Cuando él fue consciente de que estaba ocupando espacio en sus pensamientos, fue que entendió, lo envió por una crisis de vida que muchos niños de su edad habrían fácilmente identificado como un enamoramiento. Un niño normal habría experimentado emociones al máximo o esperado en silencio que los sentimientos desaparecieran, pero él era diferente. La vida le había puesto en el extremo, por lo que los afectos se habían vuelto una obsesión, de buena o mala manera, y él era atormentado con pensamientos de ella. Él la quería fuera de su cabeza y de su gama de emociones, pero cuanto más trataba sacarla, más lo consumían el anhelo y el dolor.

Siempre preguntaba, siempre rogaba a cualquiera que fuese la fuerza por encima o por debajo para darle la respuesta, pero supuso, ya había sabido el por qué. Nunca supo por qué ella o por qué él, rememoraba los acontecimientos de su vida constantemente para tratar de ver si podía localizar cuándo había comenzado esta locura. Tenía dos opciones, lo que él pensaba, los dos momentos más diferentes en su vida, podría decir que él estaba atrapado. No se puede volver atrás.

La primera vez, que era la opción más cliché. Él no la había notado hasta que se había vuelto residente oficial de Konoha. No era más que un niño; su familia acababa de ser masacrada; y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, constantemente. No le importaba, de cualquier manera; aprendió a acostumbrarse a ello.

Él no la vio hasta, tal vez, su segunda semana allí.

Ella era una pequeña niña que siempre tropezaba cuando caminaba junto a su padre, o cualquier otra persona del Clan Hyuuga. Él pensaba que pudo haber sido en ese momento donde parte de sus sentimientos habían comenzado, el odio. Ella tenía un clan dotado con el infame Byakugan; ella era la preciosa heredera; nunca estaba sola, y, sin embargo, ella se comportaba como una mocosa desagradecida que no lo merecía. Ella no mostraba aires de confianza, y nunca mostraba alegría cuando estaba alrededor de los miembros de su clan.

El hecho de que él, el chico que adoraba a su familia, había perdido todo a manos de su hermano mayor y se había quedado con nada más que esos ojos que sólo fomentaban su resentimiento hacia el mundo, mientras que esta mocosa, heredera de cabello púrpura tenía todo, sólo lo volvía furioso.

La segunda vez, sería la opción que, probablemente, tenía más sentido, pero la odiaba más que la primera. Él había estado viviendo en Konoha por dos años, y la atención sobre él sólo aumentó. Tenía una reputación antes de que él mismo pudiera hacerse una propia, y, una vez que comenzó la vida en la Academia, sólo mejoró su imagen, no porque la cuidara, sino porque debía hacerlo. Sus compañeras de clase eran particularmente conscientes de su presencia, y la única persona que rivalizaba con él sería el idiota de cabello rubio, un niño sin padres, un niño al que todos ignoraban, un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

No, él no se había preocupado mucho por él, pero él era... interesante, por decir lo menos. Ellos tenían algo en común, y estaba agradecido por eso, pero el chico era ruidoso, franco, y lo desafiaba en casi todo y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera.

Lo disfrutaba, hasta cierto punto.

Era molesto como el infierno, pero, él se complacía de ganar todo el tiempo.

Entonces llegó el día en que ella entró en esa mezcla.

La escuela había terminado ese día, y él estaba yendo camino a su casa. Él estaba a punto de salir de la propiedad cuando, a su izquierda, vio a la chica tímida que se escondía parcialmente detrás de un árbol. Era increíblemente estúpida, parecía increíblemente estúpida, y su ira se encendió una vez más. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo?, se preguntó. Ella estaba buscando, mirando hacia todos lados, también acababa de salir de clases, así que, ¿qué se quedaba a ver? todo el mundo se iba a casa. Tal vez ella estaba esperando a alguien para escoltarla hasta el recinto de los Hyuuga.

La idea sólo le hizo enojar más.

Ella realmente era una malcriada.

Ella se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, y, como él no tenía prisa para ir a cualquier parte, se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba irritado, eso era cierto, pero también sentía curiosidad. Ella era una malcriada, él sabía que eso era cierto también, pero ella era demasiado cautelosa para mostrar que eso era el resultado de su crianza. No era más que ella, y, si realmente, realmente quería saber, tendría que luchar a través de su desdén por la heredera Hyuuga y hablar con ella. Él podía hacer eso por sí mismo, por supuesto.

–Hey –dijo cuando la alcanzó–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Saltó, mirándolo con sus grandes y temerosos ojos. Ella lo miró fijamente, con una mano apretada sobre su pecho y la otra sobre el árbol.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido— ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Se relajó, mirando hacia atrás hacia el patio de la escuela y luego a él de nuevo.

Si él no lo supiera mejor, a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos, le decía que no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Pero eso era imposible.

Todo el mundo sabía quién era él y, sin duda, la heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuuga lo conocería. Él era el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, los fundadores y los poseedores legítimos del Sharingan. Aun así, sus cejas se levantaron, ligeramente, como si ella estuviera tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto en su vida. No era como si ella estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, pero estaba seguro de que así era porque él estaba de pie frente a ella.

Así pasaron un par de minutos. Cuantos más segundos corrían, más se convencía de que ella ni siquiera lo reconocía. Y, si lo pensaba, ella no estaba saltando sobre él como lo hacían las otras chicas. Ella ni siquiera estaba temblando de vergüenza. Lo conociera o no, eso no podía influir en si le gustaba o no, ¿verdad? debido a que todas las chicas gustaban de él; ella no debería ser la excepción.

Hubo un grito detrás de ellos, uno lleno de travesuras y diversión.

La mirada de la Hyuuga se movió en esa dirección, un pequeño gritito se escapó de sus labios, posiblemente, un grito de asombro. Él frunció el ceño aún más, mirando en esa dirección. Vio a una horda de niños y algunos adultos corriendo fuera del edificio, gritando y protestando incoherentemente. Pero no se sorprendió en absoluto, Naruto era quien atraía esa atención.

—Idiota —el Uchiha había murmurado en voz baja. Volvió la vista hacia la Hyuuga, solo para sorprenderse aún más por su comportamiento. Ella se acurrucó más cerca del árbol, frente a la conmoción. La mano que estaba cerca de su pecho se encontraba cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y un pequeño rubor teñía sus mejillas. Mantenía las cejas levantas, aunque su expresión se suavizó considerablemente, no podía decir si estaba feliz o preocupada, a pesar de que una sonrisa delicada adornaba su rostro.

Él no entendía.

Entonces, de la nada, su rostro se contorsionó en miedo, un jadeo audible salió a través de sus labios, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada se volvió una vez más a donde ella estaba mirando. Naruto estaba corriendo hacia ellos, sonriendo y riendo, la multitud se perdió detrás de él. La chica Hyuuga, sin previo aviso, se aferró a la camisa del Uchiha, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—Hey, Sasuke —dijo Naruto burlonamente, deteniéndose cerca de él. Miró a la chica temblorosa en su camisa—. ¿Quién es esa? ¿Tu novia?

A lo lejos, la multitud rugió el nombre de Naruto, avanzando rápidamente. El rubio miró hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaron y mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, gritando por encima del hombro— ¡No me viste aquí!

El Uchiha miró, con poco interés en el asunto. La heredera levantó un poco la cabeza, ocultando el rostro de su vista por el momento. No mucho tiempo después de que el rubio se había ido, la turba llegó corriendo, algunos saludaron al chico Uchiha y un puñado de ellos se detuvieron al identificar, de hecho, que la heredera Hyuuga estaba aferrándose a él, y él no estaba empujándola lejos.

Pronto pasaron, dejando a los dos niños de pelo oscuro solos y ello le dio una gran oportunidad para evaluar por qué se había aferrado a él de esa manera y por qué ella seguía aferrándose a él. Él la miró, por fin capaz de ver su rostro, sólo para descubrir que ella estaba extremamente sonrojada, sin dejar de mirar en dirección donde todo el mundo se había ido. Él no la entendía, absolutamente no entendía por qué estaba actuando de esta manera. Sus labios se movieron, lo que le hizo mirarla con atención y la encontró pronunciando el nombre de "Na-ru-to".

Algo hizo clic en él entonces. Su comportamiento extraño cuando lo vio, el apego, el rubor. Todo era para él, a causa de él.

Naruto.

A ella le gustaba Naruto.

Ella no tenía problemas para concentrarse en él o reconocer al idiota, pero, Dios no lo quiera, ella quemaba su cerebro tratando de averiguar quién era él.

Por lo tanto, el odio llegó de nuevo, con toda su fuerza, felizmente ignorando el hecho de que ella se aferraba a él o que él estaba allí. No le gustaba ser ignorado y, tal vez, ella no estaba haciendo caso omiso de él.

Ella no podía ignorar a alguien a quien no conocía.

Y sin embargo... le dolía el pecho, dolor, otra cosa que no estaba familiarizado. Le dieron ganas de acurrucarse en el suelo y desaparecer, pero seguía estando de pie frente a ella como si no importara.

Sí, recordarlo lo hacía enfermar porque no tenía otra forma de pensar en ello, solo desde lo que sentía en ese momento. Ahora que él era más viejo, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando dentro de él, y se sorprendió un poco de que sentía algo así a una edad tan joven.

Él se sorprendió... y se cabreo.

No le gustaba perder el tiempo o energía en lo innecesario; sin embargo no podía dejar de perder su tiempo y energía con las emociones y cambios en su relación con ella.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando toda esperanza de mantener su mentalidad. En verdad, se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la razón, y que todo era por su culpa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _En la Academia, las cosas se centraban más o menos él, sin embargo, para él, se centraban en torno a la heredera._

 _Él nunca interactuó con ella después de ese día, pero mantuvo un ojo en ella, que no era una cosa difícil de hacer. Dondequiera que Naruto estaba, ella estaría muy cerca, pero evitándolo._

 _Le molestaba la forma en que ella se mantenía oculta del idiota, pero él se alegraba de eso, también. Cada vez que deba pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él, o intentaba y fallaba, ella hacia esa mirada desesperada de rechazo, algo muy cercano a la devastación total, y le encantaba. Le quedaba bien._

 _No hay cosas mejor que eso, porque él estaba dejando que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de él. En una ocasión le preguntaron si prefería a las niñas con el cabello largo o corto y, en un arranque de furia ciega a la chica que le vino a la mente, él resopló, simplemente respondiendo, "largo"._

 _No había esperado que fuese un gran problema, pero todas las chicas de repente tenían el deseo de dejar crecer su cabello. Él no entendió al principio que era la causa de ello. En realidad no le importaba, ya que eso hizo que las chicas se volvieran más torpes en combate._

 _Entonces él se sentía curioso._

 _¿Y si ella había dejado crecer su cabello, también? Pensó en ello por una semana. Ella había estado ausente de la Academia por una razón que no podía recordar, y todas las niñas a su alrededor, tenían el cabello cada vez más largo. Él no sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de que se lo dejarían crecer hasta los tobillos._

 _Lógica de niños._

 _Ese sueño fue pronto aplastado cuando la vio, una noche, siendo escoltada como de costumbre. Estaba sentado junto al río cuando miró detrás de él, pensando que iba a ver a su rival idiota, si podía llamarse así. En su lugar se encontró con la Hyuuga caminando con su padre hacia la Academia. Su cabello estaba corto._

 _Ridículamente corto._

 _Desdeñosamente corto._

— _No debes de preocuparte por tu cabello–comentó su padre—. Eso mejorará tu imagen como heredera._

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza con timidez, como si ella no quisiera._

— _Tu madre tenía el cabello largo, Hinata. Si tienes miedo el cabello no te servirá de nada, entonces no te preocupes más sobre el asunto._

 _Le preocupaba el dobladillo de la manga de su padre, de la cual iba agarrada._

 _El joven miró a la Hyuuga caminando en silencio. Se sentía... muy conflictivo. Esa pequeña conversación no tenía nada que ver con él, pero, al mismo tiempo, le parecía que tenía todo que ver con él. A él realmente le gusta como estaba su cabello, pero no es como si tuviera idea de por qué lo había cortado, a él simplemente no le importaba la razón. Se convenció de que no le importaba en absoluto._

 _En los años que pasaron, nunca se dijeron una palabra el uno con el otro, pero él la observaba. Él la miraba, y ella miraba al idiota. Verla le enfurecía y le agradaba. Ella no era tan indefensa como todo el mundo pensaba, y entrenaba más que los demás. Ella era algo miedosa, pero, cuando algo le importaba, ella era valiente. Ella también era persistente, especialmente cuando se trataba del idiota._

 _Se sonrojaba, aunque nunca parecía ser a propósito y el idiota ni siquiera sabía que ella anhelaba su atención. Cuanto más se daba cuenta de esto, más los odiaba, pero, eso era otra cosa. No podía odiar totalmente a Naruto. No le gustaba Naruto porque era una constante molestia, pero también tenía un alto concepto de él y… le tenía envidia. Naruto no tenía familia, ni amigos, nada ni nadie para cuidar, sin embargo, tenía una voluntad inquebrantable._

 _Y, tal vez, se había equivocado en una cosa._

 _Naruto tenía al menos a una persona que se preocupaba por él y era la misma persona que el Uchiha odiaba. Que verdaderamente odiaba._

 _La odiaba y, tal vez, pensó, la amaba. Su pálida y perfecta piel, sus tímidos ojos de color lila, o de un color blanco perla, su cabello oscuro... incluso sus gracias torpes, odiaba y amaba todo lo relacionado con ella._

 _Al final, él pensaba que era tan malo como ella cuando se trataba de hablar con la persona que querían. No estaba nervioso, sin embargo, no. No era capaz de acercarse a ella sin sentir la necesidad de cogerla de la garganta y estrellarla contra la pared y luego quería acariciar su rostro rojo de miedo con la esperanza de calmarla. Oh, ese pensamiento había ocupadosu mente durante un mes, y él se había sentido en paz durante ese tiempo. Eso sólo se sintió mejor durante los exámenes Chunnin cuando ella tuvo que luchar contra su primo. Él sabía que ella iba a perder, y parte de él había querido golpear sin piedad a todos los que peleaban contra ella... pero él había querido verla._

 _No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía viendo a la introvertida heredera enamorada reuniendo el valor suficiente para luchar contra todos porque Naruto estaba allí, sólo para ser golpeada sin piedad. Había tenido sueños acerca de eso, algunos le hacían sentirse muy bien cuando se despertaba. Había fantaseado sobre ello, tal vez con la esperanza de sentirse bien. No sabía que esas perversas y torcidas fantasías lo seguirían hasta la adolescencia._

 _No debería haberle sorprendido que las cosas sólo empeoraran, en cierto modo. La marca de maldición que había recibido estaba empezando a causar problemas, pero, parecía que la marca se activaba en dos ocasiones. Cuando estaba acorralado en la batalla, ya que él todavía no sabía cómo controlarla a voluntad, y cada vez que la Hyuuga hacía algo para tentar sus emociones. Esto último sucedía muy a menudo, y fuera de eso no tenía dificultades para tenerla bajo control. Era enloquecedor, cruel y quería una salida._

 _Y entonces llegó la oportunidad y la aceptó con entusiasmo._

 _Él salió de la aldea, pero con un emotivo vómito de tonterías por parte de Sakura antes, y comenzó su nueva vida como ninja renegado de Konoha y aprendiz de Orochimaru. El estilo de vida era... justo lo que necesitaba. Brutal, cortar gargantas, ligeramente juvenil, pero apropiado. Orochimaru tenía muchos oponentes de práctica para él, y si el Uchiha no se los imaginaba iguales a la Hyuuga, entonces se convertían en Naruto._

 _Nunca peleaba contra el mismo oponente dos veces._

 _Sin embargo, encontró que sus emociones no desaparecían sólo porque él estaba tratando de domesticarlas. Todavía tenía pensamientos, y no ser capaz de verla sólo hacía que esas emociones se agitasen más, por lo que visitó el pueblo tres veces, sólo tres veces, y todo sin ser detectado._

 _Su primera visita fue más fácil de lo que había pensado que debería haber sido. Él noqueó a un aldeano temprano en la mañana y había tomado su forma durante dos horas, sólo para ver lo que había dejado atrás. El Uchiha encontró que su nombre estaba en muchas conversaciones. Algunos creían que había sido engañado para irse y otros temían que atacara la aldea con Orochimaru._

 _No vio a la Hyuuga o a Naruto ese día._

 _La segunda vez, fue una noche en la que él se dispuso a verla. Una vez más, eso fue más fácil de lo que debería haber sido._

 _Y la encontró._

 _Le tomó treinta minutos de agacharse y salir de las sombras, unas decisiones rápidas de última hora, y un golpe de suerte para encontrar a su habitación. Se acercó a la ventana, mirando, ella estaba dormida, frente a él, acurrucada en sus mantas. Verla lo hizo sentir alivio y que toda esa tensión desapareciera dejando a su cuerpo relajado y feliz. Ella se veía tan tranquila, con la boca entreabierta, el cabello esparramado en la almohada. Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios cuando notó que su cabello estaba más largo, nada significativo, probablemente hasta los hombros, pero él estaba contento. Su ausencia, pensó, había tenido un impacto en ella._

 _Se movió en su sueño, girando sobre su espalda, empujando un poco la manta. Se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su cuerpo fue sacudido por excitación y escalofríos; se regañó a sí mismo. Él no sabía que ella dormía en tan sólo ropa interior y una camiseta, y no tenía idea de que la pubertad estaba siendo tan amable con ella. Las curvas de su cuerpo estaban bien definidas, lo más probable es que de definieran más, y sus pechos... No era posible que, en tan sólo unos meses, aumentaran tanto. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que estar en el rango de copa A cuando él se había ido y ahora tenía que estar dentro de la gama de copa C... Era maravilloso. Él nunca se consideró a sí mismo como un hombre de pechos y probablemente nunca había mirado a nadie de esta manera, pero la Hyuuga le hacía cambiar de opinión._

 _Sólo con ella, por supuesto._

 _La tercera y última visita es lo que lo envió mentalmente al borde... limítrofe de odio que sentía por ella. Él había querido verla, irracionalmente creía que podía acercarse a ella si él lo hacía bien, por lo que decidió ir tres semanas más tarde._

 _Era de noche, y él había estado manteniendo un ojo en ella todo el día; ella había estado entrenando en el complejo Hyuuga con poco o ningún descanso hasta las siete en punto. Había estado en alerta máxima, con ganas de verla sola, pero si la veía no estaba seguro de que podría decirle. No importaba. Se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de verla, frente a ella ahora que estaba mucho más madura, su mente se perdía en fantasías de lo que sucedería al ver que sus ojos se encontraran. Después del entrenamiento ella había tomado una ducha, algo que él no llegó a ver, y se había aventurado al pueblo por quién sabe qué razón. Le molestaba. Prácticamente no había gente alrededor, pero sí la suficiente para que él fuese cauteloso. Entonces, se le acercaron Tenten y Lee. Hablaron durante un momento, cuando su nombre apareció._

— _Es difícil de creer que Sasuke se ha ido en realidad —dijo Tenten, descorazonada._

— _¡Es una vergüenza!_ _—_ _Lee exclamó—. ¡Un muchacho lleno de juventud no debe desperdiciar su talento con Orochimaru!_

— _Sakura ha estado bastante mal. Ella no es la misma de antes._

— _¡Hinata! —Lee dijo, haciendo una pose extraña delante de la heredera—. ¡Sasuke se ha ido por tres meses, y nunca he escuchado tu opinión sobre el asunto!_

 _Ella lo miró, sorprendida. —¿Q-qué?_

— _Tiene razón–asintió Tenten—. ¿Qué piensas?_

 _Esperaron, al igual que el Uchiha. Ella miró a sus compañeros, movió los pies, incómoda._

— _L-lo siento —dijo ella finalmente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Quién es él?_

— _¿Qué? —ambos exclamaron._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? —Tenten gritó incrédula—. ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Se fue!_

— _U-um... —ella empujó sus dedos índices juntos—. ¿Él uno... con la arena?_

 _Tenten la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta._ _—_ _Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Estamos hablando del rival de Naruto._

 _Su rostro se iluminó. —Oh, él —hizo una pausa—. ¿Se ha ido?_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus ojos se abrieron, el Sharingan brillaba en la oscuridad.

Relajó su mano, que por instinto se había apoderado de su katana, y gruñó a sí mismo mientras los efectos persistentes del sueño se apoderaron de él. Eso fue un recuerdo que nunca dejaba de enfurecerlo. Si hubiera tenido su espada entonces, él estaba seguro de que la habría cortado en dos, él no sabía si hubiera querido que ella se aferrara a la vida o muriera.

Ella no sabía que se había ido.

Ella sólo recordaba que él estaba relacionado con Naruto.

Él se burló; él no podría aguantar mucho más esto.

Él no tenía que.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó fuera, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Una brisa cálida soplaba alrededor, y lo odiaba. Odiaba un montón de cosas en este momento, simplemente porque no se había despertado bien.

Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, tomó una decisión. Ya era hora de que él le hiciera una visita. Ella se enteraría de quién era él ahora; él se aseguraría de eso. Le enseñaría su nombre, incluso el que ella se estremeciera era parte de su meta. Cerró los ojos, inhaló, y luego exhaló.

—Estoy yendo por ti —sonrió, borracho con las imágenes que había construido en su cabeza—, Hinata —murmuró, temblando cuando su nombre salió de sus labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Uno.**

 **Notas:** Si… estoy editando la historia, hay cosirijillas que arreglar, otras que borrar y otras que agregar. Espero les guste.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kishimoto**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **Juri . DP** y esta historia fue beteada por la linda **Karen Hikari** del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Hinata Hyuuga estaba en la cama, mirando al techo. La manta le tapaba el pecho, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Agarraba el tejido con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dolían, pero no podía soltar su agarre. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y su corazón golpeteaba fuerte en el pecho.

No sabía por qué estaba tan asustada.

Respiraba profundamente, mirando por la ventana, activó su Byakugan. Su miedo sólo aumentó mientras examinaba hasta dónde su vista podía alcanzar, pero no vio a nadie o nada sospechoso. Eso debería haberla tranquilizado, pero habría ayudado que algo estuviese allí para validar sus miedos. No podía dormir a causa de ello. La idea de conciliar el sueño y posiblemente enfrentarse a algún mal desconocido la aterrorizaba.

Maldad...

Volvió a respirar, sus ojos llorosos se centraron en el techo una vez más. No había sentido algo tan malvado desde que era una Genin. Tenía mucho miedo y no podía explicar por qué, y esto sólo empeoró con el paso del tiempo.

La primera vez que había sentido algo malo dirigido a ella comenzó durante los exámenes Chunin. La sensación había estado con ella todo el día, pero pensó que era su propia cobardía y el exceso de precaución de todos los ninjas allí. No sólo porque había ninjas de todo el mundo, Kurenai les había advertido que a veces los otros ninja causaban problemas o algunos tomaban mal la derrota del examen y hacían un alboroto. Hinata supuso que estaba esperando que una conmoción sucediera. La mayor parte de los otros asistentes que conoció decían palabras insolentes y tenían un poder abrumador, y ponerlos a todos en el mismo lugar, presagiaba un desastre. Le pidió a sus compañeros de equipo que se quedaran cerca, pero Kiba estaba ansioso por los exámenes y Shino tenía la mente fresca y tranquila, estaba contenta de tenerlo alrededor. Aun así, se encontró mirando por encima de su hombro muchas veces ese día.

Entonces su pelea con Neji sucedió.

Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que no habría sido elegida para luchar contra su primo, pero la pantalla mostró sus fotos y nombres tan claramente, tan burlonamente. Neji la odiaba, y ella estaba segura que tenía que estar molesto por tener que perder su tiempo contra ella.

Se notaba en su mirada.

Le quedó claro cuando lanzó esos insultos terribles contra ella, degradándola con su frialdad y recalcando todos sus defectos para que todos los oyeran. Y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sintiendo una especie de oscura alegría al escucharlo. El mal que había estado rondando a su alrededor todo el día estaba ahora observando cómo era humillada, y el ruido sordo de esa alegría era difícil de ignorar.

Especialmente cuando el combate comenzó.

Ella fue capaz de igualar a su primo durante un tiempo, esperando transmitirle un poco de su admiración por él, demostrando que podía ser un reto para él, pero luego atravesó sus defensas. Golpe tras golpe, Neji dañaba su cuerpo, destruyendo órganos ocasional y deliberadamente causándole daño físico visible. Hinata sintió que el mal desconocido disfrutaba de su derrota. La alegría oscura había explotado y se desbordaba de placer viéndola ser atacada físicamente; nunca se desvaneció durante los exámenes de Chunin.

Alguien había estado disfrutando a fondo su dolor.

Y ese alguien que podía conseguir sufriente de su dolor.

El miedo de Hinata se había calmado cuando los exámenes terminaron. Estaba convencida de que el mal que sentía provenía de otro pueblo, a pesar de que la paranoia nunca se fue.

Un año más tarde volvió. Había sido relativamente pacífico, y Naruto de repente se había ido a entrenar por mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. Ella había aumentado sus propias sesiones de entrenamiento como un pequeño sacrificio para traer de vuelta al rubio más rápido, y fue después de una de estas sesiones que Hinata había tomado un descanso para ir a la casa de Kiba. Akamaru y una horda de otros cachorros estaban pasando por una etapa de crecimiento, y los Inuzuka estaban teniendo algunos problemas para acomodar sus espacios, ya que esta camada en particular había sido más de lo que esperaban. Ella se había comprometido a mantener a los cachorros en crecimiento ocupados, y Kiba la miró lleno de gratitud cuando ella se ofreció a hacerlo.

Dejó su compuesto en la noche, caminando por las tranquilas calles salpicadas de personas. El clima era cálido y agradable, los insectos se podían escucharse a la distancia, y el corazón de Hinata había estado golpeando de manera incontrolable. Ella pensó que era extraño que los insectos no pudieran ser escuchados directamente alrededor de ella, y estaba convencida de que había algo en los árboles, algo de lo que incluso ellos tenían miedo. Se esforzó por escuchar, jurando que oído la rapidez hábil de un ninja que viajaba por encima de ella, y la histeria hizo que casi activara su Kekkei Genkai, cuando fue abordada por Lee y Tenten.

No se había dado cuenta de que ellos paseaban por allí, pero estaba agradecida. Ninguno de los dos parecía sentir nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que Hinata dejó que su mente descansara un poco y se dejó llevar por la conversación. Hinata no podía recordar de qué hablaron, pero alguien fue nombrado y Hinata fue incapaz de pensar en la persona.

Eso fue cuando su cuerpo comenzó a gritarle que huyera.

El peligro estaba cerca y listo para atacar.

Pero se quedó inmóvil.

Tenten y Lee continuaron hablando con ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, y Hinata sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a girar. Cuando los dos la dejaron, inmediatamente activó su Byakugan y buscó frenéticamente en árboles a su alrededor. No había nadie allí, pero se negó a creer que esto sólo estaba en su cabeza. No tenía ninguna manera de saber por qué sentía tanto terror, sólo sabía que algo maligno estaba tras ella. Este mal eligió permanecer oculto para atormentarla todos estos años.

Hinata caminaba con rigidez hacia la casa de Kiba, pero no quería aprovecharse de él. Cada pequeño sonido y movimiento la hacía saltar, y estuvo a punto de rogarle a Kiba que la acompañara a su casa.

Y por lo que ahora, casi tres años después, todo sucedía de nuevo y Hinata no tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí en absoluto o lo que significaba. La furia y determinación detrás de este mal le daban ganas de encerrarse en el compuesto, pero esa opción no era práctica. Al menos ya no.

Naruto había regresado.

Había sido informada de su llegada hacía un tiempo, y había sido feliz con la noticia. No hubo rumores de su regreso; sólo apareció de nuevo de la misma forma en que había desaparecido. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero no se sentía preparada, y luego casi tan rápido como había llegado se fue a una misión urgente en la Aldea de la Arena. Ella tomó esta oportunidad para prepararse adecuadamente. Se puso de pie delante del espejo y practicaba cómo iniciar una conversación y mantener la compostura. Cuando escuchó que el equipo de Naruto y Neji regresaban de su misión, Hinata estaba impaciente con la espera. Naruto iba a estar impresionado con lo que iba a ver. Él ya no la vería como el ratón tímido que no podía mantener contacto visual con él. La vería como la joven sensata que le gustaría llegar a conocer mejor.

Entonces ella lo vio y la confianza se le escapó.

La única cosa para la que no se había preparado, era para ver a Naruto mejor de lo que recordaba. Era más alto, su piel estaba más bronceada, su voz más madura, y su postura irradiaba confianza. Ya no era un niño inquieto. Ahora era un hombre joven, y Hinata se sintió abrumada por las emociones aún más poderosas que tenía por él.

Pasó por delante de él dos veces ese día.

Pero podría hacer frente a todo eso más adelante. Esta noche tenía planes con Kiba y Shino. De alguna manera los dos habían hecho planes con Lee y Tenten, y los dos equipos habían programados salir esta noche. En los meses de verano siempre tenían un mayor número de misiones, lo que provocaba que los ninjas buscaran tener tiempo al aire libre siempre que fuera posible. Hinata se hubiera negado la oferta si Kiba no hubiera parecido tan entusiasmado con el evento. Todos iban a reunirse en los campos de entrenamiento, y él le sobornó con la promesa de que Shino convocaría suficientes luciérnagas para iluminar los campos.

Él siempre sería su debilidad.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y fue a su cómoda. Sacó una chaqueta idéntica a la normal, a excepción de las mangas, que le llegaban a los codos. Después de cambiarse, salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su padre.

Cuando se encontró con la puerta, llamó. Pasó un momento, entonces se abrió. Un criado se inclinó y le dio la bienvenida, haciendo un gesto para que ella entrara. Hinata caminó por un pequeño pasillo antes de llegar a otra puerta corredera.

Se aclaró la garganta, y llamo a la puerta.

—¿Padre? Es Hinata.

Esperó una respuesta.

—Sí —replicó la voz grave de su padre—. Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola detrás de ella. La habitación era grande y espaciosa. Había una ventana a cada lado de la habitación y la luz de la luna brillaba, grandes velas se alineaban en la habitación. La mayor parte de la pared más alejada tenía armarios del tamaño de una pared con varios estantes llenos de pergaminos y otros documentos. A su padre le gustaba ir ahí a leer documentos sobre el clan y otras publicaciones que se habían recopilado a lo largo de los años, pero ninguno de ellos eran importantes, esos debían estar guardados. Incluso ella no sabía dónde se almacenaban.

Su padre estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas y tenía una vela encendida junto a él mientras examinaba el pergamino. Él no levantó la vista cuando ella entró en la habitación.

—Padre —dijo—, vine para recordarle acerca de los planes que hice esta noche.

—Planes —murmuró él—, ¿qué planes?

—Um... Kiba y Shino-

Hiashi se rió brevemente, con los ojos todavía en su desplazamiento.

—¿Niños, Hinata? ¿Está esto relacionado con alguna misión?

—N... No, señor. Vamos a pasar tiempo con Tenten y Lee en los campos de entrenamiento. Un poco de descanso de todas las misiones que hemos tenido.

—Un descanso. Tienes un descanso cada vez que no tienes una misión —él la observó, su mirada volvió a su lectura con cuidado—, ¿así que tiempo libre?

Hinata asintió débilmente.

—Sí señor.

Hiashi suspiró. No se oponía a que Hinata gastara su tiempo fuera del complejo, pero deseaba que utilizara su tiempo de manera más productiva. Aunque no había otro clan en Konoha tan prestigioso como el clan Hyuuga, había otros clanes prometedores con los que Hinata podría llegar familiarizarse más. El clan Yamanaka y sus capacidades mentales serían una buena alianza con el Hyuugas. El clan Nara y su manipulación sombra también sería un buen activo, y ambos clanes tenían niños que eran de la edad de Hinata.

Y aunque Hinata no podría haber elegido sus compañeros de equipo, ella insistía en pasar su tiempo con los hijos de los clanes Inuzuka y Aburame. No había ninguna duda de que sus clanes eran poderosos en su propia especialidad, pero a Hiashi no le gusta especialmente el uso de la fuerza bruta o de... los insectos.

Él suspiró.

—¿Dices que los compañeros del equipo de Neji estarán allí también?

—Sí señor.

—¿Así que Neji estará allí?

—Um... Bueno, yo, um-

—Habla con claridad, Hinata. Es necesario superar ese hábito infantil.

Hinata tragó saliva, mojando sus labios.

—Creo que Neji ya se fue a la cama.

—Entonces despiértalo. Irá contigo.

—Padre, yo no creo-

Él levantó la mano, volviendo a su pergamino.

—Sólo irás si Neji está contigo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, padre —ella se inclinó antes de volver a salir—. Voy a ir a buscarlo.

—Hinata —dijo mientras abría la puerta—, no va a estar allí, ¿verdad? El chico Uzumaki.

—Ah... —se volvió hacia él—. No... no creo que Naruto esté allí.

Él la miró.

—¿Y si él está allí?

Suspiró para sí misma, mirando a otro lado.

—Entonces voy a volver a casa —se volvió para salir de nuevo—. Adiós, padre.

Cuando Hinata estuvo de vuelta en el pasillo principal, se tomó un momento para respirar y dejar que la angustia desapareciera. Hablar con su padre la llenaba de dolor, y porque sabía que no siempre había sido así. Hubo un tiempo donde su padre hablaba suavemente y la hacía sentir como una niña amada, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ella era todavía una niña, y su madre todavía estaba viva.

Hinata caminaba por el compuesto donde estaba la habitación de Neji. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, esta se abrió, sorprendiéndola por un segundo. Neji dio medio paso antes de darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Sus párpados parecían pesados, y su ceño estaba aún más fruncido.

—Neji —dijo—. Estás despierto.

—Desperté no hace mucho tiempo. La llevaré a los campos de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

—Ah... Sí, pero no tenemos que ir.

—Tengo que hacerlo si usted lo hace —se dirigió a su alrededor— y usted desea hacerlo, así que vamos a ir.

—Neji —dijo ella, ganando su atención—, fuiste invitado, ¿verdad? Si no quieres ir-

—Hinata-sama, está bien —él evaluó y continuó—. Lee me invitó, pero él sólo quiere entrenar. Yo no tenía la intención de asistir por ese solo hecho, pero supongo que sería... apropiado pasar tiempo con mi equipo por nuestra propia voluntad —hizo un gesto para ella—. Ahora vamos, dese prisa.

Hinata siguió sin decir nada.

Los dos salieron del recinto y caminaron por el pueblo mientras charlaban mínimamente. Es decir, Hinata hablaba y Neji respondía cuando era apropiado. La relación entre los dos había cambiado con los años, pero Hinata no era más feliz. Neji era ahora como un criado, y rara vez le hablaba o expresaba una opinión verdadera a su alrededor. Él, al menos, tenía una opinión propia cuando él la odiaba, pero ahora no estaba segura de cómo se sentía realmente Neji la mayor parte del tiempo. Era protector y, a veces le gustaba creer que era genuino, pero nunca podría hablar libremente con él como hacía con Kiba y Shino o Tenten y Lee. Ella deseaba enfrentar el problema con su primo, pero ella todavía no sabía lo que iba a decir o cómo podía entender a Neji.

Quiero ser tu amiga, quería decirle.

¿Por qué temía su respuesta?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento, vieron a Shino sentado bajo un árbol entretenido con las luciérnagas, o al menos eso parecía, Tenten jugueteaba con algo en el suelo, y Kiba y Lee corrían en círculos. O, más bien, Lee perseguía a Kiba en círculos.

—¡Por favor, deja de correr! —Lee gritó.

Kiba miró por encima de su hombro— ¡dejar de perseguirme! ¡Ya te lo dije!

—¡Kiba! ¡Yo no deseo utilizar toda mi velocidad! Estoy preguntando de buena manera —Lee tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, donde sostenía un traje de spandex verde— ¡Por favor, pruébate este traje! ¡Creo que te conviene!

—¡Maldita sea! Lee estoy no… —Kiba se detuvo, notando a los Hyuugas. Sonrió—. ¡Hey! Hinata, Nej…

Los pies de Lee impactaron la espalda de Kiba, quien cayó al suelo— ¡Neji! ¡Hinata! –saludó–. Es un placer ver que finalmente han llegado.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —Tenten se puso de pie—. En treinta minutos más íbamos a empezar a encender los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? —Hinata cuestionó una vez que se había unido a ellos—. Podríamos haber invitado a más personas si íbamos a tener fuegos artificiales.

Kiba gritó, saltando sobre sus pies, causando que Lee cayera al suelo. —¿Estás bromeando? Si hubiésemos invitado a todos los demás, entonces no podríamos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera. Además —sonrió— éste es un buen grupo.

—¿Dónde está Akamaru?

Kiba movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda. —En ese árbol mirando a Shino. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban las luciérnagas.

Miró a Shino. Sus manos se levantaron a la altura del pecho, y las luciérnagas se arremolinaban en varios patrones. Era como su propio espectáculo de luces.

—Ve y observa —dijo Kiba, sonriendo con fascinación

Lee apareció a su lado. —¿O tal vez preferirías participar en un juego de escondidas? Vamos a jugar ya que no tengo ventaja, y mejorará mi entrenamiento.

Kiba se burló. —¿Qué entrenamiento?

—U–um —dijo Hinata–. Voy a estar por aquí.

Se acercó a Shino, ansiosa por ver lo que iba a hacer con sus insectos esta vez. Cuando eran más jóvenes, los utilizaba para calmarla en misiones con entretenimiento; en su mayoría le pedía que adivinara qué imagen o palabra estaba creando antes de que terminara. En raras ocasiones, utilizaba los bichos como actores y hacia una obra de teatro. Eran intrincadas telenovelas que tenían muchos giros y sorpresas; a menudo lloraba con el final. Ella lo consideraba un genio, o al menos un artista, de una clase diferente.

—Bunas noches, Hinata —Shino saludó.

Ella sonrió, genuinamente. —Buenas noches —Akamaru ladró por encima de ellos, saltando para lamerle el rostro a la chica. —Buenas noches a ti también, Akamaru —ella lo acarició riendo—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el árbol?

—Él y Kiba estaban teniendo una carrera cuando Lee decidió que quería hacer el equilibrio sobre su espalda —levantó las manos más alto. Los insectos se arremolinaban al azar y luego se unieron, representando la imagen que él había descrito—. A Akamaru no le gustó la imagen —la imagen mostró a Akamaru sacudiendo a Lee y huyendo.

Hinata se rió, sentándose a su lado. —¿Cómo es que estás sentado aquí, Shino?

—Igual que siempre.

Por supuesto, esa era la respuesta que siempre daba, por lo que ella asintió para mostrar que ella entendía su significado. Él no era del tipo de ser abierto acerca de sus emociones, pero si lo hacía, era a menudo críptico y cínico. Él confió en ella y en Kiba una vez, sin embargo. Era una época en la que habían ido en una misión, sin Kurenai–sensei, y él les dijo que realmente le gusta estar con amigos, sobre todo ellos. Simplemente no le gusta estar activo en las conversaciones. Sin embargo, sólo estar allí sabiendo que tenía amigos le hacía sentir paz; él no hubiera querido estar cerca de cualquier otro grupo de personas. Kiba y Hinata habían quedado sorprendidos, no sólo por la confesión, sino también por la forma en que lo había dicho sin ser provocado. Los hizo... realmente felices.

Él nunca les dijo nada de eso de nuevo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante las siguientes dos horas, el grupo participó en muchos juegos que van desde las escondidas hasta el conteo de estrellas. Shino incluso se involucró cuando él no estaba montando un espectáculo para Hinata. Encendieron los fuegos artificiales e hicieron un picnic sorpresa proporcionado por Tenten. La noche pasó lenta con el grupo tirado en el pasto, mirando las estrellas. Con sorpresa Hinata se sentó, saliendo de un sueño inesperado, y encontró que todo el mundo también había caído en un sueño tranquilo.

Miró el círculo de amigos y se llenó de una alegría y una gratitud tan inmensa que tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar. Este era un momento que fácilmente podría haber ignorado si ella cumpliera con las reglas de su familia. Se dio cuenta de que Hanabi rara vez hablaba con niños de su edad. Pero probablemente Hanabi era feliz así, pero ella eligió actuar de forma egoísta, dejando las responsabilidades en espera, ella era capaz de sentirse de esta manera. Incluso si era tonto hacerlo.

Ella iba a acostarse de nuevo cuando una luciérnaga voló frente a sus ojos. La atención de Hinata fue atrapada por el sendero de la luz en el bosque. Echó un vistazo a Shino, pensando que estaba haciendo esto, pero vio que era un acto independiente. Observó, un aire de asentamiento asombro místico, y se encontró después de ellos. Los insectos crearon un camino luminiscente encima de su cabeza, y ella estaba enamorada de él. En los rayos de luz de la luna iluminando el bosque, las luciérnagas crearon su propio sistema solar donde estaban sus propias estrellas y constelaciones. Ella observó con asombro, internándose sin rumbo cada vez más en el bosque. Eran hermosos en todas las formas posibles; su resplandor no era ni muy brillante ni muy tenue.

—¿Hinata?

Se dio la vuelta, agarrando el porta-kunai de su muslo, mientras buscaba la fuente de esa voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella abrió la boca, soltando de repente su arma. Ella vio con horror al joven que empujaba de su camino las ramas bajas, su cabello rubio habitual ahora tenía un reflejo de las luces de neón. —¿N–Naruto?

Se detuvo, a tres metros de distancia, y miró a los insectos que brillan ahora lejos de ellos. Sus ojos recorrieron su espalda, y sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿Viste eso? —él se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?

Sus piernas temblaban, mentalmente estaba confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sentido tenía caminar hasta aquí, vagando por el bosque, y tropezar con ella? ¿No debería haber estado en casa, durmiendo?

—U–um —ella dio un paso a un lado, de vuelta a donde vino.

—¿Te has perdido? –dio un paso hacia ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento, temerosa, presionando la espalda contra un árbol y se abrazó a sí misma. Se detuvo, de repente a la defensiva como ella—. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás bien? Soy yo.

—Yo solo... no esperaba verte por aquí.

—¿Es raro que salga por la noche? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...? Todo...

Se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida de cómo la observaba, como la estudiándola. Con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, comenzó a moverse hacia ella. Ella entró en pánico, las rodillas le temblaban debido a la contundente adrenalina diciéndole que huyera. Quería hablar, preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero él la miraba con esos ojos azules. Sus propios ojos se abrieron cuando llegó hasta ella, apoyó un brazo en el árbol por encima de su cabeza, la otra mano la apoyo en su mejilla.

—Wow —él respiró profundamente–. Pensé que había volado —él movió la mano que sostienía una luciérnaga entre el pulgar y el índice. Sonriendo, completamente ajeno a los temblores, y el sonrojo extremo de Hinata, él trajo el insecto a su línea de visión—. Mira, estaba descansando en tu hombro... —él frunció el ceño, dejando ir el insecto—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella trató de responder, chirridos entrecortados salían de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente, y su respiración se había vuelto insuficiente hacía un tiempo, pero aun así seguía mirándola fijamente, haciéndole preguntas, matándola lentamente. Ella no sabía a dónde mirar, ciertamente, al rostro no, pero las cosas se estaban volviendo oscuras en su mente, de vez en cuando una mancha de luz brillante hacia aparición, pero se perdía en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto inclinó la cabeza con la esperanza de verla mejor—. Estás tú…

Y entonces él estaba en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza. Pasos se escuchaban desde la derecha, pero no podía mirar.

—¿Qué estás haciéndole a Hinata–sama?

—¡Maldita sea, Neji! —el rubio rugió—. ¿Crees que mi cabeza es un blanco o esa roca se supone se perdió?

—Tu cabeza era el objetivo, y la roca se suponía que llegaría —él rodó los ojos—. El destino pensó de otra forma —se acercó a su prima, con el ceño fruncido por los hombros temblorosos de ella—. Está bien ahora, Hinata–sama. Usted puede relajarse.

Naruto se puso de pie, echando humo debido a la ira. —Qué quieres decir con "está bien ahora". No había nada mal antes. Ella sabe quién soy.

Neji cerró los ojos, frotándose la frente y murmuró. —Ése es el problema.

Su mente estaba nublada, su audiencia era difusa y tenía problemas para recordar lo que estaba pasando. Neji, ella sabía que estaba cerca, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Un comentario le dio a entender que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero no había forma de que alguien pudiera decir eso porque ella estaba mirando sus pies.

Miró hacia arriba, apoyando la cabeza contra el árbol, y sólo... respiró. Era patética, y estaba exhausta.

Sus ojos en blanco, perezosamente se arrastraron a través de los árboles, cuando divisaron una sombra. Tenía una forma extraña para ser un árbol frente a ellos, a no más de diez pasos de distancia. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo. Luego, dos objetos aparecieron a la vista, dos orbes rojas. Habían desaparecido por unos segundos y luego volvieron a aparecer. Su primer pensamiento fue que había más luciérnagas, una especie rara tal vez, pero cuando habían parpadeado, y aparecieron en la misma posición en que estaban antes, no se movían ni nada. Estaban... fijas en un punto.

Ella no lo entendía, debía estar alucinando, pero luego... la sombra se movió. No se había dado cuenta, pero una parte de la sombra había estado por encima de sí misma, como un brazo sobre la cabeza de una persona. Si ella analizara la forma, la sombra ahora parecía una persona agachada en una rama, con un brazo agarrando algo delgado y que arrastraba algo tras de sí misma... como una espada envainada.

Y entonces la realidad la golpeó. Las sombras no podía moverse de esa forma, y los bichos no podía flotar en el aire sin moverse.

Y entonces la realidad la golpeó. Ella estaba mirando unos ojos.

Ojos rojos.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Su cuerpo se sacudió, pero sus acompañantes no parecían darse cuenta. Ella miró a los dos, tenía que advertirles o sugerir que huyeran, pero no estaban allí. Ella los buscó frenéticamente tratando de obtener control de sus emociones, pero no vio a nadie, tampoco escuchó a nadie. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no lo había notado? ¿Por qué no dijeron que se iban? Miró hacia atrás al árbol.

La sombra se había ido también.

Esto hizo poner a su cuerpo en movimiento. Corrió, de vuelta en la dirección por la cual había llegado, se negó a detenerse hasta que llegara a los campos de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, el paisaje nunca cambiaba. Los árboles la adelantaron, pero ella nunca lograba acercarse a los que estaba frente a ella, y nunca se alejaban los que estaban detrás de ella. Ella se detuvo, tropezando contra un árbol, y se obligó a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba atrapada en un genjustu.

—¿Estás cansada, princesa?

Ella se atragantó con el grito; el sentimiento estaba de vuelta. La sed de sangre estaba allí, siempre estuvo allí. Ella tenía que alejarse de aquí, tenía que hacer algo, pero no había forma de que pudiera escapar de esto. No cuando la persona que la había estado siguiendo durante años, esperando durante años, odiándola durante años, estaba aquí.

Una mano cayó sobre su cabeza, agarrándola por el cabello y tirando de ella hacia arriba del árbol. Ella gritó, tratando de liberarse con las manos temblorosas, sólo para perder toda la confianza cuando sus dedos tocaron el brazo de su captor.

—Es el momento, Hinata —una voz baja y sin emociones murmuró, mirándola a los ojos—. He esperado el tiempo suficiente.

Y entonces ella se desmayó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dos.**

 **Notas:** let it burn!

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Las palabras no podían describir lo inmensa que había sido su ira.

Había llegado con un plan, muy simple. Esperar hasta que ella estuviera sola y raptarla. Cuando ella había ido hacia el bosque alejándose de los demás, hubiera jurado que alguna deidad o golpe de suerte le favoreció, pero entonces él apareció. Ese idiota salió de la nada y sintió la necesidad de hablar con ella, de acercarse a ella.

Trató de controlar sus acciones, pero las cosas no iban según su plan, y además quería hacer mucho más que solo ponerla en un genjutsu.

Sasuke no sabía cómo fue capaz de mantenerse fijo en ese árbol; pensó múltiples formas de matar al rubio idiota de las maneras más silenciosas y dolorosas posibles. Supuso... que si iba y mataba a Naruto, no querría que fuera en silencio. Él hubiera querido escuchar los gritos de dolor y terror. Estaba enojado con su antiguo compañero de equipo, cierto, pero fue la heredera quien hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Era Hinata quien se quedaría junto a dos cadáveres.

Observó como ella se quedaba inmóvil, mientras permitía a Naruto acercarse, le permitió inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo.

Parecían... demasiado íntimos

Antes de que Sasuke se diese cuenta, su Sharingan se activó y tenía la katana en su mano. Él estaba peligrosamente cerca de no preocuparse si quedaba al descubierto. Si hubieran pasado sólo unos pocos segundos más, los dos habrían muerto y no tendría piedad.

Pero cuando el arrogante Hyuuga apareció, como si una fuerza intromisoria interviniera una vez más. Poco a poco, el Uchiha encontró que su lado letal se esfumaba al mismo tiempo que a su antiguo compañero le era negado aun más el acceso a la heredera, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente, imaginar cómo iba a hacerla sufrir por esto.

Él quería mucho más de ella, más de esa angustia, pero tenía que irse. Sus acompañantes ya estaban atendiendo a su cuerpo inmóvil. Se las arregló para salir del pueblo, pero no pudo concentrarse más. Él no podía deshacerse de su ira. Se detuvo, apoyándose en un árbol, y respiró.

En honor a la verdad, había estado contento de verla. La primera vez que la vio, no había sido capaz de respirar. Ella se había vuelto tan hermosa, su cuerpo tan maduro, su aura tan relajante. Se había sido sorprendido cuando ella estuvo rodeada por las luciérnagas, la pureza y lo maravillosa que se veía lo hicieron ladear la cabeza; confundido por su comportamiento, pero hipnotizado y atormentado.

Si se hubiera quedado en el pueblo, habría sido capaz de verla crecer día tras día. Él hubiera sido capaz de decirle que le gustaba. Escuchó que Naruto se había ido por tres años y... eso lo molestó. ¿Qué había sido si su mayor amenaza se hubiese ido todo este tiempo y él se quedaba? En última instancia, se dijo que habría sido peor si se quedaba. Lo más probable es que el idiota se fuera como resultado de su repentina partida, si se hubiera quedado habría sufrido el ver a la Hyuuga adulando el idiota de todos modos.

Sasuke se sentó en el árbol, apoyó la cabeza se en la corteza y cerró los ojos, se había calmado considerablemente. Odiaba esta parte de sus emociones, cuando se trataba de ella. Algunas veces la odiaba, al segundo después le encantaba. Si se encontró amarla... bueno, muchas cosas sucedían después.

A veces alguien aparecía muerto.

A veces, una docena de cráteres aparecían en su camino.

A veces tenía que limpiarse a sí mismo.

Pero ahora... su pecho dolía de nuevo. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera desde que se fuera de la aldea, pero un dolor como éste nunca había sucedido antes. Por un breve instante, sus ojos se encontraron, y la sensación de registrar su mente haciéndose camino a lo profundo de su corazón le envío una cálida sensación a su estómago, pero la sensación era confusa. y lo enojaba.

Suspiró, ignorando la mezcla de dolor y felicidad que sentía.

—Hinata —susurró.

—Qué pintoresco.

Sasuke gimió, no del todo satisfecho con el ronroneo pomposo que vino desde arriba de él. Miró hacia arriba, con rabia. —¿Qué?

—Ahora, ahora, Sasuke. Esa no es forma de saludar a alguien después de haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo —Kabuto saltó delante de él, sonriendo mientras se ajustaba las gafas—. Nosotros te hemos buscando.

—Estabas espiándome—corrigió.

—Bueno, es lo mismo —se sentó, con las piernas colgando de la rama, y volvió la cabeza en su dirección—. Debo decir, estoy sorprendido de que vinieras hasta aquí.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—Y por Hyuuga Hinata, nada menos.

Sasuke se burló. —No actúes como si no lo supieras.

—¿Era un secreto? Perdóname por no descubrirlo antes —él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta, mirándola—. ¿El gran y malo Sasuke ha tenido un enamoramiento por la heredera del clan Hyuuga durante años y finalmente ha decidido hacer un movimiento? —Kabuto jadeó, burlándose—. ¡Pero espera! ¿Qué es esto? —pasó la tarjeta frente al rostro de Sasuke; se trataba de una tarjeta con la información de Hinata—. Ella está locamente enamorada de otro y eéte es Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, estiro la mano para agarrar la tarjeta, pero no pudo tomarla, ya que Kabuto se la metió en el bolsillo. Nunca le había gustado Kabuto y estar en estrecha proximidad con él durante tanto tiempo no cambiaba eso. Él le había impresionado un poco durante los exámenes de Chunin, pero cuando se trataba de Orochimaru, Sasuke sentía como si estuviera en una batalla por la atención del sannin, a él nunca le había importado su atención, pero ganaba siempre, no obstante. El dolor de cabeza del cuatro ojos siempre estaba buscando elogios que rara vez recibía, y ahora que se había enterado del secreto de Sasuke, nunca lo dejaría tranquilo.

Era el autoproclamado trabajo de Kabuto mantener esas estúpidas tarjetas actualizadas, y cada vez que iba a recoger información, él tendría nueva información sobre la chica, información inútil que el Uchiha no podía dejar de absorber, y odiaba lo ansioso que se sentía cuando le decía qué alimento nuevo había cocinado, las misiones que había realizado, o qué ruta había utilizado para ir del punto A al punto B en el pueblo.

Eso lo enfermaba.

Kabuto lo enfermaba.

Él se enfermaba a sí mismo, pero la información que Kabuto tenía sobre él era la única razón por la que Sasuke aún no le había roto el cuello.

Sasuke se movió con leve molestia.

—¿Me has seguido para eso?

Kabuto se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible, pero, ya sabes, ese hecho acerca de tu pequeña novia es una verdad conocida que he puesto en su información, ya que puede ser su fortaleza y su debilidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —exigió Sasuke.

—Bueno, dos razones, en realidad. Uno, Lord Orochimaru quiere hablar contigo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el árbol de nuevo. —¿Sobre qué?

Kabuto suspiró, frustrado. —No lo sé Sasuke, tal vez por el hecho de que matas a tus compañeros de batalla, como si fueran fáciles de seguir sin ser detectados. Por no hablar de que tus peticiones han sido ridículas —Kabuto contó con los dedos—. Chicas adolescentes de cabello oscuro y corto, varones adolescentes de cabello rubio, chicas adolescentes de cabello largo y oscuro, varones adolescentes de cabello rubio y largo, mujeres bien dotadas, hombres hiperactivos —miró al Uchiha, fingiendo calma—. Y este último se lleva los aplausos, mujeres bien dotadas de cabello rubio con ojos claros incapaces de utilizar ninjustu.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía estoy esperando a una.

—El punto es, Sasuke, que no somos estúpidos, y esta obsesión que tienes está interfiriendo con el trabajo de Lord Orochimaru. Hemos ignorado deliberadamente que vas y vienes cuando quieres, pero no puedes estar ausente por un día entero.

Sasuke lo miró brevemente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—Entonces llévala al escondite.

Kabuto resopló.

—No estamos a enemistarnos con un clan entero sólo para que puedas sentirte bien por un rato —suspiró— y como acabo de decir, está interfiriendo con el trabajo de Lord Orochimaru, ¿por qué habríamos de darte más razones para estar distraído? Piensa acerca de por qué lo buscaste en el primer lugar.

—Orochimaru me necesita para sus planes. Yo no lo necesito para los míos.

Kabuto suspiro. Él se había cansado del muchacho con problemas hacía dos años. Los sujetos como él por lo general nunca sucumbían a sus hormonas, pero Orochimaru mimaba demasiado al Uchiha. El temor que debería haber tenido al vivir en el escondite y la maldición ya no estaba allí. Sasuke tenía todo a su favor ahora, pero sus habilidades y su naturaleza eran fácilmente alterables.

—¿Cuál es la segunda razón? —Sasuke murmuró.

—Claro —Kabuto ajustó sus gafas, una sonrisa amenazo con apoderarse de él—. Vi por qué volviste allí, por Hyuuga Hinata, me refiero. A diferencia de ti, me quedé para ver lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Y? —le exigió, molesto.

—Cuando todo el mundo estaba ocupado preguntándose qué pasó, te perdiste cómo pronunció tu nombre en su estado de delirio.

—¿Tu punto?

Le dio una la sonrisa.

—No recuerdo que Itachi estuviera allí.

Los ojos del muchacho de cabello oscuro se abrieron, la muerte y la carnicería se reflejaron en sus orbes oscuros.

—Es curioso, ¿no?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kabuto y Sasuke salieron de la aldea. Sasuke lo siguió sin dudas, y tampoco dijo nada en todo el camino, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo llevado a la guarida de Orochimaru.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras avanzaban a través de los árboles.

—Vamos con Lord Orochimaru. Él va a darte algo que alguna vez fue su tesoro.

Sasuke gruñó para sus adentros. No había nada que quisiera de ese hombre, y desde luego no había una razón por la que debiera darle algo de todos modos.

Llegaron a un lugar donde había una cueva, situada a quince minutos de las afueras de Konoha. Salieron del bosque a un campo abierto. De izquierda a derecha, no parecía haber nada más que la cueva.

—Esto parece un poco al descubierto —murmuró Sasuke mientras caminaban el resto del camino a una gran montaña de piedra.

—¿No es agotador buscar un fallo en todo lo que ves? Nos sorprende ese optimismo desbordante que reservas para estos momentos.

—Nunca he tenido optimismo.

—¿En serio? Por lo tanto, esas horas por la noche cuando murmurando para ti mismo acerca de cómo obtendrá su atención, ¿no podía ser clasificado como optimismo?

—Atención —dijo Sasuke lentamente, casi distraído—. ¿Quieres obtener indirectamente la atención de Orochimaru a través de mí?

Kabuto miraba frente a él. Había contras para matar a Sasuke todo el tiempo.

Se acercaron a la montaña gigante, y Sasuke vio salir luz de una entrada. Su anchura tenía que ser lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una persona, a pesar de que parecía ser pequeña.

—Ah, bienvenido, bienvenido —el silbido de la voz de Orochimaru se escuchó en la cueva—. Es tan bueno que por fin nos veamos, Sasuke.

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia el otro ninja. —Eso es todo, Kabuto. Asegúrate de que los especímenes treinta y seis, treinta y ocho, ochenta y siete no han tratado de ahogarse a sí mismos otra vez. Si es así, ya sabes que hacer.

Kabuto inclinó la cabeza. —Sí, Lord Orochimaru.

Cuando se fue, Orochimaru le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke. —¿Disfrutaste de tu visita?

—No me puedes dejar encerrado.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —sacudió la cabeza, agitando su mano con desdén—. Pedirte que no salgas sólo te distraería más. Creo que se puede decir que quiero ayudarte.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, con una ceja levantada. —¿Ayudarme? —se frotó la cabeza—. Mira, yo no sé lo que piensas que es todo esto pero…

—Te gusta la heredera del clan Hyuuga, ¿correcto?

Sasuke lo miró, a la defensiva.

—Sígueme.

Con cautela, aunque totalmente intrigado, Sasuke siguió a Orochimaru por la cueva. El espacio era un poco más grande de lo que pensaba, pero si él vacilaba en el camino recto, la ropa podría raspar en la pared. Estaba oscuro al principio, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, vio que había una tenue luz que brilla del otro lado, un poco a la izquierda, aunque Orochimaru estaba bloqueando la vista, y no estaba seguro de si era su mente la que estaba queriendo hacer ver una luz.

—Ya ves, Sasuke —Orochimaru comenzó cuando se aventuraron más adentro en la cueva—. Este lugar solía ser muy... especial para mí. Se podría decir que es donde comenzó mi pasión.

—Y ahora me la estás dando a mí.

—Si, al ver que vas a seguir visitando a Konoha, no importa lo que yo diga, quiero estar seguro de que va a hacer las cosas bien. Sería muy desafortunado si fueras capturado o descubierto, y yo simplemente no puedo tener a Konoha involucrándose con mi trabajo por el momento. Es por eso que me he pasado el último mes modificando mi amado santuario para adaptarlo a tus necesidades.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

—¿Hasta este momento, no me has convencido de lo contrario?

Llegaron a un lugar iluminado. Sasuke miró alrededor de la espaciosa habitación. A la derecha de ellos, a unos ocho pies de distancia, había una mesa de madera robusta de unos doce pies que era sostenida por cadenas situadas en cada extremo. En esta mesa improvisada había cuatro grandes velas puestas uniformemente. Diez pies directamente en frente de los dos había una ventana redonda que permitía que la luna brillara directamente en una cama grande, redonda con almohadas negras y un edredón negro. Debajo de la cama había una alfombra de color púrpura oscuro; parecía difusa y extrañamente... erótica.

—Explícate —Sasuke exigió.

—¿Te gusta? —Orochimaru entró, con los brazos extendidos, y rodeó el lugar—. Si vas a hacer lo que sea que estés pensando en hacer, sería mejor si vienes aquí.

—¿Lo que pienso hacer? —Sasuke observo la habitación, deteniendo su mirada en la cama.

Orochimaru se rió. —No estoy tan atrapado en mi trabajo para no ver que eres un niño en crecimiento, Sasuke. Debes querer hacer más con esa chica que sólo sacarla del pueblo. Me tomé la libertad de engalanar este lugar en caso de que... bueno, hagas lo que desees.

Sasuke trató de ignorar eso, aunque la idea era tentadora. Entró en la habitación, mirando a su alrededor. Al final de la mesa, a la derecha, había una puerta. —¿Qué es eso?

Orochimaru tarareaba para sí mismo. —Puedes inspeccionar tú mismo más tarde.

Sasuke lo miro— ¿qué tan seguro es este lugar? Está cerca de la aldea, alguien podría tropezar con este campo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que encuentren este lugar.

—De verdad, Sasuke, ¿te olvidas de quién soy yo? Siempre estoy preparado —se acercó a la mesa, empujando hacia abajo por razones desconocidas—. Tan pronto como una persona emerge de esos árboles, quedará en un tipo de hipnosis que les impedirá aventurarse más lejos. También he puesto un genjustu sensorial que hace que la entrada de esta cueva sea inexistente. Por supuesto, tuve que darte a ti y a Kabuto inmunidad sensorial, pero Kabuto se irá esta noche —se volvió hacia su aprendiz—. Sin embargo, incluso si sales de esta cueva, no podrás ser visto a menos que vayas más allá de los árboles.

—¿Nadie lo va a ver? ¿Incluso si están cerca del bosque?

—Precisamente. Esa es una de las cosas interesantes de este lugar. Podrías incluso matarlos, y nadie tendría idea de lo que pasó.

—¿Y no hay manera para que puedan salir de esta hipnosis?

—Si estás preguntando si pueden salir de la hipnosis, entonces no. Hay una manera, pero no es en absoluto fácil. Hay tres dispositivos que deben ser rotos, pero están lejos.

El Uchiha estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba impresionado, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Podría confiar en Orochimaru después de todos esos años? Y esa puerta a la derecha le daba mucha curiosidad…

Orochimaru notó cómo mantenía la mirada en la puerta. —Te dejare solo. Por favor, usa este pedazo de paraíso a tu gusto, pero vuelve a casa de vez en cuando.

El Uchiha se burló de sus palabras. No había tenido un hogar por un tiempo muy largo. —¿Por qué haces esto?

—Tengo mis razones, pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde —empezó a salir, pero paró cuando llegó a la altura del chico—. Y estoy seguro de que tendrás más preguntas después. Espero que utilices este espacio para todo lo que quieras.

Y con eso, se fue.

Sasuke se puso de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando las paredes de piedra y todos los contenidos dentro. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuviera un lugar decente para vivir, y esto superaba todas las expectativas que tenía sobre conseguir uno en los próximos años.

Eso era exactamente por lo que esto no se sentía bien.

Tenía que haber algo malicioso en este lugar; no había nada gratuito cuando se trataba de Orochimaru.

Pero esta habitación le daba algunas ideas

Estar lejos del pueblo y ser casi imposibles de encontrar, él podría hacerla sufrir durante el tiempo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse por sus gritos. O de que pudiera gritar por otra razón...

Se sentó en la cama, inspeccionando la habitación de nuevo. De repente estaba abrumado, y necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Las cosas finalmente estaban cayendo en su lugar. No tenía que imaginar a Hinata a su lado, porque finalmente estaba a punto de suceder.

Si sus padres pudieran verlo hoy, en todo lo que se había convertido, ¿qué pensarían? No estarían felices con él, estaba seguro de ello. Ellos probablemente no aprobarían que él estuviera tratando de matar a su hermano, incluso si él era la razón de que estuvieran muertos. Ellos sin duda estarían decepcionados de que hubiera decidido unir fuerzas con Orochimaru, pero trató de no pensar en eso.

No lo entenderían.

Pero él se sentía más curioso al pensar cómo se sentirían sus padres acerca de sus emociones e intenciones hacia la Hyuuga. Si a él simplemente le gustara, sus padres probablemente estarían orgullosos de que fuese la heredera quien había llamado su atención, incluso habrían organizado reuniones con sus padres para hablar acerca de su futuro, pero esa era otra fantasía que no debía volver a tener.

No iba a suceder.

Y tampoco era que sólo le gustara ella. Estaba obsesionado.

Incluso si sus padres no lo aprobaban y se levantaran de sus tumbas para decírselo, no cambiaría nada. Ellos no entenderían cómo ella se había abierto camino en cada parte de su vida. Cuando estaba despierto, cuando estaba dormido, cuando estaba cansado de pensar, se abría camino en su mente. Ella le bombardeaba con pensamientos de ella, de que nunca se había fijado en él, de que Naruto era mejor que él, de que él nunca podría tenerla. Ellos no entenderían... cómo era la vida con esos sentimientos.

Si iba al pueblo, le habría hecho caso. Si tuviera que entregarse, sería inmovilizado antes de que pudiera pasar por las puertas. Y no podría verla, estaría encerrado por el resto de su vida. No tendría la oportunidad de conquistarla.

Y nadie lo entendería.

No había manera de que pudiera explicar cómo ella era la razón principal por la que estaba así. Es cierto que tal vez si su familia estuviera todavía con él, no anhelaría tanto esto, pero no tenía sentido en pensar cómo las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Había algo en Hinata que necesitaba, y había algo en él con lo ella que podría trabajar. O tal vez estos sentimientos de esta magnitud se produjeron en el momento equivocado y por la persona equivocada, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de lado esos sentimientos fuertes y repugnantes, magnéticos que iban dirigidos a ella.

Él intentó, lo intentaba.

A veces lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Pero no podía, y la razón nunca era clara.

Así que no podía esperar más o depender de una forma lógica de ir haciendo esto. ¿Qué sería su vida si nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo? Si todo lo que hacía era herirla y tenerla pidiendo la muerte, entonces así sería, al menos que cambiaran las cosas, pero, posiblemente, podría haber más si él sólo... se calmara.

Y luego vino otra vez, el dolor en el pecho. Su rostro se arrugó con frustración y, posiblemente, con tristeza.

Estaba cansado de esto.

Si tenía alguna esperanza de conseguir algo a través de esto, entonces él tenía que empezar mañana por la noche. Por ahora, ella probablemente estaría rodeada por personas. A menos que ella no hubiera dicho nada, y sabía que no lo habría hecho, simplemente pensarían que se trataba de un desmayo. Con Naruto en escena, a nadie le sorprendería la idea, y ella iba a estar paranoica todo el día.

Ella estaría vulnerable durante todo el día.

Satisfecho con ese pensamiento, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta que supuestamente conducía a un cuarto de baño. Cuando encendió las luces, no estaba sorprendido de encontrar los diseños de piedra. Era más espacioso que la habitación y, un gran baño de estilo de aguas termales se podía ver al otro lado, en una zona más amplia. A la derecha de él había una ducha de piedra con una puerta de cristal opaco. La porcelana gris del fregadero doble se encontraba a la izquierda de él y tenía un mostrador de piedra y un gran espejo con luces en forma de cúpula.

¿Qué había dicho Orochimaru que había aquí?

Sasuke caminó delante de los lavabos e inspeccionó los cajones de piedra. Había tres conjuntos, cuatro a la derecha, cuatro en el medio, y cuatro a la izquierda, y comenzó con los más cercanos a él. Los tres primeros cajones estaban llenos de objetos básicos de higiene personal.

En el cuarto cajón detuvo sus movimientos durante unos segundos.

Cuando miró la pequeña caja de cartón, oscuro, pensó que su mente había saltado fuera de curso. Lo recogió, dándolo vuelta una y otra vez en sus manos. La etiqueta indicaba claramente lo que había en el interior, pero estaba bastante impresionado de encontrar algo como esto.

Era... divertido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Tres.**

 **Notas:** I'm the mother of dogs…

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Hinata se sentía horrible.

El día anterior por la noche había sido una experiencia caótica que dejó su cabeza palpitante y su cuerpo dolorido. Cuando se había despertado, Naruto y Neji la estaban mirando, llamándola por su nombre y abanicándola. Quería decirles que tenían que correr, pero le resultaba extraño que no estuvieran alertas. Si estuvieran en peligro, estaba segura de que los chicos lo habrían notado también.

Le habían hecho múltiples preguntas, pero ella no se sentirá segura e insistió en que Neji la llevara a casa. Su primo quería ahondar en el tema, pero lo había mirado suplicante. La tomó en sus brazos y se fueron inmediatamente, dejando a un confundido Naruto y a sus compañeros atrás. Neji le preguntó muchas veces qué había sucedido, pero no sabía cómo responder. Una parte de ella aún no sabía cómo explicar sus miedos irracionales, y decir que un desconocido de ojos rojos la puso en un genjutsu la confundían aún más, además era algo ridículo.

Pero tal vez tenía demasiado miedo de que él o cualquier otra persona estuvieran involucrados. Durante años, este mal sólo era una sensación que la envolvía, nunca lo había visto o encontrado de dónde provenía antes. Ahora no podía quitar la imagen de ojos rojos de su cabeza, y recordar la voz que escuchó le helaba hasta la medula cada vez que la recordaba. Era profunda y ronca, llena de anticipación y rabia. Estaba segura de que nunca la había oído antes, pero la forma en que la persona le habló, la hacía sentir como si esa persona la conociera.

Pero todavía no tenía sentido.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que la odiaba tanto? Nunca habían hablado con quien la atormentaba, entonces, ¿cómo fue que se convirtió en el objeto de su atención? Tal vez tenía algo que ver con los exámenes de Chunin. Tal vez alguien en aquel entonces se había sentido atraído por ella porque era una Hyuuga o porque era tan obviamente la protegida de todo el mundo. ¿Se había hecho a sí misma un objetivo? Si lo hizo, tenía que arreglarlo. Quien fuese la persona, había hecho su movimiento, por lo que tenía que mantener sus defensas. Tenía que estar lista para defenderse en cualquier momento... Pero todavía se sentía sacudida.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Hinata no iba a decirle nada útil, Neji llevó a un ninja médico para que la examinaran. Le hicieron más o menos las mismas preguntas que Neji le había hecho y curaron los rasguños que se había hecho. La ninja médico determino que Hinata estaba extremadamente fatigada y eso la puso en estado de reposo médico durante unos días. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasó recostada y no se le permitió hacer nada. La alimentaban, la bañaban, la vestían, y Neji mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella.

Hanabi y Ko la visitaban cada día.

Su padre envió a un sirviente para hablar por él.

Sentía que la atención constante era una táctica para conseguir que hablara acerca de ese día, que les dijera la verdad, pero se mantuvo callada dos días y dos noches.

Hinata se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a las estrellas y la luna. Un golpe vino de la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Amu, uno de los ninja médico más confiables de los Hyuuga y también guardaespaldas, estaba en la puerta. A menudo mantenía los ojos cerrados porque prefería sentir y oír las cosas. Los ojos, se dijo, no eran fiables.

—Hinata-sama —se inclinó, su largo y oscuro cabello descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros— su padre ha solicitado que vea a algún ninja médico en el hospital para su posterior análisis.

—Ah —se inclinó hacia él, agarrando el borde de la cama con sus manos— pero... quiero decir, ¿es necesario? No hay nada malo en mí.

—Son sus órdenes, mi señora. Tenemos que salir de inmediato.

Se mordió el labio inferior, en conflicto.

—Bien —se bajó de la cama y se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos.

Ella no quería ir, pero si su padre estaba preocupado, debería hacerlo. Ella estaba en realidad un poco feliz que su padre mostrara cierta preocupación, incluso si él no podía mostrárselo directamente.

Amu se puso de pie, dando un paso fuera de la habitación para que pudiera salir, y deslizó la puerta detrás de ella. Hinata le siguió fuera del recinto en silencio, mientras se abrían camino al hospital. Ella sabía que causaba más problemas de lo que querían decirle, pero nunca espero obtener tanta atención. Era una heredera, pero se sentía más como una carga.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Hinata alzó la vista, sorprendida de que Amu hubiera hablado con ella. Las únicas personas con las que conversaba activamente en su hogar eran Neji, Hanabi y Ko. Ella nunca hablaba con nadie más. Sin embargo, nunca había estado demasiado tiempo con Amu como para iniciar una charla.

—Estoy... bien. Gracias por preguntar. Siento que tenga que hacer todo esto.

—No es ningún problema. Su salud y seguridad son importantes para el clan Hyuuga.

—Um... s-sí —dijo en voz baja. El clan. Por supuesto.

—Por favor, respóndame Hinata-sama —Amu dijo después de un tiempo—. ¿Qué la llevó a esta desafortunada enfermedad?

Movió los hombros, incómoda, jugando con sus dedos índices.

—En realidad yo... n-no estoy enferma. Yo sólo... me desmayé. Eso es todo.

—Usted hace eso... mucho, ¿verdad? —él sonaba divertido.

Hinata se sonrojó; no era consciente de que él sabía sobre ella. Se río torpemente.

—U-un poco. Esta vez fue... diferente, sin embargo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Se debatió consigo misma. Se negaba a decirle a Neji lo que pasó, por lo que sería erróneo decirle a Amu. Sin embargo, Neji no era él mismo. Estaba demasiado dedicado a ella sin pensar en lo que era mejor para él. Tal vez ella quería decirle a alguien, pero no a Neji. Él reaccionaria de forma exagerada.

—Pensé... —tragó— me pareció ver a alguien... justo antes de desmayarme.

—¿Alguien que no reconoció?

—Estoy... no estoy segura. Esta persona tenía los ojos rojos y... y era malvado. Muy malvado.

Amu se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—¿Quién cree que haya sido?

Ella no había esperado que preguntara.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Nadie? ¿No pensó nada cuando viste esos ojos? ¿Nadie vino a su mente cuando contempló ese árbol?

—No, yo... —su voz se desvaneció, lentamente entrando en modo alerta. ¿Mencionó que vio a alguien en un árbol? Era la verdad, pero no había dicho eso, ¿lo había hecho?

Su ritmo se hizo más lento, y ella se quedó mirando la espalda de Amu.

Él sintió que ella se detuvo y se volvió, con los ojos cerrados, pero no obstante con toda su atención sobre ella.

—¿Hay algo mal?

Sus ojos recorrieron la zona, sus oídos atentos ante cualquier ruido posible. No había nadie, y se sentía atrapada.

—N-no... Estaba pensando... t-tal vez deberíamos volver.

—Tengo mis órdenes. —Su voz era alegre, pero también firme.

—Sí, pero... puedo explicarle a mi padre mi condición cuando volvamos —hizo una pausa, mirando atrás de ese hombre. Su respiración se volvió superficial cuando él no dijo nada—. Voy a... Voy a tomar toda la responsabilidad.

Él intencionalmente permaneció en silencio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, con una mano sobre su cadera y la otra sobre su rostro.

—Sabes —dijo, bajando la voz un par de octavas, un tono diferente al de él—. Si yo no supiera lo que hago, yo diría que me tienes miedo —levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa difusa, y con los ojos rojos—. Me gusta.

La voz de Hinata quedó atrapada en su garganta, sus piernas impulsivamente querían colapsar. Ella dio un paso atrás, no podía controlar su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla; ella quería correr, pero esos ojos...

La maldad.

—Si corres —dijo la voz extraña—. No irás muy lejos.

Hinata giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia su casa. Se preguntó por qué no había nadie en el camino, quería gritar, todo esto la volvía loca. Toda la sangre se agolpo en su cerebro, y se estaba mareando.

—Por favor, no —se quedó sin aliento. Ella no podía desmayarse ahora.

Algo se lanzó hacia ella desde la derecha, acorralándola entre dos edificios. Una mano le cubrió la boca y la nariz. Estaba oscuro, unos rayos de luz llegaban solo a unos pies de distancia, pero no podía ver a la persona que tenía delante.

—No hagas eso de nuevo —advirtió, un cálido aliento rozando su oído.

Ella gimió. No podía respirar, y su cuerpo no estaba ayudando a aliviar la demanda de aire. Alcanzó su pierna, pero sólo captó el tejido de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué? —se burló, agarrando su mano llevándola contra el edificio, raspando su piel—. ¿Se te olvidó algo? ¿Has olvidado quién eres? —él más o menos presionó su pulgar contra su muñeca, provocando en ella un grito agónico que fue ahogado con la mano de su atacante—. Deberías haberlos utilizado cuando tuviste una oportunidad —dijo, infligiendo la misma tortura en su otra muñeca.

Hinata negó, con las manos entumecidas y frías, con los brazos adoloridos.

—¿Sabes por qué está sucediendo esto? —le preguntó, casi con dulzura.

Luchó, no era capaz de procesar totalmente sus palabras. ¿Qué le estaba preguntando? ¿Por qué estaba preguntándole algo? Ella trató de mover la mano de él fuera de su rostro, o al menos fuera de su nariz, pero no lo logro. Sus intentos por respirar no estaban dando resultado.

—Voy a tomar eso como un no —susurró. Sintió que apoyaba su rostro contra el de ella. Quería retroceder, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida, demasiado confundida—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Ella sintió contra su mejilla una sonrisa. La presión de su mano aumentó, disminuyendo su forcejeo, sus pulmones le pedían aire dolorosamente. Los bordes de su conciencia eran borrosos, la sensación de un desmayo forzado era considerablemente peor que cualquiera de sus otros desmayos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, viendo la oscuridad antes de perder la conciencia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sintió un dolor palpitante en su costado; se sentía como las secuelas de un calambre muscular muy intenso, pero también como una quemadura de cuerda.

Se quedó en la oscuridad con la mente aturdida, intentando dar sentido a esto. El fondo de su conciencia le decía que el aire olía demasiado natural, algo muy terrenal, pero debía ser porque su ventana estaba abierta. Estaba cansada, estaba dolorida, pero se sentía... muy cómoda. En el interior, estaba agotada, pero en el exterior, sentía felicidad completa. Dejó que su proceso se detuviera y decidió disfrutar de la suavidad de donde se encontraba.

Y eso fue lo siguiente, estaba acostada.

¿Cómo no iba a estar cómoda? Ella había estado acostada durante casi todo el día, así que esto no debería ser una sorpresa. Ella habría jurado que su cama nunca había sido tan suave, sin embargo. Su almohada siempre había sido suave, esponjosa y gruesa, así que ¿por qué se sentía como la seda, satén quizá? No era importante, pero era inquietante que su cama de repente se sintiera diferente.

Pero... algo era extraño.

Su cama parecía estar colocada de manera diferente, como si hubiera una pared detrás de ella. También parecía haber demasiado... espacio abierto delante de ella. Abrió los ojos, una decisión incómoda, y vio paredes de piedra. Justo al otro lado de ella había una puerta y en algún lugar a la izquierda, oculto por un saliente en la pared, una fuente de luz parpadeante, tenue. Más a la derecha, en su línea de visión había un espacio oscuro, posiblemente un agujero en la pared. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, consciente, empujando hacia abajo cualquier miedo y confusión, y miró todo lo que podía ver desde su posición. El corazón le latía con fuerza, su cuerpo comenzó a recalentarse, pero respiraba de manera uniforme a pesar de que sus pulmones exigían más aire.

 _No puedo respirar._

Ella respiró profundamente, exhalando en voz baja. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la cama, la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida.

Ésta no era su habitación.

Esto no era parte de su casa.

Algo le llamó la atención por encima de su campo de visión que la atrajo. Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirando la negra figura.

No...

Piernas.

Una cruzada sobre la otra. Sus ojos se dispararon, viendo el púrpura, azul y blanco y luego se percató de las esferas negras que estaban mirándola. Ella gritó, moviéndose hacia arriba y más hacia atrás, su cabeza chocó con la pared irregular. Su compañía se echó a reír, fue más como un resoplido, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una la mano, las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

—¿S-Sasuke? —no respiraba, sentía la garganta apretada.

Y luego se quedó en silencio, mirándola como si no supiera quién era ella, y tal vez en realidad no lo sabía. Más importante aún, pensó, ¿por qué estaba, o porque solo estaba allí de pie solo... mirándola? Casualmente observándola.

—Por lo tanto, me conoces —parecía contento, pero su tono sugería lo contrario.

Sus emociones retrocedieron de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría ella no conocerlo? Su nombre sonaba en todas partes, seguía sonando en todas partes, pero no tanto como solía hacerlo algunos años antes. Él era un ninja renegado, una persona peligrosa, le ex-compañero de Naruto y... ¿su secuestrador? ¿Él la había secuestrado?

—Um... —ella se acercó más a la pared, tratando de dar sentido a la situación, pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Era siquiera esto real?—. U-um... ¿D-donde...? —No tenía idea de qué preguntar. ¿Dónde estaba ella, tal vez? Eso no parecía tan importante como averiguar si esto era real. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarlo, sin embargo? Su mente no estaba procesando nada bien, pero la cuestión era, ella no estaba en su casa. Probablemente no estaba siquiera en el pueblo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha... estaba de pie frente a ella...?

Esa parte la confundía.

Cualquier cosa sobre él y esta situación no iba bien porque... porque..., ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba a secuestrarla? ¿Por qué?, si sus deducciones eran correctas, ¿era él quien estaba en el árbol la noche anterior? ¿Por qué, iba él a estar vinculado a las malas intenciones que había sentido todos estos años? Ella no había hecho nada para él. Vamos, que ni siquiera se conocían. Vagamente lo recordaba haciendo algo espectacular en uno de sus pruebas durante los Exámenes Chunin, pero ella no lo conocía. Ella había oído hablar de él... pero... pero ¿qué?

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

Ella parpadeó, completamente desconcertada. Sonaba tan tranquilo, ¿cómo podía estar tranquilo? Él actuó como si ella no estuviera temblando, como si su respiración no se hubiera vuelto errática desde que lo vio, como si ella no estuviera al borde de un ataque.

—Yo... yo n-no sé qué pensar... —susurró, le costó pronunciar algunas palabras.

Él resopló, otra risa. —Tienes que estar pensando algo.

—B-bien... Y-yo estoy pensando... yo quiero ir a casa.

Él tarareó para sí mismo, estirándose perezosamente, rozando la pared de piedra con sus manos. Se oyó un ruido sordo de disgusto, y él salió de la oscuridad, arrastrando una silla de madera. La puso frente a la cama y se sentó. —¿Quieres ir a casa?

Ella asintió lentamente, sin saber por qué estaba... siendo así. A menos que él siempre hubiese sido así, entonces ella se preguntó qué estaba mal con él. Él... ¿Era...? ¿Qué era todo esto?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. No, no me gusta la idea.

Ella tragó con dificultad. —¿Qué es..? ¿Qué está pasando?

Él sonrió, sus dientes brillaban a la luz de la luna. —Sinceramente, no sabría decírtelo.

El corazón latía fuertemente.

—¿Eres... realmente eres Sasuke? —su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿S-Sasuke Uchiha...?

Se hecho a reír. Corto, pero real.

—Levántate, yo quiero que veas algo —se puso de pie, girando, pero se volvió al ver que no se movía—. No quiero repetirme, princesa.

Se levantó de la cama, sorprendente sus antebrazos y la mayoría de sus músculos le dolían hasta el punto en que ella quería salir de su cuerpo. Ella lo siguió mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación. Podía ahora ver la luz de cuatro velas en una mesa colgante.

Era... muy acogedor.

Miró de nuevo a la cama, las sábanas estaban un poco desordenadas, pero... le gustaba cómo estaba todo distribuido en ese lugar. Incluso la alfombra parecía como algo en donde ella habría querido dormir, cosa que sólo hizo que toda esta situación fuese más confusa. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, quien la estaba mirando. Su corazón liberó una explosión de adrenalina; una cálida explosión de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quería hacerle daño? ¿Era incluso la persona que la acosaba?

—Estoy confundida —dijo ella, acercándose a la mesa sólo para alejarse de él.

Sus ojos la siguieron. —¿Acerca de qué?

—Pensé que... quiero decir... —ella dio un golpecito en la madera con su dedo, viendo si podía aflojar los clavos, y luego se obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Tu... me trajiste aquí?

—Sí.

Ella apretó los dientes, no esperaba una respuesta tan contundente. —¿Has estado... si-siguiéndome?

El fantasma de una sonrisa asomo en sus labios. —He estado manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ti, sí.

Ella exhaló bruscamente y se quedó sin aliento. —¿Por qué?

Y entonces ella deseó no haber preguntado. Él sonrió de nuevo, mirando hacia arriba antes de avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Hinata retrocedió topándose con la mesa, agarrando fuertemente el borde de ésta.

—¿Por qué? —repitió—. ¿Qué quieres decir, por qué? ¿Por qué no? —Él estaba frente a ella, demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir el calor de él.

Ella trató de acumular chakra en sus palmas, pero sintió un reflejo nauseoso al hacerlo. —¿P-p-porque querías hacerlo?

Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, lenta y calculadoramente. —Nosotros tenemos mucho en común, ya sabes. Nosotros sentimos... las cosas al extremo.

—Y-y-yo n-no.

—Naruto. Él te gusta, ¿verdad?

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, y el aire se volvió espeso. —¿Disculpa?

Él la miro.

—¿No?

—Yo... Es decir... lo hago, pero-

—No —hizo girar un mechón de cabello alrededor de sus dedos, mirando sus expresiones. —No, no lo haces. Porque somos gente de emociones extremas, tú afirmas que lo amas, ¿no?

Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas.

—No entiendo-

—¿Lo haces o no?

Ella comenzó a temblar. Esta línea de preguntas la perturbaba profundamente porque no podía entender qué uso podría darle a esa información. Era demasiado específico para ella y demasiado inútil para cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, ella sólo pudo asentir débilmente.

—Claro —sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente—. Mira, eso es un problema. Debido a cómo me siento yo, siendo extremo como somos nosotros —con un rápido giro de su muñeca, su cabello estaba en sus manos, tirando de ella hacia su rostro, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor y sorpresa—. No me agrada, princesa — susurró con dureza—. No eso no me agrada en absoluto.

Ella no podía hablar; estaba aterrorizada. Sintió frío, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el miedo le calaba hasta los huesos. Él la estaba mirando, su cabello estaba retorcido alrededor de su mano. Lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Ella pensó que su cuero cabelludo se iba a desgarrar. Ese dolor era el peor que había sentido alguna vez, y su visión se volvió borrosa. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon simplemente porque no tenía idea de por qué estaba ocurriendo esto.

Y luego él la soltó.

Ella cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio adecuadamente.

—No llores —dijo; su voz sonaba sincera, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de euforia. Él acunó su rostro entre sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. Ella quería apartarse, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo, no sabía si debería hacerlo—. ¿Ves? Extrema. ¿No lo entiendes?

Ella no lo hizo. Él estaba loco. Era peligroso. Y estaba... tratando de calmarla. No se dio cuenta cuando sucedió, pero una de sus manos masajeaba su cabeza palpitante, y la otra le acariciaba el dorso de la mano que estaba sobre la mesa. Ella no estaba segura... pero él se inclinó hacia ella y... ¿apretó los labios a la parte superior de la cabeza?

—¿Quieres ir a casa ahora? —murmuró.

No sabía qué responder. Ella solo miró a su pecho, esperando.

—Te llevaré a casa con una condición —se inclinó para estar a su nivel—. Bésame.

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared por segunda vez en la noche. Estaba loco. Estaba segura de ello ahora.

—¿Qué? —ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Bésame. Entonces podrás ir a casa.

—Y-yo... N-no, yo.

—Ahórratelo. Naruto. Lo tengo. Yo no pedí una excusa —se detuvo a pensar, mirándola a los ojos por un momento.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, juntando las manos para hacer un sello. Sus cejas se juntaron. Hubo un puf de humo.

—No... —se quedó sin aliento. No era Sasuke. Era... era… esta forma era de Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo la voz de Naruto—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por favor, deja de... —se encogió sobre sí misma, empujando su cuerpo aún más cerca de la mesa—. Por favor.

—¿Detener qué? —la acorraló contra la mesa. Estaba conmocionada, no podía ni mirarlo—. ¿No te gusto?

Hinata jadeó, sintiendo su garganta apretada y sollozando en silencio. —No me hagas esto —rogó—. Esto es... c-cruel —su corazón estaba herido. ¿Por qué había tomado esa forma? ¿Por qué estaba hablándole con esa voz, mirándola con esos ojos? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella?

—¿No quieres besarme?

Ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabía que no era el verdadero Naruto; vio a Sasuke transformarse hace un momento... pero se parecía a él, no había nada fuera de lugar. Si no lo hubiera visto transformarse, hubiera jurado que este era Naruto, incluso su aura se sentía como la suya. Ella adoraba a Naruto. Su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, sus labios...

—Hinata, —susurro, acercado sus labios hacia ella. Hinata entreabrió los labios una vez que estuvieron cerca, deseando desesperadamente algo que no debería. Ése no era Naruto. Ella sabía que no era él, pero... pero...

Volvió el rostro, esto era una tortura. Ella anhelaba al ninja de ojos azules, ella siempre lo había querido, y se sentía miserable al ser tentada por esto.

—Hey — la llamó suavemente, deslizando una mano por su mejilla, girando suavemente su rostro hacia él—. Está bien —y entonces él sonrió suavemente, Naruto sonrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Presionó sus labios con los de ella, solo un roce, y se apartó, ella gimió ante la sensación. Sus ojos se cerraron en un estado de euforia, y se mordió los labios, saboreando el momento—. Te amo, Hinata —murmuro.

Y ella se rompió.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del impostor, tirando de él en un beso lleno de nada más que tristeza y añoranza. El falso Naruto la besó de vuelta, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior, aceptando sus jadeos y tomando nota de cada lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas. Ella no estaba satisfecha, pero ella nunca podría estarlo.

Se había acabado demasiado rápido. Ellos se separaron, Hinata inmediatamente se encogió en la esquina de una de las anchas paredes. Sintió el "puf" de humo nuevamente; la ilusión había terminado.

—Eso fue bueno —murmuró, pensando algo que ella no quería saber—. Ahora vamos a hacerlo de verdad.

Su corazón dejó de latir. Sintió asco. —Eso... eso debería haber sido suficiente.

—No lo fue. Una vez más no debería hacer una diferencia.

—Eso no debería haber ocurrido —las lágrimas corrían por su rostro—. Eso no debería haber ocurrido.

—Lo sé. Yo no debería tener que recurrir a eso. Los errores suceden.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —¡Eso fue un error! Nosotros... Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo... Por eso... no debería haber ocurrido —ella estaba enferma. Sus emociones por Naruto la hicieron sentir enferma. Si alguna vez Naruto se enteraba de que ella había besado su mejor amigo... mientras estaba disfrazado como él...

Se estremeció.

—¿Quieres irte o no?

Volvió la cabeza, no particularmente sorprendida por lo cerca que él estaba de ella. Por supuesto que quería irse. Él estaba loco. Él... estaba mal. Había utilizado a Naruto en su contra.

Malvado.

Rápidamente, ella le dio un beso en los labios.

Él sonrió, irritado, y sacudió la cabeza. —Uno de verdad, princesa —se inclinó— quiero un beso igual al que me diste cuando pensabas que yo era él.

Ella no estaba segura... pero pensó que podía odiar a Sasuke.

Ella se estiró, mirando a sus pies mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No quería hacerlo. Realmente no quería hacerlo, él era real y este momento era real. Cerró los ojos, acercó sus rostros y conectó sus labios a los suyos. Movió los labios, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Era un beso lento.

Pero sólo por un segundo.

Él aceleró las cosas, forzando con avidez sus labios, moviéndose de una forma a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su lengua rozó sus labios, y ella se lamentó. Ella trató de apartarse, necesitaba un descanso, pero él la agarró por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí. Su mitad inferior se contrajo al sentir el contacto de su estómago, duro y tonificado. Él agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, su otro brazo se posó alrededor de su cintura y la mantuvo allí mientras continuaba robándole ese beso.

Su primer beso...

Sería Sasuke.

Siempre sería Sasuke.

—No más —rogó contra sus labios, empujándolo por los hombros—. Por Favor.

Pero él quería más.

—P-por favor-

Más agresivo.

—¡No más!

—Cállate —murmuró.

—Pero yo no-

Y él no la dejó escapar de nuevo. Él abusó de sus labios otra vez, la mano en su cabeza la sujetaba firmemente y el brazo en su cintura la apretaba con fuerza contra él.

A ella no le gustaba nada de eso.

No le gustaba la forma en que se movía contra esa parte sensible de ella. No le gustaba nada de eso.

Finalmente se apartó, apoyando la frente contra la de ella. Ambos jadeaban. No había suficiente aire. No había suficiente aire esa noche.

—¿Por qué? —se quedó sin aliento, sin fuerzas para empujarlo lejos—. ¿Por qué yo? Hay... hay un montón de chicas-

—Porque yo no las quiero.

—Pero yo no... no te hi-hice nada.

—Ése es el punto —susurró—. Ése es el maldito punto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cuatro.**

 **Notas:** I demand a trial by combat.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Había estado en un estado de ánimo... peculiar.

Sasuke sabía que él siempre se había sentido de la misma manera sin importar qué, pero ahora estaba muy preocupado. Después del beso, él no quería que ella lo mirara, y antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba inconsciente.

Ahora, él no sabía si eso era el resultado de algo consciente o un simple desmayo de ella, porque él había estado en blanco durante un tiempo; no podía decir cuánto tiempo, pero sus piernas le decía que había sido por un largo tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que él la había besado, él estaba en frente de ella, y luego sus ojos se abrieron, y él estaba mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se dirigió al dormitorio y vio a Hinata acostada en la cama, todo por encima de la cintura fue bloqueado por la extensión de la pared. No sabía qué pensar, porque nada de eso había pasado antes. Por otra parte, no podía recordar sus emociones exactas, y eso le preocupaba.

Curiosamente, tal vez para ayudarle a entender las cosas, él se acercó para ver a la heredera dormir.

Ella parecía estar en un sueño tranquilo; sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de sus rojos e hinchados ojos y un gran hematoma formándose en la mejilla derecha. Se miró las manos, flexionando los dedos, y se preguntó si realmente le había hecho algo. La memoria muscular no le dio la respuesta, y su memoria mental, seguro que no le iba a ayudar esta noche, eso lo enloquecía. En todo caso ella se podría haber golpeado a sí misma.

Ella era extraña.

Puso el edredón sobre el cuerpo dormido de la chica. La miró durante un momento. Su expresión sugería que estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué estaba allí, pero cada vez se sentía más abrumado por la apariencia de la muchacha.

Ella era tan... hermosa.

Y ahora sus nervios estaban empezando a hacer de las suyas, atormentándolo porque ella estaba aquí, y estaba con él después de todos estos años. Él apartó la mirada de ella, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, luego deslizó cautelosamente sus ojos de nuevo sobre ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, apartando suavemente el cabello de su rostro, y le besó el hematoma de la mejilla. Se sentía cálido, así que supuso que lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido había sido sólo hace unos minutos. Si era obra suya, entonces no era su culpa. Ella... ella le volvía loco, en más de una manera.

Cuando le dijo que lo besara, ella se veía tan en desacuerdo, como si besarlo hubiera sido peor que la muerte. En el interior, eso dolía profundamente, y su mente se tambaleó ante la idea del rechazo. Era una sensación con la que nunca antes había tenido que lidiar y pensó que nunca lidiaría con ello porque... él era Sasuke. Hinata tal vez nunca hubiera tenido sentimientos hacia él, pero las chicas se sentían atraídas por él.

Ella era una chica; ella debía sentirse atraída por él.

Sus emociones se dirigieron hacia la palabra "transformación", fue un susurro en el fondo de su mente. Pareció una idea inteligente, en ese momento. Si ella conseguía lo que quería, ver a Naruto, él conseguía lo que quería, que ella lo mirara, entonces todo iba a salir bien.

Pero no lo hizo porque él estaba enojado de que ella cayera en el truco en primer lugar.

Una vez que vio el anhelo en sus ojos, se puso furioso, pero había logrado persuadirla de ser víctima de esa farsa estúpida, y no le gustó, especialmente el breve momento en que estuvo atrapado en la piel de Naruto. Se transformó en el hombre que no quería que estuviera con ella. Sin embargo, él no tenía que preocuparse de que volviera a suceder.

Por alguna razón, ese imbécil estaba ciegamente enamorado de la fan número uno del Uchiha.

Sasuke se estremeció.

El pensamiento de Sakura estando tan profundamente enamorada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el vengador no le había sentado bien. Afirmaba que lo amaba, pero ella nunca lo había entendido. Ella nunca lo podría entender. Ella nunca se había tomado el tiempo para considerar todo el dolor que había tenido que pasar, ella sólo veía lo bueno. En todo caso, el Sasuke del que ella estaba enamorada era un tipo que nunca podría ser compatible con la Haruno. Hinata, por el contrario, podría aprender a amarlo y entenderlo si sólo tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para convivir.

Naruto y Sakura estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sasuke y Hinata...

Se estremeció, se le erizó la piel al recordar el beso que habían compartido. Casi se había perdido a sí mismo cuando se besaron; la experiencia fue más aguda y más estimulante que en su imaginación. Él lo atribuyó que al fin había sido capaz de tocarla y finalmente había vivido una fantasía, pero no había estado completamente preparado para las sacudidas de placer que lo atravesaron. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que la heredera era la única para él, pero, ¿por qué ella no podía ver eso? ¿Qué la hacía tan tonta como para no ver algo tan abrumadoramente obvio? ¿Creía en esa estupidez de que los opuestos se atraen? ¿Por eso estaba tan concentrada en Naruto? Porque si eso es lo que quería, entonces podría probar que él mismo era su opuesto.

Hinata era vacilante, Sasuke era seguro.

Hinata era ingenuo, Sasuke era escéptico.

Hinata era suya, y Sasuke... Sasuke podía ser suyo, si ella lo deseara. Y, un día, ella lo desearía.

Tiró de la silla de madera cerca de la cama y se sentó, sin dejar de mirarla. Se inclinó más cerca, apoyó un brazo en su rodilla y con la otra mano le acarició el flequillo. Su rostro estaba cerca de ella, como si fuera a susurrarle algo íntimo. Podía oler su aroma, agradable y que era únicamente de ella, no podía identificar el olor del todo. Debía ser natural. Suspiró para sí mismo, tratando de salir de ese estado de adoración y delirio.

—Hey, Hinata —murmuró—. Puedes... —luchó con sus palabras por un momento—, ¿tratar de no ser tan molesto próxima vez?

Sin embargo, lo único que no le había gustado de esa noche fue el problema con Naruto. Y el hecho de que esa noche iba a terminar...

Cerró los ojos, pensando. Tenía unos veinte minutos antes de que alguien fuera a su habitación para ver cómo estaba, si no lo habían hecho ya. Como estaban las cosas, no podía mantenerla aquí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Había cosas que tenía que hacer, y si él la dejaba aquí, ella probablemente se deprimiría. Si él la mantenía por más tiempo, la gente comenzaría a preguntarse dónde estaba y si estaba en peligro, entonces la próxima vez que fuese a recogerla le resultaría difícil. Y no había manera de que no la pudiera ver durante años.

Además, como su maestro siempre tan amable había predicho, tenía preguntas, y él no podía hacer nada a menos que fueran contestadas.

Gimió, dejando caer su cabeza en las sábanas. De mala gana, se levantó y procedió a tomar entre sus brazos a su encantadora cautiva. Su cabeza cayó suavemente contra su pecho, y sus entrañas de repente se sentían calientes. No hubo emoción asociada a la sensación, pero sentía calidez. Su cuerpo... bueno. Lo único que sentía era su brazo que quedó atrapado torpemente entre sus cuerpos, lo que probablemente lo dejaría entumecido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Salió de la cueva, rápidamente cruzó el campo y comenzó el viaje a través de los árboles.

A medida que viajaba a través del bosque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como un niño. Sin embargo, se sentía como el tipo de chico que su padre habría desaprobado, un mocoso que pone mala cara cuando no se sale con la suya, pero era difícil no sentirse de otra manera. Esta situación no era algo que le gustara en lo más mínimo. Le había tomado tanto tiempo para llegar a ella, y ahora tenía que devolverla.

Él estaba devolviendo lo que era suyo.

Tal vez debería haber pensado en los detalles primero. Tal vez tres años no eran suficientes para actuar. En cualquier caso, lo odiaba. Él fue capaz de pasar tiempo con ella sin tener que preocuparse de ser atrapados. Él fue capaz de asumir plenamente su captura para tenerla junto a él y no ser interrumpido por su molesta familia, por sus amigos, o cualquier otro obstáculo en el mundo que tratara de mantenerlos separados. Él fue capaz de tenerla, sólo a ella, así que ¿por qué tenía que terminar?

Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza. Su agarre sobre la joven en sus brazos aumento. Él habría querido que sus piernas fuesen más rápido, empujó con más fuerza. El aire picaba en sus ojos, pero aun así obligó a su cuerpo a moverse más rápido. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Nada de esto estaba ayudando.

No podía evitar la sensación de que se trataba de un error. Él no quería que volviera. Maldijo por lo bajo y detuvo sus movimientos sin pensar. Iban de regreso al pueblo, y él lo odiaba.

Sasuke se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y acurrucó a la chica inconsciente cerca de su cuerpo; apretando un lado de su rostro contra la frente la heredera. No había manera que esto sucediera debido a un error de cálculo de su parte, ¿por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué estaba todavía firmemente aferrado a la idea de devolverla? Podía convencerse a sí mismo de que él era cualquier cosa, pero ¿qué era en realidad? ¿Tenía remordimientos? No, sinceramente no podría obligarse a sí mismo, ya que, después de todo, sus esfuerzos la harían fijarse en él. ¿Estaba pensando en lo que era mejor para ella? No es posible, porque quedarse con él era lo mejor para ella. No podía verlo, pero esa familia, sus emociones, su propio ser, no eran todos muy buenos para ella. Todos estaban destruyéndola.

El clan Hyuuga la había obligado a ser fuerte y mantener los valores del clan día y noche, pero eso iba en contra de quién era ella. Hinata era suave. Hinata era frágil. Hinata era adecuada para alguien como él, alguien que pudiera protegerla de ellos.

Y luego estaban sus emociones. Por supuesto, sus supuestos sentimientos por Naruto, y seguramente serían la muerte para ella un día, pero ella estaba en una batalla constante consigo misma. Desde que ella era muy joven, tenía una voluntad que era tan fuerte y tenaz como la suya, pero ella había dejado que los demás extinguieran esa voluntad. Había cosas que realmente quería que ella echara a un lado, cosas que eran volubles. Ella podía volver a ser su verdadero yo, sabía que podía. Y, tal vez, ella podría ser una fuerza destructiva, porque Sasuke sabía que era fuerte. Él estaba muy atraído por la Hinata que era fuerte, ésa que sólo él podía manejar, pero también existía otro lado de ella. Ese lado de Hinata, cuidadoso, sumiso, inseguro, le atraía de una forma enfermiza; odiaba deleitarse en ella. Se sintió atraído por ella, todo de ella, y estaba decidido a ver todo de ella.

Algún día...

Así pues, se preguntó, ¿qué diablos estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué iba en contra de todo por lo que había trabajado? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Le había pedido ser más de lo que ella era? ¿O estaba asustado..?

¿Estaba asustado de que... no fuese lo que ella quería?

¿Estaba asustado de que no era todo lo que ella estaba buscando?

Sasuke apretó los dientes, su agarre alrededor de Hinata se intensificó hasta tal punto en que probablemente la estaba hiriendo.

Recordó la mirada en sus ojos cuando había estado transformado en Naruto. Parecía como si todas sus expectativas palidecieran al estar frente a él.

Después lo miró a él, a Sasuke Uchiha y... todo desapareció.

El brillo, la adoración, todo. Miró al muchacho que realmente la amaba, más de lo que nadie la había amado, y ella estaba devastada.

El vengador cerró los ojos y respiró por la boca para disminuir la presión en el pecho. Él iba a cambiar esto. No iba a seguir mirándolo con esos ojos.

Se puso de pie y miró en dirección a la aldea. Estaba en ver la distancia, pero todo cambiaba con el tiempo. Miró a la niña en sus brazos, probado su peso, luego la lanzó en el aire. Él observó mientras ascendía, más de lo que esperaba, y luego daba signos sutiles de estar despertando. Sus piernas y brazos se movieron en una leve agitación. Inclinó la cabeza cuando él no la escuchó gritar, pero, en cambio, la vio maniobrar su cuerpo para aterrizar. Cuando estuvo en su punto más alto, se alineó con la luna y se convirtió en una figura impresionante que agraciaba y daba un placer gratificante al mundo.

Él sonrió.

Se dejó caer a la tierra, su oscuro cabello se movía por encima de ella. Aterrizó delante de él, en cuclillas, con la respiración descompasada. Él la miró, esperando algo que decidió no iba a suceder en el corto plazo.

—Muy bien, princesa.

Su cabeza se disparó, finalmente dándose cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Fue un golpe de suerte o qué?

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones. Sasuke observó mientras ella se distanciaba de él, mirando suelo, este árbol era el más cercano a ellos, y estaban todas esas ramas por encima y por debajo de ellos. No necesitaba su Sharingan para saber lo que iba a hacer, pero él quería que ella esperara un minuto o dos.

Ella hizo un movimiento para correr, pero Sasuke rápidamente se agachó y pasó una pierna debajo de ella, tomándola de su chaqueta para impedir que cayera de la rama. Sorprendentemente, el único sonido que Hinata hizo fue cuando su chaqueta comenzó a estrangularla.

—Oi, princesa —suspiró—. Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Miró hacia arriba, tirando hacia abajo la chaqueta para que pudiera respirar. Él la miró, un poco confundido. ¿Iba a decir algo?

—Escucha, —dijo— yo solo... —sentía una sensación de tirón viniendo de ella, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de quitarse la chaqueta. El joven suspiró, utilizando la otra mano para frotarse los ojos. Ella era luchadora, de repente, no era del todo malo, pero él estaba tratando de hablar con ella. Movió su brazo hacia la izquierda y estrelló su mano contra el tronco del árbol. Ella gritó, dejando caer las manos, lo que la hizo ahogarse durante unos segundos—. Presta atención.

Ella levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a moverse. Sasuke estaba perplejo por un segundo, pero cuando algo hizo clic en su cerebro sabía que debía sujetarla rápidamente, ella ya se había deslizado fuera de su chaqueta y había aterrizado por debajo de él. Ella salió corriendo hacia el pueblo, dejando al ninja renegado mirándola.

Suspiró, atando las mangas alrededor de su cintura en un nudo apretado. No entendía. Él la había noqueado, y ella se había despertado sin voluntad de luchar. Ahora, ella tenía una contusión en el rostro, y estaba llena de energía.

—Te atraparé —murmuró, activando su Sharingan.

Corrió tras ella, consiguiendo rápidamente ubicarla. Tenía la sensación de que su Byakugan estaba activo porque ella saltaba en las ramas y el suelo aleatoriamente, pero no hizo nada para ampliar la brecha entre ellos.

En lo que Sasuke pensó era un movimiento desesperado, ella desató un frenesí de shuriken y kunai.

Durante el comienzo de la persecución, sintió algo latente dentro de él, pero al ver que ella la atacaba con armas mortales, le puso muy emocionado, en todo sentido.

Esquivó la mayoría de ellos, pero atrapó dos kunai. Él los empuño en cada mano, apuntando los extremos afilados, y los arrojó hacia los talones de la chica. Ambos extremos encontraron sus objetivos, el envío de la heredera que huía a tierra. Para su asombro, ella trató de levantarse a pesar del dolor que parecía estar sintiendo. Sasuke cerró rápidamente la brecha entre ellos y le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza; puso sus rodillas a ambos lados de ella. Desactivó su Sharingan.

—¿Qué? Estas asustada, ¿eh? —él sonrió ante lo absurdo de sus propias palabras y ante la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Sus ojos parecían cansados, sin embargo, estaba alerta y estaba sin su chaqueta. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, así que, ¿por qué estaba tan pecaminosamente desarrollada? Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo en su camiseta de rejilla, lo que le hizo morderse el labio—. Sin sujetador hoy.

Ese comentario hizo que su cuerpo se retorciera en un nuevo intento para liberarse del Uchiha, y éste último apenas se dio cuenta. Cuanto más cansada estuviera, mejor. Hasta entonces, podía ver sus pechos rebotando, lo que le afecto tanto como ese beso que habían compartido antes. Estaba bastante oscuro donde estaban, y la luz de la luna estaba siendo bloqueada por las hojas y las ramas, pero todavía podía ver bien a su cautiva.

Siguió así durante unos tres minutos, hasta ese momento, Sasuke nunca había sentido ganas de arrancarle la ropa y hacer lo que su cuerpo exigía hasta que la respiración de ella se detuviera, pero se aferró a su autocontrol. Tenía que trabajar... lento.

—Escucha —habló cuando ella dejó de moverse, su rostro era ilegible—. Yo no sé lo que te pasa, pero tómalo con calma durante unos minutos —hizo una pausa, evaluando su expresión. Muy cansada—. Yo estoy enviándote de vuelta.

—¿Por qué? —respiraba agitadamente.

Sasuke puso su lengua en la parte delantera de sus dientes, y abrió la boca ligeramente. Los ojos de Hinata estaban entrecerrados, su respiración era irregular, y cuando hablaba, era la cosa más erótica que jamás había escuchado. Su aspecto, además de la posición en la que estaban, hicieron las cosas más despiadadamente sensuales, su cuerpo tuvo que tomar un momento para procesar su pregunta.

—Porque —dijo lentamente— lo necesito. No me malentiendas, yo voy a volver, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —su voz era apenas un susurro.

Agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Esa no era una buena pregunta. No, esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero la idea que provocó fue muy inadecuada y no necesita entretenerse en ese tipo de cosas. Este repentino aumento en su excitación era una distracción, y todo lo que sentía se amplificaba con ella cerca de él.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro antes de mirarla.

—Seis días. Después de eso volveré, pero si le dices a alguien que me viste esta noche, voy a matarlos a todos, no sólo a las personas que les dijiste, no sólo las personas cercanas a ti... A todo el mundo, y voy a hacerlo uno por uno, y tú serás testigo de todo.

Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos ligeramente.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo vas a saber si digo algo?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo sé llevarte lejos de casa? ¿Cómo sé dónde encontrarte? ¿Cómo sé todo esto?

Ella no dijo nada. Podía sentirla temblar. Eso era bueno.

No estaba peleando más.

—¿Estás...? ¿Estás tratando de la-lastimar a alguien?

Él no contestó.

—¿Es... Neji?

Nada.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. —P-por favor no lastimes a Neji. O a m-mi familia.

Súplicas típicas. Había oído demasiadas de éstas.

—Y a n-ningún habitante del pueblo, por favor. Yo... yo no quiero que nadie s-salga herido —su respiración vaciló y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, resultado de no sollozar—. Y p-por favor no te acerques.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Naru-

Su frente se posó en la de ella, y golpeó fuertemente el suelo. Su cuerpo se tensó, y ella le devolvió la mirada. No sabía cómo se veía en este momento, pero se sentía muy inestable. —Te diré esto —dijo, asegurándose de que ella escuchase cada palabra—. Hay muchas maneras de molestarme, y si sigues repitiendo su nombre yo podría llegar a matarte.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Miedo. Tenía que ser la única forma de llegar a ella.

Levanto la cabeza— pero yo no te quiero muerta —levantó una mano para acariciar suavemente el ahora oscuro moretón. Ella se estremeció, llena de dolor "¡Ah!", ese gemido le acaricio sus oídos—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto de todos modos? —murmuró.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera bromeando.

Llegó a la conclusión que debía haberlo hecho de alguna forma. —Ah —se puso de pie, tirando de ella. Mantuvo sus brazos detrás de su espalda y la empujó hacia adelante a medida que empezaron a caminar. —Esto es lo que va a suceder… tu familia probablemente ha empezado a buscarte por ahora, así que no estoy en condiciones de llevarte a ellos sin ser detectado. Con esto en mente, ya que tu familia probablemente va a utilizar esa —rodó los ojos— molestia de Byakugan, caminarás a través de las puertas principales. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a casa y convencerlos de que estás bien.

—Mi familia no es estúpida —susurró—. Ellos me conocen demasiado bien.

—Ellos —él no lo creía—. Entonces creo que vas a tener hacer tu mejor actuación esta noche. Y, no digas excusas, te voy a mostrar un ejemplo de por qué no deben encontrarnos juntos.

—Que… ¿Qué estás?

—Ya lo verás.

Al ritmo en el que caminaban, tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar y ver a la distancia las puertas. A Sasuke no le gustaba la nostalgia del espacio abierto y los árboles imponentes. Detuvo su movimiento.

—Ponte esto —tiró de su chaqueta y se la dio. No dijo nada mientras ella se ponía la chaqueta con manos temblorosas—. Ahora vete.

Ella dio unos pasos y luego se volvió hacia él. —Tú... pareces seguro de que el pueblo no va a ser capaz de encontrarte.

—No es la confianza, es el conocimiento básico.

—Tú... solías vivir aquí. Está... mal que nos subestimes.

—Está mal que me subestimes.

Miró hacia la puerta y luego a él. —¿Puedo por lo menos saber... por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué hizo el pueblo o quien sea... q-que fue tan terrible? ¿Por qué estás... detrás de mí?

—¿Por qué no es obvio, princesa? —sus labios se curvaron ligeramente a medida que se acercaba a ella. Ella lo miró, sin saber qué esperar. Él le dio la vuelta y la instó a seguir—. No es el pueblo, y no me importan las personas en esta aldea, a excepción de ti.

—Entonces... ¿Yo te hice algo?

Resoplo— algo así. Si vas a llamarlo de alguna forma —le susurró al oído—, llámalo una atracción fatal.

Él se había ido antes de que pudiera disparar una mirada inquisitiva hacia él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cinco.**

 **Notas:** In the land of gods and monters…

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a Juri . DP y esta historia fue beteada por la linda Karen Hikari del Team Beta Readers._

 **xxx**

 _La nueva amenaza era un niño de cabello oscuro y peligrosos ojos._

 _Su sensei era un despreciable maestro del disfraz._

 _Nadie le advirtió que había más como ellos._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Su nombre era Jibo Shibuda, y estaba aterrorizado.

Caminaba por los pasillos de piedra, con tenue iluminación, había celdas llenas de gente a cada lado del pasillo. Accesorios colgantes de cúpulas de cristal opaco caían sobre las celdas, y las luces parpadeantes que había en el lugar eran simples velas.

En este lugar, la mayoría de la iluminación era producida por las velas.

Era simplemente… sofocante.

Su respiración era poco profunda. Necesitaba respirar más profundamente, pero no quería llamar la atención. Temblaba con cada paso. Incluso mientras avanzaba, su mirada iba de lado a lado para echar un vistazo a los rostros boquiabiertos de los reclusos, el asombro era bastante notable.

Todos lo miraban, todos ellos susurraban.

Algunos estaban ocultos en la oscuridad de sus celdas de piedra, y otros con valentía se aventuraban hacia la luz para ver cómo era escoltado.

—Otro —una voz sin cuerpo jadeó.

—Es sólo un bebé —sollozo una mujer—. Sólo un bebé...

—Sabes que él no se preocupa por la edad —un hombre temeroso silbó. Y eso hizo que las voces se apagaran, pero los ojos seguían mirándolo.

Jibo se obligó a mirar todo el lugar, podía ver miradas asustadas. Había un montón de gente allí, y, a primera vista, parecía como si el rango de edad fuese enorme. En una inspección posterior, no era el caso. Todos eran de diferentes alturas y contexturas, pero en edad iban desde los doce hasta los diecisiete años, quizá. Sus apariencias con respecto a sus edades eran resultados de la inanición, falta de sueño, y... del miedo.

Jibo tenía trece años.

Él no quería compartir sus experiencias.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. A pesar de sus apariencias andrajosas y abusadas, todos eran rubios o morenos. Se preguntó si esos eran sus colores naturales de cabello. Se toco su propio cabello, él solía tener el cabello castaño claro, pero ellos lo habían teñido de rubio. Algunos de ellos, niños y niñas por igual, también tenían marcas extrañas en sus rostros. Se tocó las mejillas y se estremeció ante la todavía carne tierna.

También a él lo habían marcado.

Colocaron una varilla metálica delgada, en un fuego y tallaron tres líneas en cada una de sus mejillas. El dolor había sido muy difícil de controlar, pero su cuerpo no perdió la conciencia.

Por lo tanto, tuvo que soportar todo.

La herramienta para marcarlo no solo lo había quemado, sino que también dividió su piel. Esterilizaron sus cortes con alcohol, más que nada para seguir lastimándolo, estaba seguro de eso, pero ellos no le habían vendado. Tal vez eso ni siquiera ayudaría. Todo lo que sabía era que el aire hacía que le dolieran las mejillas y una infección se manifestaría con el tiempo. Con lo enfermo que estaba, le habría gustado que sus heridas se hubieran infectado después de que tiñeran su cabello, porque la tintura se había introducido en sus heridas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aquí, no había ventanas, pero solo debían ser unos pocos días. Sólo hacía unas horas que habían alterado su apariencia.

Jibo jadeó, deteniendo sus movimientos mientras se apretaba el estómago. Las náuseas estaban de vuelta y sus mejillas quemaban.

—Hey, hey, sigue caminando.

Jibo se volvió ligeramente hacia el hombre de cabello blanco con gafas. Esto no habría sucedido si se hubiera quedado en casa.

—¿Quieres volver con Lord Orochimaru, muchacho?

Jibo de inmediato se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

No, no quería volver a ver a ese hombre. La primera vez que había visto su pálido y horrible rostro fue cuando el chico con gafas lo trajo aquí. Les sonrió... tan alegre y ampliamente. Los saludó a los dos cuando entraron en fuese lo que fuese ese lugar, y Jibo sintió como si la muerte no fuese lo peor que sucediera aquí. Ni siquiera las marcas y la tintura parecían ser tan malos como tal vez otra cosa que ese hombre pudiera hacer, y él no quería descubrirlo.

—¿Estoy... Voy a morir? —preguntó Jibo, fue la primera cosa coherente que había dicho desde que estaba aquí. Todo su rostro se sentía pesado, como si fuera insensible, pero no estaba vacío de dolor. Cuando hablaba, sus ojos palpitaban, sus heridas se estiraban y sangraban, y sus encías se sentían asquerosamente hinchadas.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el hombre detrás de él, pensativo—. Honestamente, no estoy seguro.

Los dos se acercaron a un callejón sin salida. Jibo se sintió extremadamente temeroso. Había hecho todas las cosas que el hombre había dicho, así que, ¿qué había hecho mal?, ¿por qué había un muro?

El hombre se acercó a su lado y levantó dos dedos frente de su rostro. —Por un tiempo esta va a ser tu nueva habitación.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, una porción de la pared se movió hacia adentro y se separó. Al otro lado había una habitación iluminada con velas. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación, había una cama sencilla con una manta delgada y sin almohada. Diez pasos a la derecha de la sala, se encontraba una mesa de madera con una sola vela encendida, y había otra cama. Alguien estaba en ella.

—Correcto. Tienes un compañero de cuarto.

Jibo fue empujado dentro de la habitación, y el muro se cerró detrás de él. Se apretó contra la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la vela. Todo lo que podía oír era su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?

Cuando salió de su casa, lo único que quería era un poco de espacio, porque se había metido en una pelea con sus padres acerca de su "don". Él estaba enojado, y contemplaba la posibilidad de huir, pero no... esto.

—¿Eres nuevo?

Jibo casi gritó, sus ojos estaban llorosos. La voz suave, pero rasposa había venido de la cama ocupada. La manta delgada fue empujada fuera de la figura y la persona se sentó. En la penumbra, Jibo no podía decir cómo lucía esa persona.

—¿Q-quién eres?

—Shana —la persona tosió. Era un sonido ahogado, pero violento—. Sh-Shana Kiriu.

—Dónde... ¿D-dónde está estamos?

—Esta es la casa del Señor... Orochimaru, supongo. Deberías acomodarte. No vamos a dejar este lugar por un tiempo.

Las lágrimas se derramaron. Jibo se deslizó por la pared, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas lastimaban sus mejillas, y los sollozos enviaban olas de dolor a lo largo de su cráneo, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Él quería ir a casa. No quería estar ahí.

Saltó cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Cuando levantó la vista, la persona de la cama, estaba bastante seguro de que esta persona era un niño, estaba a su lado. Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos. El cabello le cubría rostro, pero parecía más bien frágil. El brazo que estaba a su alrededor apenas ejercía presión, y la mano contra su brazo no aplicaba ninguna fuerza.

—Tus mejillas están inflamadas —comentó Shana en voz baja—. ¿Ellos te marcaron?

Jibo solamente le devolvió la mirada, los labios le temblaban.

—Tu cabello huele. Ellos tiñeron tu cabello. Hicieron lo mismo conmigo.

—¿Que quieren? —Jibo susurró, su cuerpo temblaba contra el frágil cuerpo del otro chico—. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Shana sólo sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy seguro, pero tenemos suerte en comparación a los de las celdas.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Van a ser asesinados pronto. No sé lo que va a pasar con nosotros, pero somos necesarios.

—¿Por quién?

—La misma persona que los mata a todos —Shana ayudó a Jibo a ponerse de pie y lo acercó a la otra cama—. Has oído hablar de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no es así?

Jibo cayó a su cama. Shana estaba allí para sostenerlo, pero sabía que no podía reconfortarlo.

—¿E-e-él está aquí? —Jibo miró a Shana. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar que su cabello había sido teñido de un color oscuro.

—Todavía no, pero sospecho que estará disponible muy pronto —se arrodilló delante de Jibo, exponiendo sus ojos—. Supongo que por eso me trasladaron aquí.

Jibo le devolvió la mirada. Shana estaba ciego. Sus ojos, sus pupilas, eran de un blanco pálido. Pero… ¿era él realmente ciego? Él sabía sobre sus mejillas... y dónde encontrarlo...

Shana respondió a sus preguntas internas. —Lord Orochimaru ha estado experimentando con algunos de nosotros. Él ha inyectado algún tipo de extracto en los ojos de otros catorce para tratar de hacer esa cosa llamada Byakugan. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió.

—¿Ellos... fueron a-asesinados?

Shana se encogió de hombros vagamente. —Supongo. El extracto se abrió camino y se comió sus cerebros. En cuanto a mí, sólo perdí la vista.

—Así que... ¿Así que eres...?

—Sí, estoy ciego. Supongo que se podría decir que su experimento fue un fracaso.

—¿Qué quiere decir con supongo?

—No creó el Byakugan, pero soy capaz de ver firmas de calor. Por supuesto, sólo las que están en frente de mí, y solo de cosas vivientes, pero he aprendido a adaptarme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Shana vaciló. —Casi... un año, creo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tienes-?

—Espera —Shana levantó la mano, mirando a la pared—. Él está aquí.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke no estaba de humor en este momento.

De alguna forma, se las había arreglado para ponerse de un estado particularmente amargado de camino hacia aquí. Puede haber sido porque no esperaba estar de vuelta tan pronto. Tal vez había planeado pasar al menos tres noches más con su heredera antes de tener que enfrentarse a los dos dolores de cabeza con quienes ha estado viviendo esos tortuosamente largos tres años.

Tal vez él no simplemente quería verlos.

El sol comenzaba a elevarse, y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ella en este momento. ¿Había conseguido dormir? Si su familia no la había atormentado con preguntas y exámenes médicos, entonces esperaba que pensara en él toda la noche. Con suerte, ella sería capaz de tener noches de insomnio. Su espíritu de lucha era peligrosamente sexy, cuando ella lo había usado contra él, pero no era necesario que eso sucediera en Konoha. Las cosas serían demasiado complicadas.

Entró en el escondite en un mal momento. Tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto pasaban por el pasillo principal cuando él hizo su aparición. Uno lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa, el otro con una mueca grotesca.

—Ah —su maestro suspiró, feliz de verlo—. ¿Volviste tan pronto?

—Viniste demasiado pronto, ¿eh, Sasuke? —Kabuto sonrió.

Sasuke apretó los puños, mirando al ninja de gafas. —Necesito respuestas.

—Claro —Orochimaru dijo—. Tu aparición es excelente. Tengo dos sorpresas más para ti.

Sasuke refunfuñó.

—Kabuto, ve a por Shana y Jibo. Sasuke, sígueme.

Sasuke siguió a Orochimaru por un pasillo a la izquierda, mientras que Kabuto se fue por el pasillo que habían venido.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó el hombre mayor.

—¿Es ese lugar tan fácil de espiar?

—¿Hm? —su maestro casi cantaba—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para preguntarlo.

—Bueno, eso es muy perceptivo de tu parte, pero yo no tengo miedo. Tienes tu… —hizo una pausa, probablemente sonriendo más—. ¿Ganaste un poco de intimidad?

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—¿Cualquier otra preocupación?

—Los condones.

—¿Los condones?

—En el cajón.

—¿No te gusta esa marca?

—No me gustan tus razones.

—Sólo quiero que estés a salvo, Sasuke. Todavía eres joven, así que no hay necesidad de precipitarse en la paternidad.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Giraron por otro pasillo y entraron por tres puertas más abajo a la izquierda. Orochimaru abrió la última y encendió una blanca luz luminiscente. Había grandes contenedores de color azul oscuro de plástico en los estantes que casi tocaban el techo.

—¿Supongo que inspeccionaste a fondo esa habitación, entonces? —Orochimaru preguntó mientras miraba los contenedores.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Empaqué suficiente ropa para ti?

 _Era más que suficiente_.

—Pensé que te gustaría elegir qué ropa sería para la señorita Hyuuga —Orochimaru sacó un recipiente del estante inferior y lo abrió—. ¿Éstos se adaptaran a ella?

Sasuke miró dentro y frunció el ceño. —No.

—Pensé que ibas a decir eso —puso la tapa de nuevo y lo deslizó en el estante—. Ya sabes, esas chicas murieron en esa ropa. Bueno, las mataste, después de todo, pero debes saber que no están infectadas. Han sido lavadas y desinfectadas.

—Ese no es el problema.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —caminó hacia el otro lado y tiró de un contenedor desde el estante inferior izquierdo. Cuando la tapa fue retirada, Sasuke reconoció esa ropa.

—¿Guardaste esas? —se trataba de sus camisas viejas de hacía un año. En Hinata, el azul oscuro y el negro se verían... bastante bien. Su ropa se vería bien en ella.

—Desde que empezaste a usar ese traje, intentaste tirar todo lo demás —Orochimaru negó con la cabeza—. Nada se fue verdaderamente a la basura, ya sabes.

—Esas estarán bien.

—Excelente —volvió a colocar la tapa y le dio unas palmaditas al contenedor—. Voy a decirle a Kabuto que lleve esto para ti. Ven. Deben estar listos por ahora.

Los dos caminaron a la sala de entrenamiento. La cascada se escuchaba como de costumbre, pero los sentidos de Sasuke se agudizaron cuando sintió la presencia de dos nuevos... ¿cómo podía llamarlos?, ¿compañeros de entrenamiento?, ¿víctimas? Ellos nunca duraban mucho cuando estaban en la misma habitación que él, así que los títulos no eran necesarios.

Si ellos morían con tanta facilidad, no eran necesarios.

En el centro de la habitación, en el área de combate, estaba Kabuto y dos chicos más jóvenes. Uno tenía el cabello corto y rubio y unos bigotes recién adquiridos. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. A Sasuke no le agradaba. Temblaba demasiado, e iba a mojarse a sí mismo en cualquier momento.

El otro le gustaba aún menos. Era un muchacho de cabello oscuro que descaradamente cubría sus ojos blancos. Llevaba un kimono blanco delgado y tenía una banda negra alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Éste parecía demasiado relajado.

Sasuke nunca había entendido por qué era tan difícil para ellos encontrar a alguien parecido a Naruto, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata... Algunas características eran demasiado precisas. Pero lo que él odiaba más que nada, era que los que más se parecían a ella eran chicos; estaba seguro de que eran meticulosamente seleccionados sólo para irritarlo. Nunca encontró a ninguno de sus impostores tan atractivos como ella.

—Sasuke —Orochimaru sonrió cuando estuvieron frente a los chicos—. Estos son Jibo y Shana.

Sasuke agarró lentamente su katana. El rubio no dejaba de temblar. —No me gusta este.

Kabuto gimió. —Contén tu rabia, Sasuke. No puedes matar a estos dos de inmediato.

Él miró al rubio. —¿Por qué no?

—Ellos también se unirán a ti cuando tengas que salir —respondió Orochimaru.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Orochimaru. Odiaba su rostro sonriente, por sobre todo, y pronto sería la siguiente persona que conociera su katana, pero, por ahora, era útil. —¿Para qué se supone los voy a necesitar?

—Ya sabes. Estos dos poseen un interesante Kekkei Genkai, y me gustaría que Kabuto grabara sus habilidades para mí. Lo que pasa es que también serán capaces de ayudarte.

—Así que hagan el trabajo fácil para mí por una vez —dijo Kabuto.

Sin embargo, él tenía fuertes dudas sobre la esperanza de vida de estos dos. Probablemente estarían muertos en el mismo momento en que Orochimaru le diera la espalda, y Sasuke diría culparía a algún arrebato. Sólo la idea del derramamiento de sangre hacía sentirse cansado al ninja de gafas. Un día sin limpiar la suciedad de Sasuke sería una bendición, y su morgue estaba repleta.

—Seis meses —Kabuto suspiró—. Oi, ustedes dos —le dio un codazo a los chicos frente a él—. ¿Por qué no aceptan esto?, Y sean útiles, ¿de acuerdo? Sus vidas dependen en gran medida de él.

—Ahora, ahora, —Orochimaru interrumpió—. Los chicos han tenido un largo día. Que descansen. Todos ustedes van a salir pronto.

Kabuto suspiró. —Vuelvan a su habitación, niños.

Todos volvieron a salir, excepto Sasuke. Orochimaru era demasiado proactivo, y Kabuto... Sólo no le gustaba el hecho de que Kabuto viera la necesidad de mantenerlos vivos.

—Ne, Sasuke.

Sasuke caminó hacia el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Al parecer, Kabuto no entendía lo que era la soledad.

—Sasuke, podrías haber estado allí todo el día —Kabuto se puso a caminar con él—. Por lo tanto, ¿mi conjetura anterior fue correcta? ¿Es el famoso menor de los Uchiha alguien que termina pronto?

—¿No tienes algo que hacer?

—Aw, vamos. Somos adultos —dio un paso más cerca—. Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Ella no estaba satisfecha?

Silencio.

—No pudiste llegar hasta allí, ¿eh?

Silencio.

—Tú sabes, tal vez la Hyuuga tendría una mejor experiencia si yo estuviese con ella.

Las armas se empuñaron en un segundo. La katana de Sasuke estaba en el cuello de Kabuto. Kabuto tenía una aguja médica lista para atacar la yugular de Sasuke.

Kabuto sonrió, una sonrisa de serpiente que estaba tratando de adoptar. —Di en el clavo, ¿verdad?

—No hables de ella —advirtió el Uchiha —. Nunca hables de ella.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ser lógico. Ahórranos el viaje y admite que todo este plan es estúpido. Ella no va a fijarse en ti.

—Cuando tu opinión comience a importarme, voy a estar seguro de ponerme en contacto contigo.

—¿Qué sabes de chicas de todos modos? ¿Sabes cómo complacer a una? —él repensó su declaración—. No, no es como las demás porque ella está completamente desinteresada en ti. Ella no se interesó antes, y ella no parece estarlo ahora, sin embargo, ¿piensas que puede conseguir algo con ella? Lo único que puedes hacer es recurrir a tácticas de miedo, pero, ¿sabes qué, pequeño? —sólo podía fingir durante un tiempo agrado por el muchacho. Sus ojos se estrecharon—. No vas a matarla, pero ella no va a tener ningún problema en matarte a ti. Entiendes eso, ¿no? Tu vida no gira alrededor de ella. Si tú mueres, ella no va a llorar. Ella estaría demasiado ocupada reconfortando a Naru-

Sasuke sacó su brazo hacia atrás. Kabuto cayó al suelo, mientras aplicaba presión para detener la sangre que escurría por su cuello.

Sasuke lo miró, cada nervio dentro de su cuerpo se moría por eliminar al ninja médico. Kabuto nunca sabía cuándo callarse— He mantenido las ganas de matarte por tres años. Lo menos que puedes hacer es saber cuándo no cabrearme —cerró los ojos un momento—. Me voy a la cama —Sasuke se volvió y siguió por el pasillo.

—Bastardo —Kabuto escupió. No estaba del todo furioso, porque también estaba contento. No estaba seguro de que Sasuke fuese consciente, pero su rostro había demostrado vulnerabilidad, sin importar cuán sutil fuese, las señales estaban allí.

Parece que podría conseguir herir sus sentimientos, después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Seis.**

 **Notas:** I just ride, just ride.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Orochimaru se acercó a la entrada de la guarida. El cielo estaba de un tenue azul, y el sol aún tenía que salir, dejando el aire fresco y húmedo. Disfrutaba de este lugar. Los árboles que los rodeaban emitían los aromas más agradables.

Se apoyó en la entrada, cruzando los brazos, y se permitió relajarse. En momentos como éste, no tenía una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos no brillaban con malicia. Rara vez tenía tiempo para relajarse en compañía de otros experimentos o de otras personas, y necesitaba momentos para no sentir.

Para no pensar.

Para simplemente vivir.

Cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y exhaló lentamente, escuchó la tranquilidad de la mañana.

Pasos se acercaban desde el interior de la guarida, lo que llevó al hombre a darse la vuelta.

—Bien, bien, bien —Orochimaru sonrió—. ¿Estamos todos listos?

Miró a los cuatro chicos delante de él. Su amado aprendiz parecía molesto como el primer día que había llegado. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y su mirada estaba dirigida al exterior. O a alguien. Probablemente la mente de Sasuke era un caos.

Tenía grandes planes para los otros dos más jóvenes. Shana obedientemente estaba de pie al lado de Kabuto. Jibo temblaba junto a Shana, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Orochimaru no podía esperar para escuchar los informes del experimento de ese día. Y Kabuto...

—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

El ninja de cabello blanco puso una mano sobre la venda que cubría su lesión.

—Sólo es un rasguño.

Orochimaru se dio cuenta que la esquina del labio de Sasuke se retorció.

—Ya veo. Bueno, voy a reunirme con ustedes pronto, entonces —se volvió para mirar hacia atrás por la puerta, y sonrió—. Con los tres, de todas formas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cinco días, doce horas, y diecinueve minutos.

 _Cuándo puede un día ser considerado como terminado_ , se preguntó.

Hinata se metió en su cama, mirando al techo, mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Había podido volver a casa, pero desde esa noche se sentía abstraída. Entumecida. Trastornada. Pero debído a quién, era difícil decir eso.

Neji fue la primera persona en buscarla, y él se puso en estado de pánico cuando la vio. Le preguntó muchas veces lo que había sucedido. Ella no le respondió. Cuando llegó a casa, le preguntaron muchas veces más, pero ella no sabía qué decir. Se sentía abrumada por todo el mundo, haciéndole tantas preguntas. Todo lo que quería era descansar. La noche llego, Neji, Hanabi, y Ko pasaron unas horas con ella.

—Hinata —Ko habló en voz baja, con la mano sobre la suya mientras ella se acostaba para descansar—. Siempre he... me he preocupado por usted desde que dejó de estar bajo mi cuidado. —Él le apretó la mano, tratando de sonreír—. Pero... yo... yo siempre estoy aquí para usted... mi señora.

Ella se volvió, agarrando sus mantas.

Sus palabras habían sido suaves, pero estuvieron llenas de tristeza y preocupación.

Cuando pensaron que se había quedado dormida, Hanabi y Ko se fueron. Neji se quedó, sentado junto a su cama. Él le preguntó una vez más lo que había sucedido. En todo caso, lo que quería saber era cómo había llegado ese moretón a su rostro. Ella no dijo nada durante unos minutos y luego en voz baja respondió. —Me desmaye.

No creía en ella, y no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero él dejó de preguntar.

Al día siguiente, un ninja médico atendió su rostro y cualquier otro lugar que pudiera ser la fuente de sus problemas. A ella no se le permitió salir del recinto, y Neji siempre estaba a su lado. Se le había permitido salir después de ese día, pero sólo durante el día, y, por supuesto, Neji debía estar con ella, o alguien de la familia, no importaba quién, pero era Neji quien de inmediato tomaba la posición de protector, pero no tenía ningún deseo de salir. Por lo tanto, se quedó en la cama todo el día.

Ahora, como cualquier otro día, estaba en su habitación, Hinata estaba más o menos contenta con hacer lo mismo.

Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche. Pronto sería mediodía. No había dormido bien desde que volvió a casa, así que no se sentía mal por quedarse en la cama. Además, quedarse en su cama todo el día era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Se sentía patética, y se sentía… confundida

No sólo se había dejado capturar por un criminal peligroso, sino que ella estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes al no decirle a nadie lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Creía en sus amenazas? ¿Consideraba a su clan tan inferior como para que un ninja renegado acabara con ellos? A ella le gustaría decir que estaba haciendo esto para que nadie saliera herido, pero ¿qué pasaría si él atacaba la aldea? ¿Qué pasaría si mataba a todas las personas, pero probablemente nadie podría enfrentarse cara a cara a todo su pueblo? Era absurdo seguir con esto porque Sasuke Uchiha era una persona impredecible. De todas las personas a las que podría tener como objetivo, la eligió a ella.

¿Para qué?

¿Por el Byakugan?

¿Qué podía hacer con ella? ¿Era por Orochimaru? ¿Ese hombre aún se preocupaba por el Byakugan cuando tenía al Sharingan en su arsenal?

Pero si eso era lo que Sasuke quería... entonces no tenía sentido que la quisiera para sí. Tal vez se había separado de Orochimaru y estaba tratando de crear su propio ejército ninja, no era lógico que la quisiera a ella. Debía comenzar reuniendo a personas que conociera y que realmente pudieran trabajar con él sin protestar, tal vez ella solo era el cebo. Es posible que quisiera que Neji se uniera a él, pero Neji no lo haría, a menos que la tuviera cautiva. Tal vez incluso Kiba, Shino, Naruto o alguien más era el verdadero objetivo, pero todavía no podía saber por qué ella, o por qué estaba de vuelta en su casa. Sasuke podría haberla inmovilizado y dejarla en cautiverio, pero… él la había llevado de vuelta. Fue algo arriesgado, él sabía que era arriesgado, por lo que, ¿cuál era la lógica aquí? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro que no hablaría?

Pero... tal vez ella estaba pensando acerca de esto porque Sasuke... Él... Él...

Hinata cerró los ojos, se encogió en sí misma y presiono las mantas sobre sus labios. Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero no sabía por qué.

Vergüenza.

Asco.

Enfado.

Sasuke... la había besado... a ella.

Él intencionalmente la había besado; él quería besarla.

Su primer beso había sido forzado. Se había adentró en su casa, la había alejado de la seguridad de su hogar, la había secuestrado mientras clamaba-

Abrió los ojos, ya que comenzaron a picarle y a llenarse de lágrimas.

Manipuló su deseo de ir a casa y su afecto por Naruto… Se suponía que sería Naruto. Su primer beso debía ser con Naruto, no con Sasuke o cualquier otra persona. Se suponía que sería suave, pero con firmeza, no dolorosamente rudo. Naruto era...

Naruto nunca iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Él no la veía de esa manera. A diferencia de Sakura, ella no era vista como alguien hermosa y fuerte. No era valiente; no podía llamar su atención; no tenía confianza en sí misma... pero ella lo amaba. Amaba a Naruto.

… _Tú crees amarlo, ¿no?_

¡Ella lo amaba! No se engañaba a sí misma pensando que no sentía esas cosas. Su afecto había comenzado como admiración cuando eran niños, y con el tiempo fue transformándose en un sentimiento genuino. Estaba segura de lo que sentía, y no permitiría que un ninja renegado y emocionalmente distante le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas.

… _Tenemos mucho en común, ya sabes._

¡Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas!

Él podía ser impulsivo, pero no podía amar a alguien sin una buena razón, y Naruto le había dado razones más que suficientes en los últimos años. ¿Qué sabía Sasuke, una persona que tuvo a un montón de niñas enamoradas de él, incluso ahora, qué sabía sobre el amor? No sabía lo que era a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien en la infancia y que esos sentimientos crecieran día a día. Él podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, así-

 _...Yo no las quiero._

Podía… No tenía que ser ella, por lo que-

 _...Llámalo una atracción fatal._

Se sentó, mirando hacia abajo a sus puños apretando su manta. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba eso viniendo de él? Sasuke era una persona enferma y retorcida, que usaría la debilidad más preciada de una persona en contra de él o ella. Había traicionado a Konoha, herido sus compañeros de equipo, y... la había besado.

¡Él la secuestró, golpeo, abuso de ella!

Pero... ella estaba viva. Podía haberla matado en el bosque, pero él la había perseguido sólo para decirle que la llevaría de regreso.

Llevarla de regreso... y la había besado...

Hinata negó violentamente, y casi dejo escapar un grito. ¡Un beso no significaba nada! Para alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, un beso no era más que otra forma de tener el control. Obviamente sabía cuánto significaba para ella un primer beso, y, sí, se sintió devastada cuando lo hizo. Ella sentía muchas cosas, dolor, enfado, degradado, utilizada, confusión, ¡todo!

No, no podía juzgarlo con sólo aquel encuentro, pero él podía haber hecho muchas cosas diferentes, si quería ser dominante en esta situación.

Pero luego hubo ciertas... miradas que él le dio...

No podía pensar en ello. No lo entendía. Sasuke era un chico, y a los chicos les gustaba... mirar. Ella se había fijado en la forma en que Kiba miraba a las niñas que encontraba atractivas. En realidad, ella sólo tenía a Kiba para comparar miradas de ese calibre, pero en Sasuke esas miradas podían significar cualquier cosa. Ella no sabía lo que un tipo como él podía encontrar atractivo. Muchas chicas estaban seguras de querer seguirlo donde quiera que fuese, por lo que probablemente había aprendido a mantener un rostro estoico.

Así que... esa mirada que vio la primera vez que se despertó en ese lugar fue sólo... Sólo era cualquier cosa menos... adoración.

Sasuke no sentía nada hacia ella, sólo estaba... No se sentía bien con ella.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta. Hinata obligó a todos sus pensamientos a desaparecer y le dio a la persona el permiso para entrar. Neji entró con cautela junto a una tímida Hanabi aferrada a su espalda.

—B-buenos días —Hinata saludó con voz aparentemente ronca por la falta de uso.

—Hinata-sama —Neji inclinó la cabeza. Hanabi saludó brevemente—. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

—Yo estoy... mejor. Lo siento por tod-

Él levantó la mano—. No más disculpas. Perdóneme por ser tan audaz, pero creo que le sentaría bien salir de la casa.

—Ah... Bueno, quiero decir...

—Lo digo sobre todo porque Kiba y Shino han estado solicitándola para las misiones en los últimos días. Ellos sienten que algo está mal, y, al parecer, estaban pensando lo mismo que yo.

—¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! Yo puedo ir con ellos de inmediato.

Neji se volvió hacia Hanabi. Se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, divertido.

—Ve y diles que estará en breve.

Hanabi asintió y se aventuró por la puerta.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. —¿Ellos están aquí?

—Sí. Como ya he dicho, han estado solicitando su presencia. Por eso, me refiero a que han estado pidiendo nuestro permiso para dejar que vaya.

—¡L-lo siento! —Hinata saltó de la cama y corrió hacia su armario para sacar su atuendo habitual.

—Hinata-sama —Neji la llamo—. Usted está... lista para esto, ¿verdad?

Ella vaciló. No se atrevía a mirar a Neji, pues temía a las miradas que le había estado dando últimamente. Estaba demasiado preocupado. Ella lo entendía, pero Neji... —Yo lo estoy.

—¿Y el incidente de la otra noche?

—Yo solo... me alejé y me desmayé.

—¿Entonces es usted capaz de ir en una misión tan pronto? Sus exámenes médicos no muestran signos de alguna enfermedad, pero eso no significa que no hay nada malo.

—Sí... eso es cierto... —respondió—. Pero no va a suceder de nuevo.

Él la estudió por unos minutos más. Hinata era sorprendentemente terca cuando quería, así que presionándola no conseguiría llegar a ninguna parte. —Muy bien.

Hinata rápidamente se vistió y se unió a sus compañeros de equipo fuera del recinto. Kiba la saludaron con entusiasmo, mientras que Shino se mantuvo distante como siempre.

—¡Hombre, Hinata! —Kiba exclamó, cuando comenzaron a caminar para ir con la Hokage—. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero yo no podría estar encerrado con tu familia durante días y días. Me estaba empezando a preocupar de que nunca fueses a vernos.

—Yo no quería que pensaran que me había ido para siempre. Muchas cosas... estaban sucediendo.

—Si pudieras —dijo Shino— avisarme la próxima vez que tomes una licencia prolongada. Kiba estaba frenético cuando no estas.

—¡Yo no estaba frenético! Hinata tiene dos años más hasta volverse adulta, y su familia va a hostigarla hasta la tumba tratando de prepararla para ser jefe de su clan.

—Ah —Hinata se detuvo—. Bueno... en realidad estaba pensando en... r-renunciar a ese título.

Kiba se quedó sin aliento, corriendo delante de ella para detenerla. —No puedes estar hablando en serio. Hinata, ¿sabes lo que significa una oportunidad como ésa? ¡Finalmente reconocieron todo tu trabajo duro! ¡No puedes renunciar a todo!

—Pero yo no soy... buena en el liderazgo.

—Sólo necesitas más práctica, eso es todo. Dos años es tiempo suficiente para demostrar que tienes las habilidades, y tu padre más o menos todavía puede hacer las cosas hasta que... Bueno, ya sabes.

—Eh... Bueno, quiero decir...

—Escucha —Kiba caminó entre ella y Shino, enganchando sus brazos alrededor de los dos, continuando su paseo—. Yo, Shino y Akamaru siempre estaremos aquí para cuando nos necesites —él sonrió—. Te guste o no, estarás pegada a nosotros hasta el final, así que no vayas pensando que no nos verás sólo porque te has convertido en un pez gordo.

Shino se ajustó las gafas. —No me he expresado exactamente así, pero estamos siempre aquí para ti, Hinata. Recuerda eso.

Hinata les sonrió, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa ante la felicidad que sentía. Ella realmente amaba a su equipo. Kiba era muy hiperactivo, descarado y grosero a veces, pero siempre sabía cuándo aumentar su espíritu. Shino era retirado, cínico, y tenía una baja tolerancia a las cosas que mantenían poca lógica, pero ésa era la esencia de este grupo, eso mantenía las cosas juntas, a su manera. Los otros equipos podían sobresalir más que ellos, y tal vez se les podía considera superiores, pero, en lo que se refería a Hinata, los otros equipos no tenían a Kiba, a Shino, o a Akamaru.

—¡Hey, Kiba!

Los cuatro se detuvieron y miraron hacia la derecha. Estaban frente a Ichiraku Ramen; desde donde Shikamaru les saludaba con la mano.

—Hola. —Kiba respondió— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué quiere decir con "qué sucede"? La semana pasada perdiste en un juego de Go y te comprometiste a pagar la próxima vez que Choji y yo comiéramos. Ahora estamos comiendo. Ven y paga.

—¿Qué? —Kiba se alejó de sus compañeros de equipo—. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?! ¡Voy a pagar la próxima vez! —señaló con el dedo—. ¡Eres un profesional en ese juego de todos modos, así que no me jodas!

—Cálmate —Shikamaru suspiró, rascándose la parte interior de su oído—. Mira, eso no sería un problema, pero verás —señaló con el dedo pulgar al interior de la tienda—. Choji ha estado esperando todo el día. Si no quieres pagar, tendrás que darle la noticia.

Kiba titubeó, sopesando sus opciones. Había logrado sacar a Hinata de la casa, estaba seguro de que era lo que necesitaba. Y un Choji hambriento no era una persona fácil para razonar. Él suspiró, derrotado. —Lo siento chicos —forzó una sonrisa por la comprensión de sus compañeros de equipo—. ¿Les importaría esperar un rato?

—Eso está bien —Hinata aseguró—. Me quedaré aquí con Akamaru.

—Lo mismo —dijo Shino.

—¡NOOOO! —Lee salió de la tienda de ramen, saltando por los aires mientras hacía una serie de giros, y aterrizaba en cuclillas delante del equipo 8. Miró hacia arriba, tenía un brillo en su mirada, y se disparó a una posición de pie—. Shino. Si recordaras la semana pasada, a cambio de no participar en un concurso de trepar árboles ¡dijiste que aceptarías un concurso de comer veinte tazones de ramen! ¡Choji también va a participar, por lo que no nos puedes dejar ahora!

—¿Tú puedes comer tanto? —Hinata le preguntó a Shino.

Él suspiró. —Lo averiguaremos. Kiba va a pagar de todos modos.

—¿Esperar qué? —Kiba replicó cuando Shino comenzó a caminar dentro de la tienda—. ¡Shino, ya tengo que pagar cuarenta tazones!

—En realidad —dijo Lee, levantando la mano, mirándose tan decidido como siempre—. Yo no tengo mi billetera tampoco, Kiba. Shikamaru me aseguró que todo estaba cubierto —él le dio una palmada en la espalda—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, mi amigo.

—¿Él qué? ¡Shikamaru! —Kiba irrumpió en la tienda también.

—¿Vas a unirte a nosotros, Hinata? —Preguntó Lee.

Ella sonrió con cautela. —Gracias, pero voy a pasar.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Voy a comer al menos cuarenta tazones! —aseguró Lee mientras corría dentro de la tienda.

—¡Al infierno que podrás! —Kiba rugió.

Hinata se rió en voz baja para sí misma. Se despidió de sus amigos. La vivacidad de todos ellos nunca la dejaba de sorprender, y el hecho de que todos estaban tan cerca sólo la hizo sentir eufórica sólo por ser parte de ese pueblo.

Y pensar que estaba lista para cerrar su vida y no participar de todo eso...

Ella y Akamaru caminaron hacia el otro lado de la calle y esperaron allí. A pesar de estar en público, Hinata se sentó contra Akamaru, ya que él parecía sugerir que hiciera precisamente eso. Hacía un buen día, y Akamaru parecía tan cómodo como su propia cama. Era casi tan cómodo como la cama de Sas-

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no. En lo que a ella se refería, él no iba a volver, y ella no iba a dejarse arruinar el día de hoy. Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en Akamaru.

—¿Hinata?

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con unos de color azul profundo. Naruto estaba inclinado sobre Akamaru, y su rostro estaba en frente de ella. Una inundación masiva de deja vú la golpeó.

—¡N-N-N-Naruto! —chilló, sentándose de golpe, y girando el rostro para mirarlo. Miró hacia arriba, todavía apoyada en el gran perro. Akamaru le dio a Naruto un narizazo en el codo.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, acariciando al perro.

—N-n-n-no, yo-yo-yo, eh, yo...

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, y levanto una ceja. —Bueno, lo siento por despertarte —él se agachó, mirando en la tienda—. ¿Estabas esperando para poder entrar? Hay un asiento a la izquierda.

—U-um... —ella sacudió la cabeza—. U-u-u-un co-concurso de c-c-comer... Uh...

Naruto trató de no mostrar su confusión, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba tratando de decir. —¿Tú... quieres tener un concurso de comer conmigo?

—¡No! Quise decir... quise decir...

Se rascó un lado de su cabeza. No le entendía absolutamente nada. —¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo?

El rostro de Hinata estaba de un rojo brillante.

Akamaru se puso en pie, mostró los dientes hacia unos edificios, y ladró ferozmente. Naruto se volvió; Hinata impulsivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. El movimiento le permitió esquivar dos kunai que salieron de la nada.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, lanzo un kunai mientras miraba hacia los árboles. No sentía a nadie.

—Sí —dijo ella mientras buscaba al agresor.

—¡Hinata! —Kiba salió corriendo de la tienda de ramen, todos los otros ocupantes hicieron lo mismo—. ¿Qué pasó? —corrió hacia Akamaru.

—Alguien nos atacó — respondió Naruto—. Fueron rápidos, también.

Hinata miró fijamente los kunai atascadas en el suelo; donde habían aterrizado.

—¡Naruto, tu rostro! —Lee exclamó. Todos lo miraron.

—¿Qué pasa con mi rostro? —se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Tirando de su mano, se dio cuenta de la sangre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata se sentó en su habitación, acurrucada sobre sí misma. La luna brillaba a través de su ventana, una ventana que se aseguraba de cerrar. Vigilaba con su mirada; su Byakugan se había activado. Esos kunai eran de ella, no había duda de ello, y la última vez que los vio fue cuando estaban siendo lanzados a Sasuke. Tenía que ser él quien los había lanzado por la tarde. Había tratado de matar a Naruto.

Con sus propias armas.

Ella miro a la ventana, y la escaneó con más atención. Si él estaba en el pueblo, entonces estaría aquí pronto, posiblemente esa misma noche. No vio a nadie sospechoso merodeando. Había algunos miembros del clan caminando y otros ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Miró hacia el centro del compuesto y vio a su padre.

Con esto, perdió parte de su enfoque.

Él no había venido a verla desde que la habían enviado de vuelta a su casa. ¿Sabía siquiera que ella se había ido? ¿Sabía que estaba bien, por lo que había decidido no visitarla? Tal vez iría a visitarla ese día, pero... ¿acaso siquiera le importaba?

Y entonces vio algo extraño. Había alguien paseando por la calle, arrastrando los pies y balanceándose. Quienquiera que fuese, él o ella iba a pasar por su ventana. Se puso de pie, lista en su posición de combate.

La persona se acercó, tropezando en la pared. Ahora empujando hacia adelante, incapaz de alejarse de la superficie sólida. Ésta persona...

Algo no estaba bien.

Se acercó más, deteniéndose justo frente a su ventana, y levantó una mano; escucho una terrible tos. La persona se estaba obligando a sí misma a estar en pie con la espalda recta, con las piernas tambaleantes, y luego cayó, frente de su ventana. Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

Era un niño.

Ella vaciló, revisando si alguien estaba cerca, pero no había nadie. Ella corrió a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. La persona no se movía. Inconscientemente desactivó su Byakugan, abrió la ventana y con cuidado bajó, se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo que parecía tener problemas para respirar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, girando a la persona. Él era un muchacho joven, tal vez de once o doce años, con el cabello del mismo color que el de ella. Llevaba un kimono blanco, y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se obligaba a tomar respiraciones profundas.

—A-ayuda —susurró. Su voz era baja, débil y ronca. Él estaba muy enfermo. Hinata acunó la parte superior del cuerpo del niño en sus brazos. Él era increíblemente delgado; era casi como si no pesara nada—. No... N-no puedo m-moverme... Duele.

—¡L-lo siento! Dónde... ¿Dónde te duele?

—Duele... Siempre... —tosió de nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Hinata entró en pánico. Algo estaba terriblemente mal con él. A pesar de sus protestas, lo llevó a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama. Ella le abanicó ligeramente, mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—Por favor, dime lo que está mal —ella llevó una mano a su frente. Estaba frío, pero él también estaba sudando—. ¿De dónde vienes?

Él jadeó. Abriendo sus ojos para mirarla. Sus ojos eran blanco brumoso. ¿Estaba ciego?

—Tú... firma de calor...

—¿Mi qué?

Volvió a toser. —¿Hyuuga... Hinata...?

Ella toco suavemente su pecho. —¿Me conoces?

—Oh, hombre —él jadeó. Miró al techo, y soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. No quería... realmente no quería encontrarte.

—¿Qué?

Se llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su oreja. —Objetivo... adquirido.

—¡Jutsu niebla venenosa!

Una espesa niebla blanca descendiente venía de algún lugar fuera. Rápidamente se introdujo en su habitación, haciéndole lagrimear los ojos y dificultándole la respiración. Ella tosió y se ahogó, mientras su visión se oscurecía.

—Perdóname...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminando por el compuesto lleno de niebla, Sasuke miró a todos los cuerpos caídos. Miró a cada uno cuidadosamente, viendo si podía reconocer a su familia inmediata de los demás miembros del clan.

Demasiado fácil.

Este podría ser el final del clan Hyuuga, si así lo quisiera. En medio de la noche, en un momento en que nadie sospecharía, el clan Hyuuga podría caer, y, según todas las apariencias, sería culpa de la Villa de la niebla. Contempló la muy tentadora posibilidad... pero ¿podría hacer eso? ¿A ella? Él sabía lo que era perder todo, así que ¿podía hacerle eso a Hinata? ¿Podría él matar a su familia, no importaba la gran y desagradable cantidad que ellos eran? ¿Podría lidiar con el trauma después de los hechos? ¿Podría realmente hacerlo?

Él sonrió, siguió caminando.

Sí, se dio cuenta de que sí. Podía hacerlo, y no iba a sentir lástima. Sin embargo, él no lo haría porque, y sólo porque, se preocupaba demasiado por lo que ella podría pensar, o lo que podría hacer. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella se sintiera triste.

Tal vez en otro momento.

Tal vez lo haría si ella tenía que regresar, no habría nada para ella al regresar, de todos modos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—De… despierte… despierte… por favor... vamos... despierte... ¿señorita?

Hinata sintió que la agitaban ligeramente. Estaba aturdida; nunca se había sentido así de desorientada antes.

—Aléjate de ella —otra voz declaró. Ésta sonaba más fuerte y frenética—. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas, así que déjala en paz.

—Ellos no saben lo hicimos. Además, necesitamos saber que está bien.

—¡Shana, aléjate! —la otra voz susurró—. ¡Vendrá pronto!

—Acabas de ver a Sasuke desaparece en ese prado. E incluso si Kabuto nos viera, él no nos mataría.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Yo no lo estoy.

—¿Quieres que nos mate?

—¿Señorita? —la voz rasposa vaciló—. ¿Hi… Hinata?

—¡No digas su nombre!

Abrió los ojos, poco a poco; un regazo apareció en frente a su vista. Había hierba a ambos lados de ella, y alguien estaba a su lado. Su cabeza se balanceaba mientras se obligaba a levantarla, se sentía como si todo se estuviera moviendo. Estaba de espaldas contra algo sólido, tal vez un árbol, y estaba oscuro... era el exterior.

Correcto.

Ella estaba afuera.

Sus ojos miraron a su izquierda. El chico de antes estaba allí.

—Está despierta —dijo el otro, como si fuera imposible—. Esto es malo.

—¿Estás bien? —el chico de al lado le pregunto.

—Los jadeos... —susurró—. Tu... Algo... mal...

—Deja de hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el otro. No podía ver donde estaba.

—Escucha —dijo el chico de cabello oscuro—. Inhalaste una gran cantidad de gas. Jibo te dio un poco del gas que contiene el antidot-

—Tiene un nombre, ya sabes.

—Pero él utilizó la mayor parte de su chakra en darle el antídoto a tu clan.

—¡Shh! ¡No lo digas en voz alta! ¡Estaremos en problemas si te escuchan!

—¿Mi... Clan..? —ella lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo era capaz él de verla?—. ¿Están... ¿bien?

—Sí, deberían estarlo —hubo una pausa—. Lo siento... por hacerte esto. Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes de Lord Orochimaru, pero quiero ayudarte también.

—¿Ayudarla? —el otro exclamó, pero todavía susurraba—. ¡Hemos hecho suficiente!

—Podemos luchar contra ellos, si lo intentamos. Puedes seguir utilizando taijutsu, yo no tengo más chakra en mí, pero lo intentaré.

Hubo un grito de asombro. —Estás loco. ¿Quieres que nos maten? ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Especialmente no con Sasuke!

La cabeza de Hinata se sacudió.

—Bueno, tenemos que probar. ¿En cuánto tiempo ella recuperara su fuerza?

—No sé... treinta... cuarenta minutos. No sé cuánto gas en realidad inhaló y… ¡no importa! ¡Esto es una locura!

—Si ganamos, la podremos salvar, y podremos ir a casa.

—Eso es un juego de azar y lo sabes.

—¿No quieres inten-

—No... —Hinata dejó caer una mano cerca de sus rodillas—. Es muy peligroso...

—Pero-

—¿Estás bien...?

—¿Qué?

—Los jadeos... tu cuerpo... es...

—Oh —susurró—. ¿Estás preocupada por mí? Después de... —él negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable—. No debes preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien. Esto no es nada nuevo.

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron. Acumuló chakra y activó su Byakugan.

—¡Hinata! ¡Te encuentras demasiado débil para esto!

—¡Te dije que esto era malo!

Llevó la mano hacia arriba, centrando tanto chakra como pudo y la llevó al pecho del chico, liberando así todo el chakra en un punto focalizado. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Shana!

—Hinata... Qué... ¿Qué hiciste...?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Él no respondió durante unos minutos, se movió lentamente.

—Me siento mucho mejor.

—Chakra... —Hinata murmuró— Órganos... Chakra bloqueado... —suspiró, incapaz de mantener su Byakugan por más tiempo—. Liberado.

—¿Me ayudaste?

—Ella... Por qué ella… ¿haría eso...?

La cabeza de Shana se disparó, buscando algún lugar sobre ella. —Sasuke viene.

—¿Qué? ¿D-dónde? Yo no lo veo.

—Puedo ver débilmente su firma de calor si me concentro lo suficiente.

—¡No es bueno! Tenemos que escapar y dejarla.

—Hinata, escucha —se acercó a ella—. Sasuke no va a matarte. No sé por qué está detrás de ti, pero, hasta donde yo sé, no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru.

—Shana, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pero eso no significa que no sea peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? Él no puede matarte, pero va a hacerte daño sin pensarlo dos veces. Es difícil de leer... pero creo que... Creo que tal vez…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los chicos se quedaron sin aliento. Alguien salió por la derecha, alguien que sonaba muy parecido a Sasuke.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que estuviera viva —el de su izquierda dijo.

—Utilizaste el antídoto en ella, ¿verdad? —Este fue dirigido al rubio.

—¡S-sí, señor!

Habló al muchacho moreno.

—Muévete.

—Lo siento —el espacio junto a ella se convirtió en vacío.

Hinata sintió un brazo alrededor de su torso y otro debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, pero ella la levantó para ponerla sobre el pecho de su captor.

—¿Eso es todo? —el chico de antes preguntó.

—Claro. Sólo tienes que irte —y entonces empezó a alejarse. Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron, demasiado pesado para mantenerlos abiertos.

—Sasuke —dijo ella, más bien susurro.

—Mantuve mi promesa, ¿no?

—Qué son... —suspiró, sus ojos seguían cerrados—. No... Hagas... Nada.

—Si te hago algo, no lo recordarás.

Hizo caso omiso de eso. —Prométeme...

—¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

—No... Los mates...

—¿Esos muchachos? —él preguntó—. ¿Por qué quieres que te prometa eso?

—Porque tú...

Se hizo el silencio.

Ella tembló.

Y luego la oscuridad la reclamó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Siete.**

 **Notas:** she said…

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**Juri . DP**_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _**Karen Hikari**_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Sasuke estaba molestó.

Esta era sólo su segunda vez juntos, pero Hinata no había estado consciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que era necesario que ella no fuese capaz de huir o de pedir ayuda cuando la secuestró, pero se había molestado cuando ella no quiso ir con él de buena gana.

La había herido un par de veces, lo reconocía, pero en el pasado nunca le había hecho daño. Ella no podía ver dentro de su mente, así que por lo que ella sabía, él nunca había tenido una razón para hacerle daño, así que ¿por qué estaba siendo difícil? Las cosas irían mucho mejor para ella si se diese cuenta de que sus repentinos intentos de estar cerca de ella eran desencadenados por algo que no era una intención criminal.

Cualquier otra chica se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Difícil —murmuró. Se puso de pie a un lado de la cama mirando a la heredera dormir. Una mirada preocupada no se dibujaría en su rostro, y se cruzó de brazos. Al mirarla de cerca le hizo sentir un nudo en el interior. Cada vez que la miraba, luchaba para no demostrar cualquier emoción, pero de lo que estaba sorprendido era de que ella _todavía_ estaba a la defensiva.

No era razonable, ni de parte de él, ni de ella.

Así que se concentró en otras cosas.

El muchacho de niebla hizo algo que no le había ordenado esa noche. Después de que secuestraran a Hinata, él y el chico de hielo desaparecieron durante unos dos minutos, en ese tiempo, la niebla creada se había vuelto un poco más densa. Sasuke estaba bastante seguro de que habían ayudado al clan Hyuuga por el veneno. Nadie habría muerto, pero se sentirían enfermos durante mucho tiempo. Se suponía que no era una cosa de la que debían preocuparse, pero tendría que hacerles frente a los niños independientemente. No podían actuar por su cuenta y esperar salirse con la suya. Las aldeas de la niebla y del hielo pronto recibirían la visita del Uchiha.

Hasta entonces, Sasuke tendría que esperar.

Puso una silla junto a la cama y se sentó, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y con las manos cruzadas delante de su boca. Ella había hecho algo esa noche, también, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Tenía algo que ver con su aspecto.

Viéndola a los ojos, observó que no había estado durmiendo estos últimos días. Eso era algo que quería, pero ¿tenía que lucir tan endemoniadamente agotada? Podía haber tomado una siesta durante el día o algo así. Incluso _ella_ tenía que saber que sería demasiado improbable que él fuese a por ella cuando el sol estaba en lo alto.

—Idiota —murmuró, mientras trazaba ligeramente los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos con el dedo.

Tenían unos días para estar juntos hasta que ella tuviera que volver, y él odiaba admitir que odiaba enviarla de vuelta. No podía quedarse con él todo el tiempo, porque este no era un escondite adecuado. Todavía estaban cerca de la aldea, y tenía que pensar en provisiones, agua y ropa. Sasuke nunca había pensado en buscarse su propio escondite, el único fallo que había cometido en estos últimos años, no quería seguir viviendo donde Orochimaru pudiera encontrarlo. Además, una vez que la secuestrara para siempre, su familia la buscaría incansablemente.

Y él aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellos.

Podía intercambiar miradas mortalmente con su padre antes de que él adecuadamente desflorara a su hija mayor y le haría prometer no estar con nadie más que él. Y no podría enfrentarse a su pomposo primo hasta estar seguro de que el _prodigio_ pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y ver cada intimidad que había ocurrido entre él y la _inocente_ Hyuuga.

¿Cómo, se preguntó de nuevo, podía verlos a los ojos sin hacer nada?

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Sasuke admiraba la forma de Hinata. Sus ojos se desplazaron por su rostro, un intento velado para distraerse de sus labios. Pensó en su primer beso, no había sido capaz de olvidarlo desde que había sucedido. Nunca pudo imaginar con precisión como se sentiría tenerla entre sus brazos, fue surrealista cómo, después de años de anhelo, dolor y planes, la había tenido en sus brazos, la había _tocado_ , incluso había tenido un pedazo de ella, por primera vez hacía casi una semana.

Tragó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Esto era nuevo para él. Tal vez era el nivel de intimidad que quería o el hecho de que en realidad había sucedido con la persona que él quería. Quería todo de ella, pero si no tenía cuidado, podría perder el control.

Suspiró, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la silla. Él estaba hambriento. Debería haber preguntado sobre el tema, pero tal vez esta cueva tenía aún más sorpresas.

Aún no conocía apropiadamente este lugar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A Hinata le dolía todo.

Se sentía refrescada, el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido. Abrió los ojos, con rigidez estirando su cuerpo. Ella dolorosamente extendió sus piernas, había estado sentada sobre ellas. La densa la bruma que nublaba— su mente le hacía querer sucumbir al sueño otra vez. ¿Por qué importarle donde estaba?

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y vio el muro irregular mientras observaba la habitación. Había algo familiar en este cuarto. La cama confortable, el ambiente acogedor-

— _Bésame..._

Sollozo.

Éste era el escondite de Sasuke.

Sasuke la había traído aquí, una vez más.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos cedieron. Lo intentó de nuevo, sólo para sentir un peso sobre ella. Una vez más, y no podía mover nada por debajo de su cuello. Su corazón latía con ferocidad, pero su respiración se mantuvo calmada. Tenía que mantener la serenidad.

Sus oídos se agudizaron para tratar de captar cualquier sonido. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que la puerta justo en frente de la cama. Sasuke entró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones de chándal negros, y su flequillo estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Parecía estar comiendo cereal de un recipiente de plástico de color azul claro.

Él la miró, deteniéndose en el umbral.

Masticaba lentamente, él le devolvió la mirada. Hinata contuvo la respiración. Él estaba actuando... diferente. Él no había hecho nada exactamente, pero... él era diferente. Menos amenazador. Curiosamente normal.

Tal vez estaba soñando.

Sasuke respiraba pesadamente por la nariz y empezó a caminar hacia ella, agarrando algo de la mesa al pasar. Cuando llegó a la cama, arrojó unas esposas, y tomó otra cucharada de su cereal. Caminó hasta el extremo de la cama, donde tenía más acceso a su persona, y ella miró algo que él llevaba en la palma de su mano. Llevó dos dedos a su boca, y los utilizo para abrir sus labios y dientes, y deslizó una pastilla ovalada recubierta en su boca. Ella hizo un sonido de desaprobación, pero la píldora de inmediato se abrió paso por su garganta cuando su boca se cerró. Un sabor nauseabundamente amargo quedó en su paladar.

Sasuke observó con atención la mueca que ella hizo. Él permaneció en silencio, mirando su tazón y reanudo su bocadillo; los crujidos llenaron la habitación. Ella lo miró, con cautela.

—U-um —empezó ella, ganando la atención del Uchiha. Miró hacia abajo, incapaz de pensar. Se veía extrañamente atractivo en ese momento—. Uh.

Una cucharada de cereal fue empujada dentro de su boca. Hinata levantó la vista cuando la cuchara fue retirada. Él continuó comiendo, mirándola de forma desinteresada. Hinata masticó una vez, en respuesta a tener comida en la boca.

Dos veces, para evitar las náuseas.

Tres veces porque ella debía tragárselo.

No era tan dulce como ella esperaba. Sasuke agitó el tazón, cogió otro bocado, y recogió uno más para ella. Ella no lo quería; comer después de Sasuke era extraño, pero él la obligaba a hacerlo. Él empujo la cuchara en sus labios, lo que causó que algunos cereales cayeran en su regazo. Instintivamente abrió la boca después de eso. Le limpió la boca con el pulgar y lo chupó, luego procedió a recoger los cereales de su regazo y se los comió también.

—Sasuke —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando la mano de él entro en contacto con sus muslos—. ¿Por qué... estoy a-aquí?

Él resopló, se acercó a ella para obtener las esposas. Con una mano, cerró un extremo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de para entrar en pánico, él tomó el otro extremo y lo cerro alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

Luego de esto, ella sólo podía mirarlo sin convicción.

Sasuke comenzó a comer de nuevo.

Ella llegó a la conclusión que él era impredecible... pero no se suponía que debía ser _peligrosamente_ impredecible. Él la había acosado por años, la había secuestrado, e incluso la había herido hasta el punto en que sentía dolor, pero ahora solo estaba siendo impredecible en un sentido muy alucinante.

Y él no estaba _hablando_.

Se puso de pie, jalando su brazo en el proceso. Cuando ella no se movió, él tiró de su muñeca un par de veces.

—P-pero no puedo moverme.

Se quedó mirándola, tomo otra cucharada de cereal, y luego se tocó los labios con el borde de la cuchara. Su mente trataba de entender, cuando recordó la píldora repugnante que le había dado.

Tiró de ella una vez más.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y encontró que podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía pesado, pero se estaba haciendo más fácil el desplazarse.

Cuando ella estuvo de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Arrastrándose parcialmente detrás de él, aun con los brazos esposados, seguía los movimientos del Uchiha cuando recogía cereales de vez en cuando.

Más allá de la puerta había un cuarto de baño. A la izquierda había un lavabo doble, un espejo, y algunas luces colgantes. A la derecha, una ducha de piedra con una puerta de cristal opaco. Pasaron junto a ésta y las paredes de piedra dieron lugar a una zona amplia con un baño de estilo de aguas termales y un techo altísimo. Esa parte del baño tenía capacidad para albergar al menos a cincuenta personas, mientras que en la habitación podrían caber fácilmente doscientas o algo así. Hinata noto el vapor, y en el baño se escuchaba un rugido, una cascada se vertía allí, pero ella no lo había oído el ruido desde la parte más pequeña del baño o desde el dormitorio. En ambos extremos de la habitación, había una puerta.

Sasuke la llevó a la de la derecha.

Esta puerta condujo a una cocina. Una mesa de metal estilo isla estaba en el centro de la habitación y había un rollo de toallas de papel en el centro de esta. Sasuke caminó alrededor. Pasaron junto a una puerta que debía ser la despensa, estantes con diversas especias, un lavabo de piedra con una ventana por encima de ella, una estufa de metal, un refrigerador de metal, y un gabinete de madera de ocho pies.

Miró a Sasuke, nerviosa por la falta de comprensión. —Qué-

Él la detuvo haciendo girar su dedo en el aire, le señalaba que mirara a su alrededor.

Y así, lo hizo.

Observo la habitación tres veces más, y se dio cuenta de que la mesa tipo isla tenía dos puertas a un lado. El techo de esa habitación era casi tan alto como el de habitación anterior, pero la habitación en sí era considerablemente más pequeña. Ella casi se sentía agobiada sólo por que Sasuke estuviera allí; sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con el espacio.

Él la llevó de vuelta al baño y después hacia el otro lado. Sasuke empujó a Hinata y se quedó en la puerta. Después de que él encendiera las luces, Hinata vio que esto era una especie de sala de estar, posiblemente. Olía a madera recién cortada, lo que podría provenir de los pisos de roble. Había un sofá negro de felpa directamente a la izquierda de ella. A la derecha, en el otro extremo una mesa circular de madera con dos sillas. La mesa estaba cerca de un gran ventanal con cortinas que ocupaba toda la pared.

Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, pero él ya estaba a su lado.

Estudiándola.

Ella saltó de su piel. Sospechaba que le había hecho algo porque no podía dejar de notar que Sasuke era muy atractivo. Ella lo ha visto de cerca una vez antes, y no lo había encontrado particularmente bien parecido entonces. Ahora... casi la dejaba sin aliento, y se sentía nerviosa por él.

De hecho, ahora que reflejaba su comportamiento habitual, sus encantos solamente acentuaban su lado siniestro.

Para su alivio, él aun la llenaba de miedo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke rió brevemente cuando se encontró con que no podía sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Ella era tan fácil de irritar, y ella no podía mantener ese hecho bien escondido.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la habitación. En el camino, se preguntó si ella pensaba que estaba loco. Se sentía un poco aletargado, pero culpó a la posibilidad que parte del gas que había respirado también lo hubiera. El tiempo pasado con Orochimaru lo había hecho inmune a la mayoría de los venenos, se sentía un poco incómodo. Estaría bien, él sabía eso, pero él no tenía ganas de jugar demasiado con ella.

Bueno, no había necesidad de esforzarse.

Se detuvo en el corto pasillo que conducía al baño y se quedó mirando la pared. Dejó caer la cuchara en su cuenco, empujó una parte de la pared de la derecha, y vio cómo se abría y aparecía una habitación pequeña. Había un inodoro dentro. Su curiosidad resultó fructífera, pero ahora no sabía cómo cerrar la puerta, por lo tanto, lo ignoró.

Él termino con sus cereales en el momento en que entraron en el dormitorio; no quería la leche. Se volvió para mirar a Hinata, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista en el suelo.

—¿Quieres esto? —le preguntó, empujando el tazón hacia ella. Ella lo miró, con el rostro enrojecido. Estaba a punto de romperse.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —soltó.

Puso el cuenco sobre la mesa y se acercó a la cama. —Cansado— respondió. Él la empujó hacia abajo y miró a sus muñecas. No sabía dónde estaba la llave.

—¿Qué fue... todo eso?

—Ahora ya sabes dónde están las cosas —él la miró—. Vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo.

—Por qué-

—Preguntas _mucho_. ¿Se supone que tiene que haber una respuesta cada vez? ¿Es necesario que todo tenga sentido?

—Tú... n-no tienes ni-ningún sentido d-desde que me con-conociste.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Cuándo piensas que te conocí?

—La aldea... En el árbol, Tú-

—Eso no fue cuando te conocí —él negó con la cabeza—. Fue mucho antes de eso, princesa.

—¿Quieres decir... cuando empezaste... a se-seguirme?

—Mm —él tiró de sus muñecas—. ¿Cuándo crees que fue eso?

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Hace algunos años?

Él sonrió, frotándose el rostro. —Olvídalo —se preguntó por qué el recuerdo estaba tan vívido en su mente. Tiró de las esposas con fuerza rompiendo la cadena que las mantenía unidas—. Dame un kunai.

Ella parpadeó. Él rodo los ojos, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su pierna y haciendo caso omiso de sus jadeos. Tomo la cerradura de su puño.

—No lo necesitas... No lo necesitas si se va a hacer eso.

—¿Qué, las quieres guardar para más tarde?

—¡No!, yo-yo-yo s-s-s-sólo-

—Oi, princesa, deja el tartamudeo. No necesitas estar tan nerviosa.

Ella vaciló. Su siguiente pregunta era seria—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Mentalmente?

Se encogió de hombros. —No realmente.

Cuando su puño cayó, él la agarró por las muñecas y le quitó las esposas. Dejo el kunai en la mesa, recogió las esposas rotas y las puso sobre la mesa también. El gas realmente debió de haberlo afectado, pues ahora no podía entender por qué la había roto en primer lugar.

—Has intentado matar a Naruto en la actualidad —esta fue una acusación.

Se volvió hacia ella, divertido por su esfuerzo de sonar molesta.

—¿Y?

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Él rió. Ella estaba volviéndolo loco con esas preguntas. ¿Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras? ¿Vino del vientre preguntando "por qué"? —Si realmente quiere una respuesta, puedo darte unas pocas —hizo una pausa para dar énfasis—. ¿Porque quería? Pues porque puedo. Porque él me molesta.

—Él te extraña.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

Se esforzó por hablar. Su respuesta la había dejado sorprendida.

—¿Por qué asesinar a la única persona que se preocupa por ti?

—Es uno de las muchas personas que conocí en la aldea, y confiaba en mí, conocí a un montón de personas que decían que me "cuidaban". Esas palabras no significan nada para mí.

—Dices eso… pero siempre estuvo a tu lado. Eso tiene que significar algo.

—No lo hace.

—¿Cómo puedes tratarlo de esa forma?

—Él hace que sea fácil.

—Pero cuando te transformaste en él, ¡fue perfecto! Tu… _tú_ tienes que preocuparte por él, solo de esa forma es que pudiste imitar su mirada tan bien. Es porque… porque sabes que él te importa.

Sasuke función el ceño.

—Tal vez no puedes ver defectos en él, incluso cuando es un impostor.

Tenía la boca entreabierta, y el ceño fruncido. Las palabras que pronunció después salieron como histeria entrecortada. —¡Lo único que quiere es llevarte de vuelta! ¡Asegurarse de que no sigas con este estilo de vida! ¡Has estado fuera durante años, y lo único que hace es pensar en ti!

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, sonriendo. A pesar de que ella se alejó de él, estaba enojada, y las lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos por su pequeña perorata. Se acurrucó contra la cabecera de la cama, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Esto le divertía porque ella estaba tratando de protegerse a sí misma, ella podría utilizar ese cerebro shinobi de para defenderse de forma eficaz.

—¿Eso te pone celosa?

Su ceño se suavizó, estaba perpleja. —¿Qué?

—Has estado tratando de obtener su atención desde que nuestros días en la academia, sin embargo, aquí estoy, alguien a quien él considera "cercano", y a mí no me importa lo que le suceda a él. Te pone celosa que yo no tenga que hacer esfuerzo para tener su atención, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos lentamente se posaron en el Uchiha. —Eso no es... No es eso. Sólo quiero que él…

—¿Sea feliz? —trato de verla a los ojos— ¿en serio? ¿Le has estado ayudando a ganar el afecto de Sakura?

Ella se estremeció.

—¿Le has dicho que estoy de vuelta?

No hubo respuesta.

Él se enderezó.

—Pensé que querías que él fuese feliz. ¿Podría ser que no quieres que él esté con Sakura, ya que te da todo el tiempo del mundo para no hacer absolutamente nada? ¿No le dijiste nada acerca de mí porque no querías que la poca atención que él tiene en ti aún más inexistente?

—Yo... yo-yo quiero que él sea feliz —tenía los ojos entrecerrados, vacilante, mientras trataba de convencerse a sí misma—. Yo solo-

—¿Lo quieres solo para ti?

—No —susurró.

—Sí lo haces.

—No, yo _no_.

—Sí, lo haces. Te sientes como yo me siento.

Nada. Confusión. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y lo miraba de reojo. Ella lo dudaba, pero él continuó.

—No me hagas reír, princesa. ¿Has descubierto por qué estoy haciendo esto? Debes tener una idea. Somos tan... _similares_ , después de todo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ignorando toda la información que él le daba. —Porque tú estás... enojado... por alguna razón.

—Porque estoy enojado —dejó que el pensamiento le diera vueltas en la cabeza. —Sí —asintió lentamente, mirando al techo—. Estoy enojado. Todo esto te está ocurriendo porque estoy... enojado.

Ella apretó las manos. —No sé lo que hice... y-y, sinceramente, no sé qué pude haber hecho. Nunca... no me acuerdo de haberte visto mucho en la aldea.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y se aseguró de no haber cometido un error con sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza a la altura de la de ella.

—Hinata —deslizó sus párpados hacia arriba, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella se puso rígida—. Yo trato de ser amable contigo..., ¿sabes? —sus ojos se abrieron, al ver un cambio en su expresión—. Sin embargo… _no_ me dejas hacerlo.

Trató de mover su rostro, pero él le dio un apretón de advertencia en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿A qué t-te refieres?

—Quiero _decir_ , cuanto más trato de relacionarme contigo, más me haces darme cuenta de que soy para ti lo que eres para Naruto —su paciencia lentamente disminuyó cuando ella no pudo entender su significado—. Me pasas por alto.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Sasuke, estás... me estás haciendo daño.

Se dio cuenta de que su mano había agarrado su cabello. Él ignoró su comentario y empujó su rostro cerca del suyo.

—Piensa, princesa, ¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo cuando te doy esa analogía?

—Significa —se obligó a no mostrar su dolor—. Tú has observado... a una persona por un largo tiempo.

—Deja de _jugar_ conmigo —él sabía que ella sabía lo que él quería decir, pero ella estaba tratando de evitarlo. ¿El pensamiento de él que tuviera sentimientos por ella era tan repugnante?

—Estoy tratando de no malinterpretarte. Sólo... por lo que estás diciendo... suena como si estuvieras tratando de decir que... que —su voz se tornó más pequeña— te gusto.

Sasuke la miraba, atrapado en el torbellino de emociones que eran sus ojos. Este debería haber sido el momento en el que finalmente lo comprendía, pero la realización y la pequeña vacilación que mostraban sus ojos solo la tenían sin palabras. De repente, no pudo ser capaz de admitir sus sentimientos por ella. Hinata estaba aquí, su declaración sentimental prácticamente sonó como una pregunta, pero a la vez se sentía como si fuese la primera vez que se confesaba… y era jodidamente aterrador. Su mirada era suave, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y su cuerpo estaba relajado. Le gustaría decir que él sabía lo que significaba, pero, no tenía ni idea. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y él tenía… miedo.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano se aflojó, y ella poco a poco cayó más cerca. Podía sentir el toque fantasma de su frente contra la suya. Los orbes ónix quedaron atrapados en las perlas, tratando de determinar por qué ella lo miraba... de esa forma, y de si ella debería estar tratando de buscar algo en su mirada.

Y luego, de repente, su corazón latía con fuerza porque sentía su cabello contra su piel. Ella se inclinó sobre él, y no sabía si lo había hecho conscientemente. Su frente estaba apoyada en él, y sintió que estaba en un aprieto. Sus emociones estaban teniendo una recaída importante a cuando eran niños, cuando ella podría hacer su corazón aletear y su cabeza girar. El punto de todos esos años, y las manifestaciones de los últimos días, era para mostrarle que tenía el control ahora, pero esto... Él no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Era emocionante.

Era hipnotizante.

Era... un poco _aterrador_.

Tragó saliva, su garganta se sentía seca, y estaba más que nervioso cuando sus narices se rozaron, vacilante susurro. —¿Hinata?

Se detuvo, rápidamente parpadeando. La realización de su proximidad la golpeó, y su mente registró que el chico frente a ella no se había movido una pulgada. Ella cerró los ojos, echándose hacia atrás. Pálidos dedos se acercaron para empujar el flequillo de su rostro.

Ambos adolescentes estuvieron sentados en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que Sasuke se levantara y se dirigiera al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se apoyó en el fregadero, mirando al espejo, y dejó que su mente rebobinara y pausara el evento anterior, una y otra vez.

Ella iba...

Estuvo a punto de...

Pasó una mano por su cabello. Su respiración se volvió superficial, y encontró con que estaba cuestionando la realidad.

Poco a poco, las piezas empezaron a juntarse, pero todavía no tenía sentido. Si ella había estado mirándolo de forma diferente esta noche, si esas miradas no eran tan inocuas como parecían, entonces ella había intentado...

—¿De besarme? —susurró, abriendo los ojos y mirando el suelo de piedra. Esto no hizo nada para aliviar el ritmo de su corazón. Él apretó los labios, tratando de recordar la sensación de su primer beso.

Y eso era lo otro.

Se habían besado antes, así que ¿qué hacía a éste tan diferente? ¿Era el hecho de que este no era un beso obligado? ¿Debido a que habría sido inesperado? Porque... ¿Porque ella había estado dispuesta? ¿Debido a que ella habría sido la que lo iniciara?

La oleada de asombro e incredulidad lo sacudieron, olas de malestar le hicieron sentir las piernas débiles. Se deslizó a una posición en cuclillas, con una mano en su cabello y el otro brazo colgando de su rodilla.

La pregunta más importante era... ¿por qué la detuvo?

Cuando regresó a la habitación veinte minutos más tarde, Hinata estaba acurrucada sobre la alfombra, durmiendo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba en dificultades para que su mente procesara los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

En particular, los acontecimientos que la involucraban a ella y a Sasuke.

Ella...

Casi lo había besado.

¿Por qué?

No le gustaba Sasuke de esa forma. Estaba segura de que no le gustaba Sasuke de ninguna forma. Ella admitía que él se había comportado de manera inusual, ella había visto por qué algunas niñas se sentían atraídas a él; sin embargo, él no era su tipo en absoluto. Incluso si Sasuke había apelado a su inteligencia, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él la había secuestrado.

Otra vez.

Él la había golpeado por razones desconocidas y era una amenaza para todos a su alrededor. Así que ¿por qué pensó, por sólo una fracción de segundo, que podía ver más allá de todo eso? ¿Por qué había querido ver más allá de todo eso? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más pensaba en el beso que no había sucedido.

Él se había metido con sus emociones, eso era todo.

Había tratado de hacer pensar que él sentía algo por ella, como lo que ella sentía por Naruto, y se dejó engañar en la creencia de que alguien la miraba como ella había estado mirando al ninja estrepitoso durante años. Él la había engañado para ver el que ella devastadoramente estaba desesperada por afecto, completamente llena de pasión.

Se acurrucó en sí misma, apretando los muslos.

Esto era una locura.

Su locura estaba resultando ser contagiosa.

Su estómago se tensó. Vagamente, pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando, ella sabía que uno de ellos estaba invadiendo el espacio del otro. Cuando respiraba, todo estaba lleno del aroma de Sasuke, pero si ella pensaba él estaba cada vez más cerca, ¿por qué aún no escapaba? no tenía ningún problema en alejase de él, haciendo todas las emociones a un lado, ¿por qué aún no escapaba?

¿Qué había estado pensando?

Para permitir ser hipnotizada por alguien como él... Alguien a quien Naruto consideraba su mejor amigo... Era repugnante. Ella era repugnante, y si Naruto se enteraba de esto...

Bueno, ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder.

Naturalmente, él estaría furioso si supiera que ella sabía dónde estaba Sasuke y no se lo había dicho, pero eso sería todo. No iba a estar celoso o herido por las cosas que ella había hecho, o por lo que había intentado hacer con Sasuke porque... Naruto no la veía de esa manera.

Ella cerró los ojos, apartando las conflictivas emociones, y se centró en algo más desconcertante. Ella se sorprendió que le hubieran logrado afectar los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Reacciono... extrañamente. Cuando la llamó por su nombre, tenía la voz entrecortada, desigual. Más que eso, se veía nervioso, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo. Y en ese momento, ella creía que le gustaba.

Y mucho.

¿Por qué?

Ellos nunca hablaron antes; nunca se miraron, y nunca pasaron tiempo juntos. ¿Cómo podía haber desarrollado sentimientos por ella cuando ella no había hecho nada para darle esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué quería estos sentimientos por ella, en vez de otra persona?

Hinata se volvió de espaldas, sentía el cuerpo dolorido por la falta de movimiento durante toda la noche. Afortunadamente, la alfombra era sorprendentemente acolchonada, lo suficiente como para hacer que los efectos del duro piso fuesen difíciles de notar. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada se encontró con orbes oscuros mirándola desde el borde de la cama.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en un codo, mirándola.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, incapaz de moverse.

Cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Hinata siguió mirando al techo cuando escuchó el agua y cómo se lavaba los dientes.

Esta actitud se mantuvo durante otros cinco minutos después de que ella le oyó salir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El resto del día había estado agonizando allí en la alfombra.

Ella se armó de valor para ir al baño y lavarse los dientes, usando el cepillo de dientes color púrpura que ella asumió que era para ella. La mayor parte del día, la pasó sentada en la cama y mirando a través de la puerta. Cada pocas horas, Sasuke caminaría de un extremo a otro y permanecería allí. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaban sus acciones. Él no había venido a ver cómo estaba, ni tampoco a echar un vistazo, y tampoco hacía algo para mostrarle que él era consciente de su presencia.

El sol se había elevado en su punto más alto en el cielo, y Sasuke había estado en la sala de estar durante tres horas. Se preguntó qué podía estar haciendo allí porque esa habitación estaba casi vacía. En este punto, Hinata decidió que tal vez, posiblemente, él se había cansado de ella y que podría irse a casa. No estaba segura de cómo eso la hacía sentir, pero eso era sólo la culpa nublando sus pensamientos. No escapar sería la cosa más ilógica del mundo.

Caminó a través de la oscuridad del estrecho pasillo que conducía hacia afuera, pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el campo, fue golpeada por la imperiosa necesidad de no caminar más lejos. Ella dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la derecha y se sentó contra la pared. tenía ganas de moverse. En todo caso, este campo no tenía ningún interés por ella, y prefería volver dentro y buscar otra salida al bosque. Miró a la entrada a su izquierda, pero no estaba allí.

Ella activó su Byakugan.

Había dos dispositivos que te desorientaban, ya que muy probablemente era para que los que paseaban por aquí no vieran la entrada. Eso era típico. Sólo un genjutsu. Podía ver a través de eso, y este campo estaba en los terrenos de Konoha. Ella podía ver un pequeño conglomerado de chakra que viene de lo alto de esta montaña, pero eso no parecía ser la causa de todo esto. Desactivó su Byakugan y suspiró.

Era extraño. Ella podía moverse si quería, pero cada vez que se ponía de pie, miraba el campo de hierba salpicado con flores silvestres, el cielo azul profundo con una nube a la deriva de vez en cuando, y el calor agradable que la rodea, la hacían perder el deseo de moverse, una vez más.

Era un día agradable, pensó. Siempre podía escapar en otro momento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día pasó tranquilamente.

Se sentó contra la pared nuevamente, y sus pensamientos vagamente saltaban de un tema a otro. Se preguntó cómo estaba su clan y si se habían dado cuenta de que ella había desaparecido. Tal vez habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para encontrarla ahí, y todos ellos podrían salir de este campo.

Entonces su mente se deslizó al niño de la noche anterior. Cómo logró bloquear su chakra de un modo tan azaroso, iba más allá de su conocimiento, pero ella sabía que él habría muerto si nadie hacía algo. _Ese muchacho_ , pensó, se parecía a ella, pero su voz sonaba un poco como Naruto. Si ella y Naruto tuvieran un hijo, tal vez así luciría.

Más pronto o más tarde, cuando el sol se puso y el ambiente llamaba a ser más reflexivo, Hinata pensó en Sasuke. Él tenía la idea de que los dos eran similares. Por mucho que odiaba estar en desacuerdo con alguien, tenía que estar en desacuerdo con él. ¿Realmente él pensaba que sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por Naruto? Hinata no tenía cualidades para ser amada, y Sasuke no tenía la cualidad de amar, no es que él honestamente pudiera creer en esas emociones y menos aun cuando iban dirigidas a ella.

Si pasaba por alto lo que pasó entre ellos, todo, entonces, tal vez, si trataban, podían llegar a ser... amigos.

Pero tendrían que trabajar muy duro para pasar por alto lo que sucedido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cayó la noche, el frío se instaló, y Hinata no se había movido.

Ella durmió un par de veces y se despertó sintiéndose abrigada por su chaqueta, pero nada cambió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke?

¿Cómo era capaz de pasar horas y horas en una habitación vacía y en una cocina? Las chicas de la aldea decían que él era tranquilo, genial, y calmado, pero él era... no. Él era en gran medida una persona que podría tener un trastorno de personalidad, pero... tal vez él no estaba loco. Tal vez solo estaba confundido. Si ella iba a escuchar sus declaraciones, de que eran iguales, entonces debía estar un poco confundido.

Y solitario.

Escuchó que su hermano había sido el responsable de la muerte de todo su clan, y por eso vivía solo en Konoha. Eso le daba un poco más de sentido al porqué se aferraba a ella. En cierto sentido, él era el heredero de su clan, si excluían a hermano. Tenían muchas expectativas puestas sobre él, como en ella. Pero él eligió tirar todas esas expectativas, como ella había planeado hacer. Él probablemente... estaba en busca de algo o alguien de quien aferrarse. ¿Pensaba que podía encontrarlo en ella? ¿Podría ella... encontrar lo mismo en…?

Algo le dio un codazo.

Su cabeza se volvió hacia el lado. Después de no ver a nadie, ella activó su Byakugan; Sasuke se quedó mirándola, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Por un momento, él la miro con su desinterés habitual, pero luego se rió para sus adentros.

—Rara —comentó mientras la recogía. Él la llevó adentro y la dejó en la cama, en realidad, la dejó caer en la cama. —No has comido.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

—Tú no lo estás —dijo antes de que pudiera alejarse—. ¿Eh, me va a llevar a casa?

—A casa, a casa —se quejó—. Entre tu casa y Naruto, ¿hay algo más de lo que puedas hablar? —él frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera?

—Estaba... conociendo la zona.

Él la miró fijamente, escrutándola. —Deja de huir de mí.

Ella vaciló. —¿No te molesta?

Esperó a que ella le diera más detalles.

—¿Lo... de anoche?

Se puso de pie frente. Su rostro permaneció indiferente, despedía la impresión de que tenía demasiadas cosas merodeando en su mente. Después de unos segundos, él le regaló una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Por qué? —rápidamente, se inclinó hacia ella, puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y con firmeza, pero, al mismo tiempo, con suavidad, plantó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se apartó, lo suficiente para mirarla—. Es sólo un beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Ocho.**

 **Notas:** don't worry baby.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_ _._ La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**Juri . DP**_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _**Karen Hikari**_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Cuatro días no eran suficientes para cambiar a una persona.

Cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata debería haber sabido que no debía haberse dejado engañar por su comportamiento.

Cuatro días después de la declaración indiferente de Sasuke, Hinata se despertó agonizante, la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, estallando a través de sus poros, y friendo sus nervios. Ella jadeó y gimió sólo para darse cuenta de que se balanceaba. Le dolía la cabeza y todos sus órganos se sentían como si estuvieran agrupados en su pecho. Entonces llegó a una realización impactante.

Ella estaba en un bosque.

Ella estaba colgando boca abajo, de un árbol, en un bosque.

Sasuke salió de detrás de un árbol y se puso en su línea de visión. Él la observó como si fuera algo extraño en el bosque, y luego siguió mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata no podía entender nada de la situación.

¿La había golpeado?

¿La había _electrocutado_?

Hinata intentó mover sus brazos, los sentía dolorosamente tensos, sólo para tener otra realización mortificante. Ellos estaban atados a su espalda con la misma cuerda que ataba sus pies.

—Sasuke —dijo ella, con voz tensa por su estado actual—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rojo.

Su rostro estaba rojo, y pensó que la sangre comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de los poros de su rostro.

Cuando miró a Hinata después de despertarse esta mañana, la chica insistió en dormir en el suelo, él no podía evitar la sensación constante de que quería hacerle daño a ella. Algo sobre su situación le desconcertó, y quería hacerle daño de alguna manera, pero sólo porque sería la última vez que él le haría daño a ella.

 _Trataría_ fuertemente de no herirla.

Físicamente.

Estar a su alrededor estos últimos días le había hecho pensar, hacerse algunas evaluaciones mentales. Decidió que algunas cosas tenían que cambiar. Pero hasta entonces, él no estaría satisfecho hasta que hiciera algo. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se cepilló los dientes y encontró una cuerda en uno de los cajones del fregadero. Sin gracia o cuidado, él tiró de la muchacha durmiente en sus brazos y se aventuró hacia el bosque.

Todo era... divertido.

La ató y la levantó en el árbol, contando cada vez que su cuerpo chocaba contra el tronco, fueron cinco y luego esperó. Durante diez minutos, él esperó a que su rostro comenzara a cambiar de color, y ella seguía durmiendo. Después de cinco minutos más, caminó detrás de ella para desatarla, pero sus manos se movieron por su cuenta, y lanzó un Chidori hacia su espalda sin razón en absoluto.

El acto vació la mayoría de los pensamientos violentos que tenía hacia la heredera, sólo le hizo temer lo que acababa de hacer. No debería haber utilizado esa técnica sobre ella, y menos aún con tal intensidad, pensó que quizás la había matado. Sin embargo, él no tuvo tiempo suficiente para que la idea de vivir en un mundo donde Hinata dejara de respirar se hiciese cargo de él, porque ella comenzó a despertarse.

Se sintió aliviado, pero caminaba delante de ella pegándose porque ella estaba viva. Durante dos segundos, creyó que Hinata era inmortal. Pero eso era ridículo, por lo que verdaderamente creyó que en algún momento él había muerto, y esto era el cielo, porque Hinata estaría siempre viva en su cielo. Podía lanzarle un kunai a través de su cerebro o sacarle su corazón, y Hinata no moriría.

Entonces el Uchiha debía ser prudente porque ni siquiera él sabía si había un cielo y, por supuesto, nunca sería capaz de echar un vistazo a ese cielo. Si existiera el contrario, y tal vez esa era la única verdad, Hinata no estaría en allí, aunque ella lo tentara. En verdad, siempre y cuando ella estuviera cerca, sería el cielo.

O mucho mejor que el infierno. Tal vez si estuviera en el cielo se liberaría de esa obsesión.

En ese momento, Sasuke aceptó plenamente que su obsesión por ella no era saludable. No era bueno para él. Y él era potencialmente fatal para ella.

Pero no le importaba.

La necesitaba en este momento. Él había pasado tiempo con ella. Habían estado durmiendo en la misma habitación donde ella casi le había dado un beso. ¿Cómo podía separarse de ella ahora? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que los separara cuando las cosas entre ellos sólo podrían mejorar?

Pero eso era también por qué él tenía que mejorar.

Por ella.

Quería que le diera esas miradas de nuevo. Quería que ella estuviese dispuesta a hacer cosas como besarlo de nuevo. Tal vez los sentimientos mutuos eran mejor que no hacer lo que él quisiera, sin tener en cuenta cómo ella se sentía. Así, que por eso necesitaba hacerle daño por última vez.

Físicamente, de todos modos.

—Sasuke —ella había dicho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué estás pasando?

Lanzó el shuriken a la cuerda para cortarla, y la observó mientras cayó al suelo. Aterrizó de cabeza.

Caminó a su alrededor para recoger su shuriken antes de arrodillarse a su lado.

—¿Estás herida?

Pero ella estaba llorando y gimiendo con claridad.

Cortó las cuerdas que la mantenían atada; sus manos inmediatamente fueron a su cráneo palpitante. Se sentó al lado de ella, viendo como ella expresó su dolor a través de gemidos. La levantó, animándola a por menos a sentarse en sus rodillas. Ella lo miró, con los ojos rojos, él no mostraba ninguna emoción, con las mejillas brillantes por lágrimas y sucias por la tierra. Él sacudió la suciedad y la hierba de su cabello distraídamente.

—¿No te entiendo? —su voz era ronca, su tono era tenso.

Él no dijo nada.

—Pensé... p-pensé que estábamos en un terreno común... en estos últimos días.

No sabía por qué pensaba eso; sólo estaban viviendo uno al alrededor del otro desde hace algunas noches. Ella estaba en el límite e incómoda todo el tiempo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —No puedo tomar mucho más de esto, Sasuke —ella negó con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido y... y... mátame si con eso todo esto va a terminar.

Ante esto, Sasuke no pudo centrarse en nada más.

Nunca lloró por Hinata en toda su vida, pero la declaración que acaba de hacer podría cambiar eso si él se dejaba llevar. Él pensó en hacerlo, pero oírla sugerirlo, casi suplicándolo, le hizo preguntarse cómo podría incluso decir eso. ¿Por qué iba a querer eso? ¿Cómo podía matarla a sabiendas de que nunca sería capaz de verla otra vez? ¿Cómo ella todavía no entendía por qué él?

¿Era extraño? ¿Eran sus gestos extraños?

Él no... no lo entendía.

Él no podía darle una respuesta. En cambio, él la atrajo a su pecho e hizo un lugar para ella en entre sus piernas. Ella luchó, por supuesto, luchó, y exigió que la dejara de confundir.

Hacerle daño o no hacerlo.

Matarla o dejarla ir.

Y entonces él la besó.

Él fue considerado y presionó sus labios juntos. El forcejeó se detuvo, pero las lágrimas todavía fluían. Estaba confundido. Él le confundía. Él lo sabía. Se alejó, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de ella mientras jadeaba suavemente. Él la mantuvo en su lugar; ella se aferró a sus hombros, temblando y dejando escapar gemidos ocasionales.

—Te gusto, ¿verdad? —ella susurró.

—No —respondió, pero ella suspiró, sabiendo que "gustar" no era la palabra correcta.

—Entonces... por favor... deja de hacerme daño.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras agarraba su camisa, ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Un día... no sería así.

Pero no un día cualquiera, seria pronto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata comenzó a preguntarse si la locura de Sasuke era verdaderamente contagiosa.

Seguramente, debía de ser porque no podía dar una mejor explicación de por qué ella no lo culpaba por todas las cosas que le había hecho; todo el dolor y si se veía con atención la confusión cegaban la lógica.

Loco...

Sólo un loco podría insistir, pero Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba un amigo y ella era la mejor persona para el trabajo. Ella claramente no podía no hacer nada si él iba a seguir apareciendo en su vida. No habían hablado exactamente durante toda su estancia, pero sí había hecho pequeñas cosas que demostraban que era consciente de su presencia y que estaba realmente contento con que ella estuviera allí. Por supuesto, nunca estuvieron en la misma habitación durante más de unos pocos segundos, sin contar cuando iban a la cama, pero a ella le gustaba que no la tocara y distribuyera alimentos para ella y sólo... la cuidara. No quería hacer nada con este conocimiento de su afecto, pero a ella le gustaba. Puede que hubiera sido un error que ella quisiera más, pero era... agradable.

Así, podría bien ayudarlo, pero esto sería cortar cualquier oportunidad de arreglarlo, si estaba de hecho dañado. Ella pondría hacer frente a sus abusos a pesar de que ya estaba en su punto de ruptura. En cierto modo, ella estaba demostrándose a sí misma que no iba a renunciar sólo porque una situación era difícil. Es cierto, ella pensó que esto llevaría las cosas al extremo. Ningún ninja, ni ninguna persona debía aguantar esto.

El único problema era como decirle a Sasuke que quería ayudarlo. Él no tenía que hacerle daño, sin duda era su mecanismo de defensa, porque ella estaría allí para él.

Como una amiga.

Y como un amigo, no podía hacer algunas cosas con ella. No podían hacer algunas cosas juntos. Los amigos no se besan... Ella trató de besarlo, y Sasuke tenía la intención de besarla. ¿Pero... tal vez no eran solo besos?

Al igual que los besos fugaces que sentía en ese momento.

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, y todavía estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke. Tiene que haber sabido que estaba despierta, así que tal vez es por eso siguió haciéndolo. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba, por lo que moverse no era algo que quisiera, pero esto no estaba bien. Iban a ser amigos.

Los amigos _no_ se besan.

—Sasuke —murmuró, otro beso fue colocado en su mejilla—. Sensatez —ella se apartó de su pecho, pero seguía atrapada en sus brazos—. Comienza a tener discreción. No puedes... saltar hacia atrás y hacia adelante emocionalmente conmigo.

—Tratar con ello.

— _No_ puedo —se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba oscuro. ¿Era casi de noche? ¿Se había sentado allí todo este tiempo?

—Hinata —hizo una pausa, pensando las palabras y midiendo sus reacciones—. ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Yo… sí, porque-

—¿Por qué es tan fácil raptarte entonces?

—Yo-

—¿No te gusta estar cerca de mí?

—¿Qué...? Sólo cuando... cambias-

—Por lo tanto, lucha contra mí.

—Pero tú-

—¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Eso es-

—Has intentado besarme.

—No-

—¿Quieres que yo tenga cordura? Comienza haciéndolo tú misma.

Hinata cerró la boca, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía entender sus propias acciones cuando él le hacía tan difícil entender las de él? Esto había sido todo... causa y efecto. Eso tenía que explicar por qué... ella estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —le dijo.

Ella lo miró con cautela, esperando que cayera.

—¿Por qué lo intentaste?

—Accidente...

Se echó a reír, una risa forzada.

—¿Qué parte? ¿Cuándo empezó? ¿Cuándo terminó? Cuándo me miraste como... —suspiró con dureza, apoyando su cabeza contra el árbol. Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—¿Qué pasó con "es sólo un beso"? —le preguntó con desesperación—. Yo pensé... No se supone que... no sentías nada por mí. No íbamos juntos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Estaba tratando de rechazarlo? Hinata, la señorita tranquila y reservada… ¿trataba de rechazarlo? Era ridículo, si no le había hecho daño.

Las cosas hubieran sido un poco mejor si Hinata hubiera caído por su apariencia tan fácilmente como todas los demás. Incluso si esta fuera la primera vez que lo observaba en años, sería mucho mejor si caía por su apariencia. Él reconocía el hecho de que él era visto como atractivo, pero no podía decir que él veía lo que veían los demás. Era pálido; tenía ojeras; era delgado; era distante; era rudo; estaba lleno de defectos. Pero cuando ella lo miró esa noche, por una vez, le pareció ver lo que los demás veían, y algo más, porque Hinata lo miró como hipnotizada por él.

¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? No le importaba si era amor superficial, sólo quería esa noche de regreso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, en su cabeza había una guerra de emociones. Quería romper su comportamiento estoico habitual sólo para poder ver por qué estaba tan dañado como aparentaba, o probablemente más, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que no tenía que demostrar nada. Sabía por qué todo esto debía tener alguna pizca de sentido para él, así que ¿qué importaba si ella realmente lo entendía o no?

—Quiero... —su cabeza se balanceaba hasta que ella la dejó caer sobre su hombro. Ella se llevó una mano a su frente—. ¿Podemos ser amigos? —preguntó ella con voz débil.

—¿Amigos?

—Sí —ella lo miró, con los ojos entornados—. Te puedo dar mucho.

Ella... Esto era…

No.

Él no quería su amistad. Él sólo quería ser alguien importante en su vida. Quería ser la persona más importante en su vida. ¿Y cuando llegó ella a pensar que podía hacerle peticiones en el primer lugar? No tenía derecho a hacerle peticiones, especialmente si se trataba de nada menos de lo que quería.

—Sé que piensas que... yo te gusto —susurró—. Pero no te puedo dar más.

—¿Tú crees que me gustas?

—Sasuke, tú no… —dijo ella rápidamente, desesperadamente.

Respiró uniformemente. Había prometido no hacerle daño, pero ella lo estaba enfureciendo, no porque ella estaba tratando de hacer que sus sentimientos parecieran menos de lo que eran, sino porque le estaba diciendo que ella no le daría una oportunidad, a él.

—Te voy a llevar a casa —dijo, al ver que era lo único que podía decir.

Ella parpadeó, haciendo pucheros. Ella lo miró fijamente, pensando en lo que él hacía.

—Sasuke... haces cosas... haces las cosas más complejas de lo que son.

—Me pregunto por qué.

Hinata cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca. Se preguntó cuan mal herida tenía la cabeza porque notó que sus ojos no se centraban por completo. Se preguntó si su cuerpo estaba herido. En una ocasión le llegó un Chidori por parte de Kakashi, y fue un dolor que se demoró medio día en irse. Se agachó, acariciando su cuello.

Hinata se estremeció

—Sasuke.

—Silencio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Apretó los labios contra su piel. Ella trató de alejarse.

—Detente —respiraba con dificultad—. Sasuke...

Sasuke no podía explicar por qué le gustaba tanto, por qué cualquier placer corporal que sentía debía ser psicológico. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a Sasuke le gustaba la Hinata sumisa, pero él siempre se preguntó qué efecto tendría en su cuerpo una Hinata cooperativa.

Dejó que su lengua recorriera su cuello y disfrutó con cómo ella se retorcía. Degustó su piel lentamente, construyendo sensaciones poco a poco.

—Espera —ella gimió—. Vas a dejar una marca... entonces todo el mundo la verá.

Él la ignoró.

—No lo hagas.

Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la mantuvo en su lugar. Hinata no era ruidosa. Ella no gemía abiertamente o vocalizaba su placer, pero su respiración, sus putos jadeos, disparaban el ardiente deseo y el anhelo en las profundidades de su bajo vientre.

—Sa-ah-suke... t-t-tú... es-e-e-estás —ella agarro su camisa cuando el Uchiha comenzó a mordisquear su piel sensible—. En cualquier otro lugar —le rogó, cediendo.

Sasuke se ralentizó, mirando al suelo, y suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno.

Deslizó una mano bajo la chaqueta y tiró de sus pantalones. Hinata se sacudió, con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo mientras levantaba la camisa y chaqueta.

—¿Qué-?

—Levanta la vista —respondió, volviéndose para apoyarla contra el árbol.

Se sentó, mirando hacia el cabello de Sasuke.

—¡Espera!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke y Hinata se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea; Hinata dejó menos de dos metros de distancia entre ellos. Ella se aferró a su parte inferior del abdomen, sonrojándose.

—Yo... yo no puedo creer que hi-hiciste eso —susurró por decimocuarta vez.

Él la miró, parpadeando con una sonrisa poco habitual.

Ella se sonrojó más y se quedó mirando al suelo. ¿Cómo iba a actuar de manera normal después de que...? Él... mordisqueo y lamió la parte inferior de su abdomen, acercándose peligrosamente a un área que nadie había tocado. No creía que fuese a sentir un cosquilleo. Él envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de calor entre sus piernas.

Fue... muy, muy extraño.

Era demasiado íntimo con ella, y ella no sentía intimidad hacia él en absoluto, por lo que las emociones que sentía eran confusas. Lo que él le había hecho sentir estaba mal, no obstante... agradable. Pero debido a que había sido con Sasuke, eso a ella particularmente no le gustaba. Sus sentimientos eran de... abusada sexualmente.

—No puede seguir haciendo esto —murmuró—. No se puedes h-hacer cosas de ese estilo.

Él le echó un vistazo.

—¿No te gustó?

Un calor incómodo la inundó. Se mordió el labio y miró a sus pies.

—Eso es... no es el punto. Es sólo que no me gusta... —ella débilmente lo fulminó con la mirada, sosteniendo su mirada con más fuerza—. Yo... N-nadie me ha hecho nunca a-así... a-a mí antes.

Miró hacia arriba, viendo que estaban cerca ahora. No podía esperar para llegar a casa. Sasuke era muy difícil de controlar, y ella no podía mantener su actitud caritativa si seguía así.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke la apartó y la acompañó a la pared, lejos de la entrada. Por un momento, él simplemente se paró frente a ella, mirando, ella se apretó contra la superficie dura, entonces él la miró, casi sonriendo.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—¿Decir… qué?

—Que nadie te ha tocado. Sé que nunca te han tocado —la miró atentamente, pensativo—. Lo mataría.

—Tu... Tú no debes usar ese término tan vagamente —se estremeció. Su mirada cambió, a la mirada de un loco desquiciado—. S-Sasuke —susurró con cautela—. C-cálmate. N-nadie me va a tocar.

—Lo sé —sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Eres mía, princesa. Sólo yo puedo tocarte.

Ella no se sentía cómoda. Ella sentía los ojos lujuriosos recorriéndola una vez más, y siempre la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero esto era diferente. Sasuke no era un extraño que no podía reconocer, él se haría a sí mismo conocido.

—Yo... q-quiero irme ahora.

—¿Por qué? —deslizó una mano por su rosto y ahuecó su mejilla. Ella se removió, trató de alejarse, pero su boca estaba en su oreja al siguiente segundo—. ¿Qué me está deteniendo de tomarte ahora?

—Eso no es divertido —ella susurró, empujando sus brazos—. Tú no... Me o-obligarías.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, corriendo una mano por su brazo.

—E-eres mejor que eso.

—¿Confías en mí?

—¿Confiar en ti?

—¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para decir eso?

Lo empujó, con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Q-qué tiene de malo? Tú pareces enojado.

—Yo no lo estoy —aseguró, agarrando su cadera—. Estoy cabreado.

—Qu-

—Cualquiera podía conseguirte si eres dominable.

—N-

—Si te congelas, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti.

—Yo no-

—Te especializas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Lo usarías?

—Yo l-lo haría.

—¿Incluso si sabes que fracasarás?

—Yo... yo lo haría.

—Hazlo.

Su respiración vaciló.

—Detenme. Puedo tomarte aquí y ahora.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Pruébalo —él la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata se movió, incapaz de liberarse. Tiró con más fuerza, al igual que Sasuke—. Eres un ninja, ¿verdad? Detenme.

Hinata entró en pánico cuando una de las manos de Sasuke se posó sobre el botón de sus pantalones. Ella lo empujó con fuerza, fuertemente retorciéndose en su agarre. Sasuke mantuvo su enganche, girando alrededor de ella y presionándola contra él mientras le desabrochaba los botones de sus pantalones.

—¡No! —ella gritó, girando en su agarre de nuevo, agarrando su ropa y golpeándolo contra la pared. Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, por un segundo antes de dejarla en libertad. Intentó correr, pero Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca, juntando su espalda a su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —dijo entre dientes mientras luchaba para mantenerla en su lugar—. ¿Crees que sólo porque conoces a una persona significa que no te harán daño?

—¡Por favor detente! —rogó—. ¡No quiero esto!

—Entonces lucha.

—¡Pero yo…! —ella abrió la boca, la mano de Sasuke encontró camino en sus pantalones y presionando contra ella. Ella tiró hacia adelante, con la esperanza de soltarse, pero él la abrazó con fuerza, rozándola en un lugar que nunca había tocado—. S... Sasuke —ella gimió, cayendo de rodillas.

Él siguió sus movimientos, ni una sola vez detuvo el movimiento. Hinata estaba encorvada, agarrándole la mano a través de la tela de sus pantalones, y tratando de detener sus movimientos. Ella se estremeció, incapaz de detenerlo o darle sentido a las sensaciones que la recorrían, se sentía más equivocado que agradable.

—¿Sólo vas a sentarte allí? —escupió—. ¿Y si yo fuera alguien más?

Ella se atragantó con sus palabras, con el cuerpo temblando, las lágrimas desde hacía mucho tiempo se derramaban de sus ojos cerrados—. Yo n-no quiero hacerte daño —ella se tragó un sollozo, pero Sasuke no se detuvo—. Confió en ti lo suficiente.

Sasuke se detuvo, mirándola fijamente. Hinata lloraba suavemente, demasiado avergonzada para tratar de cambiar su posición ahora que se le había dado la oportunidad. Ella no sabía lo que estaba tratando de lograr, pero ella era... era...

—Hinata-

—Me estás asustando —ella susurró, sollozando abiertamente—. ¿Por qué... ha-haces esto?

Retiró la mano de sus pantalones. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No estaba más que... enojado. Ella podía defenderse, pero nunca realmente creyó que ella se defendería a sí misma con palabras. ¿Quería demostrar que podía? ¿Estaba tratando de marcarla como suya antes que nadie, porque temía que ella no lo dejaría hacerlo? No estaba seguro, pero...

Maldijo en silencio y trató de dar vuelta a su alrededor.

—Mírame.

Ella gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza, su respiración era más rápida, casi se estaba hiperventilando.

Se apartó, obligándola a girar, y estudió su rostro. Le brillaban los ojos, los labios entreabiertos por su agitado y jadeante. Frunció el ceño, un poco conflictiva.

—Yo no lo haría... —él miró hacia otro lado, mirando al suelo. Se puso de pie, alejándose de ella. —Quédate aquí.

En cuestión de segundos, Sasuke maniobró su camino entre los árboles y sobre la pared. Hinata, sin aliento, se quedó como estaba, con las piernas juntas. Quería llorar. Sasuke le había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, y ella... ella quería llorar. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero no se sentía natural. Se sentía más violada, y es por eso que no era natural.

Él afirmó que gustaba de ella, ¿no? No quería obligarla a algo como eso, él gustaba de ella, ¿no?

Dejó que su respiración se normalizara antes de tratar de pensar de nuevo, pero incluso cuando podía, no quería hacerlo porque...

¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza?

Por lo que ella sabía, no había ninguna advertencia en absoluto, sin embargo, lo había hecho. A ella. Y siguió haciéndolo con ella hasta que se detuvo. Se detuvo. Después de que ella había llorado. ¿Se estaba cegando a sí misma acerca de la clase de persona que él era?

Se acurrucó en sí misma, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Las lágrimas se dejaron caer mientras dejaba que la culpabilidad y la confusión de tomar el control porque... ¡ella no lo sabía! Esa sensación extranjera era ahora un fantasma de lo que fue y ahora ella sólo se odiaba a sí misma. Por alguna razón, este odio no podía ser dirigido a Sasuke, pero tenía que ser dirigido a alguna parte, y ella se odiaba a sí misma.

—Naruto... —se quejó, más lágrimas vinieron. Parecía ser el héroe de todos, pero no de ella.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Diez minutos pasaron, y Hinata se encontraba mirando al vacío. Dejó su mente en blanco, y ella casi se olvidó que Sasuke había desaparecido para hacer algo.

Y luego la situación la golpeó.

Sasuke, el ninja renegado y peligroso, estaba en el pueblo.

Ella casi gritó y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso adecuado, algo cayó delante de ella, algo grande. Hinata miró, dándose cuenta de que era un cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo. Ella estaba dispuesta a asumir lo peor, pero el cuerpo le resultaba familiar. La persona se quejó de dolor y se arrastró hasta quedar sobre sus manos y rodillas. La persona tosió suavemente antes de mirar hacia ella. Hinata... se encontró a sí misma mirando su propia figura.

—¡Ah! —la falsa Hinata jadeó en su voz baja, ampliando sus ojos—. ¡Hinata, estás bien!

—Um-

Su idéntica se puso de pie y la sorprendió con un abrazo firme.

—¡Estaba tan asustado! Han pasado días y pensé... ¡Oh, Hinata pensé que nunca sería capaz de darte las gracias!

No sabía qué hacer. Robóticamente correspondió el abrazo de esta persona, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿Te conozco?

—Oh —la persona se apartó con los brazos extendidos—. Lo siento, soy-

Sasuke apareció detrás de su aspecto similar, la agarró por el cuello y la lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás. La falsa Hinata chocó contra un árbol, haciendo que las ramas sueltas cayeran, y una nube de humo apareciera. Cuando se aclaró, el muchacho enfermizo de hacía días se desplomó en el suelo. Ella se quedó sin aliento corriendo hacia adelante para ver si estaba bien, pero Sasuke se volvió, agarrándola de un brazo para detenerla, y se enfrentó al muchacho.

—Levántate.

El chico más joven gimió, rápidamente poniéndose de pie a pesar de su cuerpo dolorido. Hinata estaba segura de que debía tener algunas costillas rotas por la forma en que sostenía su costado.

—Vete.

El temor era evidente en el rostro del muchacho; hubo una advertencia latente en la voz de Sasuke que sólo los dos muchachos entendieron. Él miró a Hinata, dándole una rápida sonrisa, antes de lanzarse hacia los árboles. Sasuke se volvió hacia la heredera, mirándola, escondiendo algo detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

—No hagas eso —murmuró—. Es extraño.

—¿Por qué estaba... disfrazado de mí?

—No queremos preocupar a tu clan.

¿Preocupados? ¿Significaba que ese chico había hecho un jutsu de transformación por días y no fue atrapado? ¿Cómo era posible? Debe de haber estado alrededor de todo el mundo en los días fingiendo, tuvo que haber estado alrededor de Neji. ¿Qué tan preparado estaba Sasuke con todo esto? ¿Que era todo esto? ¿Para llegar a ella? ¿Para pasar unos días con ella? Esto no podría ser debido a la forma en que pensaba que se sentía, ¿verdad? ¡Era una tontería! Sasuke era un genio en clases ¡no podría ser esta imprudente!

Sasuke la miró con atención.

—Yo no habría seguido adelante hace un momento.

—¿P-perdón?

Se revolvió el cabello, tratando de no mirar hacia otro lado.

—Me gusta más cuando tú quieres.

—O-oh —ella miró al suelo. ¿Estaba tratando de pedir disculpas?—. Yo, um...

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, sintiéndose sólo un poco incómodo, antes de alejarse.

—Debes ponerte en marcha.

—Yo no te perdono —dijo ella vacilante. Cuando Sasuke no se movió, ella añadió—. Si realmente sintieras algo por mí, lo sabrías… —tragó saliva, mirando a sus pies—. Tendrías que saber… que no debes hacer las cosas que haces.

Sasuke no se movió, pero su estado de ánimo cambió considerablemente. Se sentía pesado y amenazante, pero menos que otras veces. De hecho, no era amenazante en absoluto.

—Sasuke... sé honesto conmigo —le espetó. —¿De verdad... estas haciendo todo esto p-por mí?

Una vez más, se quedó en silencio, luego con voz tranquila le preguntó:

—Haciendo todo esto, por qué, ¿por ti?

—Si sigues viniendo a la al-aldea... corriendo el riesgo de ser atrapado —ella miró hacia otro lado, preocupándose por el dobladillo de su chaqueta—. M-mi familia ya sospecha que algo es... que me pasa algo.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Si te pillan... podrías morir. Sabes cómo me siento acerca de —murmuró—. A-alguien y sobre todo lo demás... ¿es que vale la pena?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vale la pena, ella había preguntado.

¿Vale la pena viajar hasta aquí? ¿Vale la pena posiblemente perder la vida? ¿Lentamente obligarla a sentirse diferente hacia él, todo esto valía la pena? ¿Ella no entendía que esos sentimientos habían estado con él durante mucho más tiempo de lo que se podría considerar normal?

Suspiró, caminando hacia ella y le abarro la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Suavemente, le besó en la frente y decidió que podía ser de alguna forma honesto a partir de ahora.

—Eres tú... —él la mantuvo en su lugar mientras recogía sus palabras, mirando por encima de su cabeza, pero era difícil—. Así que sí.

La soltó y se fue sin otra mirada. Él no lo admitiría, pero eso era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca.

—No tiene sentido —dijo a sí mismo, se elevó a través de los árboles.

El aire frío se sentía bien contra sus mejillas ardientes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Nueve.**

 **Notas:** hello! It's me you looking for?

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**Juri . DP**_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _**Karen Hikari**_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Por lo que parecía, Neji se había alegrado de que él y Hinata se hubieran hecho cercanos con los años.

No podía decir que eran amigos porque él había visto la forma en que ella interactuaba con sus compañeros de equipo u otras kunoichi o con los habitantes del pueblo, pero en lo que a los miembros del clan Hyuuga se refiriese, él era el único cercano. No se quejaba por la barrera que había entre ellos, ya que era más o menos su culpa que existiese para empezar.

Sí, él la había odiado en el pasado, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su odio no era para ella. Hinata era demasiado amable y demasiado generosa como para que cualquiera pudiera verdaderamente odiarla, y lamentó los años perdidos que pudo haber utilizado para establecer un vínculo real. Neji todavía era un firme creyente del destino, a pesar de que su pequeña disputa con Naruto había disminuido ligeramente esta creencia, por lo que realmente creía que él y Hinata estaban obligados a estar cerca no importase qué. Él sólo deseaba que hubiera sido más receptivo a este hecho.

Hinata, sin embargo, era muy cariñosa, peligrosamente cariñosa, y ella no lo apartó cuando él dio el primer paso en su deseo de interactuar con ella. Por supuesto, ella lo intentó antes que él; ella siempre trató de forma vacilante, tímida, y él nunca lo había hecho fácil para ella.

Así que, tal vez, tenía que admitir que la primera vez que lo intentó, no fue muy amable con ella al respecto.

A veces ella se obligaba a sentarse y comer con él a pesar de que claramente se sentía incómoda. Por lo general ponía discretamente un almuerzo para él, con la esperanza de que lo comiera, y él se sentía como un animal del cual trataba de ganarse su afecto; en vez de un miembro de su familia. Otras veces se escondía discretamente en las sombras para asegurarse de que él comía algo de lo que había preparado para él. No sabía por qué ella lo hacía, observar a las personas, pero supuso que era un hábito que le proporcionaba la oportunidad de reconectarse.

Así que por eso quería devolverle el favor de estar allí para ella. Neji era bueno leyendo a las personas cuando quería, y Hinata muchas veces no ocultaba bien sus emociones. Ella nunca había sido aficionada a la servidumbre en su hogar, pero Neji pensó que debía pedir perdón por la forma en la que la que la había tratado, actuando el papel para el cual había sido destinado. Él quería ofrecerle su amistad sin tener que decirlo, y mantenía la esperanza de que resolvería las cosas y le haría frente a la situación.

Se preguntaba si Hinata era el tipo de persona que confrontaba a los demás…

Sin embargo, Neji recientemente había ganado más esperanza.

Hinata se había quedado en casa durante cuatro días a pesar de que Kiba y Shino venían por ella, lo que era muy inusual. Neji se encargó de revisar si ella tenía fiebre, pero, aparte de estar un poco fría, estaba bien.

Entonces ella le pidió que pasaran tiempo, juntos.

No era una petición escandalosa, ni tampoco era poco práctica, pero Neji estaba siempre a su alrededor, especialmente desde su último acto de desaparición que ella aún se negaba a explicar, por lo que no sabía si debía aceptar esta petición de inmediato.

Él simplemente se sentó a su lado y habló...

No sabía lo que hacían las personas cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, porque el tiempo que pasaba con otros miembros de su familia era entrenando, jugando juegos de inteligencia, o hablando de política. La única otra referencia era su equipo, y pasar tiempo con Lee y Tenten era una visión deformada de la norma. Lee era ruidoso. Él siempre hablaba y lo desafiaba. Tenten era más lógica, pero ella todavía hablaba más que él. De hecho, Neji rara vez hablaba, pero no había manera de que pudiera estar en silencio si iba a "pasar tiempo" con Hinata.

Así que habló.

Él le habló de nada en particular, entonces pronto se remontó a su infancia y habló de los tiempos cuando ellos no estaban en buenos términos. Ella lo escuchó con atención, estaba muy interesada en su vida y las cosas que tenía que decir. Se había sorprendido al ver como fluyeron las cosas, y se encontró hablando más que nunca. Intentó preguntarle a ella acerca de sí misma, pero no le respondió. Él abandonó el tema porque no quería incomodarla, pero tenía curiosidad. Quería saber si ella recordaba sus intentos de hacerse amiga de él. Ella había sido tan persistente, la bondad era un notorio rasgo en ella. Pero no parecía recordar cuando hace tiempo entablaron una vaga conversación.

Neji negó con la cabeza mientras se obligaba a dejar de vivienda.

Él era muy... feliz, él y su prima pasaron tiempo, juntos, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que algo estaba diferente. Sabía que se había algo extraño alrededor de Hinata, pero, no había visto nada fuera de lo normal. Si era algo que no le quería decir, entonces no podía hacer nada. No hasta que ella comenzara a confiar plenamente en él, hasta entonces no sería capaz de ayudarla.

O salvarla.

Una vez más, negó con la cabeza, porque este no era el momento. Acababa de hablar con su tío sobre algunos asuntos triviales, y el muchacho estaba ansioso por volver con Hinata. No iba a dejar que ella lo notara, pero disfrutaba de su compañía.

Hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación, y se dio cuenta de una figura a su izquierda. La luz de la luna brillaba, iluminando a la persona, Neji estaba seguro que imaginaba cosas.

Se detuvo por unos segundos antes de volver a caminar.

—¿Hinata-sama?

Se detuvo, tensa, luego se relajó, mirándolo con más fuerza.

—¿N-Neji?

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Él la había dejado en su habitación hacía no más de unos pocos minutos, pero parecía como si ella viniera de la parte delantera del compuesto.

—Yo... —ella miró a su alrededor. Ella estaba... más nerviosa de lo normal—. Estaba... sólo voy a mi h-habitación.

No podía encontrar explicación alguna sobre por qué había dejado su habitación. Y aún más importante, estaba actuando diferente. Ella había sido extremadamente acogedora con él los últimos días, pero ahora estaba de nuevo rehuyendolo.

—Permítame que le acompañe —ofreció.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos; ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando a su habitación.

Era demasiado. Después de hablar con ella con tanta libertad, era demasiado extraño volver a este silencio. El joven estudió la espalda de su prima, y luego fue golpeado con una súbita comprensión, Hinata ahora llevaba su ropa normal, pero la última vez que la había visto estaba usando su ropa de noche.

Inmediatamente, activó su Byakugan.

No era un jutsu, ni ningún truco de ninguna clase.

Era sólo Hinata, pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Ella caminó más lento que de costumbre, realmente lento. Su ropa estaba arrugada, como si hubiera estado usándola por días. Ella también estaba sosteniendo su estómago.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Hinata le dio las gracias en silencio y entró, pero Neji estaba en la puerta mientras se sentaba en su cama, sin soltar su estómago. Por un segundo, ella no se dio cuenta que él no había salido, y levantó su rostro, mostrando un aspecto cansado y dañado. Ella levantó la vista de repente, su sorpresa enmascaraba la mayoría de esas características.

—¿Neji? ¿Hay algo mal?

Él entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y estudió a Hinata de cerca. Ella miró hacia otro lado, confusa y avergonzada.

—¿N-Neji? D-di algo, por favor.

Había suciedad en su cabello, trozos de hierba y otros desechos. Sus ojos tenían bolsas debajo de ellos, no causadas por la falta de sueño ¿El estrés, tal vez? Su rostro estaba un poco grasoso, eso no tenía sentido porque esto sólo pasaría si ella no pudo limpiarse correctamente durante algún tiempo. Neji todavía tenía la persistente sospecha de que esta Hinata era una falsificación, pero no era un ninja y él no cometía errores como esos.

—Hinata-sama —dijo, no queriendo creer la otra posibilidad—, ¿se acuerda de cuando empezamos a conversar?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Q-quieres decir... cuando yo me acercaba a comer contigo?

Ella fue capaz de responder. Cuando le preguntó por primera vez, no fue capaz de recordarlo.

Neji se maldijo a sí mismo, inclinando la cabeza.

Estúpido.

¡Era tan estúpido!

Esta era la verdadera Hinata. La Hinata con quien había formado un lazo, la Hinata con quien hizo la vista gorda ante su comportamiento inusual, era una falsificación. Todo este tiempo, estuvo vinculado a una falsa simplemente porque tuvo la oportunidad de estar más cerca de su prima... pero todo fue una mentira.

—Te fuiste todo este tiempo, ¿no? —escupió, con el pecho apretado.

Hinata se tensó de nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Se puso de pie bruscamente, tratando de dar sentido a esto, pero no pudo. Se pasó una mano por la boca, luego le devolvió la mirada. Ella lo miró, petrificada por lo que supuso que él sabía. Pero él no sabía nada.

Ella no le diría nada.

—¿Adónde fuiste? —le preguntó con firmeza, aunque su voz se quebró, traicionando la posición de popa estaba tratando de tomar.

—A n-ninguna parte —ella mintió.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Yo... yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

—No, tú no estabas —el negó, estaba frente a ella, arrodillado viéndola a los ojos. —Hinata-sama, hable conmigo. ¿Por qué está guardando secretos? ¿Por qué sigue desapareciendo? ¿Quién...? —su voz se elevó— ¿quién fue quien la tomó de su lugar?

Ella retrocedió, con voz temblorosa.

—Por favor cálmate.

—¿No se da cuenta del problema que pudo causar su desaparición? ¿Creía que estaba bien salir huyendo otra vez?

—Yo… no era mi intención. Y-yo-

—¡Esto es serio! —se puso de pie, alejándose de ella —hay personas que se preocupan por usted. Yo- —se contuvo, pero eso solo logro frustrarlo más—. ¿Tiene idea de cómo sus acciones pueden afectar a las personas a su alrededor?

—¡No! —ella gritó, levantando una mano para agarrar la parte superior de su cabeza—. ¡N-no lo sé! ¡No era mi intención hacerle daño a alguien, y no sé cómo solucionarlo!

Neji la miró, desconcertado. Hinata estaba llorando, y su declaración parecía abordar algo completamente distinto.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a ella.

—Hina-

—¡Lo siento! —ella se estremeció.

Ambos se congelaron. ¿Estaba asustada de él ahora? ¿Había estado siempre asustada de él? No quería creerlo. Pero tal vez eso era sólo la forma en que las cosas eran. Ella, después de todo, nació en la familia principal.

Él debía servirla. Nada más.

—Perdóname —Neji inclinó la cabeza, de rodillas frente a ella—. No era mi lugar preguntar.

—No, Neji, no quise decir que-

—Está bien. Me había olvidado de mi lugar.

—Neji... —su voz era suave, desamparada, con el corazón roto—. L-lo l-lo siento.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar a su prima con la cabeza inclinada cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Sólo que ahora, con un brazo todavía se sostenía firmemente su estómago. Le estaba molestando.

—¿Qué hay de malo con su estómago?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de deslizarse más en la cama, pero no pudo. Se puso de pie y cerró la distancia entre ellos, tratando de levantar su chaqueta. Ella protestó, con su otra mano trato de bajar su chaqueta con tanta rapidez que casi lo sobresaltó. Ella estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Que está mal? —preguntó de nuevo, luchando con ella.

—¡Nada! ¡No es nada!

—¿Qué está escondiendo? —se las arregló para tirar de los brazos e inmovilizar ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Ella se retorció, ahora rogándole que no se viera. Él levantó la chaqueta y vio una serie de pequeños hematomas en su parte inferior del abdomen; el botón de sus pantalones se había ido. La mente de Neji se tambaleó, de inmediato llegó a la conclusión que hizo que su estómago produjera una bilis tan horrible, pensó que se enfermaría en ese mismo momento.

Él la soltó.

Ella rígidamente se enroscó sobre sí misma, llorando en voz baja. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, finalmente notó, que su prima estaba herida.

—Te dije que no lo vieras.

—Hinata-sama... —Neji tragó con fuerza—. ¿Quién? ¿Qué paso?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y lloro más fuerte.

—Nada. Por favor, no me toques.

Neji se sentó en su cama, con la intención de consolarla; alguien la había forzado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—Dime. Yo la ayudaré —puso una mano en su espalda, pero la retiró de nuevo cuando ella gritó de dolor. Ella sollozó y exhaló, cuando Neji la volteó sobre su estómago y le levantó la camisa de nuevo. Casi se quedó sin aliento.

En su espalda, había una ampolla gigante que estaba carbonizada y magullones en algunos lugares.

—No es lo que piensas —susurró ella, jadeando débilmente—. Él no quiso hacer... hacer estas cosas. Él… dijo que me ama...

Ella se relajó.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata se despertó, y se dio cuenta que fuera de su ventana el sol brillaba. Ella parpadeó, se sentía aturdida; llegó a la conclusión que tenía que ser tarde.

Y ella estaba en casa.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de como había llegado a su casa, aunque no era capaz de recordar todo. Decidió que lidiaría más tarde con eso, porque ahora se sentía muy mal.

Ella se apoyó sobre sus manos, levantándose, sólo para ser saludada por el dolor de sus músculos rígidos y un dolor agonizante en su espalda. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, luchaba para sentarse. Su respiración era entrecortada, temblorosa y débil. Recordaba vagamente este dolor comenzando poco después de que Sasuke desapareciera, pero era peor ahora. Ella quería frotar su espalda, pero al mover el brazo hacia atrás hizo que el dolor empeorara.

Su piel se sentía como si se rasgara.

Se mordió el labio, moviendo su brazo hacia adelante. Por primera vez, miró hacia abajo, sintiendo la frialdad de la caricia del aire, y chilló. Se cubrió el torso desnudo con los brazos, caminado hacia su tocador para recuperar su blanca bata de algodón. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado con su camisa y su chaqueta, aunque ella aún llevaba sus pantalones.

Usar la bata en la forma convencional resultó irritarle más la espalda. Cualquier movimiento irritaba su espalda. El usar cualquier camisa era simplemente imposible. Decidió usar la bata de modo que cubriera su parte delantera.

Escuchó un grito viniendo desde el patio. Sonaba como un grito de Kiba.

Ella vaciló, simplemente se puso su bata tan firmemente como fuese posible, tomando una pequeña manta para ponerla sobre su espalda, antes de salir de su habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji se quedó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos inexpresivos.

Siete.

Contó una y otra vez. Neji... estaba furioso, estaba seguro de que fue uno de estos shinobi quien se había aprovechado de Hinata. Los tenía a todos atados en postes de madera.

Todos eran culpables.

Probablemente.

En cuanto a la extrema izquierda, se encontraba Sai, mirando pasivamente al suelo. Probablemente él no lo había hecho, pero Neji no podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Junto a él estaba un Naruto rabioso que se retorcía y gritaba su disgusto. Era el posible culpable. Hinata había dicho, él me ama, viniendo de Naruto, probablemente ella estaría lo bastante vulnerable para que él hiciera cualquier cosa con ella. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacer nada con ella? Tenía que saber que su prima estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él, por lo que, después de haber sido rechazado por Sakura tantas veces, podría abusar de Hinata en formas enfermas, en formas pervertidas. Neji apretó los puños. Sí, Naruto era el principal sospechoso.

Temblando junto a Naruto estaba Lee. Neji no sospechar en absoluto de Lee, pero de nuevo, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser descuidado.

Luego estaba Kiba Inuzuka. Quien había declarado su amor por Hinata, el culpable podría ser también el chico perro. Él era impetuoso, impulsivo, y Neji sospechaba que siempre tenía un ojo desviado hacia ella. Era igual de probable que Kiba se aprovechara de su prima al, lo mismo que Naruto, tal vez más, pero aún estaba en segundo lugar en la lista.

Shino era una historia diferente. Neji no había podido obtener una lectura precisa de él. A diferencia de su compañero de equipo ruidoso, Shino simplemente estaba encorvado hacia adelante, no contento con su estado actual, probablemente estaba enojado, pero no lo demostraba. Él nunca mostraba sus emociones, por motivos ulteriores podría estar ocultando algo también.

Viendo las aves volando estaba Shikamaru Nara, solo estaba aquí porque era muy inteligente. Pero dado que era tan inteligente él podría estar fuera de lugar, también. Definitivamente podría calcular cuándo atacar a Hinata y cómo salirse con la suya, pero no había forma de que un tipo como él fuese tan imprudente en dejar una herida en ella, sobre todo una como la de su espalda.

Choji también era poco probable, porque no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo salirse con la suya de una violación, pero ciertamente no era tan estúpido como para hacerle daño tampoco. Sin embargo, si él y Nara trabajaran juntos, no había suficiente espacio para el error. De hecho, podría haber muchas posibilidades de que hubieran trabajado juntos para atacar a Hinata, secuestrarla incluso, y dañarla de manera grotesca. Incluso el ninja médico exclusivo de los Hyuuga lo había dicho...

Neji apretó los dientes y le dio a cada Shinobi una helada y fúrica mirada.

Kiba gritó con frustración, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que Naruto había gritado.

—Maldita sea, Neji. ¡No sé qué demonios se te ha metido, pero quítale esas malditas cosas a Akamaru!

Neji miró al encadenado perro de gran tamaño.

—Él está gruñendo demasiado.

—¡No me digas! Lo encadenaste como a un animal salvaje, ¿por qué demonios estás haciéndonos esto? ¡Tú, bastardo!

—¡Sí! —Naruto rugió, todavía retorciéndose bajo sus cuerdas—. ¿Por qué demonios nos arrastraste aquí?

—Interrogatorio —dijo Neji simplemente.

—A continuación, sólo habla con nosotros, ¡psicópata! —Kiba bramó—. Hiciste que tus hombres nos arrastran como si fuéramos criminales.

—Ah, pero tú eres uno —observó la mezcla de emociones en sus cautivos, algunos claramente estaban irritados, unos aterrados, otros prácticamente eran ilegibles—. Probablemente todos ustedes lo son.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Shikamaru habló por primera vez, reprimiendo un bostezo—. No es normal en ti hacer algo tan imprudente como esto, mi conjetura es, algo pasó. ¿Hinata, tal vez? Y no tienes idea de qué hacer.

Kiba le disparó el ninja perezoso una mirada.

—¿Algo paso?

—Muy buena suposición —Neji sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña pero viciosa—. Así que, ¿por qué no me dices todo lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos días?

—¿Qué pasó con Hinata, Neji? —Kiba exigió.

—¡N-N-Neji! —Lee se lamentó—. Sabes que nunca le haría daño a nadie de tu familia. Eres mi rival, pero yo nunca te haría daño.

—Entonces tu inocencia debe hablar por sí misma.

—Si hay algo que de hecho le sucedió a Hinata —Shino habló—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue uno de nosotros? ¿Qué hace a un jounin como Kakashi o como Gai intocables? ¿Qué hace a cualquier otro residente intocable?

—Gai-sensei nunca le haría daño a alguien si no tiene que hacerlo —Lee replicó—. No digas esas cosas.

—Y al ver cómo has reunido solamente a hombres —Shikamaru continuó—, se puede inferir que el daño hecho fue —hizo una pausa, dándole a Neji una mirada de complicidad— solamente algo que un hombre puede hacer.

—¿Como qué? —Naruto gritó—. Neji no se ve como si supiera algo.

Kiba y Shino se miraron.

—Neji... —comenzó Kiba, pálido—. ¿Qué pasó con Hinata?

—Aún no estoy seguro.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que pasó? —empujó contra las cuerdas—. No se vale que me acuses de eso. ¡Yo no le haría eso a ella!

—Cálmate —Shino dijo arrastrando las palabras—. No sabemos nada.

Neji gruñó para sus adentros. Si ellos no se callaban, no podría llegar a ninguna parte.

—Neji —una voz suave lo dejó sin aliento.

Se volvió bruscamente, para ver a Hinata de pie en la puerta que conducía hacia afuera.

—Hinata-sama... ¿Qué está haciendo?

—¿Qué están haciendo atados? —miró a la derecha—. ¿Q-qué hace Akamaru encadenado así?

—Por favor, vuelva a su habitación. Estoy encargándome de esto.

Ella se estremeció, dando un paso hacia atrás, antes de sacudir la cabeza y se lanzó hacía el gran canino.

—¡Hinata, dile a tu primo que no te hicimos nada! —gritó Naruto.

—¿Qué? —Ella soltó las cadenas que absorbían el chakra. Una vez liberado, Akamaru frotó con gratitud su nariz contra ella y se fue donde su amo, olfateando y gimiendo.

—¿Por qué piensa Neji que te hicimos algo? —Lee gritó—. Nunca te haría daño.

—¿Herirme? —Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo a Neji—. Neji, pensé... Yo… no es lo que piensas —ella hizo un gesto hacia los chicos detrás de ella—. Ellos nunca me harían daño.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo haría? Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar, así que ¿por qué no me dices?

—Yo, porque yo no quiero —dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo... yo no lo necesito —hizo un gesto de nuevo, con fuerza—. Son nues-

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, con su cuerpo rígido y sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Sonidos forzados vinieron de su boca temblorosa. Cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo. Soltando una serie de jadeos. Neji corrió hacia ella, su objetivo principal era cubrir su cuerpo ahora expuesto, pero cuando recogió la manta, vio que la ampolla en su espalda se había reventado. Líquido claro y sangre se derramaron, saturando el suelo.

Hinata estaba temblando. Con el rostro fruncido de dolor. Agarró la bata y soltó un escalofriante grito.

—Necesitamos asistencia médica aquí —Neji gritó hacia la casa.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasó? —Kiba gritó frenéticamente.

Sólo gritaba y sonidos estrangulados se le escapaban. Ella cayó hacia adelante, retorciéndose.

—¡Maldita sea! Akamaru, sacarme de aquí —Kiba mandó.

Neji miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a los ninja escapar de sus confines. Akamaru mordió a través de las cuerdas una sola vez; los insectos de Shino habían comido las cuerdas soltándolo; Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza ante Choji que utilizó su jutsu de expansión al igual que Shikamaru usó las sombras para cortar la cuerda.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Kiba le preguntó mientras todos se acercaron al dúo. Cuando él miró a su compañera de equipo retorciéndose de tanto dolor, Kiba se sentía como si pudiera matar a alguien. ¿Es esto lo que Neji pensó que le habían hecho? ¿Alguien realmente le había hecho algo a ella?

Shikamaru uso su técnica de control de sombra para mantenerla quieta, la suciedad comenzaba a cubrir su herida.

—A juzgar por su herida. Parece que ella entró en contacto con un alto nivel de calor.

Hinata chilló cuando se vio obligada a quedar inmóvil—. Duele.

—Ella necesita un hospital, rápido —murmuró Shino, aunque el malestar en su tono era todavía claro.

—Súbela en Akamaru —Kiba rápidamente trajo a su perro cerca—. Vamos a llegar al hospital en un momento.

—No —dijo Neji con firmeza—. Podemos cuidar de ella aquí.

—¡Obviamente no! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién le hizo esto! ¡Por lo que sabemos, podría ser alguien de su propio maldito clan!

—¡Chicos, algo está saliendo de ella! — advirtió Choji.

Los gritos de Hinata aumentaron. Varios pequeños picos azules estaban forzando su salida desde su espalda.

Shikamaru deshizo su jutsu—. ¡Todo el mundo, muévase!

Todos ellos se trasladaron fuera del camino, tirándose al suelo y escondiéndose detrás de los objetos más cercanos, finísimas agujas azules comenzaron a dispararse fuera de su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Kiba gritó, desconcertado.

—Es un jutsu que convierte el propio chakra en contra de uno, mejor dicho, en agujas que se proyectan fuera de la piel —explicó Shikamaru—. Ella se lastimó hace algún tiempo, no debería haber tardado tanto. Supongo que alguien puso demasiado chakra en su ataque, y causó un desequilibrio en su cuerpo al introducir esta técnica.

—¿Cómo lo detenemos? —preguntó Neji.

—Para ti, eso significaría cerrar el flujo de chakra en su espalda, pero viendo la situación, realmente no hay manera de hacer eso.

Los ninja médico llegaron finalmente, a través de la casa.

—Hay que esperar hasta que su chakra se agote.

Neji vio impotente cómo Hinata con los puños drenaba su chakra más rápido. Shikamaru le aseguró que Hinata no iba a morir por esto, pero al escuchar sus gritos de angustia le hizo preguntarse si dejarla salir sola de su miseria habría sido la mejor opción.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kabuto vio cómo Sasuke caminó alrededor de la guarida.

Eso era casi todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que regresó.

Sasuke estaba bastante satisfecho, luciendo un atuendo más informal, más oscuro que antes, de una manera muy Uchiha, y el ninja con gafas se decepcionó un poco al ver que el joven parecía haber disfrutado, y ahora Sasuke se quedaba por no más de unos pocos minutos antes de salir nuevamente.

No dijo nada mientras iba de aquí para allá, bajando por un pasillo y saliendo por otro; sus ojos se deslizaban lentamente de un lado a otro cada vez que Kabuto lo veía pasar. De vez en cuando, no le dedicaba gritos horribles, cosas que no iba a repetir, la habitación con los juguetes de Sasuke, donde guardaban a todas sus víctimas. A juzgar por la forma en que los gritos sólo se escuchaban de uno a la vez, era seguro asumir que estaba usando un genjutsu para atormentarlos; era uno de sus métodos favoritos para jugar con la gente, hacerlos sufrir solo con la mirada, tenerlos a la espera de la próxima vez que se mostrara.

Sasuke era muy raro y muy inquietante. A Kabuto le gustaba pensar que se había vuelto inmune a la naturaleza intimidante del Uchiha, pero luego hacía tonterías como esta que le ponían nervioso. Él suspiró, dándose cuenta de que las mujeres que lo deseaban era todo superficial. No había forma de que cualquier chica pudiera caer enamorada por el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha.

Kabuto vio cómo Sasuke pasó por la sala de entrenamiento de nuevo, caminando como una figura sombría de libro de cuento para niños.

—Jodido bicho raro —Kabuto dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke se detuvo, mirando en dirección a Kabuto. El ninja de cabello blanco se puso tenso, no dejaría que su rostro mostrara su malestar. Poco a poco, los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron rojos, sus párpados se abrieron gradualmente, hasta que fueron terriblemente amplios.

Kabuto se estremeció, su sangre se congeló.

El Sharingan se desvaneció, y entrecerró los ojos, y la cabeza de Sasuke cayó a un lado; y reanudó su caminar. Kabuto no dijo nada mientras el Uchiha se aventuró por otro pasillo, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

Cuando se fue, Kabuto se estremeció de nuevo, moviendo su cuerpo con violencia. Casi se compadecía de la chica Hyuuga porque Sasuke era un verdadero psicópata.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kabuto hizo bien en evitar al Uchiha por un tiempo. En cambio, él tenía algunos experimentos que necesitan tarjetas de documentación, información que necesitaba actualizar, y organismos que necesitan categorización. Con menos cuerpos siendo aniquilados por el Uchiha, en realidad tenían cuerpos para trabajar que estaban en condiciones decentes.

Esto le llevó no más de unas pocas horas, y Kabuto se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Suspiró mirando la pequeña habitación. Quizás el señor Orochimaru tenía algo para que él hiciera. Siempre había alguien que había que raptar o un pueblo para devastar.

Kabuto se volvió para irse, pero se encontró mirando a los ojos de ónix. Sasuke estaba en la puerta, como si hubiera una barrera, todavía encorvado, y miraba fijamente a los ninjas de la habitación.

No había ninguna expresión en su rostro, sus ojos eran indescifrables, pero no había duda, algo estaba peligrosamente fuera de él.

Por unos minutos, los dos simplemente se miraron, Kabuto estaba preparado para contrarrestar cualquier ataque, cuando los labios de Sasuke se abrieron mostrando sus dientes relucientes. Él sonrió perezosamente.

—Estoy aburrido —Sasuke declaró antes que un remolino de viento lo envolviera. Él se había ido.

Kabuto tragó, saliendo de la habitación con las piernas rígidas, mirando hacia arriba y abajo por los pasillos.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no se mostraría fácilmente.

Tomó una respiración temblorosa y giró a la derecha.

Si alguien viera cómo Kabuto y Sasuke actuaban normalmente, se preguntarían por qué el ninja de gafas se dejaba provocar por el Uchiha, si este último actuaba de esta manera. La respuesta corta era porque Sasuke no actuaba de esta manera muy a menudo. La respuesta larga era que por lo general estos eventos seguían un patrón, y Kabuto se había vuelto experto en detectar cuando esto sucedería. Sasuke generalmente iba a buscar donde dormir cuando estaba por ocurrir, pero ahora estaba deambulando despierto. Ahora que Hinata formaba parte de la ecuación, Sasuke se estaba volviendo cada vez más impredecible.

Pero, de todos modos, Kabuto disfrutaba de molestar a Sasuke, incluso si su vida estaba en riesgo.

Caminó rápidamente, rápidamente, teniendo la sensación de que estaba siendo seguido. Podía escuchar los pasos acercándose, suaves y lentos, sin embargo, demasiado cerca, pero eso era ridículo.

Sasuke no iba a hacer ruido.

El sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente de Kabuto mientras sus instintos le gritaban. Él no podía correr. No iba a correr. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor y serenidad, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie. La sala estaba en penumbra, nunca le había molestado la oscuridad hasta ahora. Esperó, notando que su respiración se había detenido.

Kabuto resopló, continuando su camino por el pasillo. Se detuvo en una esquina y se echó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Su corazón latía peligrosamente rápido cuando Sasuke lo miró. Sasuke se puso en cuclillas.

—Vamos a ir a la aldea de la niebla —dijo.

—¿Qué? —Kabuto pregunto exasperado, su respiración era irregular—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Sasuke entrecerró los párpados, suspirando. Él tomó la mano de Kabuto, apoderándose de su dedo índice.

Kabuto abrió los ojos—, vamos —apretó el dedo y se lo dislocó—. Vamos.

Kabuto se atragantó con el aire, tratando de liberar su dedo, pero Sasuke mantuvo un firme control sobre el mismo. Kabuto trató nuevamente de liberar su dedo.

Sasuke, movió lentamente el dedo dislocado.

—Di que sí.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a ir a esa mierda! ¡Voy a ir!

Sasuke rompió el dedo de Kabuto y se levantó—. Saca a ese niño de la niebla mientras estás en eso.

Kabuto frunció el ceño del dolor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Una misión? —Neji se quedó boquiabierto—. No puede estar hablando en serio.

—Yo soy... —Hinata dijo mientras empacaba sus cosas—. No es nada... grande. Iremos sólo-

—¿La señora Quinta no sabe de su condición? ¡Hace sólo hace tres días que estaba en el hospital! Yo habría pensado por ahora que-

—Neji —dijo en voz baja, dejando su embalaje—. Yo soy la que pidió la misión. Además, yo... estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Escuche —Neji suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Qué está tratando de probar? —abrió los ojos—. ¿A quién intenta demostrarle algo? Es fuerte, todos lo sabemos. Sin embargo, alguien la lastimó, y no está en condiciones de hacerle frente por su cuenta.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Era sólo Neji quien pensaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Fue llevada al hospital de la ciudad, donde el veredicto final fue algo que Neji no se creyó. Ninguna palabra había sido dicha de la extraña situación en el complejo Hyuuga y, mientras la aldea estaba siendo vigilada en mayor medida, no había pruebas definitivas de algún ataque, no tenía sentido que alguien lastimara a Hinata, de todas las personas.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma muy bien, Neji.

—¿Cuándo se va? —gimió él, frustrado—. Usted desaparece y regresa lesionada. Alguien está haciéndole daño. Sabe quién, pero usted no quiere decirlo porque quiere cuidar de esto usted misma.

—¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña! —su rostro estaba enrojecido, su cuerpo temblaba—. E-esto... ¡No entenderías! Así que simplemente déjame ir.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con los ojos blancos fijos.

—Bien —escupió, volviéndose para abrir la puerta—. Diviértase muriendo en la villa de la niebla —cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata se quedó como estaba, su feroz mirada cayó.

No quería que Neji mirara demasiado profundo en esto porque ella realmente creía que tenía todo bajo control, pero nadie lo entendería. Si le decía a alguien, a cualquier persona, ella estaba tratando de ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha... Simplemente no tendría sentido para ellos.

Apenas tenía sentido para ella, pero ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Si había algo que había aprendido de Naruto, es que todo el mundo necesita un amigo, alguien que siempre estuviera ahí, y Sasuke ya no veía eso en Naruto o en Sakura, pero estaba segura de que lo veía en ella... entonces ella no tenía más remedio.

Tenía que ayudarlo.

Tal vez él debía renunciar a esta vida que estaba viviendo y entregarse. Si lo hacía voluntariamente, la Hokage fácilmente lo recibiría... Ella no lo haría... no lo mataría si él regresaba y se dedicaba a proteger a la aldea de nuevo, ¿lo haría ella?

Hinata exhaló temblorosamente, sentada en su cama. El estómago le palpitaba, y su espalda estaba en llamas.

Ella gimió en voz baja, con las manos en el rostro.

—Lo siento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dies.**

 **Notas:** I'm throwing my arms around, around Paris, because only stone and steel accept my love.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**Juri . DP**_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _**Karen Hikari**_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Hanabi Hyuuga era conocida por ser amable y respetuosa, pero seria, se preguntaba cómo es que se suponía que debía ser vista como otra cosa. Su madre y su hermana eran la encarnación misma de la bondad y el respeto, no había otra forma en que supiera cómo actuar en público.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en su hogar causaron que la heredera más joven chillara la misma cosa en su mente una y otra vez.

 _Supéralo._

Eso es lo que Hanabi Hyuuga desearía poder decirles a su hermana y a su primo, pero no era su lugar.

Ese no era su problema.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía fuertemente unida al tema.

Ella podía no ser expresiva con sus emociones, pero esos dos en cuestión formaban parte de su familia. No había muchos en su familia que fuesen queribles, pero, para no sentirse sola, trataba de encontrar rasgos adorables en todo el mundo. Hinata podía hacerlo, así que tenía que haber algo en todo el mundo.

Pero Hinata y Neji no se estaban llevando bien, y eso era molesto.

Ella no sabía cuándo había empezado todo, pero los había oído discutiendo, tan sutil como los Hyuuga abordaban las discusiones, hacía algunas noches. Más tarde se enteró que su hermana había adquirido de alguna manera un horrible moretón y un raro desequilibrio de chakra, pero ese no era el problema. La cuestión era, por alguna razón, desde aquella noche, Neji y Hinata no se estaban llevando bien.

Era desconcertante, de verdad. Se habían vuelto cercanos en estos últimos tres años, y parecía que su hermana nunca hubiera estado aterrorizada de él. Pero ahora... Sólo era extraño.

Había algo con Hinata, pero nadie le decía los detalles. Ni siquiera se le permitió visitarla cuando estuvo en el hospital, tampoco podía solicitar información sobre la noche en que desapareció. Estas fueron órdenes de su padre, y Hanabi no las entendía en absoluto.

Ko estaba muy angustiado debido a estas órdenes; con cada incidente se culpaba a sí mismo, pero ella dudaba que fuera a enfrentar a su padre al respecto.

Aun así... Neji y Hinata necesitaban superar lo que les estaba molestando, y tenía a ambos tan turbados. Los ninja tenían derecho a tener emociones, sin duda, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de enfrascarse en ellas como los aldeanos podían.

Neji tenía que entender que Hinata había cambiado con los años. Ella era más fuerte, tenaz, y él no podía protegerla del mundo como si todavía fuese la vieja Hinata de doce años. Tenía que aprender a superar lo que pasaba. Y Hinata tenía que superar la abundancia de libertad que pensaba que tenía. Era una Hyuuga, la primogénita de la familia principal, y en la sangre de Neji corría el deseo de servir a los de la familia principal. A Hinata no le gustaba, no lo aprobaba, pero a menos que se convirtiera en una heredera adecuada y cambiara las cosas, tenía que aceptar ese destino.

También tenía que entender que Neji y ella compartían un vínculo que era bastante raro en la familia.

¿Era su hermana tan despistada que no se daba cuenta que Neji no la protegía por deber? Le importaba, la veía como una verdadera amiga, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan dura?, ¿y por qué Neji no hacía nada sobre el tema?

Durante los últimos dos días, Neji salía sin decir una palabra a su hermana y Hinata lo había estado evitando. Si iban a ignorarse, entonces podían ahorrarse las miradas fugaces que se lanzaban cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Si Hanabi fuese un poco más intrusiva, le hubiera dicho que se fuera hace dos días, pero era inútil ahora.

Hinata se estaba marchando en una misión.

Hanabi estaba con Ko y su padre en la parte delantera del compuesto mientras Hinata se despedía.

—¿Vas a necesitar un escolta? —le pregunto su padre, para sorpresa de todos. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba? Él había estado actuando extraño desde la noche en que Hinata salió de alguna manera de la casa.

Hinata parpadeó por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente.

—Voy a estar bien, padre. Gracias…

—Muy bien —y él le honró con una sonrisa como rara vez hacía—. Puedes irte.

Hinata lo miró, con las mejillas rojas, aunque su confusión era evidente para todos. Ella se inclinó, en un movimiento espasmódico y apresurado, y se marchó rápidamente. Hanabi notó que su hermana parecía todavía sentir una gran cantidad de dolor.

—Señor Hiashi —dijo Ko, con la voz cargada de inquietud—. Yo no estoy tan seguro de que la Señora Hinata esté en condiciones estables para estar lejos de la aldea.

Hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—Ella está bien, es un ninja por encima de todo, y un ninja no llora sobre las situaciones desafortunadas que vienen con el trabajo.

—Sí, pero-

—Ko. Puedes haber cuidado de ella cuando era más joven, pero soy su padre. Yo sé de lo que es capaz.

El joven no respondió a pesar de querer hacerlo. En cambio, él asintió antes de volver a caminar al interior de la casa. Hanabi miró a su padre.

Estaba segura de que había algo que amar en él, pero no siempre era fácil de ver.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji observó desde la puerta cómo Hinata se alejaba por las puertas.

Ella no debería estar de misión.

Ella no se había recuperado aún, y él seguía sin entender su forma de pensar.

¿Ella quería morir?

Neji suspiró, notando a Kō caminando hacia él. Se veía acongojado, al borde de las lágrimas, y le ofreció una disculpa inestable cuando pasó a su lado. Dejó que su mirada cayera en su tío, que también venía caminando pausadamente.

Ese hombre...

Parecía complacido por el sufrimiento de su hija. Nunca había preguntado por ella cuando regresó de estar desaparecida, no se inmutó cuando se enteró de la contusión en su rostro, y simplemente asintió cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido en el patio. Era alucinante. Su tío podía verla como una ninja, pero seguía siendo su hija. Alguien estaba maltratando a su propia hija. ¿Cómo no iba a importarle?

—Tío —Neji inclinó la cabeza mientras se acercaba.

—Neji —respondió, haciendo una pausa—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

El moreno vaciló.

—¿Por qué le permitió a Hinata-sama irse si sus heridas aún no han cicatrizado?

—Ella no parece preocupada por ello, por lo que no es de mi interés.

—Tío... Hinata-sama está muy sobrecargada.

—Sí —asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Y en contra de su naturaleza débil, ella no ha sobrecargado con sus problemas a ninguna otra persona —siguió caminando—. Ella puede ser material Hyuuga, después de todo.

Neji se quedó mirando el suelo, con el ceño fruncido en lugar de su característica estoicidad. ¿Era todo? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? ¿Que era material Hyuuga en vez de su hija?

—Ejem.

Los ojos de Neji se movieron para encontrar la mirada impasible de Hanabi.

—Hanabi-sama —saludó.

Ella asintió, haciendo una pausa.

—No fuiste a despedirte de mi hermana.

 _Su hermana._

Ella era claramente consciente de la situación entre ellos.

—Parece que no lo hice —él estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y no la acompañaste?

—Ella quería ir sola.

—Ya veo —ella pasó junto a él, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia—. La vida de un ninja es incierta, no tenemos las libertades de la gente normal.

Neji miró hacia atrás; Hanabi siguió hablando.

—Esta pudo muy bien ser la última vez que la verás —se dio la vuelta, alejándose—. Espero que las últimas palabras que le dijiste valieran la pena.

Neji la siguió con la mirada, sentía el pecho y la garganta apretados.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata corrió a lo largo del bosque, sus piernas se quejaban por su trote ligero. A este ritmo, llegaría al punto de encuentro mucho antes de lo que había pensado, pero estaba nerviosa.

¿Su padre en realidad había mostrado preocupación por ella? Ya era lo suficientemente extraño que estuviera allí para despedirla, pero ¿fue todo para demostrar que importaba? Él incluso le sonrió.

Él la aceptaba.

Tropezó, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y corrió más rápido. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para aliviar el aturdimiento que sentía, las cosas estaban cambiando. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho para finalmente ser considerada digna de algo, pero esperaba seguir haciéndolo. Le gustaba saber que causaba cierta pizca de alegría en su padre.

Ella sonrió, su corazón se hinchazón, al recordar la expresión de su padre.

Aprobación.

Felicidad.

Aceptación.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras reía, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho algo para complacerlo. Más tarde se podría emocionar y celebrar su felicidad actual.

—¿Hinata?

Se detuvo, examinando a su alrededor. Naruto se detuvo a medio camino. Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules repletos de reconocimiento y curiosidad.

Exceso de curiosidad.

Él la miraba con demasiada intensidad.

Se volvió hacia él y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—B-buenos días, Naruto.

Se volvió también.

—Estás apresurada —él la examinó, para gran molestia de la niña—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Agarró las correas de su mochila. Últimamente Naruto siempre aparecía en los momentos más inconvenientes.

—Yo, uh, m-mi equipo tiene una misión —tragó saliva, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba esquivando su mirada—. Y-yo estoy yendo a e-e-encontrarme con ellos.

—Hm —miró al cielo; el sol apenas estaba a mitad de camino para aparecer completamente—. Bastante temprano para salir.

—U-um, bueno, a-aún fa-falta otra... hora o algo... hasta que mi equipo llegue, pero... —ella no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Otra hora? Hombre, seguro que eres puntual —él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. O algo así.

Soltó las correas de su mochila, sonriéndole.

—Así que… —frunció el ceño ante el movimiento más pequeño—. Eh, ¿te sientes bien?

Sus entrañas se apretaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu, uh... —hizo una pausa, rascándose la mejilla—. No hablamos mucho, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de eso después del otro día, por lo que debe sonar extraño que esté preocupado. —Él sonrió de nuevo—. Quiero decir, me gusta pensar que estamos en buenos términos, y también que somos amigos —hizo una pausa—, porque lo somos, ¿verdad?

—¿Amigos?

—Si. Realmente me agradas.

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Si él le estaba preguntando es porque probablemente no lo eran, no le dolía reconocerlo. Sus interacciones siempre fueron escasas, en el mejor de los casos.

Naruto se rió nerviosamente.

—Una pregunta tonta. No era lo que quería decir, pero supongo que nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando alguien a quien conozco, y eso es un poco difícil de asimilar. Uh, especialmente cuando le sucede a alguien de quien no estoy seguro de si nos llevamos bien o no —función el ceño—. Pero no me importa, además tú me ayudaste en el pasado, así que no sé porque sigo diciendo esto, ¿sabes?

—Yo... N-no creo que entienda lo que estás tratando de decir... —¿a qué se refería?

Él suspiró, jalándose el cabello. Tal vez no era tan bueno con las palabras como pensaba.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda?

—¡Oh! ¡B-bien! Está mucho mejor que, um, que antes.

—Neji piensa que alguien te hizo eso. Es difícil creer que alguien querría hacerte eso, pero ¿cómo sucedió?

Su corazón latía sordamente. No se oponía a que Naruto le hablara o mostrara preocupación, pero no esta vez. Se dirigían a un territorio desagradable. Esta no era la forma en que quería que Naruto la notara. Todavía no, al menos. No hasta que pudiera decirle que su mejor amigo iba a volver.

—Soy... un poco torpe —dijo sin convicción—. Pero, um, realmente debo irme ahora.

Naruto no podía decir que sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni podía decir que conocía a Hinata lo suficiente para saber cuando estaba mintiendo o no. Pero ella era Hinata, y Hinata no mentía. Eso era un hecho bien conocido. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que no era así. Era su propia culpa por no llegar a conocerla mejor, pero nunca parecía estar cerca. Si pensaba en ello, nunca la veía por el pueblo como a los demás.

—Bueno —dijo, empujando el pensamiento a un lado—. No voy a retenerte. Yo solo salí para despejar mi cabeza.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó ella, sin siquiera pensarlo de antemano.

Naruto sonrió tímidamente, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras la miraba. Se preguntó si era demasiado personal hablar de ello.

Él se rió, alzando la mirada.

—No es algo que a la gente le gusta oír estos días, pero... —su sonrisa vaciló; él la miró, esperando que no le juzgara con dureza—. Estaba pensando acerca de Sasuke.

Hinata se puso rígida, su corazón bombeó tanta adrenalina que su mundo estaba empezando a girar.

—Tú debes conocer todas las historias por ahora —Naruto continuó—. Ellos lo convirtieron en este... este monstruo, pero no es así. Él sólo... Sólo tenía mucho en su contra —sacudió la cabeza— las personas solían compararme con él, en todo, pero ahora lo comparan a él conmigo. Ellos piensan… que es la misma cosa, ¿sabes? —la miró por un momento—, ¿sabes lo que le ocurrió a su familia?

—¿La… masacre y lo de su hermano?

—Todo eso, él tenía una familia, un clan, yo crecí solo y con un maldito demonio sellado dentro de mí. Las personas lo sabían y nunca me lo dijeron, pero lo superé —se hecho a reír con dureza—, pero las personas me miran y piensan que tuve la vida más difícil, ellos piensan que Sasuke debería haber manejado sus problemas como lo hice yo, pero… una cosa es la soledad y superarla, pero Sasuke no siempre estuvo solo… él tenía una buena vida, y no creo que él se diese cuenta… que podía tener algo mejor, tanto para él, como para los que lo rodean.

Hinata escuchó, sorprendiéndose por estado inusualmente abatido de Naruto, pero cuanto más hablaba, su cuerpo se volvía más frío. Su espalda le latía.

—A veces pienso que yo fui demasiado duro con él, ¿sabes? Siempre desafiándolo y esas cosas —sonrió, cuando la nostalgia lo alcanzó—. Fue divertido, pero tal vez él estaba buscando a alguien que le ayudara más que nada. Él no es un mal tipo, Hinata, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario… Estábamos... quiero decir... —él suspiró, mirando al suelo—. Es difícil no saber si está bien.

—Él está bien.

Las palabras se deslizaron, muy tranquilas y seguras, y Hinata sólo se dio cuenta de que fue quien las dijo cuándo Naruto inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada confundida y sorprendida. Ella parpadeó, recuperándose con facilidad.

—P-por lo que he oído... o por la clase de persona que era, estoy segura de que un... un tipo como él sabe lo que está haciendo. Él… él es… —cerró los ojos pensando—. Lo intentaría.

Naruto la miró, su rostro transmitía claramente su incredulidad.

—Tú... ¿Tú no piensas que Sasuke es malo?

Malo...

¿Qué es malo?

Su punto de vista sobre quién y qué era malo habían cambiado de lo que solían creer. No sabía cuándo sus pensamientos habían cambiado, pero también se había negado a pensar mucho en ello.

Pensar era malo.

Sasuke... había hecho cosas malas, pero...

—Creo —dijo Hinata, sintiendo la garganta seca— que sólo necesita un amigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke decidió que no le gustaba la aldea de la Niebla.

Era aburrido y sombrío, y le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo. También resentía el hecho de que era demasiado fácil mezclarse aquí. Kabuto, el chico de hielo y él sólo se cambiaron de ropa, pero era distinguible aun con su disfraz. Habían llegado ahí de anoche y ahora...

Bueno, ellos no estaban haciendo nada.

El Uchiha esperaba algo más... interesante, pero tal vez le estaba dando demasiado crédito a este lugar.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa en el centro de un restaurante al aire libre. A pesar de que el único escudo contra los elementos era el techo, el lugar era demasiado caluroso. Había demasiada gente.

Al lado de Sasuke, de Kabuto y del chico de hielo, las personas estaban comiendo... una especie de pescado. O tal vez una especie de calamar. El Uchiha se pidió una bola de arroz, que estaba mal hecho, por cierto, y un vaso de agua. Kabuto parecía desinteresado, apoyado en su mano buena mientras comía, y solo se dedicaba a mirar a través del restaurante. Cuando la actitud de Sasuke le llamó la atención, Kabuto levantó su tenedor con un pedazo de lo que estaba comiendo.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó casualmente, aunque con un toque de picardía en su voz—. Apuesto a que estar encerrado en tu habitación pensando en ya sabes quien realmente te puede abrir el apetito.

Sasuke lo miró, tentado de incrustar el tenedor en alguno de los ojos del hombre de cabello blanco, pero se conformó con apretar más o menos la mano sobre los dedos vendados del otro ninja. Kabuto maldijo, tirando de su mano, y abandonó la mesa para hacer quién sabe qué. Sasuke sonrió, aunque no exactamente complacido con la forma en que eran las cosas desde que habían llegado.

Esta aldea era una broma.

¿Pensaban que porque estaban lejos de todos los demás pueblos estaban a salvo de él? Nadie estaba a salvo. No había tal cosa como estar a salvo porque siempre había algo que podía hacer daño. Siempre había alguien que quería hacerte daño.

Sasuke escaneó el lugar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de un grupo de hombres que estaban a tres mesas más allá mirándolo. Eran grandes y fornidos ninjas de la aldea, y hablaban entre sí pausadamente de vez en cuando y miraban hacia él.

Cogió su vaso, con la intención de tomar un sorbo, cuando su mirada cayó sobre el chico de hielo. No creía que tuviera un nombre, por lo que, si lo tenía, no debe haber sido impresionante. No tenía mucha interacción con este chico, o con cualquiera realmente, pero... le molestaba.

Mucho.

No le gustaba el tono de su cabello. No le gustaba la palidez de sus ojos. No le gustaba lo delicado que se veía su rostro.

No le gustaba lo mucho que se parecía a Hinata.

Todo en ese chico lucía equivocado.

El muchacho, inquieto, le sonrió a Sasuke. El chico sabía que el Uchiha lo miraba, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en su plato, recogiendo pequeños trozos de carne con el tenedor.

Hinata no le hubiera ignorado. Hinata probablemente le habría buscado y preguntado un montón de cosas ¿Por qué? de alguna forma u otra.

Pero el chico de hielo no era Hinata.

Hinata estaba de vuelta en Konoha.

Sasuke se quedó viendo al aire, con expresión aburrida.

¿Pensaba en él?

Ella era mejor. Después de que casi le había permitido tener su primer orgasmo, ella pensaría en él. No se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho en el momento. Tal vez más tarde, porque la culpa iba y venía. A veces recordaba el miedo que había reflejado su rostro. Recordaba lo aterrada que estaba de él y como se había desmoronado bajo su mirada. A veces recordaba la suavidad de su piel y sonreía. Luego apretaba los puños, con la esperanza de que pudiera cambiar, y el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de él hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Pero, por ahora, estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y quería que ella pensara de él. Tarde en la noche, ella debe pensar en lo que le había hecho, o en lo que casi había hecho. Ella debía pensar en él haciéndole eso de nuevo, y debía sentirse frustrada consigo misma por querer que él la tocara otra vez. Tal vez ella pensaba en hacérselo a sí misma, tocarse a sí misma por primera vez pensando en él. Ella debería probarlo sólo para darse cuenta que no era lo mismo, y tal vez iba a llorar en voz baja y pedirle que volviera y terminara de hacerlo por ella.

Sasuke giró el vaso en pequeños círculos, mirando a la nada. Hacía demasiado calor aquí.

El chico frente a él levantó la vista, al parecer en contra de su mejor juicio. Sasuke se centró en él. El Uchiha tomó un sorbo de su bebida, asegurándose de mantener el contacto visual, y exhaló.

—Muéstrame.

El chico parpadeó, temblando por alguna razón, aunque mantuvo su rostro compuesto. _Impresionante._

—¿P-perdón?

—Tu Kekkei Genkai. Quiero verlo.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor, claramente angustiado.

—No puedo... usarlo aquí. Hay demasiada gente.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Eso era sin duda cierto. Miró de nuevo a la mesa de los hombres que ahora estaban vigilándolo mucho más tiempo que antes. ¿Finalmente se dieron cuenta de quién era? Ha estado bastante inactivo desde que estaba aquí, así que tal vez necesitaban alguna prueba. Miró a una camarera que estaba caminando cerca de su mesa.

—Demasiados, ¿eh? —tamborileó los dedos sobre la empuñadura de su katana, mirando a la chica. Ella era joven, tal vez tenía su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, y probablemente no era nadie que sobresaliera drásticamente. Ella probablemente sólo le importaba a un pequeño grupo de personas en su vida.

Aburrido.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, dándole una sonrisa que él no regresó. Esperó a que diera unos pasos más, antes de clavarle su espada en el abdomen.

Los ojos del niño de hielo se abrieron como platos, el restaurante quedó en silencio.

Sasuke tiró su espada del abdomen de la muchacha. La chica cayó al suelo jadeando durante unos segundos antes de que la katana cayera perforando su corazón. Sasuke tomó otro sorbo de agua, mirando al chico a los ojos, y le dijo:

—Esa es una menos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kabuto miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño sucio; el agua corría por su rostro desgastado.

Se veía viejo.

Estos últimos días solo habían hecho que se viera mucho más viejo de lo que era.

Se miró la mano herida, el dedo índice envuelto en tablillas, junto con su dedo medio. No tenía miedo de Sasuke, estaba un poco sorprendido por la forma en que reaccionaba. Podría haber sido diferente si Kabuto no estuviera bien informado sobre el campo de la medicina, pero hacerse daño no le hacía gracia aun cuando sabía que podía arreglarse a sí mismo. Aun así... un descanso estaría bien.

—O el mocoso solo puede matarse y ya —suspiró, acercándose a las toallas de papel.

Se secó la cara y las manos, preguntándose cómo la carne de cangrejo que ordenó tenía un sabor mucho mejor de lo que parecía, cuando oyó gritos y mesas cayendo más allá de la puerta. Hizo una pausa, escuchando el caos, antes de quejarse. Lanzó sus toallas de papel, se dirigió hacia el fregadero para recuperar sus gafas, y salió del cuarto de baño.

Ninjas pululaban por su mesa, sólo para ser derribados por la hoja de la katana de Sasuke. Algunos daños eran infringidos al Uchiha, pero este se limitaba a encogerse de hombros antes de darle un golpe fatal al atacante.

Kabuto quería preguntarle qué había sucedido, tal vez se enteraron de quienes eran o tal vez la persona equivocada escogió luchar con Sasuke, pero, al final, nada tenía demasiado sentido. Esperaba que Sasuke recordara la razón que había tenido para unirse a ellos, la cual era vengarse de Itachi y simplemente dejar de hacer tonterías, pero él estaba demasiado distraído. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de su objetivo.

Kabuto suspiró.

—Yo no pude terminar mi comida.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella estaba bien.

Se dijo una y otra vez que estaba bien. Incluso cuando su equipo finalmente llegó y todos partieron para su misión, ella seguía diciéndose a sí misma que estaba bien.

Pero no estaba bien.

Había muchas cosas a las que podía culpar, como las emociones encontradas que había tenido esta mañana, o el hecho de que se olvidó de tomar desayuno, pero ninguna de estas eran el tema principal. El problema era que su espalda le dolía.

Muy, muy mal.

Fue informada que agujas salieron a través de ella, aunque recordaba el dolor, que se sintió más como fuego líquido, y le dijeron que tendría una serie de pequeños agujeros en su espalda hasta que sanaran por completo. Ella no quiso ver las heridas por sí misma ya que la imagen le hacía doler el estómago. Los ninja médicos eran reticentes a curarla con chakra, ya que podían causar un desequilibrio de nuevo, pero le dieron parches especiales con frío, que deberían tener el mismo efecto con el transcurso de unos pocos días. Ayudaban, sí, pero saltar a través de los árboles y el roce de su mochila le causaba calor lo que volvió su parche actual inútil. Tenía que reemplazarlo cada ocho horas, y todavía tenía tres para el resto de la misión.

Hasta entonces, no se quejaría.

Ella contaría las horas.

Afortunadamente, usar su Byakugan para explorar los alrededores parecía disminuir una fracción del dolor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más falta para que lleguemos a la frontera? —Kiba le preguntó por la retaguardia.

—Tal vez otro día —Kurenai respondió desde el frente.

—¿La Mizukage realmente nos necesitan husmeando en su propio pueblo? —Kiba resopló—. Suena como una buena manera de "accidentalmente" iniciar una guerra.

—Los tiempos son difíciles, Kiba, pero no son tan difíciles.

—¡Tck! Simplemente parece que nos estamos entrometiendo, eso es todo.

Y tal vez Kiba tenía razón. Quizás se estaban entrometiendo, pero si la Hokage les había asignado vigilar alrededor de la aldea de la niebla para detectar cualquier signo de traición a la patria a petición de la Mizukage, no podían rechazarla. ¿Por qué la Mizukage no confiaba en sus propios shinobi? Era una incógnita, pero tal vez era porque los aldeanos sabían cómo sus ninjas lucían. Si de repente empezaban a interesarse en los asuntos de la gente normal, o a interesarse entre sí, inmediatamente sonarían campanas de alerta.

Bueno, si hubiese efectivamente campanas de advertencia sonando.

Sin duda, esta paranoia era todo debido a la salida inesperada de Sasuke de Konoha.

—Hey, Hinata —Kiba llamó, poniéndose al día con ella—. ¿Quieres que yo lleve tu bolso? Te ves un poco cansada.

—Estoy bien —ella sonrió como disculpa—. Gracias de cualquier forma.

—¿Estás segura? No tienes que sobre exigirte.

—Ah... N-no, estoy bien, de verdad.

¿Por qué había tanta preocupación?

—¿Por qué estás corriendo con los brazos cruzados? —Kiba le preguntó después de un tiempo.

Hinata se sonrojó. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba haciendo eso, pero tener a Kiba señalándolo, solamente le hizo apretar más sus brazos.

—P-porque… p-pp-por mi lesión —dijo, centrándose en la nada, ignorando la mirada confundida de su compañero de equipo.

—¿Te duele allí, también?

—Eso es... n-no es lo mismo. Um... Yo-yo no se supone que lleve... —ella lo miró, sólo para enrojecer más cuando él esperó a que terminara—. U-uh, b-bueno...

—Kiba —Shino lo miro por encima del hombro—. Déjala sola por ahora.

Kiba se tomó un momento para evaluar la situación. Quería protestar, pero entonces comprendió.

Su lesión no le permitía usar un sujetador.

Se sonrojó, sintiéndose tonto por no haber llegado la conclusión antes. Se disculpó en voz baja antes de regresar a su posición original.

Hinata siguió explorando la zona, pero ahora estaba más consciente que antes. Ahora todo el mundo sabía de su estado actual. Ella se tomó un momento para mirar hacia el cielo.

Iba a ser una larga misión.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Hn —Sasuke lo admiró un momento más—. No está mal.

Lo que solía ser la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla ahora era una gran formación de cristales de hielo. El chico de hielo jadeaba en el suelo, sudando profusamente.

—Todo un pueblo, ¿eh? —Kabuto dio un paso atrás para contemplar el hielo—. Un Kekkei Genkai impresionante, chico —bajó la vista hacia él—. Así que, ¿están todos muertos?

La cabeza del niño se disparó, mirando lo que hizo.

—Si yo... Si tuviera suficiente chakra, yo podría-

—Pero no lo tienes —Sasuke se volvió y se alejó.

Kabuto vio cómo Sasuke los dejaba atrás. En realidad, las acciones de Sasuke no le sorprendieron; sabía que el niño era mentalmente inestable o algo así. Supuso que tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, no es que le preocupara ni nada, pero tenía que haber un límite. Comenzó todo este lío haciendo una escena en lo que solía ser un sórdido restaurante.

Kabuto volvió a mirar a la formación de hielo y gimió.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que alguien llegara y encontrara al pueblo como estaba? Seguramente, no todos los shinobi estaban en aquí, rara vez estaban todos ninjas en una aldea, siempre algunos estaban desplegados en algún tipo de misión fuera de sus respectivos pueblos —, así que ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se enteraran? Estaba seguro de que culparían a la aldea de la Escarcha, lo que sería ideal, ya que los dos pueblos podrían simplemente matarse unos a otros por lo que le importaba. Sin embargo, la capacidad de Shana era una rareza incluso en su lugar de origen. Una vez que se corriera la voz de que esto fue causado por un niño que había sido secuestrado...

Kabuto suspiró, limpiándose la frente. Orochimaru y cualquier persona relacionada con él siempre estaban siendo cazados, pero nadie los buscada cuando no daban razones para hacerlo.

Ahora sí que tenían una razón.

Kabuto miró al jadeante y sudando chico. Vagamente se preguntó lo que había sucedido para que use toda su energía así.

No importaba. No había nada que hacer al respecto de la situación en la que estaban en este momento. Kabuto se acercó al muchacho, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Vámonos —ordenó.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que el niño frágil se subiera a su espalda; estaba muy delgado, más que de costumbre. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con su Kekkei Genkai.

Kabuto resopló.

Una vez más, se suponía que no importaba.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cayó la noche y el Equipo 8 estaba en buen camino.

Iban mejor de lo que esperaban, teniendo en cuenta que querían tomarlo con calma por amor a Hinata, pero la chica estaba en silencio y se esforzaba por ir más rápido. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, por su lesión o sus acciones, pero Hinata sabía lo que estaban pasando. Estaba agradecida de que se sintieran de esta manera, pero estaban en una misión. Cuanto más pronto terminaran, más pronto todos podrían ir a casa.

Ella no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se estaba empujando a sí misma más duro de lo que su espalda podía soportar. Se estaba volviendo casi imposible ignorar el ardor.

—Muy bien —dijo Kurenai después de que terminaron de empaquetar lo que había quedo de su comida—. Vamos a descansar por la noche. Estén preparados para salir muy temprano.

—Sí, sensei —todos ellos respondieron, y se trasladaron a sus respectivas tiendas.

—Hinata —Kurenai la llamó—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Ah, b-bien —la joven se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le lanzaban miradas cautelosas. Kurenai llevó a Hinata hacia un lado, más cerca de la tienda de campaña que estarían compartiendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Um... b-bien, sensei. Si usted se está preguntando acerca de mi... lesión, entonces está bien, de verdad.

Kurenai no le creyó. Su estudiante tenía los brazos cruzados delante de ella, era comprensible, por supuesto, y ella estaba encorvada ligeramente. Hinata casi nunca se encorvaba, algo que le había sido enseñado por su familia, sin duda, pero también estaba inquieta, aunque era muy sutil. Cualquiera que fuese el dolor que sentía, lo escondía bien.

¿Por qué, sin embargo?

Ella sabía que Hinata tenía un complejo irracional de inferioridad, pero ¿desde cuándo había llegado al punto donde quería reprimir sus preocupaciones? Ella nunca las expresaba, pero siempre aceptaba ayuda. Ahora no parecía querer eso. Se preocupaba de que solía llevar su sufrimiento en silencio para aparentar fortaleza.

—Hinata —dijo con cautela, sin saber cuan intrusiva debería ser—. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo contigo, podemos ayudarte, si nos dejas.

Miró hacia otro lado por un momento—. Lo sé, sensei.

Kurenai esperó, espero que le hablara.

—¿No hay nada que me quieras decir?

Hinata la miró, y nada podría haberle roto más el corazón a Kurenai. En aquellos pálidos ojos, vio esperanza, una especie de alivio que podría destrozar a cualquiera. Por un momento, Hinata la había mirado tan aliviada, tan cansada, como aceptando que por fin podría expresar lo que estaba pasando, pero fue sólo por un momento.

Por un instante, esa esperanza fue reemplazada con duda, Kurenai habría jurado que su pregunta fue de alguna manera mal redactada. También había miedo, pero era imposible saber por qué. ¿Esto tenía que ver con su familia? ¿Su padre la estaba entrenando con fuerza para ser nuevamente su sucesora? Kurenai estaba segura de que él sería capaz de hacer todo eso, pero Hinata había mejorado con los años. Aun así, Kurenai nunca se había sentido tan cerca de lograr algo sólo para que se lo arrebataran después.

En vez de ir por su primer instinto, Hinata simplemente sonrió nerviosamente y contestó con un:

—Gracias, pero todo está bien.

Pero eso era una mentira.

Kurenai sabía esto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Muy bien —Kurenai asintió y cerró los ojos un instante para lavar cualquier otra emoción—. Hay una cosa más. La ninja médico sintió la necesidad de informarme de algunas precauciones por tu lesión.

Hinata esperó, sin ver a dónde iba con esto.

—¿Te sentirías más cómoda si yo durmiera afuera?

—¿Afuera? —Hinata parpadeó—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Me dijeron que deberías exponer tu espalda al aire tanto como sea posible.

—O-oh —se sonrojó—. C-claro, yo iba a... preguntarle si podía d-dar un paseo para encontrar un lugar para hacer eso —se mordió el labio inferior, su rostro se tornó incómodamente caliente—. Y-yo nunca le pediría que abandonara a tienda... p-por lo que tener un poco de tiempo para mí estaría bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —asintió—. Esta situación es nueva para mí... y-y yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar... desnuda alrededor de otros.

—Bueno... está bien, Hinata. Yo podría dormir antes de que volvieras. Si tienes que ventilar tu espalda durante la noche, no dudes en hacerlo en la tienda. No me gustaría que algo te sucediera.

Hinata sonrió.

—Gracias, sensei.

Kurenai entró en su tienda de campaña mientras Hinata reunía algunas de sus cosas para llevar con ella. Había llevado una pomada de su familia que era famosa. No sabía si podía usarla en su espalda, pero nadie había dicho que no podía hacerlo tampoco. Además, era muy útil para todo lo demás. También tomaría otro parche de enfriamiento y otra camisa para cambiarse.

—Hey, Hinata.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Kiba salir de su tienda; Akamaru se levantó de su lugar y lo siguió.

—Hola.

—Uh... Siento lo de antes —se arrodilló frente a ella—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda ni nada.

—No, no es tu culpa. Esas cosas... suceden.

—¿De qué cosas están hablando exactamente? No es común que todos los días tú... Que alguien... —él resopló, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Nadie quiere tocar el tema, pero estamos preocupados, ¿vale? Si alguien te está haciendo daño, sea familia o no, puedes decirnos.

—Yo... yo sé, Kiba. Las cosas no son tan malas como parecen —miró a los artículos en sus manos—. Realmente aprecio tu preocupación.

Él se miró las manos.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Uh, yo... tengo que exponer mi espalda al aire tanto como pueda... así que voy a ir a buscar un lugar para hacer eso.

—¿Irás tú sola? ¿Quieres que uno de nosotros te acompañe?

—No, estoy bien.

Kiba frunció el ceño, estaba esperando que pudiera ayudarla en algo.

—Hinata.

Se volvieron hacia el sonido de la abertura de la tienda. Esta vez Shino salió, caminando hacia ellos.

—Pensé que ibas a dormir —dijo Kiba.

—Tengo asuntos que cuidar —él contestó, caminando hacia el bosque—. Hinata. Camina conmigo.

Ella miró a Kiba, dándole una sonrisa fugaz antes de excusarse para seguir a su otro compañero de equipo. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del campamento, Shino aminoró el paso para caminar cómodamente con ella.

—Estoy seguro que has oído todo por ahora —dijo.

Ella apretó sus artículos contra su pecho.

—Realmente puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Entiendo. Y, sin duda, comprendes cómo no podemos simplemente hacer esto a un lado.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Lo hago.

—Debes tener tus razones, Hinata. Voy a respetar tu privacidad, pero por favor no te ofendas con nuestra persistencia en el asunto.

Ella lo miró.

—No estoy ofendida —declaró—. Estoy muy feliz de tener toda esta atención, pero yo... sólo quiero saber que... porque todos ustedes tienen fe en mí... que p-puedo c-cuidar de mí misma. Siempre he sido protegida...pero no hay manera de probar que soy capaz... si sigo así.

Shino no dijo nada.

Esta era probablemente la vez que más habían hablado, y eso hizo que Hinata se preocupara. Siempre parecía saber exactamente lo que el otro quería decir o lo que el otro estaba pensando, por lo que, quizás, la abundancia de palabras de Shino significaba que él no la entendía más. ¿Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo? Incluso ahora, el entendimiento al que llegaron no se sentía tan concreto como de costumbre.

Ella discretamente se secó los ojos. Esto no era como ella quería que las cosas resultasen.

Sintió la mano de Shino en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella lo miró, él todavía estaba esperando.

—Vamos a superar esto —dijo.

—Estamos... ¿Estoy empujándonos a separarnos?

—No. A mi entendimiento, todas las facetas de las relaciones interpersonales pasan por puntos de inflexión. Este es un tiempo para que te descubras a ti misma, pero también es una época para que el resto de nosotros reconozcamos esto y actuemos en consecuencia.

—Y... ¿qué significa esto para nosotros?

Él le acarició la cabeza, pensando.

—Significa... que tendremos mucho de qué hablar cuando volvamos a casa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Oi, Sasuke —Kabuto llamó, volviéndose hacia el Uchiha unos pasos hacia atrás—. Coge el ritmo, quieres. No tenemos el lujo de poder tomar las cosas con calma.

Sasuke miraba en silencio a lo lejos. Era imposible saber lo que le había llamado la atención, pero había algo en esa dirección que lo distraía. Kabuto lo ignoró porque el niño estaba mal de la cabeza, pero desde que habían salido de la aldea, había perdió gradualmente su velocidad.

Kabuto ajustó su velocidad.

Hacía tiempo que el chico en su espalda se había quedado dormido, y si no fuera por el hecho de que podía escuchar su respiración, Kabuto habría olvidado por completo que estaba llevando a alguien.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke salió corriendo en dirección a la que tan obviamente le intrigaba. Se le cruzó por la mente de Kabuto que tal vez había sentido algo, cualquier cosa, tomando en cuenta las acciones del Uchiha, pero no tenía sentido. No habría nadie a quien sentir a kilómetros a la redonda, pero no era el momento de cuestionarse.

Kabuto simplemente regresó a la ruta por la que habían estado viajando.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata se sentó debajo de un árbol en un campo abierto.

Shino y ella habían pasado tiempo conversando mientras caminaban sin rumbo por el bosque, aunque iban en línea recta al campamento. Le levantó el ánimo, sólo un poco, y ella se contentó con dejar que su mente tomara un descanso. Shino dijo que si no regresaba en una hora, vendría a buscarla. Esperaba no se quedarse dormida mientras estaba haciendo todo esto.

Se quitó la camisa, y mantuvo la nueva sobre su cintura. Puso los brazos sobre su pecho, era la fuerza de la costumbre, y escaneo el campo una vez más. Ya había quitado el parche, y el aire se sentía refrescante, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo sus nervios le permitirían estar aquí. No había nadie alrededor, pero no era imposible que alguien la viera.

Su paranoia le decía que estaba siendo observada.

Se estremeció, encontrando que estaba en una situación vulnerable. Si se quedaba en el campamento, no iba a conseguir dormir si debía hacer esto. Aunque no había nadie alrededor, igual no podía disfrutar del alivio que sentía. Ella suspiró.

Mirando a su alrededor una vez más, la mente de Hinata corría desenfrenada. Trató de racionalizar el caso de alguien viéndola. Si se trataba de Kurenai, Shino o Kiba, todos ellos eran mejor que un extraño, por lo menos. Si se trataba de un extraño, entonces nunca tendría que verlos de nuevo.

Miró a todos los árboles que rodean los bordes del campo. Desde cualquier distancia dada, nadie sería capaz de ver mucho. De hecho, ella sería capaz de cubrirse a sí misma incluso si alguien notara que estaba desnuda. No serían capaces de ver cualquier detalle de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia arriba en el árbol, explorando sólo para saciar sus nervios, y no vio nada. Continuó observando las ramas sólo para asegurarse. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando sus ojos vieron algo. Había un contraste de colores en las sombras oscuras. Cuanto más miraba, más características aparecían a la vista, hasta que ella fue capaz de ver claramente.

Allí mismo, inclinado sobre el borde de una rama mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, dejando caer la mandíbula, apretando los puños.

Sasuke parpadeó con indiferencia, mirándola abiertamente.

—Princesa —saludó.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar, volteándose a toda prisa para tirar de su camiseta, y se puso de pie al tiempo que Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo. Sus hombros irguieron, mirando a otro lugar, y su rostro quemaba.

—¿Q-q-qué estas ha-ha-ha-haciendo... haciendo aquí?

—Pasando el rato.

Ella se negó a mirarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Qué había visto? Ni siquiera le había detectado ¿había estado allí desde antes que ella llegara? Debía haber visto... Él... tenía que haber visto...

Sus ojos ardían con los pensamientos inquietantes.

—P-pero... por qué estabas... Tú sólo estabas... —ella se secó los ojos. Se sentía tan expuesta, tan exhibida. Sasuke no entendía la gravedad de esto en absoluto. No podía verla así—. ¿Por qué estabas-?

—¿Estás llorando?

Se dio la vuelta, en reacción a la voz que venía de detrás de ella. Él estaba más cerca ahora, y a ella no le gustó eso.

Él la miró sin emoción en su rostro, y eso tampoco le gustó a ella.

No le gustaba.

Se cruzó de brazos, recordando en qué estado se encontraba, y se volvió hacia un lado. No le gustaba la forma en que podía hacerle esto a ella tan fácilmente. A veces él la hacía sentir como si fuera alguien especial, pero la mayoría de las veces sólo la hacía sentirse inútil.

—No es mi culpa que estuvieras desnuda —dijo.

Eso lo hizo.

Ella quería estar enojada, gritarle o algo, pero su labio inferior temblaba. Sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas porque Sasuke simplemente no lo entendía. No estaba en este estado porque quería estarlo. Él lo había hecho. Era su culpa que sintiera dolor y estuviera lastimada.

Pero era su culpa por continuar a través de su abuso, y no podía soportar la idea de mostrar este lado a él. No quería hacerle daño a causa de lo que había dicho, era porque quería ayudarle a entender que las cosas que decía la herían.

—Sasuke... —se dio la vuelta, tomo un kunai de la bolsa en la pierna.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al verla delante de él. Hinata se agachó un poco, agarrando un kunai, y fulminándolo con la mirada débilmente.

Esto era interesante.

No iba a tratar de entender su estado de ánimo, porque ella también tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero una cosa era cierta, la intención de la princesa era hacerle daño.

Su mirada se intensificó cuando ella se abalanzó, con el kunai directamente apuntándole. Sasuke dio un paso atrás, retorciendo su cuerpo, apenas evitó que el arma le penetrara el brazo. Hinata movió su pie derecho hacia un lado. Se dio la vuelta, empuñando su arma hacia él de nuevo. Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca, desviando el ataque.

La mirada cautelosa de Hinata se hizo más definido. Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de frustración antes de dejar caer el arma, y activar el Byakugan. Dio un paso atrás con el pie izquierdo y tiró su brazo hacia atrás antes de enviar un Jyuuken a su pecho. El Uchiha gruñó, el agarre en su muñeca se debilitó, al caer en el suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento durante el impacto, pero se abrieron cuando sintió un peso sobre él. Hinata estaba a horcajadas, con el kunai de vuelta en su mano y apuntando a su rostro. Por un momento, Sasuke simplemente miró a la heredera que aún lloraba.

Ella era... muy interesante.

Podía salir de esto si él quería, pero ¿quería realmente matarlo? ¿Es eso lo que quería hacer?

 _... Ella no tendrá ningún problema para matarte._

Sasuke parpadeó una vez, su rostro se volvió neutral. ¿Hinata Hyuuga quería matar a Sasuke Uchiha? Eso sí que sería la comidilla de la ciudad.

… _Su vida no gira alrededor de ti._

—Hn —Sasuke sonrió, cerrando los ojos. No, tal vez su vida no, al menos no de una manera beneficiosa. Tal vez eso nunca cambiaría, pero no era tan malo.

La idea de Hinata tratando de matarlo no era tan mala.

Para él, sólo quería decir que había hecho algo que había calado hondo y fuerte en ella, por un momento, su mente solo podía pensar en él, incluso si eso significaba que su mente se llenara con la visión de su muerte. Eso probablemente era lo mejor que tendría, y eso...

… eso no era para nada malo.

Suspiró, sintiéndose contento.

—Adelante, princesa.

Sintió el temblor de Hinata, algunos sollozos se le escapaban. Levantó el kunai sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Once.**

 **Notas:** One, two, three, one, two, three, drinks

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a la grandiosisima _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sin emociones presentes, y sintió un hilillo de sangre descendiendo por su mejilla.

Sólo un corte superficial.

—E-estabas tú... —con su mano libre Hinata cubría un lado de su rostro, tenía las mejillas de un rojo brillante por la acumulación de estrés, y los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sollozaba—. T-te veías... l-listo para morir.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

Hinata hizo un sonido de frustración de nuevo, sobre todo porque lo estaba frustrada consigo misma, y arrojó el kunai a lo lejos en el campo. Subió la mano ahora libre del arma para cubrir la otra mitad de su rostro, y ella se sacudió con más fuerza.

—¡No puedo! —gritó, sus manos amortiguaron el sonido—. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer?

—Porque no me importa.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, llenos de asombro y de incredulidad.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—A ti no.

Ella apartó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Quiso decirle algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Le devolvió la mirada, sosteniendo desesperadamente las lágrimas, y cayó hacia adelante, con su mejilla contra la del muchacho y los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago.

—¡Lo siento! —susurró, temblando—. ¡Y-yo lo siento! ¡No me re-refería a realmente a he-herirte! ¡No estoy e-enojada contigo! Yo... yo no-

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke miró al cielo, el cabello de Hinata caía como un delgado velo violeta.

Él no... lo entendía.

No había una razón para que estuviera llorando, porque no había nada por lo que llorar, sin embargo, aquí estaba, llorando. Él no dijo que le molestaba, porque no había casi nada que molestara a Sasuke Uchiha. El llanto de Hinata no le molestaba. Simplemente lo confundió y le hizo preguntarse. Después de todos esos años que la estuvo observando, Hinata nunca lloraba tanto. Claro, ella era débil de voluntad y había renunciado a muchas cosas, pero no lloraba, al menos no delante de la gente.

Nunca lloraba cuando su padre no le hacía caso.

No lloró cuando Neji abusaba verbalmente de ella.

Ni siquiera lloraba cuando Naruto la ignoraba y ni siquiera le daba la hora del día.

Así que, ¿por qué lloraba ahora? Era como si ella sólo llorara cuando él estaba cerca, y...

Eso...

Mierda.

Le molestaba.

Le molestaba porque tal vez realmente le gustaba cuando ella sonreía.

Después de unos minutos, Hinata se enderezo y se secó los ojos. Su rostro y ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero al menos se había calmado.

—L-lo siento —ella olfateó—. Yo... yo no quería... llorar sobre ti.

—Mm —él levantó la mano y se limpió la sangre de la mejilla—. Sigues estando sobre mí —dijo.

Chilló, saltando fuera de él y poniéndose de pie.

—Y-y-y-yo l-l-lo s-s-s-s-siento.

—Entiendo —él se puso de pie. Incluso sus disculpas estaba empezando a confundirlo.

—U-um...—jugueteó con sus dedos, evitando su mirada apremiante. Luego lo miró fijamente y dio un saltó—. ¡T-tu mejilla! Yo... tengo algo para eso.

Se volvió hacia el árbol y buscó entre sus cosas. Él estaba a punto de preguntarse de dónde había venido su estado de ánimo anterior, y por qué se había esfumado cuando se dio cuenta de algo. El cabello de ella se movió hacia un lado, y pudo ver una serie de pequeños agujeros en su espalda, por no hablar que su piel parecía roja e hinchada. Caminó detrás de ella y levantó su cabello. Toda su espalda estaba...

Se puso de pie, viéndolo directamente. Lo miró a la defensiva, como si acabara de descubrir un secreto horrible.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó con rapidez; su respiración se detuvo.

—Tú…

—¿Entonces?

Sus cejas se fruncieron, sus rasgos adquirieron una sombra más ominosa —date la vuelta.

—N-no.

El temperamento de Sasuke se elevó. ¿Desde cuándo le decía que no de esa manera?

Rápidamente, dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio la vuelta, haciéndola caer sobre sus manos y rodillas; Sasuke estaba sobre ella al siguiente minuto, con una mano manteniéndola inmóvil.

—¡Espera! —se volvió bruscamente y siseó de dolor. Ella se encogió de nuevo a su posición anterior, con la cabeza hacia delante y los hombros temblorosos—. Duele.

Con su mano libre, le apartó el cabello y empezó a levantarle la camisa.

Su mano se disparó de nuevo para agarrarlo de la muñeca.

—Por favor... no lo hagas.

Él la sacudió y le levantó la camisa hasta la base de su cuello. Vagamente sintió como ella levantaba un brazo para cubrir sus pechos, pero eso era la última cosa en su mente.

Intentó contar para distraer su mente, pero cuando llegó a cuarenta y uno, no pudo soportarlo más. Sasuke la miró, manteniendo su camisa levantada, y no tenía idea de qué esperar.

—Um.

Los dedos de Sasuke se pusieron en contacto con su espalda de nuevo y ella se encogió, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Eso no lo detuvo, pero atenuó la presión. Eso no hizo las cosas mejores, porque sus dedos quemaban. Ella tenía una imagen grotesca de una infección que comenzaba a supurar; el dolor rezumaba por sus brazos, haciéndola temblar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pones?

Ella jadeaba en silencio, levantando la cabeza.

—¿Qu... qué?

—¿Qué es lo que te pones?

—Uh...—miró sus cosas—. P-pomada-

—No.

—U-um... y el parche.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Sasuke se inclinara y agarrara el parche que estaba en el suelo. Hinata tuvo que mirar a la hierba para ordenar sus pensamientos porque... Bueno, a ella no le sorprendió que esta fuese otra situación en la que no entendía a Sasuke, pero su... tiempo... juntos era cada vez más extraño. Los pocos límites que había entre ellos se estaban derrumbando.

Ella saltó cuando sintió el parche sobre su espalda, lo que llevó al Uchiha a murmurar para que se calmara. Fue una extraña petición teniendo en cuenta que no debería estar haciendo eso, especialmente no después de la forma en que había actuado hacía unos momentos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, alisando las arrugas del parche.

—No lo sé.

Casi se sintió ofendido por lo horrible mentirosa que era.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pocos… días.

Sus manos se detuvieron por unos minutos y luego continuó.

—Ah.

Y de alguna manera sentía que sabía todo con sólo un poco de información. A ella le gustaría pensar que él podía ver que había muchas formas en que esto podría haber sucedido, pero tal vez no tenía la misma forma de pensar que los demás. Tal vez él sabía que nadie más le habría hecho eso.

Cuando terminó, tiro de su camisa hacia abajo y luego se puso de pie. Hinata levantó la vista a tiempo para verlo alejarse.

—¡Um!

Se detuvo, sin mirarla.

—Estoy... n-no estoy enojada contigo.

—Ya dijiste eso.

Se mordió el labio.

—Gracias... p-por hacer esto por mí.

Nada.

¿Estaba enojado con ella?

—¿A-a dónde vas?

—De donde venía.

Su cuerpo se sacudió.

—Así que... ¿por qué estabas aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, estaba de paso.

Sus cejas bajaron.

—Oh...

Sasuke esperó unos minutos, esperó a que ella dijera algo, una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que hablara, pero no lo hizo. Ella no sabía qué decir. Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero se detuvo después de unos pasos. Tendría que haber dicho algo para detenerlo.

—Quería verte.

La respiración de Hinata vaciló.

—¿T... tú...?

—Y luego realmente te apareciste aquí —se volvió hacia ella, preocupado. Él parecía casi... escéptico—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo estoy... mi equipo está en una misión... ... a l-la aldea de la niebla.

—¿La aldea de la niebla? —puso los ojos, casi riendo para sus adentros—. Vete a casa.

—¿Qué?

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo tienes que irte a casa.

Se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos. Ella no iba a tratar de entender lo que quería decir o por qué lo decía. En lo que realmente estaba enfocada era en qué decir a continuación. Él estaba listo para irse, y ella...

Podía quedarse... por un minuto, si quería. Entonces, qué podía decirle...

—Tenemos que hablar... sobre nosotros.

No dijo nada; no estaba preparado para eso.

—Eso es... nuestra amistad.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, pero comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Hinata miró hacia otro lado, pasando de un pie a otro.

—Yo... yo quiero un compromiso.

Sasuke se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miró, confundida. Esa por lo general era su línea.

—¿Qué cambió?

Se quedó sin aliento. No había nada especial sobre el asunto o la forma en que lo dijo, pero la dejó sin aliento.

—Eso... quiero... No eres un monstruo, Sasuke. Yo no creo que seas m-malo.

—Hablaste con Naruto.

Ella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose torpe, nerviosa y desorientada. Ella le dio la espalda sólo para poder pensar mejor. Si Sasuke fuese alguien más, podría haberse cansado de las muchas emociones que surgían en una sola plática, pero ella sentía muchas emociones diariamente. Además... sus interacciones fueron establecidas en dichos principios desde el día que se conocieron.

—Ese no es realmente el punto —murmuró.

—Hablas como el idiota.

—Él me hizo darme cuenta que realmente no está tan mal. Quiero decir... —se rió, ansiosa—. S-Sasuke, eres sólo una versión más extrema de mí misma.

Hinata lamentó sus palabras; Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. Ella sólo había reconocido, abiertamente, que eran similares. Significando, indirectamente, que lo reconocía a él...

—Todavía no entiendo... cómo te sientes por mí —Hinata se removió, con los ojos llorosos—. No puede ser posible…

Él la agarró del cabello, acercándola hasta el árbol, y se apoyó en ella, sin posibilidad de escape.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde una y mil veces sólo para que me creas?

—No es que n-no crea que tú…

—Bien. Porque yo no voy a hacer eso.

Ella vaciló, empujando hacia abajo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es sólo que... es-esta S-Saku…

—No.

—O In…

—No.

—O… o…

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él para que se viera obligada a apoyarse en él. Ella se puso rígida, con los ojos abiertos. Su espalda estaba contra él y podía sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo hacía contacto con ella.

—Sigue hablando.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Esto no se sentía como la realidad en absoluto.

—Cuando... ¿cuándo supiste que…?

—Hace años.

Hinata jadeó en silencio. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y Sasuke simplemente... se quedó allí. Estaba segura de que podía oírlo o sentirlo, pero no hizo ninguna indicación de ello. Sólo quería mostrarle, pero ella no tenía forma de saberlo a ciencia cierta. Deseó poder hacer eso porque Sasuke la hacía sentir... un montón de dolor, confusión, desesperación, placer...

—¡Um! —ella se sonrojó, llevando las manos a su rostro—. Me tengo que ir.

—Ah.

—Yo… si me quedo más tiempo, Sh-Shino vendrá a buscarme.

Sasuke deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba, deteniéndose al llegar bajo sus pechos. Las manos de Hinata se acercaron para agarrar sus brazos. Este chico seguramente sería su muerte.

—Realmente no deberías estar aquí...

Él le dio la vuelta, manteniéndola contra él.

—Podrías haber arreglado eso matándome.

—No digas eso —miró a un lado. —Yo no... quiero que estés muerto tampoco.

—De verdad. —él sonrió—. Lo único que quieres de mí es que bailemos el vals de vuelta a la aldea y... ¿qué? ¿Estar encarcelado?

Él estaba estresándola.

—Todo lo que hiciste fue huir. No es como... si hubieras asesinado a alguien.

Puso los ojos, riendo.

—En tu mundo de fantasía, digamos que no me encerrarían, y podría volver a esa forma de vida. Entonces, ¿qué?

Hinata se sonrojó. Él estaba hablando hablándole de forma íntima, con la voz baja y profunda.

—Oh —lo miró, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. De repente no sabía qué hacer con las manos, que estaban posadas en sus antebrazos. Ella tamborileó con los dedos, nerviosa al pensar en cómo responderle—. B-bien, podríamos... podríamos ha-hablar a v-veces.

—¿Acerca de?

—Cosas... c-como...

—¿Nosotros?

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Hablar acerca de nosotros? —sus ojos se abrieron, y se quedó sin aliento—. ¿N-nosotros? Yo... quiero decir... c-cosas, Sasuke.

—¿Y entonces?

—Nosotros... podríamos p-pasar el rato...

—¿Solos?

Respiró. Estaba inclinado hacia ella, y ella no podía pensar.

—S-seguro. Quiero decir... t-tal vez... O-ocasionalmente sería... d-debería estar bien.

—¿Qué haríamos?

Ella abrió la boca, dudando.

—Ah... Tu ropa es diferente.

—¿Qué haríamos, Hinata?

Intentó formar frases coherentes, pero era muy consciente que la frente de Sasuke estaba en la suya. Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la mente.

—Ha-hablar.

—Lo hemos hecho ya.

Ella se echó a reír, él no encontraba nada gracioso en la situación.

—¿C-cantar?

—¿Cantar?

—S-sí —su voz se elevó—. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa haríamos solos? —ella lo miró defensiva—. C-como amigos.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Estás actuando como amiga y eso sería perder el tiempo.

Se mordió el labio.

—Tú... quieres una relación conmigo —afirmó.

—Ah.

—Pero... eres malo conmigo. Me has hecho daño y... no te detienes cuando yo-yo te digo una y-

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Yo... yo quiero ser feliz.

Sasuke hundió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, pensando.

—Bueno.

Ella lo miró, confundida.

—¿Bueno?

—Te haré feliz.

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente, con la boca entreabierta.

—E-espera. No quise decir-

—Lo voy a hacer. Voy a ser bueno para ti.

—O-oh... Wow... e-esto no significa que nosotros-

—¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Qué? —se quedó sin aliento.

—Te pregunté. Eso está bien. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Era una noche muy extraña_ , pensó.

Bueno, muchos no creían que los perros pudieran pensar, pero Akamaru era un perro muy especial, y este perro en concreto encontró que esta noche era muy... extraña.

Se despertó con un olor extraño y familiar. Levantó la cabeza somnolienta y olfateó el aire un par de veces. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que Hinata todavía estaba fuera del campamento y que ese olor extraño estaba alrededor de ella. Sin embargo, no se sentía como si estuviera en peligro. Él pudo sentir que ella estaba un poco preocupada, pero, incluso después de todos estos años, era difícil diferenciar entre sus muchos niveles de preocupación.

Akamaru se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque para encontrar a Hinata. Esto no parecía algo como para despertar a los otros, porque si fuera algo realmente serio entonces habrían despertado también, pero el perro de gran tamaño quería asegurarse por sí mismo.

Iba prácticamente sonámbulo porque no era muy consciente de su entorno o a dónde iba, pero fue capaz de encontrarla después de una buena cantidad de tiempo. Así que era probable que por eso la extrañeza comenzara.

Cuando la encontró.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, frente a ella alguien caminaba lejos. Ella estaba hablando con él, casi haciéndole señas para que volviera, lo que hizo después de unos minutos. Ahora que Akamaru estaba más cerca de este aroma nostálgico y podía verle el rostro, no estaba seguro de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ese era...

Se parecía mucho a Sasuke Uchiha.

Olía mucho a Sasuke Uchiha, si ignoraba las débiles huellas de sangre de otras personas en él.

La visión del ninja renegado dejó a Akamaru en modo de ataque, pero ahora este extraño abrazaba a Hinata desde atrás. Ella se veía nerviosa, aunque no aterrorizada porque un criminal estuviera tan cerca de ella. Era extraño que ella estuviera en torno a un tipo como él. Bueno, si es que era él.

Akamaru inclinó la cabeza, su cola se movía lentamente, cuando, después de un tiempo estuvieron el uno frente al otro, y los dos se besaron. Ellos se besaron.

Todavía se estaban besando.

Si había aprendido algo de los seres humanos, es que los besos eran su forma de mostrar emociones entrañables y extremas, en su mayoría. Hinata solamente parecía tener estas emociones hacia Naruto; por lo tanto, debería estar besando a Naruto, por el bien de la lógica, y no a un criminal que había desaparecido hacía tres años. Así que... ¿por qué no lo empujaba lejos? ¿Por qué no gritaba o lo atacaba o algo que tuviera más sentido? ¿Por qué estaba dejando que la besara?

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

¿Podría ser realmente Sasuke? Dejando de lado el por qué Hinata estaba besando a un chico; ¿era en realidad ese el peligroso ninja renegado del que todo el mundo había estado hablando? Akamaru no lo sabía. No estaba seguro de si estaba realmente despierto.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se alejó, mirando hacia una ruborizada Hinata que se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente tamborileando los dedos sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias.

Ella se sonrojó más, estaba tensa.

—Me tengo que ir.

Él no opuso resistencia cuando ella se retiró de su abrazo y se acercó a recoger sus cosas. Hinata, por otro lado, sintió la resistencia superficial procedente de sí misma. Una parte de ella esperaba que él tirara de ella hacia sí y... y... no sabía lo que ocurriría después de eso, pero en realidad no quería que esto terminase todavía. Sin embargo, sabía que su tiempo aquí estaba casi terminando, y que Shino pronto vendría para llevarla al campamento.

—El perro nos vio.

—¿Qué? —Hinata se puso de pie después de tener todas sus cosas en sus manos—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—El perro —Sasuke miró hacia el bosque detrás de ellos—. Él nos vio.

Hinata frunció una ceja. Él no estaba hablando claramente. Se volvió para mirar en la dirección que estaba buscando, y todo hizo clic.

Ella abrió la boca, llevando una mano a su garganta, su cuerpo se entumeció. Se volvió hacia Sasuke, frenética.

—¿C-cuándo?

Él la miró fijamente. Ella podía saltar a través de las emociones con bastante rapidez. No estaba seguro de si esto era una bandera roja para algún tipo de desequilibrio emocional, y estaba aún menos seguro de si eso era algo a lo que pudiera hacer frente, pero ella le interesaba tanto... Él juró que no le haría daño, de cualquier tipo, pero podría tener una gran cantidad de diversión al jugar con ella a partir de ahora.

Él tarareó para sí, recordando que ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Hace unos minutos.

—Oh Dios mío —Hinata caminó hacia adelante, se detuvo, se devolvió, se detuvo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia delante—. Me tengo que ir —dijo finalmente antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Él la miró. Ella parecía... de mejor humor que cuando la había encontrado ahí.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando de regreso por donde vino.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata corrió por el bosque, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino, y sus piernas hormigueaban.

Ella medio esperaba que Sasuke estuviera siendo cruel al tratar de engañarla haciéndole creer que en realidad los habían visto, pero cuando ella activó su Byakugan, y vio a Akamaru haciendo su camino de regreso al campamento.

La alarmó enormemente.

Sabía que Akamaru le diría a Kiba, y por su parte Kiba y le preguntaría al respecto. Sin duda, estaría escéptico y preguntaría frente a los demás, porque Kiba no era muy sutil, y estaba segura de que alguien sospecharía. No habría ninguna razón para que Akamaru pudiera detectar a alguien como Sasuke, por lo que no habría tiempo para que el rumor descabellado se propagase. La Hokage podría oír hablar de eso. Neji podría creerlo. Naruto podría... Naruto...

—¡A-Akamaru! —llamó en voz baja una vez que pudo verlo sin su Byakugan. Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella, y movió la cola. Él parecía un poco cansado—. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo despierto?

Él la olió de pies a cabeza y luego resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Él gimió, apuntando con su hocico en la dirección en que ella había llegado.

Hinata no era tan hábil como Kiba cuando se trataba de comprender al perro, pero podía hacer un intento decente —sé que debo oler r-raro —ella sonrió tímidamente—. Mí, eh, mi espalda esta... pr-produciendo un extraño... el olor —se sonrojó ante esa declaración. Era bastante asqueroso.

Akamaru hizo unos ruidos medio gruñido, medio ladridos.

—¿Hay algo mal? p-pareces preocupado.

Akamaru ladeó la cabeza. Estaba empezando a cuestionar lo que había visto porque Hinata parecía... normal. Incluso empezó a dudar del olor de otra persona que estaba en ella. Estaba seguro de que vio a alguien con ella, pero tal vez no era Sasuke...

Tal vez era alguien completamente diferente.

O tal vez... sólo estaba viendo cosas.

Estaba cansado cuando vio a esta supuesta otra persona, y él todavía estaba cansado. Además, Hinata no trataría de cubrir a alguien más porque Hinata simplemente no mentía. No estaba en su naturaleza. Ella podía encubrir cosas pequeñas, como cuando se comía los bocadillos de Kiba y ella aceptaba la culpa. Así que, si iba a encubrir a alguien, sería por un bien mayor. Aun así, pensó, seguro...

Él gimió, bajando las orejas. Incluso si estaba ocultando algo, acusarla, a ella de entre todas las personas, lo hacía sentirse mal; además, no había ninguna prueba sólida.

—Está bien —ella lo acarició, sonriendo—. Debemos ir a la cama.

Él ladró en acuerdo y le acarició el costado de su rostro.

En el momento en que llegaron al campamento, Akamaru estaba seguro de que lo que había visto fue una ilusión. Además, si ella quería besar a alguien, entonces ese alguien debería ser Kiba. De esa manera, podría robar más de sus aperitivos bocadillos sin meterse en problemas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, el Equipo ocho estaba listo para partir poco después de la salida del sol. El resto del equipo se dio cuenta que Hinata se encontraba un poco mejor, se referían a su espalda, pero seguía siendo lenta; no es que lo demostrara.

Kurenai les informó que deberían llegar a su destino por la tarde y eso fue una agradable sorpresa para todos ellos.

El viaje comenzó agradable, pero cuanto más lejos viajaban, más cosas no se sentían bien. No había peligro, por lo que se podía sentir, pero definitivamente había algo muy apagado. Sin embargo, trataron de empujarlo fuera de sus mentes y seguir adelante. No tuvieron problemas para llegar a su destino, pero lo que encontraron los dejó a todos perplejos.

El equipo ocho estaba en aguas abiertas y estaban a solo un par de millas de distancia. El hecho de que todavía estaban a una buena distancia de la aldea les desconcertó la masiva y alucinante estructura frente a ellos.

—¿Q-qué... es eso? —Hinata preguntó abiertamente.

—Ese es un bloque gigante de hielo —Kiba dijo impresionado, hipnotizado por ello.

Shino se volvió hacia su maestra estupefacto.

—¿Qué piensa usted de esto, sensei?

—Yo... no tengo ni idea —ella salió de su trance—. Vamos. Tenemos que comprobar esto.

Continuaron su viaje, a un mayor ritmo que el de antes. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el hielo, que crecía en tamaño a medida que se acercaban. Llegaba hasta lejos en el cielo, y la temperatura comenzaba a descender a medida que se acercaban. Una niebla comenzó a asentarse alrededor de ellos, signo típico de este territorio de la aldea, lo que hizo de la situación aún más inquietante.

—Alguien viene —Kiba advirtió—. Diez... tal vez quince personas.

—¿Están armados? —preguntó Kurenai.

—Hay ninjas, sí —respondió Hinata—, veo... a doce de ellos, pero no creo que sepan que estamos aquí —Hinata miró más con su Byakugan, notando la figura principal del grupo y reconociendo el sombrero familiar—. Creo que... Creo que uno de ellos es la Mizukage.

A lo lejos, vieron figuras caminando. Cuando les divisaron, se formó una barrera alrededor de la persona que estaba delante. El equipo ocho se detuvo.

—¿Quiénes son? —uno de los ninjas exigió.

—Somos ninjas de Konoha —Kurenai aclaró—. Nos asignaron para ayudar a la Mizukage.

—¡Mentira! —otro gritó—. No hay necesidad de que ninjas de fuera vengan a interferir cuando ya tenemos ninja.

—Tengo un pergamino que prueba nuestros motivos —Kurenai respondió.

—Quietos —una voz ronca y femenina ordenó. La Mizukage surgió del grupo—. Es cierto lo que dicen, y yo les llamé.

El grupo miró boquiabierto.

—S-señora —un viejo con un parche en el ojo, dijo—, ¿por qué llamar a ninjas de otra aldea?

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi juicio, Ao?

—¡P-por supuesto que no! Pero dada nuestra circunstancia actual, no podemos confiar en nadie que se presente.

—Del mismo modo, no podemos solucionar este problema por nuestra cuenta —se volvió hacia los forasteros—. Bienvenidos, ninjas de Konoha.

—Señora Mizukage —Kurenai comenzó—, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué es eso...? —hizo un gesto hacia el hielo—. ¿Qué?

La Mizukage volvió a su pueblo y lo miró durante un largo tiempo. Todos los ninja de la niebla parecían descorazonados y furiosos.

—Mientras yo estaba lejos, parece que alguien atacó a mi pueblo —ella se volvió hacia ellos, con expresión deliberadamente en blanco—. Yo estaba de viaje por negocios hasta hace poco tiempo, y estaba esperando para darles la bienvenida correctamente... pero llegué a casa y esto. Mi pueblo... encerrado en hielo —se rió oscuramente—. Qué broma es esta.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Kiba espetó.

—Parece ser el trabajo de ninja de hielo. No se sabe si los habitantes de mi pueblo están vivos o no, y el hielo no se puede romper o fundir, no importa lo que hagamos —suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Por eso yo, junto con mis hombres, viajaremos a Konoha para pedir un favor.

—¿Un favor, señora? —Kurenai cuestionó.

—Sí, necesitamos todos los especialistas que podamos conseguir para ayudarnos a abrirnos paso a través de este hielo, y...

Todo el mundo esperaba, dejando la declaración sin terminar. La Mizukage se sacudió ligeramente, sus ojos se volvieron siniestros.

—... Yo estoy declarando la guerra a la aldea de la escarcha.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Unos días después**

—Mei —Tsunade saludó mientras servía a la mujer sentada frente a ella un poco de sake.

—Tsunade —su invitada saludó mientras bebía de su vaso.

Tsunade se sorprendió cuando el Equipo ocho volvió mucho antes de lo esperado, pero fue una sorpresa total ver a la Mizukage junto con ellos. Kurenai explicó los detalles de su misión antes de que fueran despedidos, y ahora la sala estaba ocupada por Shizune, los ninjas de la niebla, y las dos Kage. Estaba totalmente sorprendida de oír que un pueblo entero quedó atrapado en el hielo, pero trató de actuar lo más tranquila y serena por el bien de sus invitados de la niebla.

—Lamento lo de tu pueblo —dijo Tsunade con seriedad—. Pero la ayuda que necesitas radica más en la propia aldea de la escarcha.

—¿No me escuchaste? —la Mizukage cuestionó—. Ese es tu trabajo. ¿Por qué iba yo a ir con el enemigo y esperar ayuda?

—Porque yo no creo que fuesen ellos quien lo hicieran. No exactamente, de todos modos.

—Explícate.

—Realmente, Mei, te haría bien tener más aliados —metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó un par de hojas que deslizó frente de la Mizukage.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras miraba los documentos.

—Hace unos meses, la aldea de la escarcha informó que un joven con kekkei genkai especial desapareció. Creo que se fue mucho más que eso, pero recientemente fue que enviaron este informe.

—Sí, me enteré de esto —levantó la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Crees que este muchacho es un renegado y atacó mi pueblo?

—A juzgar por la forma en que describen su desaparición, creo que Orochimaru está involucrado.

Shizune le dio a Tsunade una mirada de preocupación. Esa fue una suposición muy audaz, incluso para que un Kage se la dijera a otro. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Tsunade debería ser más comprensiva con una Kage que acababa de perder su aldea.

Los ninjas de la niebla se miraron entre sí, trataron de mantener la compostura al igual que su Mizukage.

—¿Orochimaru? —Mei cuestionó, dudosa—. ¿Qué razón podría tener para atacarnos?

—Él no necesita una razón para hacer todo lo que hace.

Mei contempló sus palabras. Los rumores que había oído sobre Orochimaru eran atroces, pero quería creer que todo lo que él hacía era para su beneficio de alguna manera. ¿Era su pueblo una amenaza para él o, como había dicho Tsunade, no tenía razón alguna? De cualquier forma, esto no le cayó nada bien. Alguien atacó a su pueblo, a su gente y camaradas, y tendrían que pagar sin importar qué o quiénes eran.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fue Orochimaru? —preguntó finalmente—. La forma en que este niño fue raptado es circunstancial, así que, ¿qué pruebas hay de que fuese él, y no la aldea de la escarcha quienes hicieron esto?

Tsunade se sentó en su silla y tomó un largo trago de su botella de sake. Suspiró, dejando que el zumbido del alcohol calmara sus nervios.

—Hay cosas que deberías saber.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Esa noche**

Neji estaba sentado en el patio del compuesto Hyuuga iluminado por la luna del compuesto y simplemente observaba las estrellas que brillan en el cielo. Él se enteró de lo sucedido en la aldea de la niebla, todos lo escucharon. Kiba le dijo a casi todo el mundo, y Naruto gritó todas sus preguntas, por lo que era difícil no saberlo. Lo que él no sabía... era el paradero de su prima.

Después de haber desaparecido por unos cuatro días, se sorprendió al oír que su equipo había llegado esa tarde, pero no la había visto en absoluto. Había una buena posibilidad de que estuviese en el hospital para revisar su espalda, y había otra buena probabilidad de que estuviera alrededor del compuesto en alguna parte. Por lo general, él la saludaba cuando llegaba a casa o ella iba a buscarlo después de una misión, pero eso no sucedió. No sabía por qué él no fue a ella... pero tal vez lo hizo.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado.

Tal vez lo que le dijo hace tantos días Hanabi, y el hecho de que no había visto a Hinata y a su equipo regresar, lo volvía un poco paranoico.

Sin embargo, si algo le hubiera sucedido, Kiba no estaría tan tranquilo como estaba, así que, sí, estaba pensando demasiado. Hinata estaba bien, lo sabía. Quería verla, eso era cierto. Pero... odiaba pensar que su orgullo le impedía hacerlo.

Suspiró, centrándose en las estrellas otra vez.

Ella estaba bien, por lo que podría mimar su ego un poco más de tiempo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hanabi observó a Neji brevemente antes de marcharse.

Estaba desesperado.

Tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras hubieran tenido un impacto en él, pero parecía que todavía estaba estancado en el estado de ánimo que se creó entre él y su hermana. Le molestaba porque pensaba que Neji era el líder cuando se trata de establecer un mejor ejemplo de cómo deberían ser las cosas, pero tal vez ahora le tocaba a Hinata.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo su hermana. Ella la había visto regresar esa tarde, pero fue convocada de inmediato para hablar con su padre. No podía seguirla cuando estaba con su padre, ¿podría?

Caminó hasta el edificio principal, a los aposentos de su padre. Estaba haciendo su camino a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Hinata salió, haciendo una reverencia al empleado, antes de cerrar la puerta. Hinata se quedó de pie frente a la puerta por un momento, con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de arrodillarse y encorvarse. Respiró hondo, en silencio, mientras gimió para sus adentros.

—¿Hinata? —Hanabi se acercó a ella.

Levantó la vista, claramente sorprendida.

—¡Oh! —Rápidamente se puso de pie, sonrojándose levemente—. H-hola, Hanabi.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que caminaran juntas por lo que no molestarían a su padre con su conversación.

—¿Estuviste hablando con padre por todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Hanabi.

—Ah... sí. Quería saber acerca de mi misión.

Hanabi enarcó las cejas. Su padre seguía sorprendiéndola con su nuevo interés en Hinata.

—¿Estaban hablando formalmente?

Hinata hizo una mueca sutil.

—Por supuesto.

Hanabi se encogió ante la idea. Cuando hablaban con su padre formalmente, tenían que sentarse con la espalda recta todo el tiempo. Para Hinata tener que estar hablando formalmente con su padre durante horas y horas... Tendría que haber sido doloroso.

Mientras caminaban, Hanabi notó cómo Hinata comenzó a encorvarse, y se inclinaba hacia un lado, con el rostro arrugando incómodamente. Trataba de reprimir cualquier sonido de incomodidad, pero sus ojos estaban empezando a aguarse. No había nada que Hanabi pudiera hacer al respecto, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que ver a su hermana mayor así no la hacía sentir empatía.

—¿Tú... necesitas ver a uno de los ninja médico? —Preguntó Hanabi.

—No —dijo Hinata suavemente—, sólo necesito descansar.

—¿Qué tanto te duele?

Hinata sonrió, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Es... r-realmente no duele demasiado.

Pero ella no tenía que mentir. No es que eso hiciera que el dolor desapareciera más rápido.

Hanabi tomó el brazo de Hinata y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Hinata la miró, sorprendida.

—Sólo apóyate en mí —dijo Hanabi, mirando hacia delante.

Hinata la miró por unos segundos más. Hanabi no se atrevió a mirarla porque si Hinata comenzaba a llorar, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener la compostura. Hinata era fuerte... pero siempre en el momento equivocado.

—G-gracias —Hinata olfateó mientras descansaba un poco de su peso en su hermana.

Ella ayudó a Hinata a llegar a su habitación y la colocó en su cama. Tomó el parche de Hinata fuera de su espalda, y su hermana se puso suavemente boca abajo con la espalda al descubierto. Su espalda no se veía tan mal como antes, pero aun así era difícil de mirar. Hanabi no estaba segura de sus sentimientos en este momento. Ella solía admirar mucho a su hermana, por lo que esta... esta lesión se suponía que debía ser por un desequilibrio de chakra...

Sus puños se apretaron.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Hanabi.

—No, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora —miró a Hanabi, apoyando su rostro en la almohada, y sonrió—. Has sido una gran ayuda.

Hanabi resopló para sí misma mientras la miraba.

Hinata... era muy bonita, notó. Se preguntó por qué estaba insegura todo el tiempo. No es como que no podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, si ella atuviera más confianza en sí misma. Sin embargo, el único chico al que su hermana quería era Naruto Uzumaki, entonces tal vez no era tan malo que ella fuese así con los demás. Por supuesto, la apariencia no lo era todo, pero era algo que ayudaba. Hinata podía tenerlo todo, si realmente tratara de tomarlo... pero no lo hacía. Hanabi no tenía idea de por qué.

—Me alegro de ayudar —Hanabi asintió mientras se volvía para salir.

—¡Um! —dijo Hinata—. C-cómo... ¿Cómo ha... estado Neji?

—¿Neji? —Hanabi le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¡No! Yo, quiero decir... es... tarde —miró hacia otro lado antes de dar vuelta la cabeza y acomodarse en la almohada debajo de ella—. No importa mi pregunta.

Hanabi se quedó un segundo más antes de salir de la habitación. Era perfectamente lógico que Hinata no quisiera ver a Neji ahora. Estaba herida, después de todo, pero... todavía rallaba sus nervios ver el deseo en los ojos de su hermana.

—Sólo ser honesta —dijo entre dientes para sí misma, caminando más rápido.

Hizo su camino a través del compuesto, se detuvo en el patio. Neji seguía sentado ahí. Por alguna razón... esto enfureció a Hanabi. No era él exactamente, pero era él y Hinata. Ellos sólo debían... ¡arreglar las cosas! ¿Era tan difícil decir lo siento? ¿Era tan difícil admitir que querían verse? ¿Era tan difícil hablar de lo que pasó? No era su problema...

... pero la volvía loca.

Deslizó la puerta del patio y salió. Neji la miró, claramente expectante, pero esa emoción desapareció cuando vio que era ella.

—Hola, Hanabi-sama —saludó de manera uniforme.

Y fue en ese momento en que Hanabi decidió arreglar todo ella misma.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Hola, Neji —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Algo está mal?

Hanabi olfateó, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y tenía la garganta apretada.

—Es... E-es Hinata.

Mientras esperaba, Neji se puso alerta, casi frenético.

—¿Sí?

—Ella... se lesionó, durante su misión. Ella acaba de regresar del hospital, y... y... —levantó la vista cuando tuvo suficientes lágrimas para derramar—. Ellos la dejaron volver a casa para estar con la familia... p-pero ella no sobrevivirá hasta la mañana.

Neji palideció, se podría decir, incluso ante la tenue luz de la luna. Él miró al suelo, en busca de respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera podía hacer. Su boca a los pocos segundos, pero las palabras no salieron, lo que provocó que frunciera el ceño con profundidad.

Miró de nuevo a la niña, completamente perdido sobre qué hacer.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Su ha-habitación, pero... pero no sé si deberías verla así. Deberías recordarla como era antes.

—¿Cómo antes...? —Neji negó confundido. El pensamiento de Hinata muerta no era algo a lo que pudiera hacer frente, por lo visto.

Sin decir una palabra, se levantó de un salto y corrió pasando a Hanabi y entrando en la casa.

Hanabi se secó los ojos cuando lo vio alejarse. Lo miró por el pasillo antes de caminar. La próxima vez, señaló, debería producir menos lágrimas.

—Oh, bueno —ella suspiró.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji corrió por los pasillos. No había manera de que esto pudiera ser verdad. Hinata estaba bien. Kiba se hubiera roto si algo estaba mal con ella, pero ¿significaba eso que no sabía? ¿Significaba eso que la lesión que recibió era de acción lenta?

Hinata no...

Hinata no podía...

Ella no podía morir.

Llegó a la puerta, deteniéndose de repente. Su corazón se aceleró por el esfuerzo y el miedo. ¿Qué iba a ver? ¿Estaría adolorida? ¿Estaría consciente? ¿Ella... incluso querría verlo antes de...?

El pecho de Neji se contrajo ante la idea de Hinata muriendo sin siquiera... incluso llegar a decirle adiós. Sea o no que ella quisiera verlo, no importaba porque él quería verla.

Con el corazón palpitante, abrió la puerta y entró. Hinata estaba en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana... y no se movía.

No podía moverse.

Su mente estaba demasiado abrumada, y su desesperación iba en aumento rápidamente.

—¿Hinata? —dio un paso más cerca de ella, con las piernas temblando. Cuando ella no se movió, sintió que su respiración se volvía superficial. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Se acercó a la cama y la sacudió ligeramente—. ¿H-Hinata?

Una vez más, nada.

Neji se sentó al lado de su cuerpo y se quedó mirando. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía ser...

—Mm... —Hinata se movió, levantando un poco la cabeza, y le devolvió la mirada. Él se sorprendió al ver a su movimiento, al ver que aún estaba viva. Medio abrió los párpados, con ojos nebulosos, lo miro—. ¿Neji? —ella dijo débilmente.

Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, la levantó y la abrazó. Ella se tensó, expresando algún tipo de dolor, pero no podía concentrarse en eso ahora. Respiraba pesadamente, el alivio le inundó una y otra vez.

—¡N-N-Neji! —se quedó sin aliento—. Yo-yo-yo no-

—Pensé que estabas muerta —jadeó, agarrando firmemente su cabello—. ¡Dios Hinata, pensé que estabas muerta!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

—Hanabi me dijo acerca de tu misión y cómo te lastimaste…

—¿Por qué iba a decirte eso? No me lastimé.

—Tú... —la respiración de Neji se tranquilizó, su mente se claro. Sintió ganas de decirle que no le mintiera, pero se calmó antes de preguntar—. ¿No lo hiciste?

—No —chilló—. Yo-yo estoy bien.

Neji la empujó para poder inspeccionarla; Hinata gritó, alejándose y llevando sus brazos a su pecho.

—¡N-no mires!

Neji se dio cuenta un segundo demasiado tarde que no llevaba nada cubriendo su parte superior. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó, cerrando los ojos—. Yo no sab-sabía.

—E-está bien —oyó el movimiento en la cama.

Durante mucho tiempo, no pudo mirarla. No sólo casi había llorado delante de ella, sino que también la había visto... expuesta. Dejó que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de él y... y ahora esto. ¿Qué podía decir? Él podía irse, pero esta era la primera vez que hablaban desde hacía tiempo. ¿Estaban todavía tratando con lo que había ocurrido hacía días, o era algo completamente distinto? No sabía qué hacer. No quería estar enojado con ella nunca más, y en realidad no lo estaba, pero ¿cómo que sentía ella?

—Lo siento.

—Te he echado de menos.

Neji se volvió hacia ella. Ella estaba acostada de nuevo con la espalda al descubierto. Ella lo miraba, viéndose insegura como siempre.

—¿Tu qué?

—Te... te e-extrañé —dijo de nuevo. Yo-yo... yo no quise apartarte... o-o gritarte.

Esta sería la parte en la que decía algo, pero estaba sin palabras. Hinata siempre se disculpaba por las cosas, pero fue sorprendente escucharla hacerlo ahora, cuando estaba seguro de que fue el único que hizo algo malo. Y si ella lo extrañaba y lo echaba de menos... ¿qué fue todo esto? ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo para llegar a este punto?

—¿Todavía estas molesto? —preguntó, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro—. P-porque realmente... realmente quiero hablar contigo de nuevo. A-así que... puedes estar enojado conmigo si quieres... pero, por favor, habla conmigo.

Neji se froto el rostro y se sentó junto a ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada, esperando que dijera algo. Cuando Hinata lloraba... se parecía a una niña. Era... adorable, y, si todavía estaba enojado con ella, sería imposible verla y estar enojado.

Sonrió para sí.

—Lo siento por causar esta ansiedad.

—Pero no fue tu culpa —insistió—. Sólo podríamos-

—Hinata —dijo, llamando su atención—, es parte del pasado.

—P-pero... yo no debería haberte gritado.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sucedió. Probablemente va a suceder otra vez, pero eso es porque... por fin estamos llegando a conocernos, así que estoy bien con esto.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, dibujando círculos en la almohada.

—Tú... me llamaste Hinata hace un momento.

—Yo sí —a pesar de que estaba tratando de recordar cuándo lo había hecho.

—Me gustó —añadió rápidamente antes de que pudiera corregirse—. No me gustan mucho... los honoríficos.

Se quedó mirando la pared antes de mirarla.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Pensé... que sería grosero.

¿Grosero? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión? Ni siquiera podía recordar por qué empezó a añadir los honoríficos a su nombre en primer lugar.

—Muy bien, Hinata, no voy a hacer eso nunca más.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de contener su sonrisa, y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

—Bueno.

Durante unas horas, los dos hablaron. En realidad, sólo fue para ponerse al día y volver a cómo debía de ser otra vez. Neji continuamente desperdigaba atenciones en su espala, pero no quiso preguntar sobre ello. Ahora no. Él sólo tendría que resolver las cosas por su cuenta.

Cuando Hinata se quedó dormida, Neji se tomó un momento para mirarla. Quería tirar de la manta sobre ella, pero tal vez una noche expuesta al aire sería bueno para ella. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para bajar la delgada cortina.

No era mucho, pero serviría.

Empezó a salir, pero se volvió hacia ella una vez más. Se inclinó, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, presionando su frente contra el cráneo femenino, y murmuró.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Doce.**

 **Notas:** Ara, no sé cómo comenzar a disculparme por la gran tardanza, pero estuve y aún estoy hasta el tope con la universidad (facultad), ya ni tiempo para dormir tengo (que es lo que más lamento), así que por favor ténganme paciencia. Fecha para la próxima actualización aún no tengo, ya que hasta fin de mes estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos prácticos, exámenes y presentaciones orales, pero les juro por Kami-sama que me buscare el tiempo para actualizar pronto o al menos para terminar el capítulo, que lo tengo a la mitad. Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, y aún más a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, ustedes tienen un lugarcito especial en mi kokoro.

 _Guest BIXIHARUNO:_ enserio? Pues gracias, espero que cada capítulo salga mejor. No he olvidado lo de repasar los primeros capítulos, para julio me dedicare a hacer eso. Well Amy y yo siempre hablamos y nos leemos mutuamente, aunque siempre es un honor que ella te comente, para mi es algo normal. Pues a mi parecer Hinata aguanta tanto porque es demasiado buena persona, o al menos es lo único que se me ocurre, porque de otra forma, no hay quien aguante las tonterías de Sasuke. Gracias por leer y por el review.

 _UmeFuyu:_ me alegra que te guste como va la historia, querida tienes toda la razón, no importa que Sasuke sea malo, no podemos dejar de amarlo. A mi igual me gustan este tipo de fics.

Guest Guest: regresé! Hinata aún no está lista para el lemon, pero Sasuke prontamente le hará cambiar de opinión. Mil gracias por leer y por el review.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a la grandiosisima _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

 **Cuatro días más tarde**

La habitación de Sasuke no era grande.

No podía realmente ser llamada una habitación porque una persona vivía allí, el tiempo que Sasuke pasaba ahí era cada vez menor; Sin embargo, durante cuatro días, no había dejado esa habitación porque estaba... perdido en sus pensamientos.

Con la puerta cerrada, estaba completamente envuelto en la oscuridad, le gustaba mucho, pero, en este momento, la oscuridad era un poco exasperante, incluso sofocante. Como en todas partes del escondite, la única fuente de luz era una vela, por lo general él no las utilizaba, pero hoy era diferente, estos últimos días habían sido diferentes.

El Uchiha estaba tumbado de espaldas al lado de su armario que tenía el cajón inferior abierto. El armario era muy poco convencional, ya que no lo utilizaba para sus fines previstos. El primer cajón estaba lleno de armas que tomaba de las personas cuando... ya no estaban en posición de utilizarlas. Naturalmente, las armas eran pequeñas, tales como shurikens, kunais, dagas, y senbon envenenados.

El segundo cajón estaba lleno de calcetines. A Sasuke no le gustaban los calcetines, no llevaba calcetines pero, a veces, necesitaba calcetines.

El tercer cajón estaba vacío porque los dos primeros cajones lo necesitaban de soporte, y el último cajón, que sólo lo abría cuando estaba acostado. No había ninguna necesidad de usarlo, por lo que el tercer cajón era inútil.

El cuarto y último cajón estaba lleno de fotografías. Estaba repleto de fotografías. Debía tener cientos, podría haber tenido miles, si el cajón fuese lo suficientemente grande. De todas las fotografías, una era de su familia. No la había mirado en años, y estaba ubicada al fondo. Otra era de Itachi, pero era tan vieja, prácticamente la había arrancado de un marco, por ello estaba en esa condición. Él también había dejado esa en la parte inferior. El resto, eran de Hinata.

No adquiridas por elección.

Fueron de Orochimaru, eran obsequios y muy agradables a la vista, Hinata ruborizada, Hinata durmiendo, Hinata soñando despierta, Hinata sonriendo, Hinata haciendo elongaciones, Hinata haciendo cosas normales.

Las fotos de Kabuto... eran variadas: Hinata de niña, Hinata preadolescente, Hinata adolescente, Hinata en poses comprometedoras, Hinata agotada en el suelo después del entrenamiento, Hinata llorando por alguna razón. Algunas mostraban a Hinata viendo a Naruto, por lo que algunas fotografías pueden haber sido mutiladas en el pasado.

En realidad, era increíble la cantidad de fotos que tenía de ella, pero, como antes, no había sido por elección. Nunca las pidió; aparecían frente a su puerta de vez en cuando; pero las conservaba. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, porque no las veía a menudo. Muy rara vez abría el cajón inferior, pero, si lo hacía, veía cada foto de ella antes de cerrarlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, había una en particular que le gustaba.

No era nada especial, y la resolución no era espectacular, fue, obviamente, tomada desde la distancia, pero... era algo.

Era una imagen de Hinata mirando directamente a la cámara, coincidencia, por supuesto, estirándose con la espalda arqueada y los ojos entrecerrados. Algunos días, era una expresión muy entrañable, y otros días esa imagen es por lo que tenía el cajón de los calcetines.

En este momento era algo... con lo que Sasuke no podía encontrar mucha comodidad.

Una vela estaba a su lado y mantenía la fotografía frente a su rostro y se quedó solo...

¿Se sentía mal? Después de ver la lesión en su espalda y sabiendo que él era el culpable, ¿estaba él sintiendo culpa o algo?

Difícil de decir...

Si la había herido, ¿por qué ella iba a insistir en que no lo odiaba?

Si ella sentía dolor, ¿por qué parecía como si quisiera ayudarlo de alguna manera?

Si él le estaba causando tanto dolor, ¿por qué ella se ven tan... tan arrepentida por tratar de matarlo?

¿Por qué le importa siquiera?

¿Al crecer, no fantaseaba acerca de cómo acercarse a la heredera? Sus pensamientos a menudo se tornaban violentos, así que ¿por qué no podía disfrutar de ella? ¿Por qué no era la realidad tan satisfactoria?

Sin duda, él la había manipulado al punto en el que ella se comportaba de esta manera, ¿pero él realmente había hecho eso? ¿Era demasiado flexible y demasiado bueno con ella para su propio bien? Si él fuese como era hace dos años o incluso el año pasado, se habría aprovechado de ella de muchas maneras sin una sola pizca de remordimiento, pero ¿ella le hubiera afectado tanto que incluso entonces lo hubiera hecho cambiar?

Él no lo sabía.

No le gustaba pensar que ella todavía era capaz de tener un impacto en él... pero...

Sasuke suspiró, cambiando la fotografía a la otra mano.

Él quería volver a verla.

Algo entre ellos estaba cambiando. No sabía si era temporal o no, pero, si lo fuera, tampoco sabía si quería estar allí cuando finalmente terminara.

Dejó caer su mano y apagó la vela.

¿En qué diablos se había metido?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba tan cansado de su mierda.

Kabuto caminaba a la habitación de Sasuke de nuevo, a petición de Orochimaru; el niño todavía estaba escondido allí. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, el Uchiha estaba convirtiéndose en un dolor de culo de manera preocupante, lo habría extirpado quirúrgicamente, si tan sólo hubiera sapido cómo hacerlo.

Sasuke quería actuar como el increíblemente rudo con todo el mundo, pero entonces algo le molestaba, y se recluía en su habitación durante días y días. Sí, Sasuke era fuerte y muy independiente, pero debía permanecer de esa forma todo el tiempo y ocuparse de sus asuntos como el hombre que pretendía ser. Kabuto no tenía idea de lo que que había molestado al Uchiha, pero era necesario que terminara pronto.

—¿Qué está mal con el Señor Kabuto?

Kabuto dirigió su mirada hacia Shana. Por alguna razón, desde que regresaron de la aldea de la niebla, el muchacho había tomado gusto por él. Deseaba poder decir que era molesto, pero estaba empezando a tomarle cariño él también.

—¿Quieres decir en este momento o en general?

—Ah... Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas —sus ojos se movieron un poco, y Kabuto se preguntó si realmente estaba mirando a la nada— a veces escucho un montón de ruidos... que viene de su habitación.

Kabuto sonrió, levantando una ceja.

—¿Saliendo de tu habitación?

Se sonrojó, con el ceño fruncido.

—S-solo para ir al baño.

Kabuto se rió entre dientes. Después de enseñar al niño el jutsu para abrir la puerta de su sección del escondite, se preguntó si realmente se estaba volviendo demasiado unido a él.

—A veces Sasuke tiene terrores nocturnos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué son esos?

—Son como pesadillas, pero... peores, supongo —sin embargo, Sasuke sonaba más como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de matar algo cuando un terror nocturno encontraba camino en a sus sueños.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —preguntó el niño.

—Nada —respondió Kabuto— solo está más que con su spm.

—Oh... —el niño miró la puerta de Sasuke y luego de nuevo a él— ¿qué significa eso?

Él suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Shana.

—Significa que eres afortunado de ser un chico.

Shana lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Kabuto lo rechazó con un gesto de mano.

—Olvídalo. Ve por Jibo y tráelo, ¿puedes? Tengo asuntos que atender con él.

—Bueno —asintió, y obediente salió de su habitación.

Kabuto lo vio alejarse, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Nunca debería haber dejado que ese chico se adhiriera él de esa manera. Sólo haría la próxima misión más dolorosa.

Se dirigió a la puerta de Sasuke y golpeó, llamándolo. Cuando él no respondió, golpeó con impaciencia.

—¡Oi, Sasuke! —gruñó—. ¡Deja de ser una reina del drama y sal ya!

Sin respuesta.

—Mira, yo soy la última persona que en realidad quiere ser honrada con tu radiante presencia, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer. El Señor Orochimaru quiere que vayamos al pueblo de la escarcha y cuidemos de algunos de sus ANBU. Uno de los tipos que trabaja encubierto para nosotros decidió tener un cambio de corazón.

Aún nada.

—¿No te gusta mutilar personas y asaltar pueblos? Shimogakure es famoso por sus joyas, armas, y... ¡tck! ¡Caray, yo no sé qué otra cosa! —se revolvió el cabello, muy frustrado—. ¿Vienes o no?

Esperó un minuto antes de alejarse. No alcanzó a dar más de un paso cuando escuchó movimiento desde el interior de la habitación; se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver la puerta abierta. Sasuke se apoyó en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados. Su cabello parecía más sucio y grasiento. Los círculos bajo los ojos se parecían más a contusiones y sus ojos lucían apagados. Siempre había sido pálido y delgado, pero estos rasgos eran más pronunciados desde que se conocieron. Kabuto no estaba preocupado por la salud del Uchiha, pero era un espectáculo sorprendente ver.

No se veía... saludable.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke; su era voz baja y triste—. Vámonos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Una semana más tarde**

—¿Estás tratando de robar a mi perro? —Kiba preguntó juguetonamente.

—¿Qué? —Hinata miró al chico a su lado. Ella estaba acariciando la espalda de Akamaru mientras caminaban por el pueblo, en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento—. No —chilló ella, inclinándose para acurrucarse en el pelaje del perro.

Kiba se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Te lo juro, Hinata, se vuelve más y más unido a ti con el pasar los años —se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el cielo de la tarde—. No tengo idea de por qué. Ni siquiera te gustan los perros.

Akamaru volvió a mirar a Kiba, claramente sorprendido con esa nueva información.

—Eso no es cierto —Hinata se defendió rápidamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes un gato?

—Porque... Los p-perros son demasiado activos para estar en mi casa. Además —ella acarició la cabeza Akamaru— yo nunca podría encontrar a otro perro tan dulce y sorprendente como Akamaru.

Akamaru ladró alegremente.

—Tck. Buena salvada —alabó Kiba—. No es de extrañar que está tan cerca de ti.

—Él es cercano a Shino, también.

—Sí claro —se burló—. Cada vez que Akamaru se acerca mucho a él, mi perro termina con pulgas —él la miró, exasperado apuntándose a sí mismo—. ¡Akamaru no es el único que sufre cuando hace eso!

Hinata se rió, moviendo sus brazos por su espalda para que pudiera sentirse más cómoda.

—Bueno, él cría menos pulgas ahora.

—Sí, ahora —resopló, rodando los ojos—. Tiene suerte de que él es mi amigo.

Hinata tarareó para sí misma, disfrutando del tiempo libre que tenía. Fue relevada de las misiones debido a la persistencia de Kurenai, por lo que, cuando sus compañeros no estaban fuera de la aldea, pasaba tiempo con ellos. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba con Shino ya que el clan Inuzuka era más y más solicitado en estos días, pero hoy era el día libre de Kiba, y los dos habían estado juntos toda la mañana. Ahora, era el turno de ir a ver a Shino, y Kiba había insistido en acompañarla a su encuentro.

—Por lo tanto —Hinata dijo—, ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros?

—No, no tengo tiempo hoy en día.

—¿Pero no es tu día libre?

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué, no te gusta pasar tiempo con Shino?

Ella se volteó.

—¡M-me gusta! Sólo estuve pensando que... los tres de nosotros no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos —ella acarició el pelaje de Akamaru inconscientemente—. Extraño esos tiempos.

—Y yo extraño cuando no te preocupabas tanto —se acercó a ella y agarró una de sus manos, ella levantó la vista para mirarlo—. Mucho ha estado ocurriendo, lo de la aldea de la niebla y, bueno, ya sabes —se refería al tema tabú de su lesión— pero vamos a volver a la normalidad pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, prométeme que te relajaras y sonreirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió, se tumbó de nuevo, apretando la mano de Kiba.

—¿Cómo es que no eres así de dulce con todos los demás?

Se encogió de hombros, retirando su mano.

—Tú nunca estás así tampoco alrededor de todos los demás —observó su sonrisa gratamente.

Todavía era difícil para él creer que esta chica, justo en frente de él, había sido atacada. Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido, porque nadie tenía una razón para hacerlo. Las niñas no estaban celosas de ella, estaba bastante seguro. No tenía acosadores, al menos que él supiera. Y ella no tenía enemigos, eso era un hecho. Sin duda, había sido algún tipo de accidente, pero eso no explicaba por qué no hablaba de ello.

—Te quedaste mirando fijo otra vez —murmuró.

Kiba salió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

Tarareó, moviéndose incómoda. Él la estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo. Hinata llevaba una camisa púrpura con tirantes delgados, el cabello recogido hacia un lado. Ella había aprendido a no ser tan consciente de su lesión debido a que sus intentos de ocultarla no estaban haciendo nada para mejorarla; sin embargo, sabía que las personas tenían muchas preguntas, aunque nadie se atrevía a hacerlas.

—No me duele más, pero es... Está empezando a ponerse feo. No estoy segura de si se trata de la formación de costras o... algo —ella suspiró, mirando a Akamaru—. Es desagradable.

—¿Puedo tocarlo?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—No, Kiba, vas a estar-

—¿Disgustado contigo? —él puso los ojos en blanco—. Hinata, incluso si empiezas a lamer la suela de los zapatos de todo el mundo yo no pensaría que eres repugnante.

—Estás exagerando.

Se encogió de hombros cuidadosamente.

—Realmente no. Quiero decir, supongo que esto entra en la forma en que te veo, pero es mi verdad —él le dio una palmada en la espalda, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Por lo tanto, no te preocupes por ello!

Hinata consideró sus palabras por un momento; había sido una gran cantidad de elogios para ella, pero justo cuando comenzó a sentirse cómoda con su toque, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hm, no se siente tan malo como lo haces parecer —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¡Kiba! —chilló ella, echándose hacia atrás y apartando a Akamaru.

—¡Hinata! —Kiba rió, casi sin control—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —gimió ella. La caída no le había hecho daño, como se esperaba que fuera.

Kiba caminó alrededor de Akamaru, sin intentar ocultar su risa, pero se detuvo momentáneamente.

—Oh, hombre —suspiró, con la presencia persistente de una sonrisa tensa. —Hinata, toma mi mano —dijo, extendiendo su brazo—. Y sigue mirándome directamente

—B-bueno —ella extendió la mano, inclinándose hacia adelante, cuando un gruñido audible salió de debajo de ella. Ella escuchó la advertencia de Kiba, no miró hacia abajo hasta que divisó cabello rubio. Naruto estaba tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos azules entrecerrados dirigidos hacia arriba para mirarla—. Oh...

Kiba suspiró.

—Estupendo.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto dijo, en voz baja y aturdida—. ¿Me quede dormido contigo encima mío?

Ella enrojeció, su voz se había ido, y cayó hacia atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata? —exclamó Naruto.

—No te molestes —Kiba explicó, acercándose a recoger a su amiga—. Ella simplemente se desmayó, es todo —se acercó a la chica inconsciente y la puso sobre la espalda de Akamaru. Él la miró durante un momento y luego se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre ella. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que... todo rebotaba... sin un sostén.

Se volvió de nuevo a Naruto, que ahora estaba de pie. No entendía por qué a Hinata le gustaba tanto; se había desmayado, por lo que no podía entender ese nivel de gusto en persona. Sí, el tipo tenía un encanto capaz de hacer más que todos lo notaran, pero Hinata se comportaba como si Naruto fuese algún tipo de Adonis sexual. Bueno, probablemente no pensaba en sexo, al menos no por el gusto de hacerlo, así que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero Naruto no era tan increíble.

A él le gustaba pensar porque no tenía ningún interés romántico en el ninja anaranjado, porque no podía ver eso tan especial que tenía Naruto, pero Hinata era la única persona en todo el pueblo que gustaba de él. Diablos, amaba a ese tipo locamente, y Kiba no tenía idea de donde estas emociones venían. No se oponía a sus sentimientos porque era reconfortante saber que habría por lo menos una persona a quien le importaba el ninja una vez idiota, pero todo era muy... extraño. De todas las personas que pudieran cuidar tan profundamente de Naruto, tenía que ser la única persona con quien casi nunca hablaba.

Tenía que ser la única chica demasiado petrificada de los resultados hipotéticos para realmente tomar un riesgo hacia la felicidad.

Tenía que ser una de las únicas personas a quien Kiba odiaba ver involuntaria y emocionalmente torturada.

—Tenía que ser Hinata —suspiró, agitando su cabello y moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo hace mucho —comentó Naruto, asomándose sobre Kiba para obtener una mejor visión de la chica inconsciente.

—Cuéntame —se quejó Kiba, mirando a Naruto—, ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí de todos modos?

Él frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

—Me he pasado todo el día buscando a Neji, pero ha desaparecido o algo.

—¿Neji? —Kiba repitió, con el ceño fruncido a sí mismo.

Todavía no había terminado lo que ocurrió en el recinto de los Hyuuga, y ninguna cantidad de conocimiento cambiaría el hecho de que Neji los había hecho sospechosos de herir a Hinata, ¡de haber abusado de ella de alguna manera! Se sintió absolutamente exasperado porque Hinata significaba tanto para él, y él nunca había pensado en, ni nunca la habría dañado. No sabía lo que hubiera hecho de haber estado en la posición de Neji, pero él no estaba en la posición de Neji, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en que estaba molesto por la acusación.

—Tampoco lo he visto —Kiba sopló con vehemencia—. No se sabe lo que se trae entre manos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿De verdad piensa que esto es necesario? —preguntó Shikamaru, suprimiendo un bostezo.

—No sé qué más hacer—respondió Neji.

Él y Shikamaru estaban sentados en la amplia habitación un tanto oscura, oculta debajo del recinto de los Hyuuga. Era más o menos un búnker reservada para la familia inmediata de Hinata y los ancianos en caso de una crisis grave, por lo que rara vez se utilizaba y sirvía como punto de encuentro decente.

—Si me preguntas —dijo Shikamaru, empujando perezosamente los papeles que tenía delante de él—, estoy empezando a cuestionar si es una exageración o algo que estás seriamente pensando hacer —miró al Hyuuga—. Quiero decir, por lo general eres muy tranquilo, así que eso es exactamente por lo que no puedo llevar esto adelante.

—Puedes elegir no ayudarme —dijo Neji uniformemente—. Es tu elección.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Sí, y si decido no ayudarte, entonces sólo sospecharas más de mí.

Neji se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Pero estoy realmente interesado —murmuró el Nara, escaneando los documentos de nuevo—. Lo creas o no, yo quiero averiguar quién hizo esto tanto como tú.

—¿Te preocupas por Hinata?

—Ella es parte de la Hoja; yo no necesito preocuparme siempre y cuando la persona atacante no sea parte de mi pueblo —miró hacia arriba—. Pero me molesta que fuese a ella a la que esto le sucedió —se detuvo, evaluando la situación—. No sé si es mi propia expresión de deseos, pero, a juzgar por su comportamiento en el pueblo, es seguro asumir que no fue violada.

Esto no era una declaración sólida; era una pregunta latente. Shikamaru no estaba realmente seguro de si Hinata había sido violada o no, no importa la forma en concreto la evidencia de sus acciones hablaban por sí solas; todavía había posibilidad de que Hinata fuese una actriz muy buena cuando se trataba de algo como esto. Después de todo, ella había sido abusada mental y verbalmente durante toda su vida, y odiaba admitir que había una alta probabilidad de que pudiera ocultar el hecho de que había sido violada, especialmente si era por alguien que conocía. Por lo tanto, Shikamaru estaba esperando que Neji pudiera confirmar su conclusión.

—No lo sé —dijo Neji después de un tiempo. Su voz era baja y distante. No era lo que Shikamaru estaba esperando oír.

—Encontraremos a culpable, Neji —aseguró—. Ahora sabemos que tuvo que ser un ninja, debido a la aparición de esas agujas.

—¿Y si hubiera más de un agresor?

Shikamaru vaciló. Cuanto más hablaba Neji, más su tono comenzaba a mostrar su falta de esperanza. O tal vez se estaba volviendo más a la idea de que un compañero ninja, uno de sus amigos, podría haber hecho esto. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, Shikamaru sabía que Neji necesitaba esperanza. De cualquier forma, Shikamaru podía hacer la mayor parte de la investigación por su cuenta y comentarle a Neji sus hallazgos cuando estuviera seguro de que había encontrado a la persona adecuada. Hasta entonces, decir las palabras correctas no le haría daño.

—Sólo hay una persona involucrada, y tiene que ser alguien que sea experto en un jutsu que puede generar calor —hizo una pausa—. En realidad, él no tiene que ser experto. Sólo tiene que tener más experiencia o fuerza que un shinobi promedio.

Neji asintió pensativo, su voluntad se iba poco a poco hacia abajo.

—Algunas personas vienen a tu mente.

—Puedo tener en mis manos un par de archivos —Shikamaru tomo seis documentos—. Estas son las personas de las que sospechoso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Hm... Estás... ¿contento?

—Correcto. ¿Y ahora?

—Esto es... ¿la calma?

—Correcto.

Hinata y Shino se sentaron contra un árbol en los campos de entrenamiento. La Hyuuga tenía el oído presionado contra la espalda de Shino, y ella escuchaba con atención el zumbido viniendo de él. Como una manera de restaurar los vínculos que tenían, Shino sugirió que recogieran las emociones de los otros. Él no tenía la intención de hacer algo como esto con Hinata, pero él no se opondría; no podía oponerse porque iría en contra de su objetivo. En verdad, él era un poco susceptible con el constante zumbido que venía de dentro de él, y, mientras él confiaba y respetaba mucho a Hinata, no sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando ella entendiera completamente que lo que estaba escuchando era una colonia de insectos dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Inquieto? —dijo Hinata.

—Hm —tenía que mantener la concentración—. Cambiemos.

Hinata se incorporó mientras Shino se sentaba frente a ella. Ella sonrió involuntariamente, una sonrisa de dientes y todo; la vinculación con Shino la disfrutaba de una forma que nunca había sentido antes. Sí, ella y el experto en insectos eran cercanos, pero esto era algo que acaba de pasar. Era mutuo, seguro, pero nunca lo habían hecho hasta su misión más reciente.

Era...

Sabiendo que su amistad era verdadera, su sonrisa era imposible de contener.

—¿Es tan importante para ti? —preguntó.

Ella se rió en voz baja, eufórica porque su pequeño telépata iba a volver.

—Sí —ella apartó la mirada, sus manos subieron a su rostro para ocultar su rubor—. Es sólo que... es bueno saberlo.

—Hm —él asintió pensativo—. Estoy de acuerdo. Hubo un tiempo en que yo también, no sabía dónde estábamos.

—Deberíamos hablar más —ofreció ella, con la esperanza de no estar yendo demasiado lejos.

—Tal vez —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Así que, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?

Ella lo miró, situando las manos sobre su regazo.

—Sin insectos.

—Lo suficientemente justo.

—Y... —ella frunció los labios, pensando— ¡Oh! —extendió las manos hacia él—. Vamos a sostenernos de las manos.

La miró con escepticismo.

—¿Tomarnos de las manos?

—Sí. Vamos a estar vinculados...

—Vinculados... —él no lo entendía, no podía ver a dónde iba esto, pero fue junto con ella y le tomó las manos, apoyando los codos en las piernas—. ¿Entonces?

—Cierra los ojos.

Y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

—Y siento mis emociones en esta ocasión.

—Pensé que no querías insectos.

—Trata de no usarlos.

—Mm.

¿Tratar de no usarlos? Eso era más fácil cuando los manipulaba y estaban fuera de su cuerpo, pero cuando estaban dentro de él no podía detener la reacción que tenían ante las fuerzas externas. Podía calmarlos, pero no podía hacer que no se sintieran, y no había forma de que él no se diera cuenta de lo que sentían.

—Estás pensando demasiado —susurró ella, todavía de muy buen humor.

—Es mi turno.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Lo siento.

Shino esperó. Hinata estaba muy feliz, lo que no estaba mal, pero no podía adivinar por qué estaba de esta manera, por lo que seguiría pintando escenarios en la cabeza de la Hyuuga e intentaría darse cuenta de si sus emociones respondían. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de que podría decir que ella no entendía.

—Está lloviendo, y te encuentras en tu habitación —él esperó a que ella se imaginara aquello—. Esto es... complejo —admitió—. Estás... reflexiva, sombría, y... en paz, todo a la vez.

Respiró gratamente.

—Correcto.

—¿Te imaginas viendo la lluvia?

—Correcto de nuevo —ella sonrió ampliamente, sorprendido le preguntó nuevamente—. ¿Te imaginas escuchando la lluvia mientras duermes?

—Mi turno, Hinata. Pero —sonrió para sí mismo, no es como si ella lo pudiera ver— correcto.

Ella se rió

—Continúa.

—Es por la tarde, y estás cerca de un río —él esperó— estás en calma —se detuvo— y un poco... ¿emocionada?

—Correcto.

—Ves posibilidades.

—Lo hago.

—Hm —pensó para sí mismo—. El otoño está aquí, y estas caminando por el pueblo —este era otro complicado—. Serenidad... felicidad y alegría... ¿añoranza?

Se movió un poco.

—C... correcto.

—Naruto viene a tu mente.

—Ah... s-sí.

Shino era la última persona a quien le pedirían consejos de amor, y no quería empezar a darlos ahora, menos cuando Hinata era la receptora. No tenía nada que ver con ella. Era... Naruto; o bien era muy estúpido o prefería ignorar lo que Hinata sentía, pero la primera opción era mucho más probable. En cualquier caso, Shino creía firmemente que a Hinata le haría mejor esperar a que alguien viniera y se le confesara, alguien que expresara emociones abiertamente e hiciera que Hinata se diese cuenta de que era alguien especial. Cualquier persona que tuviera el valor de acercarse a un Hyuuga con la esperanza de estar con ellos, valía la pena correr el riesgo. No era como que tuviera a alguien en mente, pero...

—No sé lo que está sintiendo —Hinata susurró, su voz sonaba tensa—, pero... hace que mi corazón duela.

—Ignora eso —dijo Shino reorientando de sus pensamientos—. Imagina un bosque y-

Hubo una reacción inmediata por parte de Hinata. Al principio fue sólo una oleada de emociones mientras se preparaba para una significativa, o unas pocas significativas, en su caso, pero entonces el miedo abrumador se hizo cargo. Este miedo... era difícil de identificar, ya que puede haber sido más nerviosismo que miedo.

Abrió los ojos. Hinata aún estaban con los ojos cerrados, pero ella se veía muy incómoda, con el cuerpo tenso. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Pero ella no estaba bien. Era evidente que el bosque tenía alguna connotación negativa, pero tal vez eso era de esperar. Los shinobi a menudo viajaban a través de el, y había muchos peligros escondidos en las sombras que podrían atacar. Era posible que esto fuese lo que la ponía nerviosa... pero tampoco estaba tan seguro.

Dejó que el pensamiento se fuera por el momento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo largo, por lo que Shino supuso con precisión, ella estaba poniendo en orden sus complejas emociones, antes de que decidieran que era suficiente. Su vínculo, al parecer, para empezar nunca se había ido.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, emitiendo un resplandor rojizo en el cielo, Hinata comenzó a preguntarse por qué el tiempo con Shino siempre se sintía tan corto.

—Deberías ir a casa —dijo, de pie y ayudando a Hinata a ponerse de pie.

—¿Y tú?

—Tengo un poco de entrenamiento que hacer —miró hacia el cielo por un momento—. No tengo mucha experiencia en lo que respecta a las horas de noche.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo.

—Hinata —sonrió detrás de su abrigo—. Creo que no te lo permitirían.

Ella le habría preguntado que quería decir, pero en honor a la verdad, pensó que estaba prohibiéndole quedarse hasta tarde, pero al mirar a su izquierda notó la emergente presencia en el campo. Ella sonrió, Neji le devolvió el gesto.

—Me dijeron que estaría aquí —dijo mientras se unía a la pareja.

—¿Alguien me necesita?— ella preguntó.

—Sí —confirmó, ofreciéndole su mano—. Yo.

—Oh... —ella tomó su mano a pesar de su aprehensión—. ¿Estoy en problemas, entonces?

Él frunció el ceño ante lo seria que hablo.

—No, Hinata, es simplemente tarde —dirigió su mirada hacia Shino—. No importa, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto —dijo, volviéndose a alejar— . Te veré pronto Hinata. Neji.

—Adiós, Shino —Hinata sonrió. Neji asintió, y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

Shino se detuvo a una distancia prudente y observó la retirada de los Hyuugas, el brazo de Hinata ahora estaba enrollado en Neji.

Fue... raro.

Neji viniendo por Hinata a una hora tan temprana era extraño.

Neji llamándola "Hinata" era extraño.

Era muy consciente de que los habían superado lo que ocurrido en el pasado y ahora estaban en su camino a la amistad, sin embargo a un ritmo lento, pero a veces se preguntaba si la definición de ser amigo de Hinata de Neji era la misma que la de todos los demás. Antes, era demasiado como un sirviente, lo que era de esperar en alguien que vivía en un clan como el de ellos, pero él era así incluso cuando la única Hyuuga de la rama principal que lo miraba era Hinata.

Ahora...

Después de ese pequeño incidente en su casa, Shino no podía evitar preguntarse qué nivel de amistad Neji estaba tratando de lograr.

Él negó con la cabeza, ligeramente regañándose a sí mismo. Eran primos, después de todo. Eran primos Hyuuga, tenían que ser diferentes de los primos normales debido a que su familia era demasiado prestigiosa para las normas sociales de la "gente común", por lo que lo que él veía como un comportamiento extraño, puede muy bien ser platónico para ellos.

Además, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que preocuparse acerca de las relaciones de Hinata, sean cuales fuesen.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La gente miraba.

Algunos se detuvieron, y algunos estaban demasiado paralizados que hasta se detuvieron. Otros pretendían seguir hablando de sus negocios y conversar con quienes estaban hablando con anterioridad, a pesar de hacerlo con menos volumen, pero todo se reducía a que la gente los miraba.

Miraban a los Hyuugas caminando por la calle, del brazo, y se preguntaban. En diversos grados y muchas interpretaciones diferentes, todos ellos se preguntaban lo mismo, ¿era eso normal?

Hinata se dio cuenta y se acercó más a Neji, porque, para ella, podrían haber estado mirando a su espalda. Neji también notó las miradas, ya que, para él, todos estaban siendo vergonzosos al curiosear tan abiertamente.

—¿Por qué supones que nos miran? —Neji preguntó en voz baja.

—No, creo que me están sólo mirando a mí —susurró Hinata—. Es mi espalda, yo... lo-lo sé.

Neji miró hacia atrás, inspeccionando, y suspiró.

—Nadie puede ver tu espalda.

—Sólo... Sólo lo saben —insistió.

—Sé que estás paranoica.

Ella lo miró, inquieta.

—Ellos saben.

Neji se rió; no quería ser malo, pero ella estaba siendo completamente seria al respecto, y era absurdo. Incluso si pudieran ver su espalda, no es como que no habían visto ninja con lesiones más graves. Bueno... esta ninja particular, pasó a ser Hinata, así que tal vez iban a mirar, pero no de esta manera. Si sólo la estaban mirando a ella, no habría ningún rubor en sus rostros.

No habría intercambios torpes de miradas.

No habría... esto.

Se imaginó que las miradas eran el resultado de la situación que tenía con Hinata, pero no iba a permitir que algo así como un especulación al pudor le molestase. Se encontraba cómodo al lado de su prima, y era porque ella era su prima, encontraba todo ese espectáculo ridículo.

 _Deja que ellos miren_ , pensó.

 _Haz que se detengan_ , rezó Hinata.

No le gustaba esto, era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Ella siempre supo que había gente que la miraba por una razón u otra, pero nunca tuvo una prueba sólida como hasta este momento.

Todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

Tal vez ellos no podían ver su espalda, pero tenía que ser debido a que no llevaba su chaqueta. Sí, sabía que su busto era... más grande de lo que la gente había sospechado, por lo que debían haber encontrado su estado actual como ofensivo. Ella puso sus ojos en el suelo, su cuerpo sudaba frío.

No era justo.

A ella le gustaba llevar la chaqueta, se sentía como una extensión de sí misma, pero tenía razones médicas para no usarla. No podía evitarlo si quería sanar pronto. Ella tragó, centrándose en todo menos las miradas.

Miró a Neji. Estaba mirando hacia adelante, tan noble como siempre. No estaba segura de si estaba tratando de distraerse o si simplemente no le importaba. Ella volvió a tragar saliva, tenía la boca seca, y trató de imitarlo, pero mientras más trataba de enderezar su postura, más se acercaba a su primo para una mayor comodidad.

—Hinata —dijo Neji, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—, estás siendo... ridícula.

—Todo el mundo está m-mirando fijamente.

—No podemos detenerlos —se encogió de hombros, mirándola—. Puedes optar por mirar hacia atrás a ellos, pero, en mi opinión, no se ven tan interesantes como nosotros.

Hinata se rió, disipando una fracción de su malestar.

—Eso pudo haber sido la primera vez que te oí hacer una broma.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Y fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora.

Estaba lista para preguntar si era más duro que el entrenamiento de su padre, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era otra broma. Ella se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Distraídamente, alzó la vista, sintiendo sus músculos menos tensos, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho.

El mundo se desaceleró mientras miraba a un árbol cerca de los edificios justo frente a ella.

En las sombras, ni siquiera totalmente oculto a la vista, encontró los ojos de Sasuke, reclinado contra el tronco mientras descansaba un brazo sobre su rodilla, la pierna izquierda colgaba de la rama. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, al verse incapaz de apartar la mirada del muchacho que la estaba mirando, acusándola de algo; parecía ofendido.

Al pasar frente, los ojos negros se veían nublados, Sasuke se hundió en las sombras, siendo sus orbes lo último en desaparecer.

Miró hacia delante, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho. Estaba asustada.

Se sentía culpable...

Ella no lo sabía, pero Sasuke definitivamente había dejado claro que ella había hecho algo que no debía. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había visto, o nadie expresaba ninguna señal de haberlo hecho. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándolos a Neji y a ella.

—Hm —gruñó Neji—. Estás agarrando mi brazo con demasiada fuerza.

—L-lo siento.

Las miradas ya no la molestaban.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata y Neji llegaron a casa, la mayor parte de la hora siguiente que transcurrió la pasaron juntos.

La joven tenía muchas cosas de qué preocuparse, pero sabía que le debía a Neji parte de su tiempo, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que lo dejo de lado, y podría continuar dejándolo de lado. Ellos compartieron una cena ligera en el patio, el resto de la familia comería más tarde, y hablaron el resto del tiempo.

Hinata pensó que esto era muy bonito, pero... también era extraño.

Bueno, quizás no extraño, pero... nuevo.

Neji tratándola tan bien y haciendo tiempo para estar con ella era muy, muy maravilloso, pero no podía evitar pensar que esto había sucedido... debido a Sasuke. Si nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, ¿Neji hubiera encontrado una razón para mostrar su preocupación? Ella sospechaba que quería ser amigable desde mucho antes, pero ¿lo habría demostrado por su cuenta? ¿Las cosas habrían llegado a este punto con el tiempo? No había manera de saberlo ahora... pero sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto.

—Hm —Hinata suspiró, observando el cielo tornarse más oscuro—. Me tengo que ir.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—Visitar a Kiba... —ella apartó la mirada brevemente— y-y a Shino.

Neji se tomó un momento para pensar, sobre todo para formular sus palabras de modo que no sonaran acusadoras.

—¿No te has pasas todo el día con ellos?

—Sí, pero... hay algo que quería preguntarle a Hana, y Shino dijo que estaría entrenando por un tiempo. Quiero... hacerle compañía.

Era bastante lógico, Neji pensó. Hana Inuzuka adoraba a Hinata, probablemente porque no había muchas personas adorables en ese clan independiente, y Shino valoraba pasar tiempo con Hinata casi tanto como él lo hacía. Era sólo... un poco fuera de lo común que Hinata le diera esa información a último momento. También acababa de llegar, por lo que no entendía en absoluto. Él sería el primero en admitir que aún estaba un poco paranoico, pero era mejor que no lo demostrara.

No a ella.

—Muy bien —dijo Neji, de pie—. Voy a caminar contigo.

—¿Acompañarme? —Hinata repitió, todavía sentada.

—Está oscureciendo, Hinata. Yo creo que debas ir por ti misma a esta hora.

—Tu ha... nunca parecías preocuparte por esto antes.

Ella no estaba tratando de aludir a algo; era simplemente una observación. Neji lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en nada para contrarrestar su declaración porque todavía estaba susceptible sobre lo que le ocurrió.

—¡Um! —Hinata se puso de pie—. P-pero gracias. Yo... yo sería feliz si c-caminaras conmigo hasta allí.

Se preguntó si ella sabía sobre su razonamiento, pero no era algo que quisiera preguntar.

Los dos caminaron hacia la casa de Kiba, Hinata se sintía muy nerviosa. No esperaba que el que Neji la acompañara fuese un problema, pero tal vez era su culpa por pensar de otra manera.

Pero... ella tenía que ir.

No, ella no lo necesitaba, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo debemos esperar que vuelvas? —Neji preguntó mientras la casa de Kiba apareció a la vista.

—Um —se mordió el labio inferior— no estoy segura. ¿Ha-hay un tiempo en que debería estar de vuelta?

—No, pero no se quede fuera toda la noche. Su pa... Todos vamos a preocuparnos.

—Cl-claro...

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kiba, Hinata comenzó a preocuparse. No había pensado en nada que decir cuando la puerta se abrió.

Neji golpeó, y Hinata entró en pánico. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

La puerta se abrió y el ruido de la casa Inuzuka los inundó. Kiba se puso delante de ellos, la chaqueta que solía usar se había ido, y ahora llevaba pantalones de chándal de color gris oscuro.

—Eh —dijo Kiba cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los Hyuugas en su puerta—. Hey, Hinata. Neji.

—Kiba —saludó a Neji.

—H-hola —Hinata se humedeció los labios—. Yo-yo estoy aquí porq-

—¡Hinata!— en un instante, Kiba fue empujado desde la entrada al portal, y en su lugar se puso Hana Inuzuka, sonriendo cálidamente, como si no acabara de empujar a su hermano a un lado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Entra, entra —hizo un gesto. Se dio cuenta de Neji—. ¿Vas a venir también?

—No —sonrió cortésmente—, solo vine a dejarla. Nos vemos cuando llegues a casa, Hinata.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa por cómo iban las cosas sin problemas.

Hana llevó a Hinata y cerró la puerta tras ella. La mirada de Hinata se detuvo en Kiba, que seguía tendido en el suelo junto a la puerta.

—Uh.

—Por lo tanto, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Hinata? —preguntó Hana, abrazándola brevemente—. Kiba no me dijo que vendrías —miró a medias a su hermano—. Yo estaba a punto de salir.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir —Kiba gorgoteó su posición. Él se puso de costado y apoyó la cabeza en su mano—, así que cálmate. No es como si hubiera pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que la viste.

—L-lo siento por venir inesperadamente —dijo Hinata, sonrojándose ligeramente ahora que estaba atrapada en esta posición—. Sólo quería ver a Kiba, as-

—¿Querías ver a Kiba? —Hana repitió, un poco sorprendida.

—Um... sí.

Hana miró a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros, y luego a Hinata. El rostro de la Inuzuka mayor se iluminó, con los ojos llorosos, una entrañable expresión.

—Yo sabía que este día llegaría —dijo ella, para sí misma.

Kiba levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué día?

—Kiba —dijo la mujer—, arregla tu ropa antes de caminar por aquí y ponte de pie, Hinata ha venido a verte. ¿No cree que deberías ofrecer un lugar para sentarse a pesar de su problema?

—Eh... sí, está bien —se volvió hacia su amiga—. Vamos a ir a mi habitación-

—¡No vayas tan rápido! —le reprendió.

—Rapi-... ¿Qué? Hana-

Hana agarró las muñecas de los adolescentes y los arrastró a la sala de estar; Kiba y Hinata se miraron confusos a lo largo del camino. Fueron llevados al sofá más cercano y se sentaron, muy cerca, el uno del otro.

—Bueno, mírense —dijo Hana, antes de girar sobre sus talones—. Voy a estar fuera, entonces. Ustedes dos pasen todo el tiempo de calidad como sea necesario.

La vieron partir, y tampoco entendieron lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Claro —Kiba suspiró, girando en posición horizontal en el sofá con una pierna apoyada en el regazo de Hinata—, lo siento por ella. Ella es... no está bien de la cabeza o algo así.

—Está bien —Hinata sonrió suavemente—. Um... estoy aquí porque...

Sonrió perezosamente

—¿Estás tratando de colarte en alguna parte? —se rió cuando ella saltó—. Me lo pregunto porque pasamos una buena parte del día juntos, y nunca mencionaste pasar por aquí. O tal vez estás realmente aquí para verme —se encogió de hombros.

Ella vaciló, tomándole en.

—¿Estabas... durmiendo?

—Yo estaba tratando de dormir, pero ya sabes el ruido que hay por aquí.

—Bueno —dijo Hinata, tamborileando los dedos con nerviosismo en su pierna— yo... no n-necesito una excusa para salir de la casa...

Kiba se removió en el sofá, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuanto más lo miraba, más sueño se le notaba.

—Está bien, voy a cubrirte. Si Neji viene buscándote, le diré que estás con Shino o algo así —se rió para sí mismo— y entonces él puede tomar toda la culpa.

—Kiba... realmente deberías dormir un poco.

Ella dejó la casa de Kiba después de establecer una coartada para sí misma, que ella esperaba no sería necesaria. Se retorció las manos mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, expectante. Había cosas que pensaba decir, llegado el momento, pero las cosas no parecían seguir su camino alrededor... de él.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la aldea, continuó caminando hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos en el bosque. El sol estaba casi desapareciendo por completo, el aire caliente se empezaba a enfriar, y ella exhaló en silencio.

—Estás... enfadado por algo —dijo.

Ella esperó, pero no hubo nada.

—Um... h-ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. C... ¿cómo estás?

Nada.

—Puedes... ¿Puedes al menos salir?

Nada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su respiración era demasiado superficial para ser de utilidad para ella.

—Sasuke-

Un kunai voló hacia ella, aterrizando justo en frente de sus pies. Se detuvo, con un chillido atrapado en su garganta, y alzó la vista a su izquierda. Ella respiró profundamente, con el corazón latiendo con furia, cuando vio a Sasuke sobre una rama. Le recordaba a una pantera en ese mismo momento, peligrosa e intimidatoria. Vagamente, una pequeña parte de ella reflexionó que a él realmente le gustaban los árboles, o algo así, porque pasaba mucho tiempo en ellos.

Él la miró, caminó por la rama sin detenerse, hasta que finalmente se bajó de un salto y se acercó a ella.

Sin decir una palabra, la agarró de la muñeca y se la llevó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Trece.**

 **Notas:** finalmente he vuelto! Me extrañaron? Yo si los extrañe. Cómo han estado? Ya estoy de vacaciones y estoy trabajando a full en los capítulos que siguen, para no tenerlos sin nada cuando ya tenga que volver a clases.

Eso sí queridos lectores. Me he dado cuenta que en muchos fics varios leen, guardan en favoritos, siguen la historia, pero no comentan, y hay que dejar eso atrás, porque a los autores nos gusta saber si la historia está siendo de su agrado, y eso se hace mediante los reviews. Por ello, **s** i me llegan ocho o más comentarios en el capítulo, la historia será continuada. Si yo veo que no dejan comentarios, pero guardan en favs, o siguen, o etc., la dejare hasta aquí. Es lo justo. Después de todo, comentar no cuesta nada ¿no están de acuerdo? A través de los comentarios, nosotros los autores sabemos si la historia les gusta o no.

Los amo, besitos.

 _Guest Luna_ : Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Pues sí, hubiese sido interesante un beso desde el punto de vista de Hinata, pero Sasuke es más caótico e interesante de describir, tal vez en un futuro se pueda narrar un beso desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Gracias por leer, besos.

 _Guest Lin_ : Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :D

 _Guest Rouce_ : KHÉ? Encontraste corto el capítulo? Oh wow… y yo que los encuentro súper largos XD mientras te gustara el resto del capítulo también, y si, la charla era necesaria, además que también otras charlas son necesarias aquí, para entender a Sasuke se necesitaran un montón de charlas XD.

 _Guest Daisuke-37_ : Kyaaaa! Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara el beso, esa fue sin duda mi parte favorita del capítulo. Jejeje… ya era hora que Hinata comenzara a caer por Sasuki-kun, no? Hanabi es genial, yo la amo, ella sabe como arreglar los problemas entre los primos Hyuuga XD con infartos, pero sabe.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a la grandiosisima _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por la linda _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Hinata respiró uniformemente.

Superficialmente.

Profundamente.

No sabía cómo la veía desde esta posición, y sólo podía adivinar la expresión que tenía en el rostro, pero sintió que estaba demasiado conmocionada para mostrar la cantidad adecuada de sorpresa y miedo. Las velas en la habitación no estaban encendidas, y, la única fuente de luz era la luna menguante y las estrellas, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán verdaderamente oscura... este tipo de cueva podría ser.

Sasuke la miró y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer sobre la cama, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, la atrapó firmemente entre él y la cama. Los dos se miraron, con los ojos trataban de transmitir todo, pero sin lograr nada.

Hinata no podía entender por qué estaba tan enojado.

Sasuke no podía entender cómo podía ser tan estúpida.

La Hyuuga miro a un lado brevemente, mantenía sus manos apretadas contra su pecho con fuerza. Tenía que saber por qué estaba enojado con ella, o lo que había hecho, y, sin duda, él debía de estar esperando que le explicara, de alguna manera, pero ella no sabía era lo que él había visto.

—Yo... quisiera una pista —dijo. Ella trató de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, pero solo pudo mantener su mirada durante unos pocos segundos—. O un... un poco de información.

Ella por casualidad lo miró de nuevo, y apartó la mirada, pero rápidamente lo miro de nuevo, él se veía furioso. Su iris negro pronto se convirtió en rojo y pequeños Tomoe negros se formaron alrededor de sus pupilas. Esto, sabía, era el Sharingan, pero qué quería decir con eso, no tenía ni idea. Ella quería saber. Quería experimentar su poder por primera vez... porque en el fondo, ella era muy curiosa.

Sasuke no lo notó.

No se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban siendo transferidos a ella porque era tan increíblemente incapaz de hablar, sólo quería pensar hasta calmarse, pero ella era exasperante. Fue a causa de que ella podía afectarle sin querer o sin ser consciente de ello lo que lo enfurecía tanto. La había visto ese día.

En el pueblo.

Con Neji.

Él los vio.

Vio cuán cerca se estaba de él y cómo ella se reía con él, y vio cómo ella se mantuvo presionada contra él, incluso después de que lo hubiera visto. ¿Honestamente ella alegaba que no podía adivinar que era por eso que estaban teniendo este problema en este momento?

Se concentró en ella otra vez, notando que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero... en blanco. Tardó un segundo, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, maldijo, de forma rápida empujándola fuera de su cabeza, aunque, con más precisión era él quien estaba en su cabeza y se separó de ella, frotándose los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho exactamente o lo que había visto, pero el punto era que hiabía hecho algo, y ella había visto algo.

Hinata parpadeó, mirando al techo. No tenía suficiente capacidad mental para centrarse en el funcionamiento del Sharingan de Sasuke porque... él... estaba preocupado por algo muy...

Se incorporó con torpeza y miró a Sasuke. Él se apartó de ella, con una mano sobre los ojos, y la hizo sentir vergüenza. Por lo tanto, él realmente fue... fue...

—Um —dijo ella con timidez, alineando los hombros, sus ojos estaban sobre su regazo, y puso sus manos sobre sus muslos—. N-Neji es mi primo —no sabía si era consciente de ello—; no somos... a-así.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Por supuesto que sabía que eran primos, pero eso no quería decir que no podían ser así. Incluso si ellos no eran así, no quería verla de esa manera con nadie. Él la había reclamado como suya, mucho antes de lo que podría recordar, por lo que ese odio ardiente que sentía era un poco nuevo para él. Pensó que Naruto era el único problema, pero no era importante, porque el burro nunca se fijaba en ella, aunque ahora estaba empezando a pensar que todos los chicos planteaban un problema.

No le gustaba eso.

No podía soportar la idea.

—Tú no estás... no estás realmente celoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata, sintiendo su coraje disminuir tan pronto él se giró a mirarla.

¿Celoso? ¿Desde cuándo él era celoso? Cuando era niño, los celos no contaban, no para él, porque, seamos sinceros, había perdido a su familia, por lo que era más fácil sentir celos y odio por lo que no tenía que ser feliz por lo que tenía, que era básicamente nada. Por lo tanto, ¿cuándo, después de sus días en la Academia había sido celoso?

—Um...

Su atención se dirigió a la Hyuuga sentada en la cama. Ella estaba nerviosa, jugaba con sus índices, y él se preguntó vagamente cuándo los dos, él y ella, habían llegado ahí. En realidad no había estado pensando cuando finalmente se presentó fuera de las puertas, pero ahora que su mente estaba procesando todo nuevo, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de darse cuenta si su rabia le hizo tener un lapso de tiempo de nuevo.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, pero rápidamente la desvió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había girado completamente hacia ella y ahora le enviaba miradas terriblemente negativas una vez más.

—¿Quieres... h-hablar de... e-esto?

La mirada de Sasuke se intensificó. ¿Estaba tratando de burlarse él? ¿Lo estaba reduciendo al nivel de un niño? ¿De qué podían hablar? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan hablar? No hacía falta decir absolutamente nada, pero era mejor que ella empezara a explicarse. Ella era... ellos eran...

Suspiró, frustrado, no quería expresarlo de la manera que acostumbraba porque... Bueno, porque Hinata estaba viendo, y... ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué le importaba, de repente, qué lado de él veía?

Él negó con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos, y se apoyó en la pared cerca de la cama. La necesitaba para ayudarle con algo, o tal vez debía darle un presente, pero esto estaba sucediendo. Lo que sea que esto fuese, estaba sucediendo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Sasuke a través sus gruesas pestañas. Él estaba actuando... extraño. Era evidente que estaba enojado con ella por algo, por caminar con Neji se preguntó por qué él no había hecho nada todavía. Ella no sabía lo que esperaba que él hiciera, pero estaba un poco sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esperando... que la golpeara o algo así. Eso no era algo que quería, pero era algo que hacía, así que, bueno, no era su culpa si pensaba que él tenía un patrón de comportamiento. Además, si no expresaba su enojo ahora, entonces o no estaba tan enfadado o estaba tan enojado que sus acciones tendrían una reacción retardada.

Se estremeció, nerviosa. Sasuke parecía estar meditando, lo que estaba fuera de lugar, de acuerdo, estaba terriblemente fuera de lugar. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando Sasuke exhaló con fuerza, separándose de la pared, y se alejó de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó, esperando ese momento cuando las cosas empezaban a tener sentido de nuevo, pero entonces... se sentó a su lado.

Rígidamente, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo; estaba inclinado hacia delante, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando al suelo. Esto era algo para lo que sin duda no estaba preparada.

—Um —trató de formular una oración—. ¿Estás... m-molesto?

—No —su voz era sorprendentemente normal, no se ajustaba a su lenguaje corporal en absoluto.

—Bueno... yo l-lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —él respondió, sin dejar de mirar el suelo—. ¿Por qué exactamente lo sientes?

—Yo n-no estoy segura-

—Entonces, ¿por qué te disculpas?

Ella parpadeó varias veces. ¿Era esto un truco? Le había mostrado que estaba molesto. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida de que estuviera molesto. Neji, Neji era... era su primo. Tuvo suerte de que cuando la había visto ese día, no había sido con Kiba. O... Shino. O con Naruto...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a Sasuke. Él la estaba mirando, y ella no sabía por qué la asustaba tanto.

—Yo... tú estás... —ella se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir. Quería decirle que él la estaba sorprendiendo, y que no podía entender por qué él gustaba de ella. Quería saber si estaba actuando de esta manera porque estaba verdaderamente celoso, pero entonces no sería capaz de entender el porqué estaba celoso. Más que nada, quería que le dijera todo.

Él gustaba de ella, pero ¿por qué?

¿Desde cuándo exactamente?

¿Cuánto?

¿Cómo la veía él?

¿Qué quería de ella?

No sabía cómo iba a asimilar toda esa información si en realidad le contestaba, pero quería saberlo.

Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Él se quedó quieto porque... al parecer le había hecho algo. Eso lo hacía sentir agitado, inquieto y nervioso a la vez, y realmente, realmente quería... saber exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

Él quería saber cómo funcionaba su mente, ya que, si no se equivocaba, era bastante tranquila y aceptaba estar con un tipo como él. Le hizo un montón de cosas y había pensado en hacerle cosas mucho peores, pero ella no actuaba como si todo esto no fuera algo normal. Las personas no solían hacerle daño a ella, y si había algún otro que le hacía daño también; ese alguien también afirmaba tener sentimientos por ella, entonces estaba muy intrigado en oír hablar de eso.

Hinata podía ser un poco... no estaba bien de la cabeza. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, un gesto muy pequeño, porque si él estaba un poco loco y ella estaba un poco loca, entonces todo iba a salir muy bien...

—¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó ella con cautela—. ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Por qué estás... sonriéndome?

—¿Por qué viniste?

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, con los ojos todavía amplios con aprensión.

—Esta noche —dijo.

—Porque... estabas esperando.

—Yo no iba a ir por ti.

—Pero estabas esperando.

—Porque sabía que ibas a venir.

—Tenia curiosidad —se puso de pie, caminando delante de él, jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo—. C-creo que estás confundido acerca de...

—Hacia dónde va esta conversación.

—Cómo te sientes —se obligó a decir— porque... quiero decir, estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil al creer que esto es... que estás... —ella lo miró, esperando que dijera algo para que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, pero él solo la observo. Realmente no podía leer su expresión. Suspirando, se miró las manos—. Yo... yo sinceramente no creo... q-que te guste. Um, porque, porque yo soy... —ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido— soy sólo yo, Sasuke. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo, por lo que no p-puedo... gustarte.

No hizo ningún indicio de decir nada. Su mirada era apremiante, y Hinata no dejaría de hablar si el silencio iba a prolongarse.

—Y-y-yo... T-tal vez porque nunca h-hablamos... B-bueno, quiero decir, porque nunca te ha-hablé como todas las otras chicas... —sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse con rubor debido a que no sabía si estaba diciendo cosas con sentido. En cuanto a él, estaba centrado en ella, Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y sus ojos comienzan a picar con lágrimas. Ella ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo— n-no me malinterpretes, estoy... estoy m-muy halagada, tu podrías m-mirarme y creer que se siente algo así como... como... —se detuvo, secándose los ojos—. Sasuke-

—Detente —dijo.

Y ella lo hizo.

Él se acercó a ella, agarrando sus muñecas y la atrajo hacia él. Se produjeron unos incómodos segundos cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que iba a sentarla en su regazo, y ella trató de evitarlo, pero pronto se encontró con las piernas del Uchiha, y su espalda pegada a ras de él.

Durante dos largos minutos, Hinata miraba a través de la puerta frente a ellos, con las manos torpemente colocadas en las manos del Uchiha, que descansaban en su regazo.

Estar cerca de él era peligroso.

Siempre descubría algo nuevo que ella encontraba cómodo sobre él, algo que no estaba en su vida normal y eso no podía ser... normal.

Apretó su frente contra su espalda en secreto, sin embargo, sólo estaba dejando que el olor de su cabello calmara su mente.

—Te lo dije, no voy a decirte una y otra vez cómo me siento —dijo, con voz baja y objetiva—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte entender.

Ella exhaló suavemente. No sabía si le creería si lo decía muchas veces, pero lo hizo... quería oírlo. Nadie decía tener sentimientos por ella, y, aunque sabía muy bien que era un error esperar algo de él cuando ella no quería dar nada a cambio, realmente le gustaría oírle decir tanto como pudiera. Ella siguió negando abiertamente sus sentimientos, por lo que podría asegurarle que estaba equivocado. Era vergonzosamente cruel, y ella se sintió muy mal por ello.

—Pero —dijo, ganando toda su atención— no estoy confundido.

Se mordió el labio, los ojos picando de nuevo. Era demasiado... hizo que su corazón se hinchara mucho, y nada bueno ocurriría cuando ella permitía que sus sentimientos llenaran de esperanza su corazón.

Hinata se puso rígida de nuevo cuando sintió que Sasuke apartaba su cabello, lo que mostró claramente que no tenía experiencia en el trato del cabello largo.

—Um —ella trató levantarse de su regazo—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Él la ignoró. Ella trató de volver a poner su cabello en su lugar, y aún sentía como que era una mala idea, obtuvo un fuerte tirón en su cabellera color índigo.

—Lo siento —murmuró. No pudo evitar los reflejos.

Examinó lo que podía ver de su lesión y con la falta de luz, se preguntó si él podía ver en absoluto, Hinata ocasionalmente se removía tratando de mantener sus temblores por el nerviosismo.

—Se ve mejor —murmuró de nuevo.

—Ah... s-sí.

—¿Cómo es?

—Ya n-no duele más.

—¿Cuánto te dolió?

—... Es... no...

—Mm —trazó sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda, y a Hinata le tomó todo su autocontrol no convulsionar sin control. Se dio cuenta, con todos los matices de la curiosidad, que no quería a Sasuke mirándola de esa forma.

Sasuke murmuró algo; Hinata no lo escuchó.

—¿Qu-Qu... Y-yo no escuché —susurró.

No dijo nada, pero el cálido toque de sus dedos le dejó pelos de punta, como rastros fantasmales. Suspiró para sí misma, parte de ella estaba aliviada, sintió que su cuerpo era tirando hacia adelante, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el contacto entre los omóplatos.

—¿S-sa? —sus manos agarraron el brazo manteniéndola en su lugar—. Sólo... ¿tú solo-?

—¿Puedo tocarte? —murmuró, el cálido aliento bombardeo su piel.

—¿T-tocar? Cómo... ¿c-cómo tocar, t-tocar?

—Aa —Su brazo se apretó a su alrededor, su otra mano lentamente recorrió de arriba a abajo su muslo, moviéndose con parsimonia hacia su regazo.

Ambas manos se volvieron aventureras, moviéndose lentamente. Su mente estaba nublada, saltando a través de la confusión, la conciencia, y la anticipación. Todavía su aliento sobre la piel expuesta, su cuerpo temblaba de vergüenza, y estaba atrapada preguntándose por qué él quería hacer esto con su espalda en tal condición, y por otra parte él no estaba totalmente desaminado a pesar de que ella se encontraba en tal estado.

—¿Me está diciendo que no? —dijo, moviendo la mano una vez más— Puedo ser… —pensó por un momento— agradable.

—L-lo... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus emociones eran demasiado caóticas para entender realmente por qué, pero dejó escapar un jadeo cuando los dedos de Sasuke empujaron contra la costura del pantalón, a la derecha encontró su salvación—. ¡B-bolsa!

Sasuke se detuvo, un poco desorientado.

—¿Qué?

Hinata tragó saliva, mirando a la figura agrupada junto a la puerta.

—H-hay una bolsa... a-a-allá.

Sasuke pensó para sí mismo, recordando porque, de hecho, tenía una bolsa de viaje.

—Sí. Lo es.

—Qué hay... Um... ¿Por qué?

El Uchiha pensó de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía una bolsa con él? Él no la necesitaba, ya que no poseía nada. Él la había tomado de ese niño niebla porque... Oh verdad.

Se puso de pie, guiando a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse y estabilizarla, viendo cómo ella estaba un poco tambaleante en ese momento. La dejó libre, y se acercó a la mesa con las velas, formado unos signos con sus manos, encendió las fuentes de luz con una precisión que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sin duda, tenía que admitir, estaba iluminando un poco el lugar meramente porque Hinata estaba aquí. La miró, satisfecho por el rubor furioso que mostraba, él no había hecho nada, y se acercó a la puerta.

—Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Hinata alzó la vista y vio a Sasuke caminando; lo siguió con las piernas temblorosas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ya que se aventuraron en la habitación. Hinata sabía que ella era la única que se sentía incómoda, pero en ella tenía sentido. Él...

Estaba actuando como si él no la hubiera tocado hacía tan sólo un minuto. Ella miraba al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y retorciendo su camisa. ¿Por qué actuaba tan indiferente sobre estas cosas? ¿Por qué actuaba como si esto fuese normal? Apenas se conocían entre sí, entonces por qué actuaba como si estuvieran tan familiarizados. Ella no era de él... no estaban juntos. No podía solo... solo...

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza, de la cabeza a los pies. Al menos podía dejarla sola allí...

Hinata levantó la vista y vio que se están acercando a la puerta, si no recordaba mal, tenía una cocina. Tal vez tenía hambre. O... tal vez iba a cocinar algo.

Sonrió para sí misma.

No había forma en que Sasuke pidiera cocinar.

Cuando entraron, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella bruscamente, estudiándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tirando su camisa hacia abajo, sobresaltada.

—Lo encontré —fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar hacia el otro lado del mostrador. Hinata se puso de pie junto a la puerta y lo vio agacharse, abrir el armario, y subir una gran olla en sus manos. La colocó sobre el mostrador, dio un paso atrás, y miró a la chica.

Ella parpadeó, mirando la olla y después a él, en repetidas ocasiones. Ella no sabía qué era tan especial. Era grande, era algo normal. Era amplia, también. Y... brillante, supuso.

—Ábrela —dijo.

Hinata se volvió a morder el labio, levantando las cejas. ¿Abrirla? Estaba allí... ¿algo importante? Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y cogió la tapa. Un sonido vino desde dentro de la cerámica de cocina, algo amortiguado. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Sasuke, pero él se limitó a mirarla sin pasión.

—H-hay... a-algo aquí —dijo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo—, ahí está.

—S-suena... vivo.

—Lo es.

Eso la angustiaba. No creía que Sasuke tuviera un animal salvaje para atacarla, en verdad, no creía que iba a hacer tal cosa porque él había demostrado ser un tipo que se volvía loco por nada, pero la ponía nerviosa a pesar de todo.

Un sonido vino de la olla de nuevo, esta vez algo se movía, suavemente. Sonaba bastante grande... ella exhaló, agarrando la tapa de la olla, y la levantó. Dio un paso atrás, por si acaso algo salía de allí, pero, cuando nada sucedió, se asomó al interior.

Grandes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, con gran asombro. Dejó la tapa sobre la mesa, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la olla, inclinándose más cerca como si el pequeño ser delante de ella se transformaría en... en cualquier otra cosa. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta, pasando las manos por su cabello, y miró a Sasuke con incredulidad.

—Lo… ¿encontraste? —preguntó, con voz débil.

Se la quedó mirando.

—Sasuke... —miró la olla de nuevo, hinchando— tú... él... —señaló la olla, desconcertada—. ¡Sasuke, es un bebé!

—Sí, lo sé.

—Sasuke... —la imagen apareció en su mente, el niño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, casi saltó de su piel cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba allí. Ella se volvió bruscamente, su cuerpo fue golpeado con adrenalina, y rápidamente, suavemente, tiró del bebé hacia sus brazos. El niño gimió, jadeando sonidos ya que este nuevo extraño lo abrazaba mucho más suavemente que nadie.

Hinata acunaba al bebé en sus brazos, y su mente no podía concentrarse en nada. No era por el hecho de que ahora tenía a un bebé real en su poder. No era el hecho de que este bebé vino de debajo de un armario. No era el hecho de que Sasuke lo puso en su lugar. No era el hecho de que este bebé... roía un tomate. Él no tenía dientes, por lo que no estaba segura; si estaba tratando de comer o simplemente necesitaba un chupete, pero él la miraba con unos ojos tan brillantes y curiosos mientras mordía la fruta. Hinata sintió que su corazón se derretía.

Este niño... era absolutamente precioso.

Era tan pequeño, sin embargo, por gordito. Su cabello era tan oscuro, pero sus ojos eran brillantes. Él estaba frio. No muy fría, pero definitivamente no era cálido. Miró a Sasuke, quien había estado observando con curiosidad sus expresiones. Estaba lista para hacer una pregunta, histérica, pero solo se quedó viendo al Uchiha, luego miró al bebé, luego de nuevo a él.

—Tú... —ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin saber que su cuerpo estaba rebotando en respuesta al niño en sus brazos— ¿es tuyo?

Por un breve instante, los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron con sorpresa; frunció el ceño, pero incluso entonces sus ojos parecían más amplios de lo habitual.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que... e-este niño, quiero decir. Es tu... tu...

—¿Mi hijo?

—Ah... —ella se mordió el labio de nuevo, evitando su mirada. Ella supuso que su suposición no era exacta—. Él sólo... se parece a ti —ella volvió a mirar al bebé, involuntariamente sonriendo ante la pequeña criatura—, menos en los ojos.

Sasuke gruñó y agarró el borde del mostrador cuando Hinata sonrió cálidamente a esa... cosa.

¿Ella realmente había hecho eso?

¿Realmente lo acusó de estar relacionado… de engendrar a esa cosa? ¿Que no había dicho que lo había encontrado? Se limitó a decir que había encontrado a esa cosa, nunca había esperado que de todas las personas pensara que él tendría un hijo. ¿Qué intentaba dar a entender exactamente? Ella no parecía perturbada por la idea de que el niño pudiese ser suyo, ¿cómo exactamente lo veía ella? ¿Pensaba que iba alrededor engendrando bebés? ¿Pensaba que en realidad follaba mujeres regularmente? Justo lo que el infierno-

—Sasuke.

Parpadeó, centrándose en ella. Ella lo miraba con expectación, por lo que debe haber hecho una pregunta. O dicho algo. O tal vez estaba murmurando para sí mismo de nuevo.

—Um... —una vez más, parpadeó, sólo para encontrar a Hinata y a la cosa justo en frente de él. No tenía idea cuándo había sucedido, pero ella le estaba dando una mirada cautelosa—. ¿Estás bien?

Él hizo un sonido. No sabía lo que se suponía que quería decir y era evidente que ella no tenía ni idea lo que él pensaba, pero ese sonido era todo lo que estaba ofreciendo.

—Entonces... ¿dónde lo encontraste?

Pensó en su respuesta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **En el escondite**

—J-Jibo, por favor, cálmate.

Shana trató de mantener el equilibrio mientras el suelo debajo de él y todas las superficies que los rodean comenzaron a perder densidad. Su amigo había estado de un humor muy peculiar desde que llegaron con el señor Kabuto, y, ahora, el producto de sus murmullos y sollozos temblorosos resultaba en que el mundo comenzara de flotar...

—Lo odio —murmuró Jibo, el aire de la habitación parecía expandirse—. ¡Lo odio tanto!

La pared en la que Shana se estaba apoyado cedió y cayó de nuevo al suelo justo fuera de su habitación. Jadeos y murmullos vinieron de las células a su alrededor.

—Tómalo con calma —Shana intentó, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Se trata de Sasuke?

El chakra procedente de la Jibo se encendió; el aire circundante se infló de forma exponencial, y algunas secciones de piedra comenzaron a desmoronarse, y no sólo en su habitación, sino también alrededor y dentro de las células circundantes. La gente gritaba y se encogía de repente, el aire estaba demasiado caliente.

—No sé lo que pasó —dijo Shana mientras trataba de formar las señales de mano apropiadas para refrescar la habitación—, pero Sasuke no está aquí en este momento, por lo que tienes que-

—¡Voy a matarlo! —Jibo chilló, otra ola de aire golpeo las paredes a través de la habitación. Shana cayó y puso sus manos como escudo para protegerse el rostro, y se detuvo lejos.

—¡Shana!

El chico levantó la vista, sin saber hacia dónde mirar ahora que estaba desorientado.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Kabuto, de rodillas.

—Jibo está molesto sobre algo —Shana encontró su voz temblorosa.

—¿Trastornado? —hizo una pausa, mirando la densa niebla, caliente procedente de su habitación. Este era su kekkei genkai. Algo así como... ¿una técnica de niebla de desintegración? Fuera lo que fuera, sería mejor no respirarla durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Señor Kabuto? —Shana comenzó a preocuparse; se estaba volviendo difícil de detectar señales de calor—. Señor Kabuto, ¿dónde está?

—Estoy aquí —le tomó la mano y lo guió en búsqueda de un refugio—. Vamos a dar un paseo. Creo que tu amigo está aún más loco porque Sasuke tomó a su hijo lejos.

La vista de Shana estaba al frente; no podía ver nada más.

—¿Su hijo? ¿Jibo tenía..? ¿Él tenía un niño?

—No. Él lo encontró en un contenedor de basura en nuestra última misión y quería mantenerlo. Sasuke lo tomó de él.

—Usted... Espera, ¿qué? ¿Había un niño en un contenedor de basura?

—Sí. Un bebé, creo.

—¿Qué? ¿P-por qué Sasuke lo querría? ¿Qué va a hacer con él?

Kabuto se encogió de hombros pero recordó que Shana estaba teniendo dificultades para ver.

—Sinceramente, no sé, pero tal vez él realmente hará una buena acción y le dará un hogar.

Sin embargo, dudaba de eso y era más probable que el niño terminara alrededor de otro montón de basura.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **De vuelta en la cueva**

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Importa?

Hinata resopló.

—Él es frío —acurrucó al bebé cerca de su pecho. Sasuke estaba siendo extraño de nuevo. Él no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas, por lo que supuso que había encontrado al bebé y por qué estaba en una olla no era importante y las miradas estaban volviéndose un poco irritantes.

—Siempre está frío —respondió el Uchiha. Hinata alzó la vista brevemente, sorprendida de que por fin había dicho algo que podría tomarse como una respuesta decente, pero eso no le respondía nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ... ahí?

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, Hinata estaba dispuesta a renunciar a las preguntas esta noche, pero él respondió.

—Día y medio, quizás

En el interior, ella negó. Eso era muy inquietante, pero Sasuke no parecía como si guardara cualquier mala voluntad hacia este niño; no tenía experiencia con niños. Y tal vez la gente en general... y la lógica.

—¿Por qué... le has dado un... un tomate?

Eso era algo que definitivamente no respondería. Una vez que decidió darle a esa cosa a Hinata, tenía que asegurarse de que nada le sucediera, pero no se dio cuenta de que la única forma en que podía hacerlo de manera eficaz era sintiendo algo por eso, ver una razón para mantenerlo vivo. La cosa era... débil, ignorante y... estaba sola. Estaba al lado de un contenedor de basura gritando, no sólo estaba abandonado, sino que era algo no deseado.

El Uchiha no sentía cualquier necesidad de protegerlo ahora, a no ser que se le pidiera, pero él le dio un tomate para su comodidad... o algo así. Se suponía que la cosa comiera, pero debía haber querido comodidad en vez de comida.

Parpadeó, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cocina.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella no estaba segura si ella lo había visto bostezar, pero estaba probablemente cansado.

O algo.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el bebé, que estaba mirando su tomate mientras trataba de morderlo. O tal vez esto era un juego para él. No lo sabía, pero era muy divertido. No sabía qué hacer con él, sin embargo…

Estaba frio.

Lo más probable es que no hubiera comido desde que estaba aquí.

Necesitaba un cambio de pañal...

... y ella no tenía manera de solucionar nada.

Probablemente podría triturar algo en la cocina para darle de comer, al igual que este tomate, pero realmente parecía que le gustaba y ella le podría arropar con la manta de la cama, pero eso no ayudaba a su pañal.

—Eres bastante tranquilo, sin embargo —observó. A pesar de lo que había padecido, este bebé no lloraba ni mostraba molestias de ningún tipo. Eso no podía ser normal.

Cuando ella entró en la habitación, se arrodilló al lado de la bolsa. Curioseando, el bebé la miraba. Hinata apenas se dio cuenta de esto cuando abrió la bolsa y se sintió aliviada al encontrarla llena de algunos artículos útiles, pero su cuerpo se sacudió cuando el tomate salió de las manos del bebé, su cerebro de alguna manera estaba ligado al bebé que estaba rodando en sus manos y luego sintió diminutas manos en sus mejilla.

La empujó y tiró de su piel al mismo tiempo resoplando de esa manera hacen los bebés. Entonces, de forma totalmente inesperada, el niño pequeño agarró suavemente su rostro con las dos manos, se irguió un poco, y se puso a morderle una mejilla.

Hinata estaba tan impactada que por un brevísimo instante, se quedó inmóvil, pero luego estalló en risas, ya que, no sólo era completamente adorable, el bebe había descubierto que su mejilla era una mejor alternativa a un tomate.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se detuvo justo antes de entrar en la habitación; escucho el más extraño de los sonidos.

Estaba honestamente perplejo hasta que reconoció el sonido como la risa, pero era un poco difícil para él creer que era la risa de Hinata. Entre ella y la cosa, él estaba más inclinado a aceptar que era el último porque Hinata no se reía...

...alrededor de él.

Era… agradable.

Su risa era agradable, por supuesto, pero también era agradable escuchar la risa de alguien más y que no estuviera asociada a la muerte o la tortura o el sarcasmo. De hecho, era un poco difícil de entender por qué se reía en absoluto, porque, que él supiera, no había ocurrido nada gracioso.

Se deslizó en la habitación, sin intención de espiar y encontró a Hinata de espaldas a la puerta y... su rostro era mordido por esa cosa.

¿Es por eso que se estaba riendo?

¿Eso era divertido?

¿Cómo diablos estaba sucediendo eso?

—Me gustas —rió ella, finalmente, tirando del aspirante a vampiro y limpiándose la mejilla—. Oh, no, no —arrulló una vez que la cosa comenzó a resoplar, rebotar, y fruncir el rostro— tengo que cambiarte.

Lo puso en su regazo mientras miraba a través de la bolsa. Ella sacó los pañales, toallitas, una botella, un par de tarros de comida, pero parecía estar buscando algo que no estaba allí.

—Parece que no hay... polvo para bebés. Hm —ella sacó la ropa de repuesto—, bueno, tal vez un baño vaya a funcionar. Oh, pero no sé qué tan fuerte es el jabón aquí... —tarareó a sí misma, pensando intensamente— y las aguas termales no son adecuadas para ti... supongo que eso deja... la ducha.

Sasuke se sacudió ligeramente, horrorizado. Por qué necesitaba darle un baño; no olía muy mal, incluso si había estado en la basura.

—¿Te gusta mi cabello? —Hinata preguntó con una sonrisa en su tono. Ella estaba mirando a la cosa—. Llámame tonta, pero en parte lo hice porque... m-mi primo tiene el cabello largo y se ve tan hermoso. Creo que... lo tiene más hermoso que yo, pero me dijo que le gustaba —rió—, aunque veo que tienes más hambre que curiosidad —lo recogió, levantándolo en el aire ligeramente—. Eres tan lindo. No estabas realmente en un cubo de basura, ¿lo estabas?

Sasuke no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo. Ella estaba hablando con la cosa, pero esas cosas no podían ni siquiera hablar. Todo lo que podía ofrecer eran sonidos extraños y gorjeos.

Comenzó a hacer ruido y gritando cuando comenzó a rebotar de nuevo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

Hinata se volvió y fijó su mirada sobre él también. Ella parecía menos a la defensiva que las otras veces. Ella lo miró abiertamente, entonces parpadeó.

—¿Podemos usar la ducha?

Él parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué?

—El bebé necesita un baño, y yo creo que debería tener uno también —se detuvo, sonrojándose un poco— ah... t-tienes ropa de repuesto, ¿verdad?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Una hora más tarde**

No tendría que habérselo dado a ella.

No debería haberlo tomado en primer lugar, pero parecía hacerla feliz.

Eso fue... bastante bien.

Sin embargo, durante la última hora y media, todo lo que hizo fue pasar tiempo con esa cosa. No había esperado que eso ocurriera. Honestamente, cuando le dio esa cosa, seguía pensando que esa noche estaría llena de una gran cantidad de contacto físico, pero estaba aprendiendo que los niños eran malos.

Eran ruidosos y eran malvados.

Sasuke le dio a Hinata una camisa y un par de bóxer, pero pronto abandonó la habitación cuando vio que iba a cambiar el pañal de esa cosa. Por lo tanto, se sentó en, lo que llamaba, la sala de estar y reflexionó sobre el hecho de que Hinata finalmente se estaría desvistiendo mientras que él estaba cerca, pero que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de ella, porque esa cosa estaba cerca.

Le gustaría quitar todas esas paredes y barreras que lo separaban de Hinata para observarla, pero no lo hacía sólo por esa cosa.

Y él se estaba revolcando en alguna especie de auto lástima, porque sí, estaba celoso, y era todo por culpa de esa cosa.

Algunas veces Sasuke se pondría de pie y echaría un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación, y cada vez que oía esa cosa chillando por una razón u otra, Hinata reír junto con él. Ella jugó con él y lo lleno de besos aquí y allá cuando se ponía ruidoso, Sasuke no podría haber estado más molesto por todo. A medida que avanzaba la noche, se encontró sentado justo fuera de la puerta de la habitación, observando, pero Hinata no hizo ninguna señal de saber que estaba allí.

—Estás lleno de energía —Hinata le hablaba después de otra hora de jugar—. Hm. Y todavía te sientes frío... pero te ves muy bien.

Hubo chillidos y risas.

—Sí, ser capaz de moverse después de estar en una olla me haría feliz también —ella se rió en voz baja—. Pero también sería feliz de dormir cómodamente. ¿No quieres dormir?

Sasuke escuchó. Hubo algo de movimiento y Hinata bostezó una vez más. Había un montón de ruidos procedentes de la noche, pero se esforzó por oír cualquier ruido que viniera de ella. Apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y escuchó.

—Skylark —cantó somnolienta, pero con dulzura—, ¿tiene algo que decirme? ¿No me diga lo que mi amor puede ser? ¿Hay un prado en la niebla en el que alguien está esperando para ser besado?

Ella hizo una pausa; sonaba como si estuviera estirándose y luego acomodándose.

—Oh, Skylark —ella suspiró suavemente—, ¿has visto un verde valle de primavera? Donde mi corazón puede ir de viaje...

Escuchó mientras cantaba en voz baja. Era una melodía lenta y soñadora, calmante, incluso si posiblemente era una canción de amor. No estaba seguro de si podía cantar o no, porque su voz era baja, pero su voz era naturalmente... agradable.

Cuando él fue consciente del silencio, se dirigió a la habitación. Hinata estaba tumbada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a ella sólo para encontrarla dormida... con esa pequeña cosa mordiendo su mejilla de nuevo. La criatura alzó la vista hacia él cuando se acercó, pero reanudó su actividad...

Sasuke miró a Hinata. Como sospechaba, ella se veía bien en su ropa; su camisa se extendió sobre sus caderas y sus bóxer se detuvieron justo debajo de las rodillas. La mayor parte de su cabello caía por el borde de la cama, pero algunos mechones cubrían su hombro. Ella debía de haber estado muy cansada, si se permitía conciliar el sueño en la cama.

Su mente se suavizó mientras la miraba, haciendo caso omiso de la sanguijuela en su rostro, y se preguntó... si él realmente la amaba. Eso era una verdad cuando era más joven porque los niños asumen cosas por el estilo, pero ahora que era mayor y había estado alrededor de ella... ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si estaba enamorado de ella?

Al mirarla ahora, con toda tranquilidad durmiendo, se preguntó qué haría si algo le pasaba a ella. Había perdido todo antes, y ahora, se dio cuenta de que ella era la última cosa a la que podía aferrarse. Tal vez lo mejor era que ella no formara ningún sentimiento por él. No lo detendría de hacer cualquier cosa con ella, pero si algo llegara a sucederle a cualquiera de ellos y ella correspondía a sus sentimientos entonces...

Que no se enamorara él. En este punto, eso era absurdo. Él estaba bien si ella estaba cerca. Pero eso no sería suficiente...

Miró hacia arriba, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, y se acercó a la mesa para soplar las velas. A continuación, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, se le quedó mirando, y le arrebató al bebé. Se quedó mirando a Hinata antes de limpiar la baba del bebe de su rostro, y luego metió al bebé bajo el brazo y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Sasuke se recostó en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer con el pequeño, colocó al bebé al lado de él. La curiosidad del bebé se encargó de hacer que se trasladara sobre el estómago de Sasuke y apoyar su cabeza en él. Sasuke observó que en realidad no quería tratar con eso en este momento. Mentalmente, señaló, que esta cosa no se parecía en nada a él, así que no tenía idea de dónde Hinata sacado que esto podría haber sido su hijo.

—Uh... uh...

Sasuke miró hacia abajo para encontrar al niño subiendo sobre su pecho. Fue... interesante ver la lucha del niño. Sopló y su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo, pero estaba determinado.

Así que Sasuke lo dejó.

Cuando finalmente el niño tuvo éxito, resopló, sus pequeñas manos instintivamente se aferraron a su camisa.

—¿Valió la pena? —el Uchiha murmuró, picando la mejilla del niño. Era bastante frío, lo cual estaba bien porque él se sobrecalentaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, pensó que el frío inhumano era sólo porque venía del pueblo de la nieve.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo al bebé, se encontró con que se había quedado dormido. Él frunció el ceño, pero decidió no hacer nada más.

Más tarde Hinata se movería debido a que su subconsciente le decía que algo no iba bien.

Un terror nocturno invadió la mente de Sasuke veinte minutos después, instintivamente envolvió su brazo alrededor del niño dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Catorce.**

 **Notas** : lo prometido es deuda, ustedes lo pidieron y aquí está la conti! Les comento que hoy volví a clases (buuu!) y este semestre tengo que cursar muchas materias (buu!), así que de todo corazón les pido paciencia con las actualizaciones, van a llegar, de eso no hay duda, pero… probablemente voy a actualizar pocas veces en el mes, ahora que estoy recién comenzando el semestre voy a aprovechar de avanzar en los capítulos que quedan, que no son muchos; para que cuando ya cuando las clases se pongan más pesadas pueda seguir actualizando sin problemas.

Y ya saben, recuerden la campaña de apoyo a los escritores de fics… 8 reviews o más y yo actualizo. Los amo a todos!

 _Guest Amatista95_ : Se cumplió la meta, así que no dejare de actualizarlo :D me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y si, tienes razón Sasuke no debería lastimar tanto a Hinata, si no, ella se va a terminar alejando.

 _Guest annie_ : Hola! Jeje… gracias, me alegro que te guste. Próximamente vendrán capítulos donde se vea más de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata. Besos! Muchas gracias :D

 _Guest dark_ : Hola! Enserio? Debo admitir que hay veces en que yo también reacciono así cuando veo que actualizan una historia que me gusta XD ya me diste tu opinión y para mí eso ya es suficiente, al menos ya sé que alguien que solo leer la historia le gusta esto. Cuídate, besos!

 _Guest Juvia_ : Espero que el capítulo mermara tus ansias de actualización :) para el lemmon aún falta un poco.

 _Guest thalia fuentes_ : uff! Si los demás se enteraran de esto… pues ardería Troya! Por el momento nadie se va a enterar de nada, pero… quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro cercano o lejano algo suceda. Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia :)

 _Guest Guest_ : Historia continuada, espero este capítulo igual te gustara.

 _Dark Amy-chan_ : jejejej… gracias por aportar 3

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Kishimoto_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _Juri . DP_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Karen Hikari_ del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando Hinata comenzó a moverse, aunque la luna era muy brillante.

La luna brillaba a través de la ventana circular por encima de la cama y daba directamente sobre su rostro. No se había movido mucho cuando durmió, abrió rápidamente los ojos y los entrecerró con irritación ante la luz de la luna. Se protegió los ojos con la mano, mirando a su alrededor para determinar la hora.

Gimiendo en voz baja, rodó el rostro en las almohadas para construir la motivación necesaria para levantarse. Suspiró profundamente antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar alrededor de la cama. Estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz extrañamente brillante de la Luna, y estaba sola. Empujándose a sí misma, Hinata apartó las mantas y almohadas en un intento por encontrar al bebé, pero no vio nada. Se incorporó por completo, y bajó los pies de la cama, se abrazó a sí misma, mientras movía la cabeza, su cabello cayó pesadamente sobre sus hombros, se sentía abrumada. Cerró los ojos y respiró por un momento, relajándose un poco más, entonces activó su Byakugan. Escaneó rápidamente el escondite le reveló que el bebé estaba con Sasuke en lo que creía era la sala de estar.

Hinata desactivó su Byakugan y se frotó los ojos. Se dejó caer en la cama, cubriendo con ambos brazos sus ojos. Ahora que sabía que el bebé estaba bien, podía pensar sobre su situación.

¿Cómo había podido caer dormida aquí?

La sensación de vacío en el estómago le daban ganas de permanecer en la cueva para siempre. No podía hacerle frente a Neji después de algo como esto, sería más de lo que podía soportar, y sabía que le estaba causando más dolor del que merecía.

Si se escapaba, ella nunca tendría que enfrentarse a él.

No quería mirarlo y ver la decepción, la ira y la preocupación en sus ojos.

Tendría que pensar en una mentira plausible, pero la idea de mentirle la angustiaba aún más. Y luego estaba la cantidad de problemas que les acarrearía a Shino y a Kiba por haberle dicho a Neji que se vería con ellos la noche anterior. O esta noche.

Levantó los brazos y miró por la ventana una vez más. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, pero no podía decir si estaba cerca del amanecer. Podía salir ahora, pero no era capaz de cruzar el campo por su cuenta.

Dejó caer los brazos hacia atrás, la sensación de vacío burbujeaba en su estómago.

Hinata no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, escuchó un débil llanto más allá de la puerta del baño. Se sentó, los sonidos se volvieron más fuertes, y vio a Sasuke paseando, a su manera, al bebé sobre su hombro como si fuera un pequeño saco. Hinata podía ver que Sasuke estaba cansado, arrastraba los pies y su expresión de hastío por el brusco despertar. Se acercó a ella, retiró al niño de su hombro y se lo entregó a ella.

—Empezó a llorar —murmuró, con la voz cargada de sueño.

Hinata recuperó al niño con poca ropa, acariciando su espalda. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y tomó la bolsa de la mesa y procedió a entrar en el cuarto de baño.

El niño seguió llorando mientras Hinata lo cambió. Aunque ya no estaba húmedo, eso no hizo nada para calmar sus lamentos. Hinata caminó fuera del baño durante unos minutos, pero el rostro del niño estaba más rojo, y estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. A regañadientes, le dio de comer, y pareció funcionar.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación con el bebé ahora dócil aunque completamente despierto. Sasuke estaba debajo de la manta, y parecía estar dormido. La manta lo tapaba hasta la nariz, y su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos. Se acercó a la cama, involuntariamente movió un pie y se quedó junto a la cama.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo, en voz baja a su pesar.

Sasuke levantó los párpados pesados. No había emoción en sus ojos, pensó, y se preguntó si esa era su forma de responder.

Sin embargo, ella persistió.

—No puedo cruzar el campo yo sola. Me llevo al bebé conmigo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Por la mañana.

—Yo he estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Mi familia probablemente está molesta conmigo.

—Ellos todavía van a estar disgustados por la mañana —Sasuke cerró los ojos durante un momento, y Hinata pensó que se había quedado dormido—. Vamos a despertar temprano.

Hinata sintió que su estómago dio una vuelta de nuevo. Ella no quería empujar el tema más porque no sabía lo irracional que un Sasuke con sueño podría ser, pero no quería que Neji o cualquier persona en su casa se preocupara por su ausencia. Su angustia iba en aumento, y su preocupación se manifestó en lágrimas que picaban sus ojos.

Sasuke la miraba, a la espera de un segundo o dos, y retiró la manta. Hinata no dijo nada, de cualquier manera no tenía importancia, y se metió en la cama con el bebé en el medio. Estaba a pulgadas del borde de la cama, y Sasuke estaba casi contra el muro. El bebé se movía y daba una patada de vez en cuando, deteniéndose con frecuencia para mirar a Sasuke o a Hinata. El propio Sasuke también miraba a Hinata, con sus ojos oscuros plagados de agotamiento. Hinata le devolvió la mirada, observando que él no la hacía sentir incómoda. Se sentía emocionalmente cansada porque ella tenía la sensación de que Sasuke era infantilmente terco y egoísta en ese momento.

Terco, porque él prefería mirarla todo el tiempo en lugar de sólo volver a dormirse.

Egoísta, porque algo en sus ojos la hizo muy consciente de que no estaba tan cansado como para llevarla a ella y al bebé a través del campo.

Él sólo no-

 _Quiero estar sola._

Quiero.

Ella quería decirle algo, algo para expresar su frustración y ansiedad de estar atrapada aquí y por sus acciones, pero sabía que nada saldría de ella. Él sentía algo por ella, de una manera extraña, y él pondría sus sentimientos a un lado si eso significaba que podía mantenerla por más tiempo.

Hinata cerró los ojos antes que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella. Sasuke murmuró, algo que ella no logro escuchar, y el Uchiha brevemente tocó al niño que ahora estaba dormitando.

Él retiró su mano, suspiró en silencio, y todos se hundieron en un sueño ligero.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata se despertó con los tenues rayos de la mañana en su rostro.

Ella miró a través de la luz, al otro lado de la cama donde estaba Sasuke. Estaba apoyado sobre un brazo, con una mano sobre su rostro, y sus ojos oscuros se dirigían hacia un niño totalmente despierto. El bebé estaba resoplando y tratando de agarrar los mechones oscuros que estaban sólo un poco fuera de su alcance. Los dedos regordetes trataban de agarraran el cabello de Sasuke e inmediatamente tratar de tirarlo, pero no eran lo suficientemente largos para que el niño tuviera éxito.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran todavía distantes. Hinata se preguntó si el bebé lo había despertado.

—Buenos días —su voz era tensa, el saludo sonaba extraño en sus oídos.

Sasuke la miraba, con un tinte de sorpresa en su mirada cansada, y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo.

—¡Oye! —el bebé apretó un puñado de cabello, causando en Sasuke una mueca de dolor—. ¡Haz algo!

Hinata se instaló cómodamente, mirando a los dos por un breve momento.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde?

Hinata puso su mano sobre el bebé, ganándose su atención.

—El bebé y yo tenemos que irnos, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían claros, más despiertos; sin embargo, una pequeña arruga se hizo visible entre sus cejas.

—Te podría haber secuestrado.

Maniobró para que el bebé estuviera más cerca de ella, y se ocupara de tirar de su cabello.

—¿Así como ya hiciste? —miró de nuevo a Sasuke, no estaba segura de lo que significaba su expresión en este momento—. ¿Estás diciendo que no me vas a llevar de vuelta?

—No vayas hacia allá. Quédate aquí.

—¿Contigo? —ella apretó los labios, y cuando Sasuke no respondió, continuó—. No me puedo quedar contigo. No puedo... —pasó la lengua por sus labios, pensando—. Sabes lo que mi desaparición les causaría a mis amigos y familia. Se preocupan por mí. Ellos me quieren cerca. Ellos... estarían tristes si sólo...

Sasuke rodó sobre su espalda. Suspiró, pero no había una verdadera razón para retenerla.

—Esto es agotador. El ir y venir.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Estoy aquí para ti.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Se incorporó y se llevó al bebé en brazos. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, negó con la cabeza. Ser ilógico seguramente era algo contagioso.

—No podemos acordar algo... Un horario o... algo —ella meció ligeramente al bebé en brazos—. No me opongo a verte si... eres más como ahora.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante un largo tiempo, finalmente, jadeó en voz baja.

—Bueno.

Hinata mantuvo la cabeza baja, y las mejillas se le colorearon. Se diría a sí misma que estaba haciendo esto por él y no por ella. Y negaría que vio a Sasuke sonriendo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando se vistieron y despertaron un poco más, Sasuke tiró de Hinata, el bebé, y la bolsa a través del campo y hacia la aldea. La dejó y le entregó los objetos de valor.

—Gracias —dijo, y se maldijo a sí misma por lo que estaba teniendo problemas para mirarlo—. Um, así que... ¿Cuándo voy a verte de nuevo?

Sasuke aparecía justo por encima de su cabeza. Cuando se encontró con su mirada, inconscientemente la miró de arriba a abajo, un curioso pensamiento paso por su mente.

—Eso depende de ti.

Hinata, muy consciente de la forma en que la había mirado, apretó los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro silencioso.

—Está bien... En unos pocos días más… —miró hacia el bosque durante unos segundos— voy a venir a aquí.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir. El sueño estaba regresando, y estaba esperando a que los dos de ellos entraran a la aldea para irse. Encontró el pensamiento un poco divertido.

Hinata movió los pies. No podía irse por el momento, y se negó a reconocer por qué. Ella sabía en el fondo de su mente lo que estaba esperando, un gesto, una mirada, y se impacientaba al no obtenerlo.

—Puedes-

Sasuke dio deliberadamente un paso hacia delante, y bajó la cabeza. Hinata se puso tensa, con las mejillas calientes, pero no del todo enrojecida, y ella contuvo la respiración. Él presionó su frente contra la de ella, llevando una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y masajeó el cuero cabelludo con pereza. Sus párpados bajaron, pero él no la estaba mirando. Contó lentamente hasta tres en la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

Sus labios se separaron y detuvo todo movimiento.

—¿Qué? —Hinata parpadeó, frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Qu... qué?

—No te estás alejando —la comisura de los labios se levantó—. ¿Estabas esperando algo?

Hinata rápidamente lo empujó y corrió para llegar lejos, lejos de él. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y la vergüenza que sentía no era sólo por ser objeto de burla, sino también por la decepción que la inundaba.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En ese momento sus familiares comenzaron a aparecer, la culpa que sentía Hinata estaba de vuelta. Se preguntó si su conducta desconsiderada era un intento subconsciente de hacerse notar. Tal vez ella quería que alguien la siguiera o averiguar lo que estaba haciendo por lo que podría poner fin a estas visitas de Sasuke y a estas emociones confusas. Era obvio que no sería capaz de salir por sí misma de esta situación de riesgo con el Uchiha, pero también sabía que no estaba dispuesta a poner fin a la misma.

Y era ridículo.

Nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces justificaba estar de acuerdo con toda esta situación, pero...

Era emocionante.

Era peligroso y agotador, pero emocionante en formas que le causaban alegría y mucha intriga. Su vida antes de Sasuke no había transcurrido sin incidentes y era mundana, pero todo lo que había pasado… se sentía como si estuviera todo en su lugar.

No había consuelo en ello.

Ella no tenía ningún control sobre eso.

Con Sasuke, se dio cuenta que podría tener el control total, pero ella no estaba aprovechando eso. Ventaja de él. Traía mucho poder; influenciar en alguien como Sasuke, pero la idea era tentadora y nauseabunda. Ella todavía no estaba segura de cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos, ceder ante Sasuke o usar cualquier poder que tuviera sobre él, era emocionante saber que si quería, las cosas podrían ir a su manera.

O por lo menos que sería capaz de librarse de buena manera.

Hinata distrajo su mente al ver al niño en sus brazos. Se había quedado dormido, y tenía muchas preguntas en relación con el niño y por qué Sasuke lo había elegido. Estaba a punto de admitir que estaba al borde de la locura cuando sintió dos presencias más adelante. El reconocimiento de ellos llegó casi al instante, se sintió aliviada y molesta. Contempló irse por otro camino a su casa a pesar de que ya había sido detectada, así que se obligó a caminar.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser la primera en hablar.

—Espera...

Ella aspiró.

—Akamaru, es- ¡Hey, Hinata!

Ella exhaló.

Kiba y Akamaru corrieron el resto del camino a su encuentro.

—Diablos, Hinata —Kiba dijo una vez que él estuvo cerca—. En caso de tener que... —tomó nota del bulto que tenía en los brazos, y el grupo se detuvo abruptamente. Kiba siguió mirando, de vez en cuando viendo a todos los presentes, hasta que sus ojos marrones confusos se establecieron en su compañera de equipo—. Quiero entender... pero ese chico se parece demasiado a ti.

Hinata le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días —Kiba se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

—¿Qué? Hinata, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Y dónde encontraste… eso? —señaló al niño.

Hinata suspiró, dando pequeños pasos, pasando junto a Kiba y Akamaru hasta que ellos comenzaron a caminar.

—No quiero mentirte, Kiba.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Ella lo miró, abatida.

—Este niño necesita un hogar. Nunca planeé permanecer fuera toda la noche, pero me vi envuelta en esto. Yo... —ella apartó la mirada— hice mi camino de vuelta tan pronto como pude.

Kiba asintió vagamente, compartiendo una mirada con Akamaru.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—Yo... no quiero mentirte, Kiba. Pero lo haré si tengo que responder a eso.

Una vez más, Kiba compartió una mirada con Akamaru. Él no estaba demasiado preocupado por dónde había estado la Hyuuga porque había un olor en ella que le era familiar. Era imposible saber dónde exactamente lo conocía; Naruto venía a su mente pero aún se sentía diferente, sin embargo ella estaba bien. No estaba magullada o herida, pero estaba haciendo más y más cosas secretas, lo que no sería tan malo si al menos él o Shino supieran algo al respecto. Se preocupaban tanto como lo hacía su familia, y ella tenía que saber que ellos dos podían entenderla más que su propia sangre.

—¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? —preguntó Hinata, Kiba salió de sus pensamientos. Su voz era suave, y estaba mirando hacia delante mientras caminaban. Kiba metió sus manos en los bolsillos y esbozo un gesto simpático.

—¿Tú preguntas porque realmente no sabes o porque eres una especie de masoquista emocional?

Hinata sonrió vacilante.

—Realmente he estado poniendo a prueba tu paciencia, ¿verdad?

Kiba se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco a sí mismo.

—Un poco.

El bebé comenzó a moverse por la presión que Hinata inconscientemente había estado aplicando sobre él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shino estaba de pie obedientemente en la puerta cuando se acercaron.

Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, con los hombros rectos, y Hinata era muy consciente de la irritación que irradiaba. Ante esto, su estómago se hundió más en comparación con cualquier otro momento en el que Neji había estado involucrado. En muchos sentidos, sabía que el temperamento de Shino era mejor que el de su propio primo, y el hecho de que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba siendo una carga para él, hacía toda esta situación peor para su psique. Ella no quería ser una carga para las personas en su vida.

Ella nunca pensó que le importara tanto.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Kiba preguntó cuando finalmente alcanzaron a Shino.

Shino negó con la cabeza, mirando cautelosamente a Hinata.

—No eres tú —aseguro la heredera—. No me molestan, no son ustedes. Neji estuvo aquí no hace mucho tiempo.

—De verdad —Kiba se cruzó de brazos—, ¿no pensaste que sabríamos qué hacer la primera vez? —puso los ojos—. Supongo que será mejor que vayamos an-

—No. Vamos a permanecer aquí —Shino se acercó al borde de la entrada para establecerse a sí mismo—. Si él quiere comprobar dónde estamos, entonces dejémoslo.

—¿Eh? —Kiba sonrió con malicia. Caminó hacia él, con la barbilla apoyada en el hueco entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, y se agachó al nivel de los ojos de Shino—. ¿No me digas que se trata de un caso de agresividad pasiva? Viste lo preocupado que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata no había vuelto a casa.

—Él podría estar preparado para manejarlo mejor que el resto de nosotros.

Kiba rió, girando hacia Hinata.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sólo quieres esperar a ver si vuelve?

—Es... no haría la situación mucho peor —dijo.

—Bien por mí —Kiba se instaló frente a Akamaru—, sabes que amo un poco de reberldía.

Sin embargo, el tiempo libre de Neji fue de corta duración. Él vino corriendo hacia ellos minutos después de que todos se habían sentido cómodos. Su Byakugan estaba activado, tenía la respiración agitada y el agotamiento de sus ojos era peor que lo que Kiba y Shino recordaban.

Hinata fue la primera en ponerse de pie. La mirada en los ojos de su primo era una mezcla de incredulidad, ira y estoicismo, y honestamente no tenía palabras para él. Lo único aceptable para decir sería la verdad, pero ella se mordió la lengua para no pronunciar las palabras, incluso si ella quería decírselo.

Neji, por el contrario, tenía un tiempo difícil para darse cuenta de la realidad. Después de horas de usar constantemente su Byakugan y de búsquedas frenéticas, finalmente había encontrado a su prima relajada en las puertas principales.

Y sostenía un bebé.

Además de eso, nadie decía nada, y él no podía decir ninguna palabra coherente. En otra circunstancia él habría sido más lívido y vocal, además sabía que Hinata debía tener una muy buena excusa acerca de dónde había estado, pero el bebé que tenía en los brazos tiró todos sus pensamientos por la borda. Necesitaba que ella hablara.

Él realmente necesitaba que ella hablara.

—Muy bien —dijo Kiba cuando finalmente se puso de pie y se unió a ellos, Shino y Akamaru hicieron lo mismo—, nos has encontrado, Neji. Y espero que entiendas lo que está pasando —envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata y suspiró—. Ella tuvo un bebé.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

Shino alzó una ceja.

Neji no se movió.

—Es difícil creer que nunca nos dimos cuenta que estaba embara-

—Kiba...

—Y el niño es muy grande como para tener sólo unas pocas horas de vida, ¿eh?

—Kiba… —Hinata dijo de nuevo.

—Soy el padre, obviamente. ¿Por qué crees que ella quería verme tan tarde?

Hinata ni siquiera pudo tener una reacción adecuada para transmitir su horror.

Neji, sin embargo, siguió mirándola sin convicción. Había muchos agujeros en la historia de Kiba, agujeros que contradecían los hechos, pero Neji no había dormido bien toda la noche, y vio que había un bebé en sus manos que... era pálido y tenía el cabello oscuro.

Y ella y Kiba tenían... oportunidad.

—Um... ¿Neji? —Hinata dijo vacilante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Neji se acercó, mirando al niño que había sido tirando bajo la chaqueta de Hinata para no llamar la atención. Cuando Neji se acercó, esos fríos ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Pero Neji, sólo registró que esos ojos eran pálidos.

—Te pareces a mamá, ¿verdad, hijo? —Kiba sonrió, agitando un dedo cariñosamente en la cara del niño. Hinata estaba a punto de explicar todo, pero Neji cayó al suelo.

—¡Nii-san!

Kiba estalló en risas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Está bien? —Hinata preguntó a una de las enfermeras.

—Está bien —la mujer de pelo oscuro aseguró—. Un poco fatigado, pero estará mejor después de un poco de descanso.

—E-está bien —retorció un mechon de su cabello con las dos manos—. Si se despierta antes de que yo vuelva, ¿puede decirle que estoy en la oficina de la Hokage?

—Por supuesto, señorita Hyuuga.

—Muchas gracias —Hinata se inclinó. Se dio la vuelta por el pasillo y comenzó su camino fuera del edificio.

Que Neji de repente perdiera el conocimiento era más de lo que podía manejar, y fue necesario un Kiba riendo y un Shino estoico para asegurarle que su primo no había muerto ante sus ojos. Su castigo se había retrasado, pero prefería que él despertara y la castigara, en vez de desmayarse... aunque tal vez necesitaba dormir.

Kiba y Akamaru estaban esperando por ella cuando salió del edificio. Dejó al bebé en los brazos de Kiba, que ahora estaba alejándolo de Akamaru, quien olfateaba obsesivamente al niño de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kiba miró hacia ella.

—Oh, hey. Sí, no le agrado mucho.

—Así que... —ella dijo con dureza.

—Bueno, le gusta Akamaru más que yo, pero Akamaru no lo puede sostener.

—Oh... ¿Dónde está Shino?

—Él fue a decirle a todo el mundo que te encontramos y que Neji tuvo una crisis.

Se mordió el labio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Deben haber estado muy preocupados —Hinata empujó el pensamiento a un lado—. Tengo que ir a la oficina de la Hokage.

—¿Por qué? No estás problemas.

—No, pero, este bebé era, um —miro hacia un lado—. Lejos de aquí, así que tal vez pueda ir al orfanato.

—Aw, y sólo lo encontraste —le entregó el bebé—. Pero, ¿realmente necesitas ver a la Hokage? ¿No puedes solo llevarlo?

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

Él pensó por un momento.

—No lo sé. Es mejor preguntar a la Hokage primero.

Ella sonrió, ignorandoel impulso de poner los ojos. Kiba realmente era una persona fácil de tratar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata tuvo un tiempo difícil mientras caminaba hacia la torre de la Hokage. La gente miraba y algunos cuchicheaban cuán adorable era el bebé. Algunos incluso le preguntaron de quién era, y ella tenía que decir lo mismo una y otra vez, que lo había encontrado.

Se preguntó qué diría la Hokage.

Si no le permitía ir al orfanato, ¿qué pasaría entonces?

Ella no podía mantenerlo; su padre simplemente no lo permitiría. No había manera de que pudiera preguntar a alguien para cuidar de él porque no era responsabilidad de nadie, y no se sentía con el derecho de simplemente pasárselo a un extraño en la calle.

Y... dárselo de vuelta a Sasuke no era inteligente.

—Un paso a la vez —Hinata se acercó a las puertas de la torre Hokage. Los dos guardias de pie a ambos lados le dieron pequeñas sonrisas. No parecían tan sorprendidos por el bebé como todos los demás.

—¿Está ocupada la Hokage? —ella preguntó.

—Se encuentra en una reunión con representantes de la Aldea de la Escarcha en este momento —dijo uno.

—Pero ha sido bastante tranquilo allí —comentó el otro—. Espere un minuto, señorita —llamó a la puerta. Tsunade respondió para que puedan entrar. El guardia asomó la cabeza y le avisó de la llegada de Hinata.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró—. Déjenla entrar.

La puerta se abrió para ella, y entró para encontrar a Tsunade, Shizune, y otras cuatro figuras sentadas, los últimos cuatro estaban de espaldas a ella.

—Qué sorpresa de verte aquí —Tsunade dijo una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—Ah... s-sí. Um, hola, Hokage-sama —sus ojos se arrastraron alrededor de la habitación antes de detenerse en Tsunade—. Encontré a este bebé, y me preguntaba si podía llevarlo al orfanato.

—¿Lo encontraste? —cuestionó— ¿Dónde?

—Fuera de las puertas anoche. Pensé que iban a venir a por él, pero... nadie... lo hizo.

Tanto ella como Shizune la miraron interrogante.

—Ven acá —le indicó Tsunade.

Hinata se acercó a ella con inquietud. Se preguntó si no estaba interrumpiendo algo importante, viendo cómo los cuatro delante de ella ya no estaban recibiendo la atención de la Hokage.

—¡Bueno, ¿a que es adorable?! — Shizune dijo—. Tiene el cabello oscuro.

—En efecto —Tsunade giró su silla para ver mejor— y los ojos azules brillantes. Sabes-

—Disculpe —uno de los representantes de la Escarcha dijo. Hinata podía ver que todos eran hombres de mediana edad, y fue el de la extrema derecha quien habló.

—¿Es ese niño inusualmente frío, por casualidad?

—Bueno... sí —dijo Hinata.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí con gravedad.

—¿Y dónde encontraste a este niño?

—Estaba... f-fuera de las puertas de la aldea —dijo de nuevo Hinata.

—Ya veo —volvió la mirada hacia Tsunade—. Tsunade-sama, debe lograr que este niño esté fuera de su pueblo tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Disculpe? —Tsunade frunció el ceño ligeramente—. ¿Me está diciendo que debo de lanzar a este infante y dejarlo por su propia cuenta?

—Ese niño es peligroso. Pensamos que fue eliminado, pero esta-

—¿Eliminado? —Hinata interrumpió.

—Es peligroso —dijo el hombre mayor—. Confíe en mí, es mejor que muera.

Todas las mujeres levantaron sus cejas en estado de shock.

—¿Y qué-¿ —empujó Tsunade—. ¿Qué ha hecho este niño para que sea tan peligroso?

—Sus padres, ambos poseían Kekkei Genkai, cuando tuvieron a su hijo, resultó ser una combinación peligrosa. El Kekkei Genkai de su madre era especializado en una técnica basada en reducir drásticamente la temperatura interna de una persona, mientras que el de su padre era una sanguijuela chakra que literalmente succionaba la vida de la gente.

Esta información sorprendió a Hinata en gran medida.

—Pero... He estado con él toda la noche, y me siento bien.

—A continuación, considérese afortunada señorita, pero no pondría en peligro la vida de otros a causa de su buena fortuna.

—No puedo simplemente tirar a un niño a causa de un percance que estaba fuera de su control —Tsunade dijo con firmeza—. Me suena como si tu pueblo renunció a todo a causa de este poder en lugar de tratar de controlarlo. ¿Qué hicieron sus padres acerca de su decisión?

—Ellos no tienen voz. Ellos fueron asesinados por el niño. ¿Qué habría hecho usted?

—Yo no habría dejado a un bebé morir. Aunque reconozco plenamente el poder de este niño, no puedo seguir adelante con su sugerencia de abandonarlo.

El hombre frunció el ceño, frustrado.

—Como Hokage usted debe saber lo que se siente el poner en primer lugar la seguridad.

—Tienes razón —se volvió hacia Hinata, haciendo un gesto al bebé— y creo que la seguridad de este bebé es importante ahora que hemos acordado que todos los habitantes de la Aldea de la Escarcha son oficialmente residentes de Konoha.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Horas más tarde (Hospital de Konoha)**

Hinata se sentó junto a Neji mientras seguía dormido.

Esta era una cuestión muy preocupante porque Neji nunca dormía tanto tiempo, incluso después de estar en las misiones más extensas.

Ella lo miró, retorciéndose las manos febrilmente. A este ritmo, Neji no la dejaría salir del compuesto, lo que significa que ella no sería capaz de ver a Sasuke de nuevo.

Y se permitió admitir que la idea de no verlo de nuevo la atormentaba.

¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan complicadas las cosas? Naruto era el único chico del que se preocupaba. Neji era su primo, por lo que tenía que preocuparse por él. Sasuke tenía... problemas y, en cierto modo, él vino a ella, he hizo que empezara a preocuparse por él.

Y era mucho más que los afectos que él sentía por ella lo que la hacía preocuparse.

Ella enrojeció y volvió la mirada hacia Neji. Se posicionó más cerca de su cama, Hinata lo miró, estudiando su rostro prácticamente sin defectos. Siempre había sido... perfecto, pero parecía más humano de lo que nunca, lo que era... mejor. Vio más defectos en sus acciones, lo que lo hacía una persona mucho más admirable. Eso hacía que fuese aún más difícil relacionarse con él. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los brazos y la cabeza junto a él. No había estado en casa todo el día. Se preguntó si alguien más se dio cuenta.

—Hinata...

Miró hacia arriba, topándose con los ojos de Neji. Él contuvo la fatiga para parecer que estaba totalmente despierto. Ella se enderezó y Neji se empujó a sí mismo en una posición sentada.

—Bueno... um, buenas tardes.

Se quedó mirando las hojas antes de volverse hacia ella, todavía desorientado.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el hospital. Tú... perdiste el conocimiento.

—Bien... —no recordaba. Tirando hacia atrás las mantas, se puso de pie, puso las sabanas de nuevo en su lugar y se volvió hacia su prima—. Vamos a casa.

—Bueno…

Los dos salieron del edificio, a la vez que Neji todavía estaba obligándose a sí mismo a despertar.

—No estabas realmente embarazada, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

—No.

—¿Estás involucrada con Kiba?

—Sólo somos amigos.

—Eso es bueno, eso es bueno —se frotó la cabeza, cayendo en silencio durante unos minutos—. Aún estás en problemas.

—Lo sé...

—Bueno. Eso es bueno.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **En el escondite**

—Está bien —intentó Shana.

—N-no, no lo es. Ca-casi te m-m-mató.

—No tenía intención de hacerlo.

Jibo lloró con más fuerza.

—¡Y-y-yo te dejé ciego!

—Ya era ciego.

Kabuto echó un vistazo a los dos en la habitación. Shana estaba sentado junto a Jibo mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo. Kabuto encontró la reacción de Jibo un poco exagerada, porque no era la gran cosa a matar a alguien, finalmente era un ninja después de todo.

Con una pequeña punzada de orgullo al ver cómo Shana se mantenía calmado después de lo que había hecho el chico de la Aldea de la Niebla.

—Oh, bueno —Kabuto suspiró mientras volvía a trabajar en los cuerpos de los que se aferran a la vida. Había pasado un tiempo desde su última visita la morgue, y tuvo que admitir que no se había perdido de nada.

—Kabuto.

Miró hacia arriba.

—Oh —se enderezó—. Señor Orochimaru.

Orochimaru se dirigió a su aprendiz, casualmente mirando las celdas y tomando nota de los distintos estados de salud.

—No creo que esto fuese obra de Sasuke.

—No, esto fue obra de nuestro buen amigo Jibo. Algo impresionante, aunque hemos perdido un buen número de ellos.

—Hm —él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y dónde está Sasuke?

—Él no volvió con nosotros, pero que yo sepa, está fuera jugando con la Hyuuga de nuevo.

—¿Jugando? —no le hizo gracia—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no está progresando con ella?

Kabuto se río, cruzando los brazos.

—Mi señor, la Hyuuga no es una chica normal, ya sabes. Ella es bastante inútil y tonta para cualquier cosa que necesitemos, pero ella es más sensible que cualquier otra chica.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—A ella no le gusta, mi señor. Sasuke actúa como si pudiera evitar eso, pero no lo ha hecho. Si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que su tiempo se desperdicia en hacer que ella sienta algo por él.

Orochimaru no iba a confirmar la teoría, Kabuto fue capaz de llegar a esa conclusión. No eligió el camino equivocado para hacer esto; él sólo eligió el camino más extenso y no tomó en cuenta que no era aficionado a esperar.

—¿Y dónde está el otro Uchiha?

—¿El otro? —Kabuto pensó por un momento—. ¿Itachi?

—Sí. Me gustaría —sonrió, poniendo los ojos casualmente— hablar con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Quince.**

 **Notas:** Volví! Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que actualicé por última vez, lo siento por eso, pero ustedes entenderán que tengo otras cosas que hacer también, y el año pasado el tiempo fue escaso, pero ya estoy de vuelta en la acción y espero que este año pueda actualizar más seguido. Espero les guste el capítulo y que la larga espera valiera la pena. Les amo, besos.

PD: les cuento un secreto, me **EMPERRA** a un nivel que no tiene idea, **que agreguen a favs o follow, pero** **que no tengan la decencia de dejar un comentario** , aunque sea diciendo que les gusto la historia. Si siguen así, pues, ni modo, yo no continuo la historia y ya.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kishimoto**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **Juri . DP** y esta historia fue beteada por **Karen Hikari** del Team Beta Readers.

 **xxx**

Neji se despertó en su cama empapado en sudor y su mente sumida en la neblina. Su visión y la percepción de su entorno casi le habían convencido de que todavía estaba durmiendo y que seguía soñando, que seguía luchando, pero podía sentir demasiadas cosas, tales como los insectos y pequeños animales que se movían alrededor y que estaban fuera de su ventana.

Durante unos minutos, él permitió que su cuerpo y su mente se relajaran. El agotamiento que había sentido la noche anterior y durante todo el día todavía estaban en él, pero el miedo había disminuido un poco.

Solo un poco...

Recordó que Hinata había regresado al pueblo por la mañana, y ella había tenido un hijo. Tenía muchas explicaciones lógicas sobre cómo el niño podría haber llegado, de modo que ahora podría descansar, pero todo esto era... demasiado.

Intentarlo era demasiado.

Estaba empezando a entender por qué Hinata seguía manteniendo información oculta de él sin importar lo cerca que creía que estaban y no importaba lo duro que había tratado de compensar su comportamiento en el pasado; Hinata seguiría confiando en todo el mundo menos en él. Ella estaba involucrada en algo que él sólo podía imaginar, ella probablemente se metería en problemas, y nunca le permitiría que la ayudara. Ella seguiría preocupándolo, pero tal vez era su propia culpa.

Había sido su elección preocuparse, después de todo.

Neji suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse de la cama. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha corta. El calor del agua lo consoló un poco, pero su objetivo era limpiar el sudor. Rara vez tenía pesadillas o estrés suficientes como para producirle un cansancio como este, pero cuando sucedía se sentía... sofocado. Tal vez tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo después de despertar, pero a Neji no le importaba ser racional. Sólo necesitaba todo esto fuera de él.

Después de la ducha, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y volvió a su habitación. Se secó, se vistió, y procedió a atar su cabello en una coleta alta. Se puso de pie en medio de su habitación vacía, desnuda, y se dio cuenta de que el sueño no era algo que sería capaz de lograr dentro de las siguientes horas.

Quizás no por las próximas tres horas.

Esas horas podrían ser invertidas en entrenamiento.

La idea no le hizo sentir nada, pero él salió de su habitación de todos modos. Mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del compuesto, Neji reflexionó sobre su futuro bajo ese techo. Tenía una gran cantidad de libertad en comparación a los otros miembros de la familia de la rama secundaria, pero se preguntó si se sentiría mucho mejor ahora que había aceptado su destino como el segundo mejor. Quizás su búsqueda por ser igual, y no mejor, fue a lo que la familia principal lo había arrastrado. Tendría que haber aceptado su destino, pero él siempre había querido más.

Siempre tenía que haber más.

Neji estaba cerca de la puerta del patio cuando sintió una presencia familiar aproximándose. Miró por el pasillo y vio a Hinata acercándose. Sorprendentemente, no sintió nada, y procedió a salir.

—Neji —hubo sorpresa en su suave tono de voz.

Cerró los ojos por un breve instante y se volvió hacia ella. Ella tenía un aire de somnolencia sobre ella.

—Hinata-sama.

Se detuvo, perpleja.

—Hinata... —ella lo miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a entrenar un poco. Sólo hasta que pueda conciliar el sueño.

—Oh... ¿segura que se siente bien? Fue un día agotador.

Sonrió. Se preguntó si era amargo.

—Bueno, algunos días son así —se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Si me disculpa, Hinata-sama, no deseo retrasarme más. Usted, por el contrario, debe ir a la cama. Estoy seguro de que necesitas recargar energía, para que no te agotes haciendo demasiado... —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Sea lo que sea que hagas.

—Neji-

Pero él ya estaba atravesando la puerta. Dudó un poco cuando la oyó acercarse, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar hacia el patio.

—Neji —dijo Hinata. Su angustia la había desperezado—. Lo siento.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sientes. No hay necesidad de explicar por qué.

—Pero yo... —Hinata suspiro, con el corazón roto—, ¿podemos hablar?

Neji lo pensó. Estaba cansado de tratar con ella. Hinata había demostrado ser más problemática de los que valía la pena, y era un milagro que sus compañeros de equipo, por lo menos, no hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión. Ella se guardaba secretos, mentía, y hacía que la gente se preocupara, y lo hacia una y otra vez, sin embargo, era considerada como alguien a quien debían proteger y tratar con cuidado. Incluso le habían engañado al verla así, pero estaba...

Ella era...

Neji se volvió hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido, realmente parecía a su prima. En este momento, sus párpados estaban cargados de sueño, pero sus ojos mostraban cautela y concentración. Su postura no mostraba signos de inseguridades, pero no había ninguna señal de que ella lo dejaría ir fácilmente.

Obstinada.

Ella era sorprendentemente terca, y tal vez eso era un aspecto de ella que pasaban por alto. No importa lo mucho que se encogiera o llorara o se desmayara, siempre perseveraba con una terquedad que suponía que cada Hyuuga tenía.

Que todos los ninjas tenían.

Tal vez este era otro aspecto de ella que él no consideraba.

Neji se sentó en el rellano de madera del compuesto y le hizo un gesto hacia para que se sentara junto a él.

—Está bien. Vamos a hablar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Él estaba a su lado, con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza mientras miraba la pared.

La luz de la luna brillaba intensamente a través de su ventana esa noche, y esta noche se encontraba con su mente errante en formas que nunca antes había tenido.

Ella estaba... más conversadora en estos días.

La veía por el pueblo más que antes.

Él... no la conocía como todo el mundo parecía hacerlo. Se preocupaba por ella como todos los demás, pero Neji era su familia, así que por supuesto su preocupación era mayor que las de otros, sin importar lo idiota que lo hacía parecer.

Kiba y Shino estaban en su equipo, por lo que también se preocupaban. La conocían y pasaban los días y noches con ella e incluso pasaban su tiempo libre asegurándose de que estuviera bien, viendo cómo ella de desenvolvía en el pueblo.

Cejas tupidas tenía un sin fin de amistad para todos, pero quizás porque era compañero de equipo de Neji también pasaba tiempo con ella, incluso más que él mismo había hecho. Se supone que Tenten hacía lo mismo, pero, honestamente, no estaba seguro de ello. Mostraba preocupación inusualmente sincera, así que quizá era cierto. Incluso Sakura e Ino habían pasado tiempo con Hinata en ocasiones, por lo que, el punto era que todos conocían un lado de ella que él no.

Shikamaru, Choji, Sai...

Todos sabían algo de ella mientras que él...

—¿Qué sé yo? —murmuró. Sus ojos azules brillaban, normalmente sus ojos se oscurecían cuando estaba en un estado de concentración profunda.

Estaba preocupado por ella, también, pero se sentía como si no tuviera una razón como todos los demás. Más que nada, quería encontrar una razón. El hecho de que era una ninja de Konoha no significaba nada para él, y tampoco sabía si ella lo consideraba un amigo, Naruto Uzumaki estaba determinado a saber más sobre Hinata Hyuuga.

Sólo que no estaba seguro de por qué de repente realmente le importaba.

Es probablemente porque... ellos tenían algo en común.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Al día siguiente**

—¿Qué quiere decir con que ella no puede salir?

—Como dije —dijo Neji mecánicamente—. Hinata no tiene permitido salir por un tiempo.

—¡¿Quién lo dice?! —Kiba exigió en las puertas Hyuuga con Shino y Akamaru detrás de él.

—Yo.

Kiba frunció el ceño, y apretó los dientes.

—Dime a alguien con más autoridad.

Neji rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra el marco de puerta.

—Ella está hablando con su padre, por lo que no saldrá en el corto plazo. Si te preocupas y tienes algo de decencia, volverás mañana.

Gruñendo, Kiba golpeó con su mano cerca de la cabeza de Neji, y acercándose demasiado al Hyuuga.

—¿Realmente no crees que nadie se haya dado cuenta de cuánto ella ha estado pasando desde que toda esta basura extraña comenzó a suceder? ¿De verdad piensas que nadie sabe que está realmente pasando aquí?

Neji se quedó mirándolo fríamente, completamente imperturbable.

—De cualquier modo, decirlo o no significa perder el tiempo.

—Tú o tu clan le han hecho algo a Hinata, y ese puto enfermo está culpando a otras personas para encubrir su obra —los ojos de Kiba brillaban brutalmente— y has estado mucho más interesado en ella de lo normal.

La mandíbula de Neji se tensó.

—Tus preocupaciones han sido escuchadas. Ahora vete.

—No voy a dejar este lugar hasta que-

—Kiba —Shino puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero de equipo—. No creo que Hinata estuviera muy contenta si viera tu comportamiento.

Kiba miró a Neji un segundo más antes de echarse sobre a Akamaru. Neji lo siguió con la mirada antes de señalar que Shino todavía estaba presente.

—No hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer para mejorar las cosas aquí —dijo Neji.

—Lo entiendo, y yo te aseguro que no era nuestra intención molestar.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Hinata se limita al estar en el compuesto por su propia seguridad. Cuando la Hokage le envié peticiones de misión, puedes estar seguro de que no seré capaz de detenerla.

—En efecto, pero si Hinata no muestra su rostro por el pueblo, no creo que la Hokage sepa que está cada vez mejor.

La mandíbula de Neji se tensó de nuevo. Shino estaba resultando ser más terco que Kiba.

—Sin embargo —Shino continuó—, estamos dispuestos a hacer concesiones.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo estás?

—¿Estamos? —Kiba preguntó con disgusto.

—Estamos —dijo Shino—. Si Hinata no puede salir, entonces tal vez serías tan amable de invitarnos a entrar.

Neji frunció el ceño, mirándolo ligeramente.

—No tenemos ninguna objeción a que te nos unas, Neji.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata se sentó incómodamente sobre sus rodillas, haciendo todo lo posible para no inquietarse. Trató de mantener su mirada fija en su padre, pero se encontró mirando a otro lado demasiadas veces.

—Hinata —dijo su padre.

—P-padre —se mordió el labio, tratando de cubrir rápidamente su error. — Entiendo que me mandó a llamar.

Hiashi se quedó con los brazos cruzados, con el rostro como piedra.

—He recibido un mensaje del orfanato de Konoha hoy en día.

Se enderezó.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—Dicen que requieren tus servicios debido a un bebé que llevaste y que se ha vuelto ingobernable.

—Ah, o-

—Les dije que deben haberse confundido y que no nos molestaran con esas tonterías de nuevo.

—N... No, padre, no estaban equivocados.

La mirada severa de Hiashi se convirtió rápidamente en furia. Ella se estremeció visiblemente. Era justo lo que pensó originalmente, estaba en problemas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de dónde sacaste un bebé, Hinata?

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba tratando de dar a entender. Entró en pánico, su mirada vacilo muchas veces.

—N-no es eso, padre. El bebé fue abandonado, así que se lo di a la Hokage para que tuviera un lugar para vivir.

—¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para encontrar a este niño abandonado? Has estado dentro de la aldea todo este tiempo, y estoy seguro de que estaban aquí anoche.

Hinata palideció.

—Yo... yo salí por un momento-

—¿Quién te dio permiso?

—Nadie lo hizo.

—¿Dónde estabas planeabas ir? Fuiste fuera de las puertas, ¿qué cosa tan urgente e importante estabas asistiendo?

—Sólo quería aire fresco

—¿Fuera de las puertas de la aldea? —Hiashi pregunto de manera cortante—. No insultes mi inteligencia. ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche, Hinata?

Hinata negó; estaba segura de que su padre se había dado cuenta. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y el miedo se había apoderado completamente de ella.

—E-es... fue sólo un paseo, padre. Sólo quería... tiempo p-para mí misma. Um, pero eso es todo. No hay nada más que eso.

—¿Es eso así? —Hiashi dejó que su mirada la intimidara aún más. Hinata sabía que salir de la casa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero su padre desde luego detestaba que le mintieran—. ¿No hay otra razón por las que te necesiten para calmar a este misterioso niño?

Hinata se mordió el interior del labio con nerviosismo, viendo a su padre a los ojos.

—El niño no es mío, padre.

Hiashi se quedó mirándola, la determinación de la verdad hablaba por sí misma; Hinata le devolvió la mirada, negándose a parpadear, constantemente tratando de demostrar su inocencia.

—Muy bien —dijo Hiashi, cerrando los ojos—. Si vas a ir, hazlo luego. Preferiblemente después de tu entrenamiento, has estado sin entrenamiento en los últimos días.

—Sí, padre —inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Eso sería todo?

—Puedes irte.

—Sí, señor —se puso de pie, inclinándose una vez más. Dejó escapar un suspiro agónico en silencio mientras se alejaba.

—Pero quiero dejar una cosa clara —dijo su padre una vez que ella estuvo en la puerta—. Si te encuentras con un niño en algún momento en el futuro cercano, asegúrese de no encontrar tu camino a casa.

Hinata miró hacia atrás. Su padre la miró fijamente, ella no se atrevería a protestar.

—S-sí... padre.

Hinata se fue sin decir una palabra. Caminó por los pasillos sintiendo muchas cosas, dolor, vergüenza, nerviosismo, miedo, y quizás un poco violada.

¿Era realmente la preocupación de su padre? Después de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, ¿esto es de lo que él elegía hablar con ella? Sus palabras habían sido degradantes, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo y preocuparse por si ella quedaba embarazada. Incluso si ella quisiera, no había nadie con quien pudiera perder el tiempo...

El rostro de Hinata se ruborizo al extremo mientras miraba al suelo.

No con Sasuke.

Ella no podía... con Sasuke.

— _¿Estas esperando por algo?_

—¡No con él! —Hinata negó con la cabeza, mirando a su derecha, y se congeló cuando captó cuatro pares de ojos. Ella estaba cerca del patio, donde Neji estaba en la puerta, mirándola con curiosidad. Shino y Kiba estaban sentados a unos pocos pies de distancia, Shino se volvió parcialmente en su dirección y Kiba la miraba a escondidas sobre la espalda de Akamaru, desde su posición en el suelo.

—Hinata —Neji saludó, con un tono tímido y torpe.

—Um, hola —su mirada se desvió a sus compañeros de equipo—. Qué... Um...

—Ellos vinieron a visitarte —aclaró Neji.

—Esperamos que esto está bien —dijo Shino.

—¡Oh! —Hinata miró a Neji—. Creo que es...

Neji asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Hinata. Neji se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Si hubiera sabido que todos iba a venir, habría preparado té y otras-

—Aw, estamos por encima de las formalidades —Kiba habló, agitando su mano en el aire—. Por lo tanto, simplemente cálmate y relájate. Solo somos nosotros cuatro, como siempre quieres.

—Cinco, si a Neji le gustaría unirse a nosotros —recordó Shino.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

Neji parecía incómodo con la idea. Nunca había pasado tiempo con Shino y Kiba durante un gran periodo de tiempo sin ninguna razón práctica, y no sería agradable acompañarlos durante algún tiempo.

Y Hinata estaba pensando que la propuesta era atractiva. Era su equipo, y él nunca se entrometía en su equipo.

Realmente no.

—Creo que voy a estar bien —dijo Neji.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hinata lo veía a él y a sus amigos—. Podría ayudar a reparar algunos problemas del pasado...

Kiba y Neji intercambiaron miradas venenosas.

—Claro, Hinata —se quejó su compañero de equipo.

—No tengo nada que reparar con ellos —comentó Neji, digno.

—Y no tengo nada que reparar con él— dijo Kiba después.

El grupo pasó los siguientes treinta minutos hablando entre sí. Había una espesa tensión entre Kiba y Neji, Hinata nunca tomaba en serio a Kiba, incluso cuando empezó a bromear de su supuesto embarazo y sus frecuentes desapariciones de su casa. Shino ocupaba la mayor parte de la conversación con Hinata; hablaron sobre las historias de las misiones de otros ninjas y las últimas noticias que circulaban en el mundo ninja.

Ko entró en el patio un poco más tarde para reunirse con Hinata y se sorprendió al ver a los tres niños allí también.

—Bueno —Ko sonrió torpemente— es una sorpresa ver a Hinata-sama... así de popular.

—KO... —Hinata se ruborizó.

Kiba sonrió.

—Hey, Papa 2.0

—Ha sido un tiempo —Shino saludó también.

—Es bueno verlos, chicos. Y a ti también, Neji. Nunca te había visto a gusto con los amigos de Hinata-sama antes.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Han habido sucesos más extraños.

—De hecho, ha habido uno. Hinata-sama —Ko abordo—, tiene otro huésped esperándola.

—¿Quién es?

Hizo un gesto, sonriendo.

—Creo que querrá saludar a este invitado usted misma.

Hinata dudó antes de excusarse. Ella siguió a Kō hasta la puerta del compuesto.

—Nunca me di cuenta de la mucha —Ko tosió— atención que recibe por parte del sexo opuesto. Siempre pensé que Neji lanzaría fuera a sus pretendientes hasta que tuviera veinte años.

Hinata frunció ligeramente los labios.

—Shino y Kiba son sólo amigos.

—Sí, eso es una muy buena manera de que inicie algo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con aquel niño? Er, el jinchu- me refiero al chico Uzumaki.

—¿...Naruto? —Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. No tenemos ese tipo de relación...

Kō frunció el ceño.

—Me di cuenta de lo que eso cuando era más joven, y que nunca lo evitó como todos. Bueno... Hinata-sama, puede tomar sus propias decisiones ahora.

Hinata lo miró.

—Sí... Pero, ¿qué es esto?

—Sé cuánto admira a Naruto Uzumaki, y yo creo que él la hace feliz, hasta cierto punto.

—Yo... Bueno, quiero decir... y-yo no sé de dónde viene esto, así de repente.

Suspiró, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Le han sucedido muchas cosas, mi señora. Con las órdenes de su padre, me molesta no ser capaz de preguntarle acerca de que le sucede. Incluso me duele no poder estar con usted. Sé que hubo momentos en los que vino a mí con sus problemas, pero... no ha vuelto a hacerlo durante un tiempo.

—Pero... Ko, no es que yo no-

Él negó, sonriendo en tono de disculpa.

—Por favor, no explique, mi señora. Es sólo... Todavía quiero que seas feliz —ellos dejaron de caminar, y Hinata se dio cuenta que estaban frente a la puerta de salida—. Es por eso que no voy a decir a su padre acerca de esto —abrió la puerta, para revelar a un Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata palideció, y miro a Kō como si hubiera visto a un asesino en serie.

—Espe-

—Está bien —aseguró, a poca distancia—. Les voy a dar un poco de privacidad.

—¡No, yo! —Hinata se detuvo, el temor la invadió. Resistió el impulso de huir cuando captó la mirada confundida de Naruto, lo que la hizo ruborizarse. Ella aspiró con fuerza, empujándose a sí misma más cerca de la puerta, como si fuera a cerrarla a la menor provocación—. N-Naruto —saludó.

Naruto dudó por un momento. No estaba acostumbrado a los gestos de Hinata o lo que podría hacer que se desmayara, pero definitivamente parecía que no quería verlo en ese momento. Podría haber tenido sentido. Hinata era una persona fácilmente emocionable, por lo que recibir en su casa a personas nuevas debía de haberla molestado.

Él... no era exactamente una cara nueva, pero habían pasado tres años desde que tuvieron una conversación real.

Bien...

Tal vez su primera conversación real fuera hacía más de una semana... y todo lo que realmente había hecho fue hablar de Sasuke.

De cualquier manera, no podía ofenderse por su comportamiento extraño.

—Hey, Hinata —saludó, dándole una sonrisa de todo corazón.

—¿Está... a-algo mal? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Mal? Eh... No. ¿Debería estarlo?

—No —se mordió el labio, mirando hacia un lado—. Sólo... no...

—¿Nunca...?

Hinata lo miró con recelo, a continuación, sin previo aviso en absoluto, su Byakugan se activó. Naruto chilló, saltando hacia atrás. Rara vez había visto que lo utilizara, y nunca lo había visto dirigido a él.

Inspeccionó todo el lugar una vez más antes de desactivarlo. Sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por lo tanto, es que...

—Sí, soy yo.

Ella miraba al suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

Esto no iba como lo había planeado. Se imaginó que habría más... plática. Y tal vez ella lo miraría un poco... y no lo haría sentir como si estuviera cometiendo un error.

Tal vez él lo estaba haciendo.

Él ya sabía que su habilidad con las palabras carecía de refinamiento, así que tal vez debería llegar al punto.

—¡Deberíamos salir juntos! —dijo, tratando de mostrar su energía positiva.

Sus ojos se abrieron a él, llenos de incredulidad.

—Dis... Tú... —ella se enderezó un poco, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿No es así? —él frunció el ceño, preocupado de que hubiera redactado mal su oferta—. Sólo quiero decir yo-

—Naruto... Espera un segundo. —Sus cejas se fruncieron, y sus ojos estaban mirando al piso mientras trataba de encontrar respuestas a algo que no sabía que necesitaba respuestas.

 _¿Qué estaba olvidando?_

 _¿Qué dijo él?_

 _¿O era algo que él no había dicho?_

Neji la había reportado como desaparecida el día anterior, pero Kiba había dicho que las cosas estaban bien. Incluso Shino le había argumentado que Neji estaba exagerando, pero ¿tal vez debería haberle preguntado si las cosas estaban bien? ¿Tal vez debería haberle preguntado por qué todo el alboroto? ¿Tal vez debería haberle preguntado acerca de su lesión? Tal vez-

—¿Es por eso... que estás aquí?

—Bueno sí —Naruto sonrió con timidez—. Yo no sabía de qué otra manera hacer esto.

Hinata negó. Todavía no se veía como si ella le creyera.

—Tú n-no de-deberías estar aquí.

Parpadeó, muy, muy sorprendido.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Esto... no es bueno —se frotó la frente, frunció aun más el ceño. Ella sonrió—. Honestamente, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Es como... que quisieras conocerme de repente.

—¡Yo quiero llegar a conocerte! Supongo que se siente un poco repentino o lo que sea, pero en realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad antes, ¿ya sabes? Siempre había algo pasando, y yo no te veía a menudo. Pero ahora-

—¿Podemos hacer esto en otra ocasión?

—Quiero decir... Sí, pero, ¿habrá realmente otra ocasión? —vaciló, su voz sonaba insegura cuando preguntó—. Hinata, ¿hay una razón por la que no quieras hablar conmigo?

—Este...um... —sus ojos se movían detrás de él todo el tiempo—. Naruto —sonrió suavemente—, yo solo... n-no puedo ser vista hablando contigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, completamente aturdido. Hinata le ofreció una disculpa silenciosa antes de cerrar la puerta. Se quedó allí por un momento, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Hinata... había dejado claro que no le agradaba.

¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía. Estaba tan seguro de que a Hinata le agradaba todo el mundo, pero... no él.

A Hinata... no le agradaba.

Cuando fue capaz de salir del estupor, se dio cuenta que de alguna manera había caminado mucho más allá de su apartamento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **En la aldea de la tierra**

—Oye.

Silencio.

—Oye.

Silencio.

—¿Me estas ignorando ahora?

Ojos ónix se volvieron hacia el hombre acuático junto a él.

—¿Dijiste algo?

El hombre sonrió, moviendo la espada gigantesca en su hombro.

—¿Por qué me estás ignorando, eh, Itachi?

—De ningún modo —Itachi volvió los ojos hacia adelante, mirando a la carretera por delante de ellos mientras caminaban—. No te debiste haber dirigió a mí, así que pensé que estabas hablando contigo mismo de nuevo, Kisame.

—No conmigo mismo.

 _Sí lo haces. Todo el tiempo._

—Pero escucha —Kisame continuó—, oí que mi antiguo pueblo está encerrado en hielo.

—Lo está.

—Los rumores dicen que fue la helada del pueblo, pero esas heladas no hacen tanto daño. También escuché que algunas personas del pueblo se fusionaron con Konoha después de que los representantes trataran de ver si podían salvar a los de Kiri.

—Qué suerte —una respuesta simple.

Kisame resopló. Itachi no era siempre la mejor de las compañías. Tenía estos cambios de humor peculiares donde se convertía en alguien emocionalmente muerto o alguien que no pensaba. Kisame aún no se había dado cuenta de cuál de las dos opciones era esta vez.

—Sabes que todo esto es por Orochimaru, ¿verdad?

Itachi lo miró, lo miro por seis segundos antes de volver de nuevo a la carretera.

—Es posible.

—¿Crees que tu hermano está involucrado?

Itachi no dijo nada.

Kisame decidió abandonar la conversación por ahora. Se ponía que podía hacerlo reaccionar cada vez que estaba en este estado de ánimo.

Mientras caminaban, se dio cuenta de que Kisame, agitaba su Samehada. No dijo nada durante un tiempo, pero luego la espada empezó a chirriar.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿qué es? —escuchó durante un momento—. Oh —sonrió— hey, Itachi.

—¿Qué pasa, Kisame? —murmuró, un poco molesto.

—Samehada, dice que el señor serpientes y gafas nos están observando.

Itachi miró en su dirección.

—¿Es eso así?

—¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?

Itachi discretamente puso los ojos. A veces se preguntaba por qué había decidido convertirse en un ninja. ¿Fue por su padre? ¿Por obligación? ¿Para dar un ejemplo? Todos eran tan exigentes, desde siempre lo fueron. Fuera cual fuera la razón, al final todo había sido para nada.

—Nada —Itachi sentenció.

—Él puede estar con tu hermano —empujó Kisame.

Itachi no respondió.

 **Fin de la primera I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capítulo Dieciséis.**

 **Notas:** Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una de mis lectoras, quien me estuvo diciendo por fb lo mucho que le gusta esta historia, _**Emma Ramirez Scarlett**_ , esto es para ti, y espero te guste ;)

También quiero darles infinitas gracias a todos los que comentaron la historia, realmente ame leer sus comentarios.

Y como dije antes, si no veo apoyo, pues ni modo, voy a dejar la historia.

 _Guest yaz:_ ¡Hola! Probablemente tienes razón y no debería castigar a todo el mundo por la falta de apoyo, pero sabes; es frustrante no recibir apoyo, llevo 16 capítulos publicados, si no tuviera comentarios créeme que la hubiera dejado de publicar hace tiempo. Gracias por tu apoyo :)

 _Guest Tsukihime35:_ me alegra que te guste la historia, y por ahora no la voy a abandonar, por ahora. La historia también significa mucho para mí, y solo por eso me daría una pena tremenda abandonarla. Realmente aprecio mucho tu apoyo.

 _Guest Guest:_ ¿quieres que Hinata se quede con el bebé? Bueno, hay posibilidades de que eso suceda, aquí todo es posible en el futuro.

 _Guest Vale:_ jeje, lamentó haber tardado, pero yo y mi beta estuvimos (y aún estamos) terriblemente ocupadas. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

 _Guest camila-higurashi:_ awww… gracias cariño, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**Juri . DP**_ y esta historia fue beteada _**Karen Hikari**_ del Team Beta Readers.

xxxxx

 **Parte II**

xxxxx

Fue un acontecimiento gradual, pero Hinata ya no podía negar que los pequeños cambios que veía en Sasuke habían causado también un pequeño cambio en ella. Era patético y risible, pero, honestamente, creía que el cambio del abusador que llegó a su vida por la fuerza, a un joven distante era una prueba directa de sus supuestos sentimientos por ella.

O tal vez era su propia necesidad de afecto la que estaba tomando el control.

Tal vez ella sólo gustaba de Sasuke, porque él le daba algo que Naruto nunca le daría: atención.

La verdad hacía que su estómago doliera cada vez se obligaba/recordaba aceptarlo, creerlo, pero las sensaciones eran auténticas; ese era el aspecto del que ella estaba segura. Su vulnerabilidad la había dejado deseando más, mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado, y la persistencia de Sasuke era el tipo correcto de una terrible ocurrencia de venir y disfrutar de todas sus vulnerabilidades.

Aun así... era obvio que ella estaba muy atraída por Uchiha Sasuke y quería ver donde sus interacciones los llevarían. Un tenue futuro ya estaba empezando a formarse en su mente.

Pero… ¿qué otras diferencias podría traer el paso de los meses?

Tan pronto como Hinata estuvo contenta con la admisión a sí misma los nuevos sentimientos que tenía hacia Sasuke, Naruto le ofreció lo que ella siempre había querido de él.

¿Justo así?

¿Sin ninguna advertencia?

Después de que ella se despidió de él ese día, tuvo un terrible conflicto de emociones dentro de sí, no había razón alguna para que las cosas terminaran de forma tan terrible. Entonces Naruto vino al compuesto, pasó a través de los guardias y caminó hasta encontrarla, ¿sólo para decirle que quería conocerla mejor? ¿Tuvo el descaro de tener ese brillo de determinación y optimismo que reservaba para las misiones en sus ojos? Y para hacerlo más confuso, ¿había tenido la audacia de lucir completamente triste cuando ella le dio la espalda?

Era cruel.

Ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Naruto y saber que ella había sido la causa, fue era la cosa más detestable que había vivido.

Ella nunca pensó acerca de sus cambiantes sentimientos por Naruto desde que de Sasuke apareció, pero era obvio que todavía no lo superaba. Su corazón se emocionaba mientras más pensaba en lo que podría haber llevado a Naruto para venir a verla. ¿Había estado pensando en ello durante un tiempo, pensando en _ella_ durante un tiempo? ¿Se habría preguntado acerca de cómo entrar en el complejo Hyuuga o simplemente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente? ¿Se mantuvo firme cuando los guardias trataron de alejarlo o él simplemente pasó por alto el pequeño inconveniente? Todo esto era una mediocridad en comparación con sus fantasías más románticas, pero la realidad era mucho más encantadora que su imaginación.

A ella le gustaba Sasuke, pero amaba a Naruto.

Así que tenía que acabar con esto.

Lo que ella había pasado con Sasuke tenía que terminar, porque nada podría resultar, ya que tenía sentimientos por Naruto, y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esos sentimientos. Se había esforzado por encontrar razones concretas para elegir a Sasuke, razones más allá de su atracción por él y su cambio a una persona algo decente.

Nunca competía con Naruto.

Dado que últimamente Sasuke era mucho más dócil, quería dejar en claro las cosas para él tan pronto como fuera posible. Ellos no tenían que perder el contacto o terminar la precaria amistad que tenían, pero definitivamente no podían continuar así como estaban. No podía seguir viniendo por ella a la aldea, y ella no podía seguir dándole ilusiones. Y no podrían hacer... hacer cosas íntimas entre sí.

Sasuke no lo tomaría bien.

Se pondría furioso cuando supiera la razón del por qué estaba tratando de terminar con él, pero su ira se incrementaría por el hecho de que fácilmente estuviera dispuesta a deshacerse de lo que tenían. Él le había dicho que era tonta por elegir a un tipo que ni una sola vez la había notado. Él le había dejado muy claro que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que quería y que tenía miedo de estar realmente con alguien que se preocupara por ella más que otras personas, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su patético intento de deshacerse de él sólo porque Naruto finalmente quería dedicar un poco de su tiempo a ella.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que discutieron.

Sasuke volvió a ser hiriente con sus palabras y cegado que no podía ver o simplemente no le importaba lo mucho que le estaba haciendo daño. Hinata estaba disgustada consigo misma por pensar que él había cambiado y, de hecho, no quería tener sentimientos por un tipo como él, y estaba determinada a hacérselo saber. Nunca se había sentido tan herida y rencorosa por algo que le habían dicho, los dos estaban heridos emocionalmente para el momento en que ella se fue a casa.

Su discusión se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, se sintió deprimida y mal del estómago, por lo que se quedó en cama durante varios días. Sasuke tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que había dicho, y seriamente se evaluó a sí misma y todo lo que sentía.

Durante el tiempo que podía recordar, su vida había sido conducida por otras personas, ignorando su voluntad y ella estaba a favor de ellos, sólo tal vez, sus acciones actuales no eran diferentes. Se sentía terriblemente usada, pero la culpa de su situación actual era de los otros.

Culpó a su padre por plantar la semilla de la insuficiencia; ella nunca había sido lo suficientemente buena para él, por lo que se sentía como si nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Era por eso que se esforzaba tanto. Era por eso que se ilusionaba con ideas delirantes de aceptación. Era por eso que odiaba no saber si su esfuerzo iba a ser dignos de algo.

También culpó a sus amigos; la habían hecho adicta a su aprobación. Ellos la aceptaban por lo que era, pero también trataban de protegerla de todo lo que amenazara su estado mental o emocional. A ella le gustaba pensar que ellos la necesitaban, pero al final eso solo la perjudicaba. Sabía que no necesitaba protección, pero nadie nunca la veía como alguien que podía protegerse a sí misma, por lo dejaba pasar. Se permitió el lujo de debilitarse como individuo.

Y luego estaba Naruto...

No tenía derecho de culparlo a él o a nadie, pero, maldita sea, ella se había cegado a sí misma con sus emociones. Tal vez había proyectado todas sus esperanzas y sueños en el rubio para que pudiera vivir a través de su éxito. Tal vez ella juraba que Naruto sería alguien que la necesitaría. Naruto, el chico que había estado por debajo de ella, en todo lo posible, le había probado a todo el pueblo que estaban equivocados, si él había podido hacerlo, entonces ella podría hacerlo también.

Con cada triunfo o derrota, crecía emocionalmente... pero ¿por quién había sido esto? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla todo esto? No se dio cuenta cómo ella se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma.

No se dio cuenta de cómo ella, indirectamente, estaba alimentando su obsesión por él.

Fue a causa de todas sus idas y metidas de pata que ella se convirtió en un blanco fácil para el acoso y abuso de Sasuke. Fue a causa de su ingenuidad de pensar que ella siempre estaría protegida, de su dependencia por estar protegida. Fue a causa de su cobardía que esta situación se había prolongado durante tanto tiempo. Por lo tanto, para tratar de arreglar estas cosas, se presentó a Sasuke con un ultimátum muy audaz unos días más tarde.

Si él prometía no hacerles daño a los aldeanos, ni a nadie, entonces ella le prometía pertenecer a nadie más que a él.

Fue como otro golpe decir esas palabras, sobre todo por la forma en que las había dicho. Sasuke sabía tan bien como ella que ahora estaba más que dispuesta, que cuando había empezado todo esto, así que escucharla resignarse tan sólo para ser sacrificarse por obligación tenía que hacerle daño.

No es como que él se lo fuera a demostrar.

No es como que él le fuera a permitirle esa satisfacción.

Después de un largo minuto de mirarla fijamente, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Él no hizo preguntas, y especialmente no indico qué tareas conllevaría esto. Se había calmado considerablemente después de eso. Todavía la siguió y exigió que pasaran la mayor parte de tiempo como fuese posible, pero su temperamento se mantuvo bajo. Él estaba distante, pero si ella se alejaba demasiado de él, se ponía inquieto.

No era lo que esperaba, en absoluto.

Ella pensó que, tal vez, caerían de nuevo en la comodidad que habían logrado construir, pero ahora era Sasuke quien estaba manteniendo una barrera entre ellos. La mantenía cerca y exigía verla más, pero era difícil de detectar alguna emoción genuina detrás de todo esto. Ahora todo se había detenido, Hinata era consciente de lo mucho que Sasuke había expuesto de su verdadero ser antes de que lo… redujera... a esto.

Pero ella no hacía esto por nadie más que por ella. Necesitaba la seguridad de que todo el mundo estaría bien sólo para poder dejar de lado lo demás. No iba a luchar por la aprobación de su padre; no buscaría la protección de todos, y no iba a abandonar sus esperanzas y sueños por otra persona. Mientras ella estuviera con Sasuke, podría adormecer sus emociones para lograr estos objetivos y beneficiarse a sí misma.

Para estar con Sasuke, ella tenía para adormecer sus emociones.

Hinata suspiró, limpiándose los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama y miró al muchacho dormido a su lado. En los últimos meses, se encontraba en esta cama y en esta cueva con él. Sasuke pasaba más tiempo en Konoha, pero Hinata no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando no estaban juntos. Era una tarea realmente difícil tratar de comunicarse con él en estos días, por lo que decidió no cuestionarlo. Pero era en momentos como estos cuando estaba acostado a su lado, cuando Hinata no podía evitar darse cuenta del daño que podría causar. No había signos de malestar en su rostro, pero sus rasgos eran muy delicados cuando él no estaba controlándose.

Hinata lo miró por un segundo más antes de tumbarse, lejos de él, y se obligó a dormir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al romper el alba, Hinata y Sasuke caminaron a través del campo. Sasuke hizo posible que ella fuese inmune a los efectos del mismo, y no sabía por qué eso la angustiaba tanto.

—¿Fuiste a casa anoche?

Hinata suspiró en voz baja.

—Yo…. sólo fui para decir buenas noches.

—¿A tu primo?

—Sigue teniendo sospechas. Sería malo si se entera... sobre nosotros.

Él no respondió.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla del campo, se detuvieron. En silencio, se pararon al lado del otro; Hinata esperó que Sasuke hiciera algo. A veces no hacía nada antes de irse, pero esta era su parte de las reglas del compromiso no dichas.

Estar a su lado.

No interrogarlo.

Tomarse un tiempo para verlo.

Nunca dejarlo.

Se mordió el labio mientras su garganta comenzó a apretarse. Estas reglas fueron más autoimpuestas que cualquier otra cosa. Si esto era una manera de agradar a Sasuke o de castigarse a sí misma, ella no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que nunca debía romper estas reglas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Este solo era el segundo mes de su decisión de ser cada vez más fuerte, por lo que necesitaba más tiempo para ajustarse.

—¿Cuándo voy a verte de nuevo? —ella preguntó.

Sasuke no dijo nada por un momento.

—En una semana. Tal vez menos.

—Hm —ella asintió débilmente—. Voy a... Voy a e-extrañarte.

Frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo harás.

Volvió la cabeza, deseando que sus ojos no la delataran.

—Estoy intentándolo, Sasuke.

—Claro.

Ella no podía adivinar sus intenciones más. Él no estaba actuando como la persona demente que era cuando llegó a su vida, y no era la versión más dócil que apareció más tarde. La ponía nerviosa que nunca exigiera nada como lo hacía antes, siempre había querido más de lo que ella era capaz de dar.

Pero tal vez ella estaba imaginando cosas ahora.

Mordiéndose el labio, mientras caminaba delante de él, lo abrazó, presionando firmemente la cabeza contra su pecho.

Él no respondió.

—Voy a tratar más duro...

Él no se movió.

—Abrázame, por favor —ella lo abrazo con más fuerza—. Porque... Estoy intentándolo.

Todavía no se movió, pero podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco tranquilizarse. Finalmente sintió que sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella, apretando casi tan fuerte como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Se preguntó por qué estaba tratando tan duro de quedarse con él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de que Sasuke se fuera, Hinata comenzó a caminar y decidió hacer un pequeño desvío. Se aventuró con la mente en blanco hasta que se encontró con el gran edificio que se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha. Ella subió los escalones de hormigón y entró con cuidado al edificio de madera. Había un silencio mortal, pero Hinata avanzó más y más adentro, tratando de no molestar a nadie.

—¿Señorita Hyuuga?

Dio un salto, volteando su izquierda.

—B-buenos días, Akimei-san.

Una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro y recogido en un moño le sonrió cálidamente. Usaba un vestido negro holgado típico con un mandil blanco, y ella parecía estar recién comenzando el día.

—Bueno, esta es la primera vez que llegas tan temprano. ¿Ha venido para ver Sho?

Hinata se inclinó.

—Sí, señora. ¿Consiguió dormir bien?

—Oh... Bueno, ya sabes —la mujer sonrió con cansancio—. Con el tiempo lo consiguió. Vamos, vamos.

Hinata siguió a la mujer por el pasillo y la habitación más alejada en el lado oeste del edificio. Luego se aventuraron hacia abajo, no había ninguna otra puerta a excepción de la de metal al final. La mujer sacó una llave de su cuello y abrió la puerta. En silencio, las dos se asomaron. La habitación estaba casi vacía, tenía paredes aisladas y una ventana del tamaño de una pared situada a la izquierda con las cortinas cerradas. Al lado de la ventana había una pequeña zona de juegos con algunos juguetes esparcidos por el suelo. Como siempre, la habitación estaba más fría de lo normal a pesar de que el termostato mostraba un alto número.

—Él no parece estar despierto —Akimei susurró, haciendo un gesto hacia la cuna directamente a la izquierda de la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Me voy a quedar por un tiempo.

Akimei asintió, quitando el collar del cuello y se la entregó a Hinata.

—Por favor cierra cuando hayas terminado.

Hinata asintió y entró en la habitación cuando la mujer se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Encendió el interruptor, una pequeña y tenue luz llenó la oscura habitación.

Miró alrededor del área; a ella nunca le había gustado ese lugar. Con una capacidad rara o no, un niño no debería estar tan alejado de otras personas. Miró la cuna y vio al niño de cabello oscuro que dormía con cinco mantas sobre él. Hinata suspiró, quitando cuatro mantas del niño, que tenía el rostro rojo y las dobló.

—Ellos no te entienden, Sho.

Hinata se sentó, desplomándose contra la cuna. Tan pronto como se instaló, el niño se agitó. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar sus helados ojos azules abiertos, mirándola.

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Sho.

Se puso de pie y recogió el niño aturdido en sus brazos y se acercó a la silla mecedora en una esquina de la habitación. A medida que el niño se ocupaba de mascar débilmente su cabello, Hinata se quedó mirándolo. Poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a picar y sus labios se apretaron en una línea muy fina.

Era sólo en estos momentos, en los que creía que era adecuado llorar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **En el escondite**

Shana y Jibo caminaron alrededor del escondite, haciendo las tareas de Kabuto mientras él estaba ausente.

Jibo nervioso miraba a su alrededor cada pocos segundos; deseaba desesperadamente completar sus tareas, pero Shana insistía en que tenían que hacer su trabajo de manera correcta, o Kabuto obtendría problemas.

Shana miró a su nervioso amigo. Su firma de calor mostraba que él estaba muy agitado, y le ofreció un poco de consuelo.

—Tenemos una cosa más que hacer —mencionó, alarmando al rubio—. Después de eso, podemos volver.

Jibo le dio una sonrisa poco convincente, nunca se podía calmar totalmente cuando Kabuto estaba ausente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los muchachos terminaron la última de sus tareas y se fueron a la guarida. Jibo se quedó cerca de Shana, listo para atacar, aun si sabía que sus ataques no funcionarían.

—Jibo —Shana suspiró, una vez más, saltó ante el sonido de sus pasos resonando—, ¿sabes por qué las serpientes se deslizan en el suelo?

Jibo escaneó el suelo.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué ves?

—No, no, yo estoy haciendo una pregunta. ¿Sabes por qué las serpientes se deslizan en el suelo?

—¿Qué…? Porque de esa forma es en la que se mueven, o yo qué sé.

Shana negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.

—No, es para que nadie les pueda quitar la suciedad.

—¿Suciedad? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién está poniendo suciedad en las serpientes?

Shana suspiró.

—La suciedad como secretos. Ya sabes, porque Orochimaru parece saber tanto —cuando el estado de ánimo de Jibo no cambió, Shana murmuró tímidamente—. Se suponía que iba a hacerte reír.

Jibo sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No hay razones para reír!

—No hay razón para gritar tampoco —Shana se encogió de hombros, agitando su cabello—. Además, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¡No estoy preocupado por mí! ¡Es porque no estoy preocupado por mí, por lo que estoy así! Cada vez que Kabuto se va-

Shana hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Y estoy cansado de no saber nada. Tienes que decirle si quieres que esto se detenga.

—¿Quieren detener qué? —preguntó una voz baja.

Los chicos se congelaron. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la voz detrás de ellos no era la voz que querían escuchar.

—¿Bien? —Orochimaru continuó.

—Nada, mi señor —Shana respondió, inclinándose—. Estamos tratando de encontrar la manera de no cansarnos tanto, es todavía difícil adaptarnos sin ventanas.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros; era una preocupación muy extraña.

—Sí, supongo que sería difícil para una persona promedio —hizo una pausa—. Pero tú eres ciego, hijo.

Shana se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Dense prisa y terminen para que puedan ir a dormir, entonces.

—Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se devolvió momentáneamente—. Ah. Bienvenido de nuevo, Sasuke.

—Hn.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron, sus estómagos y corazones se contrajeron. Ver a Orochimaru los llenó de terror, pero la presencia de Sasuke los asfixiaba. Ellos querían correr después de rogarle al hombre para dejarlos con vida, pero era imposible saber lo que el ninja les haría si le hablaban. Se quedaron inmóviles cuando Orochimaru estuvo fuera de sus vistas, y sólo se encogieron un poco cuando la mano de Sasuke aterrizó en el hombro de Shana.

—¿Dónde está él?

Shana tragó con fuerza, con la voz tensa.

—Fue a reunir más información.

—Ven conmigo.

Jibo se no pudo hacer demasiado, estaba petrificado, apenas si podía respirar cuando Shana fue arrastrado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No sabía cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Las cosas finalmente iban bien con Hinata, y luego sin ninguna razón, ella había levantado barreras entre ellos, como una venganza. No creía que Naruto por sí solo pudiera haber cambiado su actitud o sus sentimientos, por lo que… ¿estaría… fingiendo? ¿Había dejado de lado el miedo que él había percibido y la realidad era que ella no quería estar con él?

¿O ella simplemente estaba jugando con él?

¿Se había dado cuenta del poder que ella tenía y ahora lo estaba usando para hacerle daño?

No.

Ella estaba tratando demasiado duro, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella lo dejara. Él no le permitiría tener el control de cómo se sentía, y estaba cansado de verla tratar de volver a ser como eran antes. Si ella no quería que las cosas se volvieran tensas, nunca debería haber llegado a él diciendo todas esas tonterías, así que lo mejor sería que ella lo dejara.

Pero eso no sería posible.

Esto es lo que quería. Esto es por lo que había trabajado, y estaba determinado a tenerla, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Sí, él había amenazado a su familia y amigos, sí, le había dejado en claro que no había nadie más para ella, si tenía que obligarla, lo haría, pero al final ella sería suya.

¿A quién le importaba si ella había estado dispuesta a estar con él? ¿A quién le importaba si era sólo por un corto tiempo? Finalmente la tenía, estaba contento con eso, pero estaba lejos de estar satisfecho. Tal vez era porque era una persona fría, insensible. Tal vez en realidad le gustaba cuando ella iba a verlo por decisión propia. Tal vez a él le gustaba la sensación de afecto recíproco. Tal vez él realmente quería que Hinata lo quisiera.

—Oh... ow...

Sasuke miró al sangrante muchacho, que estaba en el suelo jadeando; estaba disgustado. El cabello de este muchacho continuó siendo teñido, y había crecido de forma desigual hasta llegar debajo de sus hombros. El flequillo que cubría sus ojos estaba ahora sobre sus cejas, pero los aspectos más irritantes eran esos ojos brumosos, que le recordaban a ella. Todo su aspecto le recordaba a ella.

Sasuke le obligó a mirarlo.

Sasuke no le permitió bajar el rostro.

Pero eso le molestó.

El Uchiha movió su espada a un lado, salpicó sangre en las paredes y el suelo.

Shana jadeó débilmente, manteniendo la mirada en Sasuke. Cortes verticales cubrieron su cuerpo; eran poco profundos, pero la cantidad de sangre perdida lo estaba poniendo enfermo y además del constante dolor. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar de miedo, pero saldría de esto.

Él siempre se salvaba de estas situaciones.

El mes pasado, Sasuke había jugado con su vida de diversas maneras, lo había torturado cuando Kabuto se fue. Pensó en decirle a Kabuto sobre lo que estaba pasando, él se había vuelto cercano a Kabuto. Si Kabuto descubría lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo, podría luchar contra él.

E iba a morir.

El solo pensamiento hizo que Shana quisiera llorar, pero no había llorado hasta entonces. No sabía lo que Sasuke haría si lo hacía.

Shana aulló cuando la mano de Sasuke se envolvió alrededor de su garganta. Se dejó caer al suelo, casi cometiendo el error de tratar de detenerlo, y resistió el impulso de retorcerse de dolor.

Él no podía dejar de tratar desesperadamente de respirar.

Sasuke miró al chico afeminado; sus ojos estaban empezando a sobresalir. La mente del Uchiha rápidamente reemplazado en sus pensamientos a la persona frente a él con la imagen de la muchacha de Konoha. Hinata no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Ella le daría una patada y golpes, además ella lloraría por su vida. Ella podría atacar sus Tenketsu. Si ese fuera el caso, podría ser capaz de respirar por un momento, pero estaría de vuelta asfixiándola en breve, bloqueando sus vías respiratorias.

Era culpa de ella que estuviera tan frustrado.

Ella le dijo había dicho que estaba tratando, pero él no necesitaba probar eso. Necesitaba que ella se enamorara de él... ¡ya!

—Kuh... GCK... gkah...

Los ojos del chico de la nieve estaban fijos, las lágrimas a punto de caer. Su rostro ya estaba azul. Sasuke contemplaba si acabar ya. Si lo mataba, seguro que no iba a ser castigado por ello. Este chico era un don nadie, alguien que debería haber matado hacía mucho tiempo.

El agarre de Sasuke se tensó, presionando hacia abajo.

El muchacho se sacudió, tratando de mover las manos de Sasuke, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

Sería cuestión de un minuto. Tal vez menos.

Alcanzó su katana.

— _Prometemelo..._

Sasuke aflojo su agarre, tirando su mano hacia atrás como si le doliera. La tos y la respiración fuerte llenaron la habitación, pero sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón temeroso; le dolía la cabeza por la conmoción repentina.

Maldijo, poniéndose de pie, y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Si iba a tener tanto control sobre él, al menos podría ofrecer más de su parte.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jibo saltó cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. Sasuke se alejó rápidamente, no dio un vistazo alrededor. Sin perder el ritmo, entro en la habitación a oscuras y se precipitó hacia el niño llorando en el medio.

—Shana! —gritó, con voz tensa; se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, no estaba seguro de si debía tocarlo—. ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! Y t-tienes que decirie a Ka-

—¡N-n-! —su tos eran cada vez peor; casi no podía tomar una bocanada de aire.

Los ojos de Jibo se humedecieron. Estaba frustrado y asustado, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer al respecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir con esto?! ¡¿Piensa que no va a matarte?! ¡Has sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas como para ponerte a jugar con tu vida!

—Yo... yo quiero proteger... proteger al señor Kabuto.

Los ojos del rubio derramaron lágrimas. Él no lo entendía. Kabuto solía ser alguien en quien no podían confiar, y ¿ahora Shana quería tirar su vida por él? No valía la pena. Los huesos fracturados, arterias rotas, órganos dañados... nadie podría valer la pena como para pasar por todo esto.

Diez minutos tuvieron que pasar, antes de que Shana pudiera respirar con normalidad. Jibo observaba en estado de adormecimiento como su amigo estaba cubierto de rastros de violencia. Kabuto les había enseñado algunos jutsu de curación. Shana era mejor que él. Cuando hubo terminado, las cicatrices y moretones habían desaparecido, pero el dolor y la fatiga no.

Jibo ayudó a Shana a ponerse de pie y lo guió a su habitación. Él le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa. Al igual que todas sus demás prendas, estas estaban hechas jirones, Shana las ocultaba debajo de su cama hasta que pudiera arreglarlas. Después de asearse, se acostó y trató de entrar en un estado de calma, pero tenía problemas para ignorar todas sus dolencias.

—¿Un poco de ayuda? —Shana dijo con voz ronca.

Jibo se le quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados, pensando.

—Kabuto regresa esta noche... creo que es mejor si te ve así de mal.

—Jibo, por favor. Sólo necesito un poco de descanso.

—Deja de actuar como un maldito mártir.

Shana esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a preocuparte por mí?

A Jibo no le hizo gracia.

—Por favor, Jibo. No se puede saberlo, siento un montón de dolores en este momento.

—Y no puedes decirle en este momento, pero la forma en que estás tratando con esto apesta.

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Jibo se derrumbara. Se acercó a la cama de Shana y realizó unos sellos. Se arrodilló y sopló una niebla adormecedora sobre el muchacho. Shana respiró profundamente, sintiendo inmediatamente su cuerpo relajarse y el dolor cesar.

El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió con cansancio.

—Gracias...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kabuto no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido, sin un motivo siniestro detrás de todo. Claro, aún estaban experimentando en personas, y, sí, hubo muertes que podrían estar relacionadas con ellos, pero no podían evitarlo.

Si miraba pasar la vida, esta había adquirido un aspecto más normal...

Sasuke se iba más a menudo en estos días, tenía que ser una bendición. Casi sintió pena por la Hyuuga, porque sabía mejor que nadie cuan demente estaba el Uchiha, pero todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era entrar en sus cabales y arremeter contra él. Sasuke no la mataría, se negaba a matarla, y sólo se debía a que era un mocoso confundido tan perdido en la vida que la lastimaría si no fuera por sus sentimientos deformados de amor y venganza. Todo lo que la Hyuuga tenía que hacer era decirle que nunca podría estar con él, y sería el final de todo.

Sasuke Uchiha: muerto por un corazón roto.

Kabuto se rió.

Sin embargo, dejando los infortunios del Uchiha de lado, Kabuto podría decir honestamente que tenía algo más que por qué vivir. Shana y Jibo se habían vuelto cercanos a él, y no había manera de quitárselos de encima. Es cierto, Shana era su favorito; el niño se apegó tanto a él después del incidente en la aldea de la niebla. Jibo todavía no se fiaba de él, probablemente eso nunca cambiaría, pero había un cierto nivel de comodidad alrededor.

A veces se preguntaba si deseaban volver a casa. Nunca habían intentado huir cuando estaban fuera recogiendo información o asaltando aldeas. Tenían familias. No sabía la situación en el hogar de Shana antes de venir aquí, pero Jibo provenía de un hogar muy cariñoso. Si querían volver... no los detendría...

Pero esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de eso en el corto plazo.

Kabuto entró al escondite y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de este; llevaba una pequeña cesta con él. Caminando a través de la habitación de los juguetes de Sasuke, reflexionó sobre cómo muchas personas todavía estaban vivas. Dado que el Uchiha pasaba poco tiempo aquí, la tasa de mortalidad de estas pobres almas había bajado, es exactamente por lo que fueron utilizados para experimentos. En cuanto a los rostros abatidos, se preguntó si no podría hacer algo para quitárselas.

Se encontró con la pared del cuarto de Jibo y de Shana y la abrió. Jibo lo miraba desde su lado de la habitación; Shana estaba durmiendo.

—Está descansando mucho últimamente —comentó Kabuto.

Jibo asintió.

—¿Ocurrió algo interesante mientras no estaba?

—Um... no. En realidad no.

—Hm —se acercó a Jibo y le entregó una fruta.

—¿Un melocotón? —Jibo cuestionó, tomándolo—. No están en temporada.

—Sí, bueno, hablaste de lo mucho que querías uno, y accidentalmente me encontré unos pocos.

—Wow... —Jibo lo miró por un momento, con asombro y escepticismo. Parpadeó, mirando a otro lado, y mordió su regalo—. Gracias —murmuró.

—No hay de qué —se acercó a la cama de Shana y lo miró de cerca—. ¿Está enfermo?

—No lo creo.

Kabuto examinó atentamente a Shana.

—Lo pusiste a dormir, ¿verdad?

—¿Hm?

Kabuto se enderezó, mirando hacia atrás.

—Incluso durmiendo, no respira de manera uniforme o profundamente.

—Ah... yo... yo no lo había notado.

Kabuto se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No uses las técnicas en él. Podrías hacerle daño.

—Claro...

Shana se agitó. Los dos miraron al niño abriendo los ojos. Shana miró a su alrededor antes de fijar sus ojos en el hombre de cabello blanco.

—Hey —Kabuto le regalo una sonrisa—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Shana se echó a llorar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para el final de la semana, todo comenzó de nuevo.

Sasuke la dejó sin una palabra. Sólo tres días habían pasado cuando regresó.

Hinata sintió su chakra antes de que se despertara.

Se reunieron fuera de las puertas más tarde esa noche.

Se abrazaron. Hubo un beso. Y se fueron a la cueva.

A medida que se acostaron para pasar la noche, Hinata observó a Sasuke sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Él siempre se iba a la cama antes que ella, y era común para él dormir lejos de ella. Así fue como comenzó, de todos modos. En algún momento de la noche iba a girarse y quedaría justo frente a ella, y Hinata tomó esto como una señal de que tal vez todavía había esperanza para ellos. No sabía por qué tenía esa esperanza. Tal vez sólo necesitaba de su atención.

—Sasuke —susurró.

Él gruñó.

—Sasuke —dijo un poco más fuerte—. No... Todavía... —se frotó firmemente sus manos—. ¿Puedo... dormir cerca de ti esta noche?

Él no respondió.

La ansiedad de Hinata creció. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero se dejó caer en la cama y se acercó a él, apretándose contra su espalda. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él, tomó pequeñas respiraciones, sus exhalaciones chocaban contra la nuca del Uchiha. No había señales de que Sasuke se viera afectado por su contacto. Él nunca le respondía.

Su temblor empeoró, y ella apretó los labios contra su piel, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Yo... lo siento —susurró, su voz era cada vez más suave—. L-lo siento. Lo siento, Sasuke. Estoy-

Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca, alejándola, y poco a poco se volvió hacia ella, pero ella no quería que él la mirara en ese momento. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados; sólo podía imaginar la expresión de su rostro. Sasuke no hizo ningún sonido durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente tomó ambas muñecas y las mantuvo a ambos lados de su cabeza. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—Abre los ojos —pronunció Sasuke.

Hinata abrió inmediatamente los ojos, pero su mirada estaba en el pecho del muchacho.

—Sa-

Él empujó sus muslos con las rodillas.

—Abre los ojos.

Hinata enrojeció, respirando por la boca ahora. Vacilante, ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Sasuke. Su expresión estaba en blanco, sus ojos lucían cansados, pero había algo detrás de esa máscara. Hinata giró la cabeza, respirando con dificultad, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, y poco a poco comenzó a abrir las piernas. Sasuke lentamente se acomodó entre ellas, el espacio era reducido, así que le separó más las piernas.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke dijo cuándo Hinata comenzó a jadear; su voz sonó como un graznido bajo—. ¿Qué esperas?

Los labios de Hinata temblaban, sus ojos aún lo evitaban. Más allá de la agitación, no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta.

Las cejas de Sasuke se alzaron, molesto. Presionó su rodilla contra ella. Hinata inhaló con fuerza, retorciéndose, casi arqueándose, su flequillo le cubría los ojos. La habitación se llenó jadeos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Sasuke movió su rodilla contra ella, sintiendo el inmenso calor y humedad. Se rió sin humor—. Estás enferma.

Hinata se encogió, la vergüenza la inundo. Ella se alejó de él lo mejor que pudo, con los ojos cerrados.

—E-eso no es p-por lo que-

Él le soltó las muñecas.

—Eres sádica. —levantó a Hinata, posicionando sus cuerpos para que ella estuviera a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Los ojos húmedos de Hinata se abrieron, y le devolvió la expresión irritada a Sasuke. Entonces se dio cuenta de la rigidez presionando contra ella. Hinata entró en pánico, tratando de bajar de su regazo.

—Sasuke, yo no quería que-

Él se mantuvo firme, manteniéndola inmóvil.

—No voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Su forcejeó se detuvo, pero ahora estaba confundida.

Sasuke agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada fija.

—No haremos esto otra vez. ¿Entendido?

La miró, ella asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Él puso los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Mentirosa de mierda.

Él no tenía ninguna intención de besarla, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya se estaba cercando y ella no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Diecisiete.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a aparecer, lo sé, yo y mis largas ausencias XD pero sigo publicando que es lo importante, ¿verdad? En una hora más tengo que levantarme para ir a clases y hace tanto frio que ya se me quitaron los ánimos mañaneros, como verán me pase la noche en vela, así que mínimo escríbanme un "me gusto".

Con eso me despido, nos leemos algún día.

 **PD:** no bromeo con lo del me gusto, miren que no es agradable no dormir y tener que ir a clases después.

 _Guest KnL:_ jajaja, ¿te los leíste todos de una sola pasada?

 _Guest Nahi Shite:_ los encuentros entre Sasuke y Hinata se van a poner cada vez mejores.

 _Guest camila higurashi:_ me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y de verdad gracias por esos ánimos que son tan necesarios para los fickers :D

 _Guest Guest:_ ¿te pusiste a leer en clases? ¿O en periodos libres? Baia baia.

 _Guest Guest:_ awww… muchas gracias cariño *-*

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
